Purple Cat Trilogy: Float, Drift and Fall
by Rickmer
Summary: This is a trilogy written by Purple Cat. It's about a angelan cat mutant trying to save his friends in a world of pain and betrayal. His only sure allies are his determination and Breeaka.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

This is not my story. The story is written by a guy I know by the screen name of Purple Cat

Though this story actually belongs to Purple Cat, he has given me permission to repost it here because it's so much easier to read it here.

Also, most people don't feel like sifting through pages of spam when they want to read a story.

Unfortunately, it seems I cannot put a link to the thread where this was originally posted up… look at my Bio for the general site link.


	2. Float part 1

**FLOAT**

Have you ever known what it feels like to float? If you haven't you're missing out...its nothing like you've ever felt before. Time slows down and everything seems to freezes in place almost like someone pressed the pause button on the remote. Its magical...until you hit the ground and then time catches up with you...

The night was cold and when I say cold I mean very... I hear startled cries an foot steps slapping the pavement. I hear muffled phrases such as " What happened, Is he alright!" Of course I can't answer these questions because I am sprawled out on the pavement in a daze. I look up at my adversary a black protog'e 5. It head lights are beaming in my face as I stare at it entranced by its light. I hear footseps coming toward me. " Get up you idiot before they get to you. ...Get up !" my mind screamed. But I just didn't have the will. I had been running all night Erasers on my tail, twenty four, seven. I can still remember their eyes flashing in the light of street lamps. The footsteps were getting closer and soon they would see me..my face and my body. That was something I didn't want to share with anyone...not even my shadow. Conjuring the strength in my gut I slowly began to rise. " Hurrry up they will seee yooouu." my mind crooned. I wiggled out of range of the headlights using the darkness as a temporary cloak. My heart skipped a beat as the lazy wandering beam of a flashlight was approahcing. " NOW!" my instincts screamed. I had reached all fours and darted foward like an animal in the awkward human immitation of quadrapetic motion. The owner of the flashlight saw my movment and placed his nosy beam of light on me...good thing I'm fast..but not fast enough. He caught a glimpse of my feet and back and let out another suprised cry... I hated that so much.  
He yelled to his companions, screaming " This guy ain't human! this guy ain't human!" When I had found refuge on a rooftop I decided to watch them scurry for a bit. Its alittle hobby of mine. I chuckled to myself as the nosy guy tried to describe to his companions what he had seen. " He was some sort of mutant thing! Not human!" The others laughed at him and so did I.  
"hehe ...he's not human ...NO CRAP," I muttered. Now that I had avoided being seen, all I had to worry about was Erasers and finding the scent that I had lost. I growled in frustration it took me days to pick up their scent last time. Oh well I'd just have to deal with it...I sighed and suddenly felt weak and fell back onto the roof. I mustered my last bit of strength and crawled over to billboard that stratled the building that I was on and hid in its shadow...I would start searching tomorrow. All I could do now was heal and rest...By the way, my name is Purple Cat ...and I'm from...I'll tell you later...snores.

Unlike some people I am definetely a morning person. There is nothing quite like the start of new day. The sun is coming up the sky is tattooed with an array of pretty colors...  
I woke up under the billboard which sported an advertisment for soap and boy did I need it...I hadn't take a shower since I left the...We won't get into that. I began to move slowly unsure if I had been seriously hurt but then again If I had I would have been caught by now. I drummed my clawed fingers on the concrete roof...those work. I opened and closed my mouth slowly it a little bit and the tangy taste blood still lingered on my tounge...check. I moved my arms...check and then began to get to my kne-...OUCH! OUCH! NO CHECK !. A seering pain slithered down my back to my toes. I ran a trembling hand down my spine and sure enough a few of my vertebrae were out of alignment which would have paralyzed any person. But the funny thing about is I am not ordinary person. I moaned and lay flat on the gournd momentarily frustrated. "You can fix this, PC you can fix it," I told myself. So without further a due I made a sharp jerking motion with my body, SNAP! CRACKLE! and you guessed it ...POP! I cried out and then lay flat again. After the pain had subsided and I checked my mobility and sure enough it was fixed. I sat up and looked at the rising sun...wondering what touble I could get myself into when I remebered my mission...it is what they would have wanted. I had to hurry and more on. Traveling during the day was dangerous for me but it was the only way I could travel..because at night I am pretty much blind even though I have some vision its not adequate enough to be considered sight. I yawned sleepily and stood on the edge of the roof and jumped off. I snapped my small wings open and began to flap them furiously. Luckily a wind blew strong and full under them and I began to gain altitude. The city that I had been hiding out in dissappeared beneath me and I pressed on my journey. My first order of business would be to hook up with a friend of mine in the next city...She would most definatley know their location... I flew for hours and I was slowly loosing altitude. My wings are not as well devloped as others and so while I can't fly for long distances if the winds favor me I can glide for a very long time, but my luck hasn't been favoring me lately considering the fact that I was hit by a car only hours before. The rumbling of my stomach didn't help either. I looked down... forest all of it, nothing but trees for miles. Nothing out of the usual until...I smelt something...odd.

I sniffed the air cautiously to make sure what ever I was smelling wouldn't kill... I sniffed more and then recognized it...blood. My wings fluttered slightly in alarm and I was praying for a wind now to carry me far away, but I still continued to unwillingly descend.  
"Very well. It wouldn't hurt to check it out," I said to myself. I positioned myslef for a landing. A large pine was rising up to meet me. I curled my legs up towards my stomach and extened the claws out of my toes. When a branch came into range I shot my feet out and hooked the branch. As soon as I had gotten a foot hold I grabbed the branch tightly and wrapped my tail around it for more stablility. Once I was secure I began to climb down as silently and carefully as I could. As I got to the lower branchs of the tree a horrid spectacle unfolded before me. There were four Erasers circling something... What it was I couldn't tell yet. Every instinct told me to run away, but there then their was that tiny voice in my head that said..." Would you want someone to run away?" Sometimes I wonder why I care for others at all. I tried to slow my breathing and began to advance toward the circle. As I got closer a converstation began to unfold.  
" We are sick of your kind! I don't know why the whitecoats bother making you. You all are useless!" One of them spat. The scent of blood was becoming overwhelming,whoever was unfortunate enough to be in the center of this circle I truly pittied them.  
"We-" the voice that replied was cut off by swift motion from the first Eraser I heard.  
" SHUT UP! You make me sick!"  
When I got to a place where I could see my heart sank and when I mean sank, I mean like the Titanic. Crouched on the ground was a kid, I don't around the age of 13 or so. He was bleeding from huge gashes in his arms and deep one down his back. His wings had large clumps of feathers missing. The other thing that caught my attention about his wings is that they were HUGE well over 13ft across I'll tell that. " If you are going to kill go ahead and get on with it," The bird kid said. Another Eraser advanced with a chain in his fist " Because we need you alive for now...But don't worry you'll get your wish." The bird kid lunged foward at his attacker only to get slapped in the side of the head with the Eraser's weapon. The bird kid cried out , the Eraser smiled happily and brought the chain around for another attack, when the bird kid grabbed it, but that is all he could do. The Eraser reclaimed the chain with a sharp jerk. Two Erasers attacked and held the kid down as the other two began to pluck out feathers. I had seen enough. My grip tighented on the branch and I couldn't move. My breath had become shallower and shallower. I wanted to help...but...but...I'm afraid. The screams of the bird kid along with laughter of the Erasers made me feel strange inside. I closed my eyes hating myself for not being able to leap down and defend him. Something landed on my face. It was soft and velvety to the touch, but it was also wet. I stared at the blood stained feather. Suddenly memories flashed before my mind's eye...bad things...things I didn't like...Things I had seen and I could do nothing about...But then I realized something...this was something I could change. The symphony of wicked laughter and anguished cries made that strange feeling stronger. My fur bristled on my neck and lips peeled back to reveal my teeth and fangs. A hoarse sound brewed in my throat. Mybreathing became faster and then my muscles went to work and they propelled me foward...as I shot out of the trees I realized something...I was angry.

Anger is a foreign emotion to me... I guess I always kept my anger underwraps apparently not now...

I shot out of the trees letting out a piercing bird cry . I landed on the back of the Eraser that I heard speak first and sunk my teeth into his beefy shoulder while plunging my claws into his flesh. The other Erasers took action leaving the bird kid, confident that he wouldn't go anywhere. They pulled me off with such for that it felt that my teeth were going to be pulled out, fortunately they weren't.I fell to the ground hard, air rushing out of my lungs. I quickly got to my feet and hissed. The Erasers surrounded me ,ganshing their teeth, snarling and cracking their knuckles. Letting me know that I was in for the beat down of my life...yeah right.  
" Who the heck are you?" the Eraser I had bitten asked, blood dripping down his shoulder. I could tell he was the leader, cause he was the biggest, smelliest, and most important of all the hairiest. Now I don't always have a quick smart come back for situations like this but I hear that Erasers arn't good with names and faces.. but they do remember you if you punch them in the face and that is what I did. He fell back cursing and hit his head against a tree. The other three attacked me, falling on me all at once. I was pressed against the ground. My heart was beating fast this brought back bad memories... not being able to move...rage boiling in my guts. I caught a glimpse of the bird kid, pale and weak...surrounded by a ring of blood and green feathers. I needed to get out of this and quick. I didn't know what would happen to me if I lost this fight. But that was not an option... I had lost many battles in my life time but this wasn't going to be one of those battles. I let out another piercing cry and with one heave of my shoulders I threw the Erasers off. They all tumbled onto their leader letting out a chorus of grunts. My heart was working over time and my stomach was filled with a swarm of butterflies. Now that I was free, I rushed over to the bird kid and grabbded him by the shirt collar and the only words that entered my brain at that instant were " RUN"...

RUN! very interesting word, for those of you who don't know. Running is the action that a mutant does when he wants away from his enemies in a jiffy...

My heart continued to pound to the point that I wish I didn't have one. My feet smacked against the forest's hard dirt floor. I adjusted my grip on the bird kid's shirt collar. It was hard to carry him and run at the same time, because of his colossal wings. But I managed regardless. The trees were flying by me in a medely of greens,browns and warm yellow light from the sun. I heard the coarse remarks of the Erasers that I had ruffed up starting to rise in volume. My lungs were straining to keep my going, but my legs felt as if they could run at this pace all day. Suddenly I tripped over a root and me and the kid came crashing to the ground. I got to my feet quickly as much as I would have loved to stay on the ground. I knew I couldn't start running again. The only thing that kept going through my mind was ' Keep the kid safe. Keep the kid safe.'  
" Hey " I said softly poking him. He moaned and looked up at me with weary eyes. I knew this was a stupid question but it didn't hurt to ask. If the answer was good I think I could get us out of this fix in one piece. " Do you think you can climb?" THe bird kid raised an eye brow " Don't worry I'll help...I just need to get out out of their reach." The bird kid nodded and began to stand up slowly. I knew trees... they were the things that I could make an emergeny landing on without sustaining too much damage. I also knew which ones were sturdy and which ones were not. Luckily there was one nearby. The bird kid grabbed the first branch and began to climb...painfully slow. The approaching yells and boot beats made me anxious...so I hurried him along. I grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him upwards. The kid flapped his wings slightly and then hugged one of the branches. When I was sure he was high enough I began to climb myself when something cold and hard wrapped itself around my neck and pulled me off the tree and onto the ground. I yowled and began to fight the chain and its owner. I pulled against the chain, but it was no use, the cruel thing was tighitng itself around my trachea. I coughed and struggled feeling myself getting dizzy. The other Erasers laughed and made whooping sounds.  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" said a voice. The Erasers stopped making noise and backed away from me. The chain was still around my neck though. Another Eraser approached this one even bigger than the others. He was in his wolf form with black as soot and a white stripe that ran from the tip off his snout all the way down his back. I knew his face and I was becoming even more concerned that he would remember mine...

You know that situation... when you meet someone that you know at the store...you know...someone you don't particularly care for? You try very hard to keep hidden in the produce aisle and but for some freakish reason or another they find you well that is the situation I am in a now and I don't have one pile of potatos to hide behind...

At the moment that the one striped Eraser appeared on the scene...I quickly freed myself from the chain that encricled my neck. I let out an instinctive hiss and I felt my fur bristle a little bit. ' Calm down ...maybe he won't remember you'. I kept thinking to myself.   
"Chesire?" The striped Eraser said in an inquiring tone. 'Uh oh'  
" My name isn't Chesire...and you off all the idiots here should know that, Fox" I said, not even bothering to be polite, becuase usually I am.  
" Oh yeah you go by that incredibly ridiculous alias...Purple Cat."  
" Well at least its realistic," I retorted and then in a split second turned to run up the tree when the chain got me again. I fell again face down in the dirt and at this point I wasn't becoming particularly fond of the Eraser that was holding it.  
" What is your hurry? I think its time we caught up on lost time... you know finish what we started." Fox said smiling his annoying wicked smile. A flash back came to mind one that I had bound and chained deep,deep, DEEP into my conscious. I still remember the smell of my blood ...everywhere. Four Erasers circeling me as I lie there in the center waiting impatiently for them to put an end to me. My thought was inturpted by a comment from Fox.  
He licked his furry fingers and said "Ah...I can still remember you're taste." I had heard enough and now Panic awoke in my body and I went...CRAZY! I grabbed the chain weilder's chain and hurled him at Fox. The chain made a crimson mark on my neck as I tore it away. The other Erasers came in for the attack. For the first time in a while I roared and grabbed both of their heads and bashed them together. Then with one leap I launched myself at Fox while he was still struggling under the Eraser I had hurled at him and set my claws to work. Now mind you I've never killed a soul ...just severely maimed them. So after I was satisfied by dealing a multitude of blows, I withdrew and climbed the tree. I quickly grabbed the bird kid and without thinking or waiting for a wind I launched myself from a tree. FORTUNATELY a weak wind carried me away from Fox and the others, but it didn't carry me out of the forest and then I lost altitude and crashed...

I believe I can fly...I believe I can touch the sky...I think about it every night and day spread my wings and fly away...I believe I just...CRASHED!

The room was dim with a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. The floor was cold against my body and it scent chills down my spine. Four Erasers with crimson faces,snarled and gnashed their teeth. I was in a extreme agony, my breath was labored and it hurt to move...my torso was shredded in a mess of purple fur and crimson blood so was my back. My left arm lay limp at my side rendered usless during the last attack. My eyes followed the Erasers... I took no pleasure in their perscene. My gaze fell on the whitecoats ,standing their with stoic faces writing things down on their little clipboards. I wanted to do so many mean things to them...but I didn't have the strength to do so. After they made their observations one of the Whitecoats looked up and said ' Again remember you must keep him alive.' Again? What more could they do?' I thought feeling tears creep into my eyes. The breathing in the Erasers changed and their circle began to slow. ' I can't go out like this...that much is certain.' I willed myself to get to my knees chugging the pain that went with my movement. I roared in defiance as all four engaged me. I still remember the smell and the feathers...

I woke up with a start an aching pain in my stomach and seering one my right arm. My eyes quickly snapped into focus... good it was still daylight. A thick branch had broken my fall to certain death. I carefully eased myself into a comfotable position on the branch cradling my arm. A sharp piece of wood pierced it, I eyed it with annoyance and pulled it out with a yank. My thoughts then turned to bird kid and my heart jumped again. ' I hope my stupidity didn't kill him' I thought to myself.  
"Hey, up here," said a weak voice. I looked up...it was the bird kid he was laying on the branch wings tucked around him making a feathery blanket.  
" Hello," I said pleasantly as I could climbing up toward him despite my own injury.   
"Are you alright?"  
" As good as can been expected after being attacked by Erasers and then rescued by a strange human size cat."  
I smiled at his sarcasm "that's very nice."  
" I'm suprised you survived you hit that branch pretty hard. I thought for an instant that you were dead."   
I chuckled and found a branch opposite of him . "It will take more than that to hurt me," I said. "And I am not embelishing when I say that." The bird kid nodded.  
" What is your name?" I asked licking my wound.  
" Roc"   
" Roc? That seems fitting for sum strange reason... did you pick it? Or was it something that the Whitecoats gave you?"  
" I picked it myself," Roc replied.  
" What is your name? I didn't catch it?"  
" Purple Cat or PC for short," I replied.  
" Oh, you know you shouldn't do that your wound could get infected."  
"Cats and Dogs have an enzyme in their saliva that acts as an antiseptic...humans have it too. I'll be fine for now," I replied. " You should be more concerned about yourself."  
"I'll be alright...I think...I heal pretty quickly especially when the sun is out...I guess you can say I'm alittle bit like a plant. But I can only handle healing flesh wounds".  
" I see...Wh-"  
" PURPLE CAT!" a distant voice crooned. " PURPLE CAT... Here kitty...come out..."  
My anger flared up momentarily " Fox," I hissed.  
" You know him?" Roc asked.  
"Know isn't the word I would use... Come we are getting out of here." Before Roc could react I picked him up again and back flipped off the branch to the ground below.  
"Put me down! I can run!" Roc protested squirming in my grip.  
I plopped him on the ground "Very well then...keep up...that's all I ask."  
" Okay." Then we took off running...again...

We were on the run again...I was a little happy that Roc was able to regenerate using sunlight...just like a plant. The Whitecoats maybe be crazy but they have a knack for giving us spiffy powers...maybe thats why they...   
As we ran I wasn't afraid of anything...I don't why. I just wasn't it was like going on a long jog to no where. BANG! the noise brought me back into the present. A bullet grazed a poor pine tree tearing through its wooden flesh.  
"PC ! they've got guns!" Roc shouted to me.  
"What are you all excited for their probably p-shooters nothing more," I shouted to him. Suddenly a branch exploded off of another pine tree. I barely dodged it as it came flying toward me. I looked over my shoulder and swallowed. Fox was weilding a pretty sizeable weapon that could really do some damage. " WHOOOHOO! I am going to make you into a nice pair slippers Purple Cat ! just you wait!" Fox jeered tossing around his weapon.  
" Let's book it," I said, shaking another memory from the view of my minds eye. We began to pick up more speed pushing ourselves to the limit, hoping that our muscles wouldn't give out. It wasn't to long before we were both beginning to feel the strain. I will admit it I am no trackstar, matter of fact I am by far the biggest couch poteto ever to walk this planet.  
"We can't keep this up! PC they'll catch us," Roc shouted to me. I knew what he was thinking but I couldn't fly and I don't think he understood that quite yet. I didn't want to tell him either and I didn't know why. At first I thought that Roc was the weakest of the two of us, but me being only partially aerodynamic didn't help. Even though I hated me weakness if I didn't tell Roc than I would most definetely die and probably take him with me.  
" Roc...I can't fly!" I said. Roc looked me in disbelief. "What! Do you think the Whitecoats make only bird kids! Do you think you could possibley lift me?"  
Roc shook off his disbelief and focused again " I think I can."  
" Alright then." I knew that He thought I was out of my mind but it was worth a shot wasn't it? Roc opened his wings ..MY GOODNESS they were huge! They cast an enormous shadow that blocked out the sun momentarily. A coarse wind blew behind me as Roc flapped his colossal appendages getting into position to take off. Gunshots were still being fired but they were becoming more distant and even more inacurrate. Suddenly I felt rock grab the back of my shirt and we were airborne. THe forest disappeared beneath us in a matter of second with just a few effortless wing flaps. I hated this but I was safe for now. The air was peaceful now and all the noise from our presuers had vanished I almost felt like sleeping.  
" PC where to?"  
" South" I said. Roc nodded and headed in that direction. I knew he wanted to know why I couldn't fly. But I wouldn't say unless he really wanted to know. I folded my amrs over my chest and closed my eyes.  
" Let me know when you are tired... Or if their is a strong wind...if one appearsyou can let me go and I can glide the rest of the way."  
" Alright." Good kid. I'm glad he didn't decide to pry...I hated the reason that I would have to give...to me it was pathetic, others may say it was just plain tragic...


	3. Float part 2

that smell...I hate that smell. I thought I was done for in the last attack but I was alive still...but my situation was different...there was a different smell one that I knew. A warm shadow was shielding my from the light... and the erasers were growling and circling again. I heard the Whitecoats shouting at my protector. ' What do you expect to gain from portecting him!' ...I remember her eyes...Bree...

" PC?..PC?"...I yawned "What?" staring into the darkness of the night...Blind as a bat. The flight was long and slow. So I couldn't help but doze off. I turned my attention to Roc..so I wouldn't be rude.  
" You didn't answer my question."  
" What question ?" I asked.  
" Why are we going south? Why not north?"  
" Cause Roc...the S in south means safe. The N in north is...uh...No man's land."  
" Really? Or are you making that up?"  
" Yeah you got me ...but its true regardless. North is bad knews I used to live up... North up until a few weeks ago."  
" What happened?" I really didn't want to answer that question...not right now...not with the dreams I've been having lately. I hoped something big would come up to redirect the subject. Then something silver blazed off in the distance. It wasn't a star because my sight wasn't good enough to see stars. They were...  
" Lights.." I said.  
" Lights?"  
" Look ! " I said pointing down. " What's down there? I can't see in the dark very well."  
" Its a city...I hope you're not going to ask me what city it is because I don't know." Roc said adjusting his grip on my shirt.   
"I can probably tell .."  
" What but you just said"  
"I know what I said...but when things are really bright at night I can see them in silver. I'm looking for a pattern give me a minute." My eyes started connecting the dots of light. " Aquila" I muttered.  
"This is the place take me down there...please." Roc began his descent it was nice and smooth...He was a good flyer unlike a few people I knew. We landed on the top of some kind of building.  
" Where are we?" Roc asked.  
"Charlington a small obscure town not many people know it exists."  
" Now what?"  
" You sure do ask a lot of questions."  
" Well I have a young inquiring mind," Roc said folding up his wings.  
"Cute." I said flatly. "I need a phone... Is there anyone nearby...kind of obscure so no one will see me?" I heard walk shuffling around   
"No"  
" Alright then We are going to have to steal one. She won't like it if we just come unannounced...she'll kill us."  
" Who is she?"  
" You'll find out." I muttered becoming impatient with Roc's interigation. " Look I have trusted you thus far..because you saved my life. But-"   
" BUT WHAT?" I snapped. " I am usually a very passive person-"  
" Cat"  
" Yeah whatever!" I said making a swiping gesture in the air. I heard Roc back away a little. I brought the threating hand close and took a deep breath. " Look. Would it be so bad to trust someone you don't know? Especially a fellow experiment? We have trust issues I know, everyone from the School has a serious trust issue. But have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"  
I heard Roc shuffle around again.  
"No... But I'm keeping an eye on you."  
"Ha...better keep two on me if you think I am that tricky." My ears caught the sound of wandering feet below.  
" Roc what is that?"  
" Some one below..its dark I can't see him...but he has a cell phone."   
" Okay...let's take him." Before he could protest I followed the sound of my victims movements and pounced on him quickly knocking him unconsious.  
"I hope no one heard that." Roc said dragging the body and propping the person against the wall.

" No one heard ... I would know." I said. I pushed a random button on the phone and it lit up and then I realized something. " CRAP!" I shouted. Roc looked up in alarm. " Erasers!" he shouted.  
" Shhhh...someone could hear us." I said. I heard Roc sigh. "No, Erasers aren't the problem...The buttons on this darn phone are too small. I can't dial the number... Come over here I need your fingers." I could tell Roc found this annoying and hilarious even though I couldn't see the expression on his face.  
"Tell me the number" Roc said supressing a laugh.  
" 1...2...3...What's this are you giggling!"  
" Nope.."   
" You stupid lair!"  
" Shhhh you said someone could hear us," Roc said sarcastically. I couldn't deny this situation was quite comical...but I needed to make my phone call, so I went ahead and told him the rest of the number and Roc handed me the phone. The phone rang and I waited anxiously for her to pick up. I hope they hadn't gotten to her.  
" Hello?" I sighed, I recognized her voice, like a piece of glass smooth but still had the ability to cut.  
" Hey Bree."  
" PC is that you?"  
" Who else?"  
"yeah...What's up?"   
" I was just calling you to let you know that I was in town...annnd I was comin to visit."  
" Oh really that's nice. Can't wait to see you."  
" Yeah..you still in the same place?"  
" Uhhuh!"  
"Good I'll see you in ten...by-"  
" PC hows the weather?" My blood ran cold I hated it when she asked that question.  
" Its fine, Bree...Why?"  
" Bring an umbrella with you because it's GOIN TO RAIN WHEN YOU GET HERE!" Then she hung up. I dropped the phone as if it had cooties.  
" What's wrong? " Roc asked.  
I looked at him a little hesitant then asked. "You still trust me?" Roc's were at the ready to spring open. " Where we are going...It's perfectly safe but there is one more place we have to stop at before we go."  
" What is that?" Roc asked nervously.  
I sighed and shook my head. " I need to buy a plant."  
Roc sighed and then bust out laughing. I turned red even though my skin was covered in fur.  
" What the heck for?" Roc asked finally getting control of himself.  
" Bree asked me what the weather was like."  
" So?"   
"So that means she is going to beat the crap out of me when she sees me... I need a peace offereing basically." I muttering staring at the ground.  
" I see." Roc said trying to be understanding. He wasn't doing a very good job.  
" Whatever...go and find a place where they sell plants and look for a money tree..yes there is such a thing. Here." I shoved a roll of money into his hand.  
" This is ridiculous."  
" I know...you want to live or not?" I said looking Roc in the eye. It seemed to finally occur to him that I wasn't kidding. He was gone in a flash and fortunately came back with the right plant.  
" They were having a sale."  
" Lovely...now gimme." He handed me the plant and we headed towards Bree's...

ts always good to go and see friends...especially if you last saw them on good terms...or is it...

I hated the fact that Roc looked human, all except the wings of course. I was suprised at how well he could hide them. He walked on the side walk among other people while I was confined to hiding in the shadows and making my way by roof top. Me and Roc finally stopped in an alleyway.  
"Where is your friends place?" Roc asked."We've been wandering around the city for almost an hour...are you lost?"  
I flattened my ears "Lost? Me? Nope...if there is one thing you should know about my Roc is that I always know where I am going." I began to walk around the alleyway searching for the entrance.  
"Are you sure?" Roc asked sounding doubtful.  
"Here it is" I said kneeling down. I felt the ground and sure enough this was it,an ancient manhole with three scratches in its cover. I gingerly removed the cover and noxious fumes rose to meet me.  
"THat thing stinks," Roc said replused by the smell.  
" It'll get better...If it makes you feel better I'll go first...cause I already know i'm stinky. Here, hold the plant." I knew where the ladder was so I didn't have to search for it and began my descent in to the dark tunnels where Bree lived. When I was finally at the bottom I looked up " Are you coming?" I asked. Roc looked down at me and then finally summoned the courage to plunge into the dark stink of the sewer. He slipped on the ladder twice and complained about the stench...I was more concerned about our peace offering. If there was one thing that was worse than being stinky it was Bree.  
" I hope this is worth it," Roc said handing me my plant.  
" Well now is your chance to turn back , Roc you're a big kid,you decide. If you're coming. stay close."I advanced keeping my hand against the wall feeling for the scratch marks which were my guide.   
We had been walking for an hour paert of the reason was that I was lost even though I didn't admit it to Roc or show it in my movements.  
" Hey PC?"  
" Yes, Roc?"  
" How old are you?"  
" What kind of question is that?" I asked rubbing my hand against the wall hoping to find a scratch mark.  
" I don't know just curious? Come on answer the question"  
" old enough," I said, in truth I had no idea.  
" Well that is vague."  
" Well that's all you get."  
" Okay...How long were you at the School?"   
" Long enough," I said, truthfully I had no idea either."How about you ?"  
" All my life...as far as I can remember. I never knew my parents."  
" I'm sorry to hear that," I said growing uncomfortable with the conversation.  
" Did you know if you had parents?...or were you even human to begin with?" I dug my claws into the wall until they made a screeching noise.  
" Are you alright?" Roc asked.  
" I'm fine," my voice was shaking, anger was awakening inside me and more images for my mind's eye. ' control yourself. he meant no harm.' I chanted in my head. I looked over my shoulder, "Lets have some quiet time shall we?"  
" Okay, I'm sorry if I upset you."  
" Its cool." I moved my hand on the wall and found another scratch mark. Yesss.I was on track. We entered an open area where a bunch of tunnels drained into it. A brilliant silver light came into my vision, it was Bree's house. Infront of us was a thick steel door with five deep gashes in it. "Here we are," I said happy and a little anxious. I tightned my grip around my plant." Before we knock, Roc. Be prepared for anything that comes through this door. Bree is not only slightly paranoid, but she's mad at me. For some reason I don't know yet. All I'm asking you to do is be on your guard."  
" okay."  
I took a deep breath and knocked three times...

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...whatever that means...but it sounds ominous... 

The door made loud clanking sounds as I smacked it with my fist. I gave plant to Roc " You'd better hold on to this...it could get ugly." Bree's glass voice resonated on the otherside of the steal door.  
"Speak the password." she said innocently enough that I figured she must have been bluffing over the phone, but I knew better.  
"What password?" I asked.  
" You may enter," Bree replied. I heard various locks being latched and finally the door began to ease open.  
I sighed "This is stup-" Suddenly very sizable broom stick came down on top of my head. " OW! Bree! Ow-stop-OW-It!" I brought up my arms to shield myself from the merciless broom, but to no avail. CRACK! The broomstick finally broke over my head. "Ha! weren't satisfied til you broke the broom. eh? Bree?" I taunted. An angry fist clipped my jaw and I went flying into the air and landed with a splash in the frothy sewage water.  
" PC are you alright?" Roc said approaching me.  
" Stay away! This is between me and her" A large frying pan came flying out of the entrance and missed me by inches. I mangaged to dodge most of the appliances. When projectiles stopped coming from the entrance I relaxed a little. "Hehe I'm glad she didn't use the knives like she did last time," I chuckled nervously to Roc. Roc was even more anxious than he had before squeezing the life out of our plant.   
" I didn't forget," a voice said. The doorway was opened all the way and standing in the threshold was Breeaka. She was rather tall with steely blue eyes. Her hair was long brown and laced with grey feathers. Tiny sable feathers framed her face and lined her arms. Bree's lips were pressed together and she tossed a meat cleaver in her hand. I swallowed following the metallic projectile with my eyes.  
" Its nice to see you, Bree."  
" I know... Its nice to see you too... so I CAN CLEAVE YOUR FUZZY BUTT!" she snarled throwing the meat cleaver. I caught it just before it reached my face which was a good thing except for the fact that the blade made a cut in my palms.  
I held up one of my bleeding hands," See its all fun and games until someone gets hurt. Good thing you didn't take my head off." Bree crossed her arms and snorted, she had nothing else to throw. " Look I know you're mad...but I traveled and very long way to see you," I said gesturing for Roc to give me the plant. He tossed it to me and I approached Bree like you would an angry dog, nice and easy. " I brought you a money tree," shaking it gently.  
Bree looked at the plant and raised an eyebrow. "another money tree?" " truce?" I said shaking it again. Her ice queen face finally cracked a smile " You're lucky you look cute holding that plant. Come on in and bring you're friend with you."...

I had finally made it to Bree's...would things get easier or would they get harder?... 

Despite the enviroment outside of Bree's house the inside was very clean. Bree stopped us in the entry way.  
" You two are not going any further until you've had a bath," she said.  
" Are you implying that we smell funny?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
" Yes"  
" But there is only one shower."  
" I 'm aware of that PC afterall I do live here... You're going to have to R.P.S...for it."  
"RPS?" Roc asked. "  
Rock Paper Scissors," I said translating the acronym.  
" Oh . Okay." We both readied our fists...Rock, Paper Scissors...Shoot! I chose rock, it had always worked for me before. But then Roc chose...PAPER!  
" Dang it!" I said. Bree chuckled softly and left the room then returned with a bar of soap and towel, then tossed them to Roc.  
" Down the hall on the left. Enjoy," she said. Roc nodded timidly and went down the hall.  
I snorted and said" Yeah... and don't use up all the hot water. " I hated losing in Rock Paper scissors...it took me years to master the stupid thing. I looked over at Bree, without warning she came up and to me and gave me a big hug. I wasn't expecting this since she tried to maim me earlier but I knew she never would unless I did something really bad. She was nice and warm and dry unlike me, who was wet and stinky.  
"Bree...you're going to crush your tree."  
" Its okay I still have the fifty other peace offerings stored in my work room."  
"Really? You kept them all?"  
" Of course... you smell like sewage."  
"I know." I wrapped my arms around her and them we parted.  
"I'll put this one on my desk," she said. Bree gestured for me to follow but first I wiped my feet. I followed her into her work room which was fillied with piles of books, papers,a spiffy looking desktop computer and of course all of my money trees.  
" So what brings you this far south?" Bree asked placing her newest addition on her desk. " I know you did't come here just to bring me another money tree."  
I smiled " You're right..."  
" How's Damine and Julie? Did Seven ever stop drinking those slushies?" Bree was asking so many questions it was overwhemling me. They were all very good friends and they brought back memories of good times. Good times when I felt that people wanted me around. But I had to tell her what happened. It was cold...but true... " Bree...they're all dead."


	4. Float part 3

" Dead? When was this?" Bree said,her eyes widening.  
" A couple of weeks ago...Erasers."  
" Erasers? But thats impossible...the-"   
" I don't know how they found us."  
" This is distubing news...why did you tell me?" She asked her voice tremebling.  
" I was going to tell you later but since you asked."  
" What did I tell you about telling people the truth."  
" Give it to them gently?" I asked.  
" Yes...But it seems my teaching has been in vain. It doesn't matter anymore," Bree said gripping the back of the chair that sat infront of her desk. She continued to give me her wide eyed stare...she was upset. The funny thing about Bree is that she can't cry...literally...no tear ducts.  
" Look I have plan to fix-"   
" PC!" Roc's voice echoed in the distance.  
" YEAH!" I shouted in respone.  
" Do you guys have any clean clothes?"  
" Crud!" Bree spat. " Hold on a sec...We will dicuss this Later PC" Bree said disappearing from the room. I waited for her momentarily, She had taken it well I know I did. There had been some much death in our lives we were never saddened much by it...but that doesn't mean we didn't care. Bree returned with Roc behind her.  
" He's using my clothes!" I pointed.  
" Well what did you expect PC...he's not going to fit in mine."  
" Those are my favorites though."  
" what do you mean they're exactly the same!" I looked myself...she was right. " Whatever I am going to go shower now," I said leaving the two of them in the study. I walked down a hallway to where my old room was. The night I left I only took what was necssary and left the rest for Bree...I hadn't told her why I left ...I'm sure if I told her she would understand. A hot shower was very rewarding...I had been thinking about it ever since I decided to head towards Bree's. I closed my eyes and let the water wash over my fur. I love showers it helps you clear your head. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in my chest , it felt like I was being stabbed. The pain spread up my throat into my mouth and I began to cough up blood. I felt the pain travel on through viens. It became so intense that I fell to my knees and then lied down curling up into a tight ball. Tendrils of blood slithered out of the corners of my mouth. Then there was a sound...a sound that I LOATHED!... Crack! Ssssnap! Pop! Pop! Crack! Crack! I squirmed in agony but suprisingly didn't scream with anguish. I felt my fur becoming loose and falling out in huge chunks...What was happening I couldn't be for sure...But it hurt alot...Crack...Ssssnap...Pop...CRACK!...

And our scars remind us that the past is real...Did they just figure that out?

It had been a while since I had seen PC. It was good to see him again ever since the night he got up and left. He didn't tell me where he was going or why. He usually would leave me a note or something but this time ...He left without a trace.Something spooked him that night and I have yet to know why. My name is Breeaka.

" Is a PB and J okay, Roc?" I asked scrounghing through the kitchen searching for bread. Roc looked like a nice kid and he was undeniably cute.  
"Sure thats fine," he replied. He is so CUTE you just want to put him in your backpack and walk off with him. I pulled a rock hard loaf of bread from the freezer and pulled for precut slices from the petrified loaf. I wrapped the pieces in a paper towel and tossed them into the microwave to soften them. While I waited for them to become soft I decided to break the siilence that lingered in the room . I could tell Roc was afraid of me...maybe me showing up at the door with a meat cleaver wasn't the best way to greet a guest.   
"So Roc where are you from...originally?" I asked as the microwave beeped.  
"I don't know I had been at the School ever since I was a baby."  
" mmm... I see," I said spreading the peanut butter and jelly on the bread. I sandwiched the pieces together and threw them onto a plate.  
"What was your supposed purpose?" I asked sitting down at the table.  
" Apparently I was a wing donor."  
" You want something to drink?" I asked.  
"No thanks."  
"So you were a wing donor eh? What for?"  
"They were going to take my wings and attach them to an Eraser." I went stiff momentarily. I hated Erasers and I don't think there is single person from the School that actually likes them...except one.  
"Really, so they are trying to make flying erasers. That can't be good for you bird kids," I said taking a bite from my sandwich.  
" What do you mean ' you bird kids' arn't you a bird kid too? " He asked. I chuckled softly," Depends how old are you, Roc?"   
" 13"  
" Well , with that being said. I thing I am too old to be considered a kid. But I am not that old. As for the bird part...I do have avian DNA...but not enough to have wings unfortunately. However I am a very fast runner and I have very sharp nails...or you could say talons." I said spreading my fingers out on the table .  
"They look normal to me," Roc said staring at them.  
"Ah. But they cut like razors trust me. PC asks me to cut vegetables up for him while he cooks. He's better at it than I am."  
" PC cooks?"  
" Yeah. He can when he wants too one of the skills he retained during his time at the School." I wish I could have bit my tounge off then. PC doesn't like to talk about his past at all. Matter of fact I think it scares the heck out of him. I hoped that Roc would not inquire further. I'd rather not leave it to chance. "I wonder what is taking PC so long?" I muttered. " Wait here I'll be back." I meandered down the hallwaytowards the bathroom. I knocked on the door. " Hey PC! what are you doing in there...you're going to use up all the hot water than I am going to have to take a cold shower." There was no response from behind the door. All that could be heard wasthe sound rushing of water. I knocked again. Still no reply. My heart started to pick up its pace, but I remained calm. I knew something wasn't right. PC never ignores me...if he is why now? Suddenly I felt something cold and wet against my toes. BLOOD. I reached for the door handheld and twisted it was locked. Bad memories flooded into my mind's eyes. NO, this is different there aren't any Erasers, here. Using one of my nails I unlocked the door. Steam from the shower fluttered into my face. Something large and strange lay curled up on my bathroom floor...it was PC...and he was...he was...HUMAN!...

I couldn't breath and I didn't know why. I had seen PC like this before...as a human. He was curled up into a tight ball, like he used to do when he was in a lot of pain.Everything about him was human except for a stripe of purple fur that went down his back and his tail still remianed. His eyes were closed do I couldn't tell if they were still cat like and red...yes, PC had red eyes, which makes him extremely creepy when he's angry...in my opnion. The scars he had sustained were still there. PC did well in hiding them by wearing big cloths and his fur helped somewhat. I knew where most of them came from...it was the Whitecoats... I knelt down and shook him.  
" PC?" I said gently. He didn't move. I checked for a pulse there was one it was very faint but still there. My thoughts turned to Roc. Should I get him? Either way he would definetely notice the blood stains that were on my knees. There was no getting around it and on top of that I would need someone to clean up this mess of watered down blood. I sighed and got to my feet. I found a towel and tossed over PC and then headed for the kitchen...

I loved my sub concious...because I knew nothing could hurt me here. Every since I lost conciousness in bathroom...man that's embarrassing... my mind was left to wander. I kept thinking of Bree just in case if I died... an image of her would be the last thing I would see... I was suddenly filled with anger...it's they're fault...it's their fault I am like this...a memory popped up. I was pinned on the floor of my house. I was struggling . My father held my arms. my mother and a stranger held my legs and then another stranger appeared over me with a syringe in his hand...

I pushed the memory from my mind. I had kept that one bound and chained...unfortunately I couldn't destoy it. It was part of my life. Not my favorite part but a part none the less. Another memory popped into my head one that I also kept in check...  
I was struggling as I was being dragged down a hallway. I heard Bree screaming at them to let me go. I continued to pull away. As Bree's cries could be heard no more after we rounded several corners. We came to a pair of black metal doors. I heard growls coming from inside. I had never really been scared of anything they had done to me not as much as my fear of what lurked behind the black doors. The white coats forced me inside and dragged me to center of the room. A small lamp hung from the cieling. There were four kennels pushed to the far side of the room. they were going to give them a running start...which sucks if you're me...One of the Whitecoats forced me to my knees while the other pus a shackle around my left ankle. Soon a another whitecoat appeared and walked towards a button near the kennels and waited for some kind of signal. Thw other two white coats pulled out their clipboards and pens. ' Begin' one of them said and the button was pushed. Before this could go anyfarther I buried the memory again. Perhaps I should wakeup now,or I am going to be a very disturbed person. To wake up quickly I tried forcing my eyes open. AH! LIGHT! I tried again this time slowly. As I focused on opening my eyes. My body began to wake up too. Aches and pains were being roused...but I didn't care. The only way to escape a bad dream is to WAKE UP! Despite all the pain I was in I shot up right just as I opened my eyes. I saw Roc and Bree jump...beat you they weren't expecting that. Bree stared at me wide eyed.  
"What?" I yawned.  
" You scared me! That's what! Who in this world pops out of bed like a zombie."  
I snorted and smiled "I do...So how long was I sleeping?"  
" A few hours."   
" Good at least it wasn't days...I feel weird it's like something is missing." " Well that is because there is something missing," Bree said.  
I looked down at my hands..no fur...arms...no fur...face...no fur. I pulled all the covers on my bed around me... I had reached a mind boggling conclusion..." I'M FREAKIN HAIRLESS!"  
" PC I think there is more to it than that," Bree said handing a to me mirror. I hesitated.  
" Are you sure you think I should see my self. I probably look like Mr. Bigglesworth from Austin Powers."  
Bree shoved it into my hands " Get on with it." I rolled my eyes and looked at my face in the mirror.  
" Bree...There is something wrong with your mirror. You have a picture of some pasted on it . How is anybody supposed to see themselves." She shut me up with a slap in the back of the head.  
"That guy in the mirror IS you, you twit."   
" Oh so it is," I said suppressing my shock. I thought I would never look as remotely human as I did now. But here I was looking just like the average joe.  
" I'm human...again," a smile slowly creeping across my face. I looked over at Bree and she was smiling. Suddenly all the aches and pains caught up with me.  
" Oh my...Pain. Lots of Pain." I said laying back down on the bed."  
" I was wondering when it was going to catch up with you," Bree said.  
" I think I am going to rest a little bit more okay, Bree."  
" Yeah you do that," Bree said.  
" Me and Roc are going to go and get some rest too. You going to be okay?"  
" I'll be fine," I said. Roc and Bree left the room and I eased myself on my side and closed me eyes again.Being careful not to bring up those two memories again. As I drifted into slumberland I began to wonder was this change for the better or for the worse...

ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... 

As we slept and dreamt good dreams something was happening in a remote area sevral thousand miles away. In this area was a building which every mutant knew it was called Lab 7, one of many branches that were under the control of the School. Lab 7 was where Bree and I were from. They specialized in Eraser enhacements and beastial recombiants like myself. Inside Lab 7 inside a room. Fox stood rigid infront of one of the Lab's superiors known to many as Dr. Rancor. He sat behind his desk with hand folded in his lap and placid demeanor on his face. If there was one thing that Fox feared it was Rancor...or so I've heard.  
" What is it you have to tell me Fox?" he asked." Did you capture Green Wing?" Fox had the feeling that Rancor already knew that the mission was a failure, but he felt compelled to reply in hopes that the information he had to present was enough to save his own hide. " No Sir, Green Wing was not apprehended."  
" Do you mean that you couldn't catch him or that you ...ate him."  
" N-no Sir, I would never disobey an order."  
" Right. Failure is a nasty things. Failure is why many expermients here don't last the night. Failure is why we have the goverment breathing down our neck, and need I point out that failure costs me money and hours of paperwork. I have dispatched your squad their remains are being stored and will be put into jars for safe keeping," Dr. Rancor said his voice calm as if this was just an ordianry conversation between two people. Fox's heart was beating fast and hard. He was the only Eraser that had failed missions consecutively and only got out of it with a royal slap on the muzzle. Many of the Erasers were not as strong or as smart as Fox so they didn't bother to question his leadership of the favors that he was given. " Now, Fox what makes you think that I shouldn't cut you up and store your organs in jars so that I can put it in another Eraser's body?" Even though he was scared out of his wits. Fox knew that he held an ace which would save him.  
" Chesire is still alive." Fox said with a grin. Dr. Rancor raised an eyebrow...he was intrested.  
"Chesire? You mean that four-way hybrid that we disposed of years ago?"  
" Yes.He's still alive and I bet you that bird girl is alive too."   
" This is very intresting..." Rancor said rocking back and forth in his chair...

Dr. Rancor stopped rocking and typed a few commands into the computer on his desk.  
" I was going to kill him sir. He got a way with Green Wing."  
" Count yourself lucky that you didn't. Chesire is piece of work...Do you know what bits of DNA we put in him?"  
" Should I know?"  
" Perhaps in order to apprehend him and his friend. Chesire is really a piece of work...Fox. He contains four different genetic codes grafted into his human DNA. Some from a cat known as a Maine Coon, as for avian.. he was spliced with a pigeon...Perhaps the reasoning behind his wings only growing big enough to glide...and the last strand of DNA is hard to figure. I think someone just picked it at random.But it affected his bone density and his muscles as well. He can with stand enormous amounts of force with out being maimed or killed. As for the girl... She is human mixed with two kinds of birds a Secratary Bird and a road runner. She is extremely quick on her feet but even she will become tired evnetually... Fox I will spare you once more. You are my strongest Eraser and I think the only one compatent enough to take down Chesire and the others. Take whom you wish. Bring them to me...alive."

Like I've told you all before I am most definetely a morning person. But this particular morning I didn't want to get up. I felt like I had been beaten with a stick...very BIG one. I yawned and streched painfully and looked around my room. It was empty and barren just like my brain at certain times when I am in a panic. I listened momentraily to the sounds of Bree's house...if you you can call it that at least. Despite my new body, my hearing was just as acute as when I was fuzzy. I knew Bree and Roc I could tell that Bree and Roc were still asleep. I slid out my bed and wondered over to where I threw my clothes everyday. I picked them up and sniffed them...they were clean. That was very nice of Bree to wash them. The down side to having a human form is now my clothes don't fit very good. Matter of fact they never did. My grey long sleeve shirt slid from side to side on my shoulders and for the first time since forever I acutally had to tighten the drawstrings on my sweatpants. After dressing the best I could I headed toward the kitchen my tail swishing behind me. I was kind of glad I didn't loose my tail when I turned human. I kinda liked it. Once in the kitchen I set to work and made myself some breakfast which consisted of a 'fancy feast' burrito and a cup of black coffee loaded with sugar. Its the best thing you've ever had trust me. My taste for cat food had not diminished either for that I was greatful. As I sat in a chair placidly chewing I could hear Bree and Roc waking up. 'Where will I go from here?' I thought to myself. The thought of leaving seemed hard to stomach since I had just gotten here... But I had a feelin' a feelin' deep inside that said to me 'get ready to run...soon'. I was becoming depressed just thinking about the prospect...then another pain distracted me. The crackling noises were back again. I gritted my teeth as I watched one of my hands revert back to a paw like hand. After it had morphed I stared at it pensively...

" You're up early, I see," Bree said pleasantly as she walked in. She eyed my morphed hand but said nothing and proceeded to pour some Captain Crunch mixed with bird seed and tiny pieces of bacon into a bowl. " How are you feeling ?" she asked.  
" I've been better. But I guess I'll make due...this is bad...I won't be able to leave here if parts of me keep morphing back and forth," I said sipping my coffee.  
Bree shrugged " There must be a way to control it. After all it is your body."  
" No its not, my idiot parents saw to that," I said gnashing my teeth.  
" Stop that, PC ... at least you knew your parents. Alot of people from the School arn't given that luxury."  
" Would they want it, if they knew that their parents would betray them later?" I had a point and Bree knew it. My parents loved me for a time that I knew, but for some reason they...AH! forget it. I changed the subject as I heard Roc approach.  
" How do you suggest I control it?"   
" I don't know...Do it like they do on television, concentrate really hard on it and see what happens."  
"That's the stupidist idea you've had and you've only been up roughly five minutes."  
"Quit being a twit , PC and just try it."   
I sighed and stared at my hand" There I tried it."  
" PC!"  
" Alright alright...I'll try for real this time." I stared at my human hand for reference and then stared back at my paw and did this for a time until I had the image in my mind. I closed my eyes and concentrated like they do on TV. Then I got a tingling senstation in my paw and I felt the dull pain of bones being shifted around and when all was said and done and I opened my eyes it was human once more and the only words that came out of my mouth then were...Sweet.

Roc:

Running...I always have dreams about running. I guess I am very good at it. I can never keep track of my feet when I am being chased by Erasers. It only seemed like yesterday when I was being hunted by those Erasers that PC chased me from. My life was never normal...which is obvious. I had escaped from Lab7 before on nurmerous occasions you'd think that they would have better security after 10 experiments got loose. They were refered too among the rest of us as the 10 Ghosts, because when they escaped they were gone and when I say gone I mean GONE. It was like they had never existed...pretty freaky isn't it. Anyways Mr. Rancor was a very angry person when he found out that they were gone apparently they were very successful experiments. I wish I had that much stealth everytime I get out I only have at least a week of freedom and then the Erasers will find me and beat the life out of me. That time in the forest would have been my sixth failed attempt if it weren't for PC. That time I was determined more than ever not to get caught. Scary things were happening in Lab 7. Screaming and howls of pain went on twenty four seven. The scientists wouldn't even look at us anymore. I was afraid that they were shutting down Lab 7. A friend of mine. Her name was Cell she was a cross between human and an otter. An odd combo but she was beautiful in her own right. She had been my friend as far back as I can remember and then one day they took her and I never saw her again... I hoped against all hope that she would still be alive...But now I doubt it more than ever. I am grateful that PC rescued me but him and Bree still strike me as strangers and extremely shady. Call it paranoia or whatever else you like...that's just how I feel. Now that I have been rescued where will I go from here? If PC and Bree are bad news where will I run too? Could I fight them if I was cornered. PC worries me. He is not as open about where he comes from but I bet in a fight I could probably beat him...I think. Bree on the other hand...if she is not near anything sharp I don't think she will be much of a problem...after all she is a -. wait I better not say it. I'll jinx myself. I'll stop worrying now...everything seems stable for now but one things for sure if push comes to shove I will do anything to keep myself from being taken back...  
I yawned and looked around the strange bedroom in the strange underground house. I could smell coffee coming from the distant kitchen. " She's up already?" I thought to myself. I slid out of bed onto the floor. I looked around and found my clothes thrown in a pile on the floor. They looked and clean.Bree. Despite her rage and shadiness...I dare say that she is ver nice and VERY pretty. I mean very pretty just as pretty as Cell was. I snapped out of my day dream of Bree and decided to venture into the kitchen. As I got closer to the kitchen I could hear Bree's voice and ...PC?...

It was PC only he was in his human form. I was shocked when I saw him for the first time without the fur and the catlike face. It was incredible how that strange looking creature that I met in the forest changed into what looked human. He still had those blood red eyes which still helped him retain his creepy quality. MAN! He recovered fast it was only yesterday that we had to haul his body out of the bathroom...well Bree did that. I was left behind to clean up the blood...

" You're up already?" Roc asked a little stratled by my prescene.  
" Yeah. All I needed was some coffee and a burrito ...and now I am right as rain." I said cheerfully even though my body still ached. I snuck a peek at Bree's face I could tell that she wanted to discuss my purpose here. I stood up from my chair and grabbed my coffee mug and my plate and headed for the sink. You can help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen, Roc just don't eat the burritos or touch the coffee beans. Me and Bree are going for a walk." Roc nodded I knre he was doubting we were going for just a walk but I didn't want to scare him with my reasons for my flight south. Bree followed me out of the room as if we had discussed it only moments beofre.  
" See you later Roc," she said tenderly. " Make yourself at home and what ever you do don't press the red button."  
" okay?" Bree smiled at Roc and left the room.  
" Why did you do that?" Bree whispered to me in the hallway when we were out of earshot.  
" Just in case you haven't noticed, Bree. Roc is by far the jumpiest mutant I have ever encountered and we don't know what he is capable of so I'd rather not stir him up. Besides I need to get out. The only way to deal with muscle ache is to work it out so that is what I'm doing."  
" Yeah that is true PC the only problem is your whole body aches." "Same principle." I said opening the door to the outside. Bree shrugged and followed me out into the sewer. We walked for a while in silence listining to the sound of rushing water and the distant hum of the street above us.  
" So what exactly happened?" Bree asked.  
" Like I told it was a week or so ago. Everything was fine that day except for the fog. Seven was shot first and then the others progressively afterwards. It was a slaughter. Even with our powers nothing could protect us from bullets. I had held off the Erasers for a while so. Damien and Juile were still safe then. But that was until they blew a hole in the wall. Damien grabbed me and told me to escape and to take Julie with me. Of course I refused but you know Damien, he always had to be the hero right."  
" Yeah" Bree said grimly. A knot was forming in my throat this next part was another memory I didn't like to remember.  
"So I took her and-we got just as far as the next port town. We slept under a pier it wasn't long before Erasers were all over the beach. Julie told me fly and warn you. But you know I couldn't do that. But Juile forced me back. You know how she does that little bubble thing and no one can get near her?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Well she did that and I knew I could convince her otherwise. So I took off and now I am here."  
" I see. Bree said blankly. " Now the question is why?"  
" I don't know for sure but I have a theory."  
" Well share it."  
" The whitecoats are fed up. They are killing all of us mutants. Every experment they have created has turned on them. I guess they think if the kill us all off and salvage our parts they can start from scratch. I don't know if its happening everywhere. But here its happening and it won't be long until they have purged the north and are working on the south." Bree's eyes were wide again I knew she was upset but I could also feel her anger. She looked at me with eye full of blood lust and asked " What's our plan?"...


	5. Float part 4

I looked at Bree I knew she was the vengful type. I've seen her in action. " Track the Erasers that down that killed our family. I was on their trail before I got here. I wasn't even considering coming here until I got hit by a car. Then I lost the trail," I said.  
" You what?" Bree exclaimed raising an eyebrow.  
" It was a small car...it wasn't like that time I got hit by a semi..."  
" The size of the vehicle doesn't matter PC what matters if anyone saw you."  
" yes and no."  
" which is it?"   
"alright someone did see...but before you chew me out who is going to believe him? Ask yourself that before you go off on me."   
"I am not going to loose my temper over this PC. But you could have easily avoided getting hit by that car."  
"I came here to see if may be you could track them down using that little computer lab you have growning in the study." I said replied changing the subject to avoid an arguement  
"I probably could."  
"Splendid . Let's go back then shall we?"  
"Wait a second, PC. Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"What?"  
" Let see ...young...has enormous green wings does any of this ring a bell in that thick skull? "  
I ran the scentence through my mind " nope."  
" Roc."  
" Ohhhhh...yes what are we going to do with him?"  
"You brought him here PC don't ask me," Bree said crossing her arms over her chest. " I doubt he would want to get involved in this. But I just don't want to throw him back on the street." I paced the tunnel we were in pensively. "Ah! I've got it. We could send him to live with Gozbud."  
"Gozbud? Why him?"  
"Because I trust him. He is a man or gator hybrid of his word and besides he owes me a favor." I replied smoothly. " He'll take care of Roc that I know. He can probably send him off somewhere safe."   
" But my place is safe enough," Bree protested.  
" I am not doubting that Bree...you know I trust you above anyone. But there was something else I forgot to tell you."  
Bree rolled her eyes " What else did you do."  
" Its not what I did Bree its who I met." Bree's eyes got wide again " Who?"   
"Guess."  
" Rancor"  
" Fox," I replied sharply...

" Fox?" Bree said sounding a little worried and suprised  
" Yeah."  
" And you didn't kill him?"  
"No... I-I was in a bad position when he arrived and..."  
" You panicked."   
" Yeah."  
" I figured."  
" Fox is the only one that knows us Bree. To anyother Eraser they would have not recognized me. But Fox...he knows me...he's tasted my blood.  
I don't know how long it will take for them to track us down but it won't be long...I'm sure. We have to act soon. Get Roc to Gozbud and vacate this place."  
" This is all very troubling PC...What if we run out of time."  
" We'll make it and don't even ask me 'what if we get caught' cause we won't!" I took her hand and licked it...I know its odd but its my way of swearing to her. " You have my protection" I said softly. Bree looked at me sternly it was kind of like a warrior's stare if that makes sense to you. She took my hand and licked it.  
" You have me protection as well...let's move..."

Don't press the red button ? why did she say that? You know if you ever want someone to touch something you never say don't because then they do. At least I due. As I explored Bree's house I came across the infamous red button that Bree forade me to push. So I am sitting here in the hallway staring at it wondering if I should. " I wonder if its dangerous to push it?" I thought to myslef to come up with a reason for me to push it. "Well if it was dangerous than I think that Bree would have the sense to put a sticker on it that says emergency." I got to my feet and reassured myself " yeah nothing bad will happen." So being the daring person that I am. I extended my hand then folded all my fingers except the pointer finger and pushed it.

As we walked walked back to Bree's I let my mind wander off. My thoughts first went to food then for some odd reason shot to Roc...but why? Then I remembered something that Bree had said before we left. The phrase,' red button' echoed in the hollows of my mind.  
" Bree did you ask Roc NOT to push your red button?"   
" yes? Why? Do you think that he would actually-?" Bree paused.  
" Bree that button is very alluring."  
" Maybe to you," she replied quickly. We both looked at each other than sprinted back to Bree's house as fast as we could. So much for not freaking him out. Bree sprinted ahead of me running on top of the water. Show off. Once I caught up to her she had just opened the door and bolted inside. I was half way to the hallway where the button was kept when. I heard Bree scream bloody murder. My thoughts hopped from food then to erasers, then roc, then I finally came to a conclusion which was confirmed when I entered the hallway. Bree was on her knees hands on her head and her eyes wide with hysteria. The gun rack that was kept in the ceiling had been brought down. Every weapon was lined up and in perfect order,shiny and dare I mention spotless. On the lowest part of the rack were shotguns and Bree's personal favorites. The line was broken up by one that was missing. But this wasn't the problem...it was the fingerprints on the one next to it. Bree crawled over to the rack and picked up the fingered shot gun and held it close.  
" You better be careful you don't want to blow your head off do you?"  
" Shut up!" She snapped.  
" Are you done or do you need a moment?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me and stroked the weapons metallic surface...like you would a puppy. I rolled my eyes and went to look for rock. I hope he didn't take one and was hiding in a closet. "Roc? Are you there? Come on out!" I called. No one replied. After five mintues of calling and no replies I was beginning to get a little annoyed. I deicded the only way to lure him out was to wait and be very quiet...

I never had siblings so I was never really good at hide and seek...well at least the playful kind. But what I lacked in this game of cat and mouse I made up for in patience...which let me tell you I have alot of. I sat in the hallway and just listened... Suddenly I heard what sounded like a shuffle of feet. I instantly stood up. my hair bristled a little. Roc was scared and scared animals and humans can become extremely dangerous and even though I can get hit by a semi and come out of it alright ...guns and blades CAN hurt me. I walked slowly toward where I thought the sound was coming from and then felt something cold and hard against my back. "Don't move."  
" Roc? What are you doing?"  
" I am holding you at gun point what do you think!" he snapped.  
" You have questions...right?"   
" Yeah"  
" You want them answered?"  
" Yes."  
"Okay then put the gun down." Roc didn't make a move I could tell he was scared but this was totally unnecessary. " I am going to count to three and then I want you to put the gun down." Roc didn't reply. " Look you know how much damage that thing can do? If you shoot me- oh forget it !" I swiftly twisted around. BANG!

As I sat in the hallway cradling one of my fingered weapons. I heard a gunshot and my blood ran cold.  
"PC" I breathed. I looked at the rack a second time and realized another weapon was missing. " ROC!" I shouted. I headed for the hallway where the gun had gone off. Anger pumping through my veins if Roc hurt PC I'll kill'em!

I glared at Roc angerily. He was gagging because I had the butt of the weapon pressed against his throat. Even though I was human now I still had the equipment in my throat that enabled me to roar, growl and yowl. My anger slowly began to subside and my expression became placid again.  
"PC! Put Roc down!" Bree shouted as she arrived on the scene. I withdrew and Roc collapsed on the floor holding his throat,coughing.  
" What do you think you were doing! What have we done to make you act this way?" I asked. Roc looked up at me and looked like he was trying to speak but couldn't. " Bree take Roc to the kitchen and get him some water. I'll put this gun back. Bree nodded and helped Roc to his feet and led him away. When I was alone I sank to the ground clutching my side. I surveyed the damage. The shot grazed me. " Phew! That was scary." I said "Better clean this up first." I walked over to the bathroom and hunted for the first aid kit. ...

Man...he was fast...even though PC looks human he is still an animal cross breed...very unpredictable too. For the first time I was acutally afraid of him. Well I guess almost shooting someone tends to bring out their bad side...I agree it was a stupid thing to do. But you can't trust anyone these days. That much I know. I mean who has a weapon rack hidden in their house?

I whistled to myself as I fixed my wound. Keeps your mind off the pain. After that I went to return 'Betty' to her rightful place on the rack. Bree always names her weapons and she knows every one. If you ask her, she can list every single one. As I put the shot gun back I looked at the empty slot next to it. That one belong to the weapon called ' Slap Jack' it was the one that I stole that I night I left and never returned...if you must know. That was the reason why I needed the peace offering... no one steals from Bree and lives to boast...except me. I pressed the red button again and the rack folded back up into the ceiling. Then I headed for the kitchen and it appeared to me that Roc had calmed down. I felt odd entering the room for some reason. It felt like an interegation was about to take place. Matter of fact is was. I sat down beside Bree at the table placing one hand on top of the other.  
" Alrighty Roc what do you want to know?" I asked. Roc chugged the remainder of the water down his throat and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.  
" The weapon rack. what's it for?"  
" It's for blowing the head off of little bird boys who think they are being brave," I smiled cheekily. Bree gave me a swift kick in the shin.  
" Okay...I'm kidding. Its for defense against Erasers. Since me and Bree aren't really that gifted in terms of controling elements or telepathy we rely on those for security ...but there used only as a last resort."  
Roc nodded " That makes sense. Okay, PC were you originally human or animal."  
" I thought I already answered that question."   
" You never did."  
" Well to bad, because I am not answering it." I gave Roc a lethal stare and the question dropped like a stone.  
" What do you guys intend to do with me?" he asked.  
" Well we were just going to throw you out on the street - OW!" Bree kicked me again.  
" Kidding again?" Roc asked sarcastically.  
"Yeah. But after what just happened, the proposition doesn't sound like such a bad idea. But anyways, I think you'll understand better if you hear the whole story."...

I straightend up and sighed, the incident had happened a few weeks ago but the pain was still there. But it needed to be reaccounted for Roc's sake. "Before I found you. before I was even wandering I used to live in a port town in the north. I lived there was ten other experiments like me they were animal crosses. I also had a niffty little weapon rack like Bree's. Anyways our warehouse was attacked by Erasers and they slaughtered us. They didn't even want us recaptured. They shot everyone, young and old. I was able to escape and I decided to fly out and track down the murderers. But I lost the scent . Bree may have a way to track them down so I headed down here. We are planning to avenge our fallen. But we weren't sure if you would want to be involved. So we're thinking about sending you to one of our friends in the deep south...he's part of our network and by far the strongest experiment I know."  
" What network?" Roc asked somewhat frightened and interested. I looked over at Bree, " You want to explain this or should I?"  
" You're doing fine. Tell away," she said with a wave of her hand.  
" Bree and I are part of the Ghost Network. We are one of the 10 mutants that escaped from Lab 7. Since then we've started a network. Each of us holds a territory up and down the east and west coast. Whenever we rescue an experiment from Erasers we help them disappear. I don't know what Jeb and his host of Loonies are up too. I don't know if they are just wiping us out indiscriminately or they are attacking the network directly. But that remains to be seen. Gozbud is by far the best in our network he was make sure you stay safe. There you have it. The whole bit. Now here comes the million dollar question do you want to help us avenge out fallen or do you want to go stay with Gozbud. I'll let you decide. In the main time are going to find that group of Erasers and then we are shutting this place down." Bree and I got up from the table together and headed for her study and we left Roc at the table to ponder...

I feel even stupider than I have ever felt before. I finally got all the answers I needed except one and that was the one PC wouldn't tell me about him being either human or animal. I guess it isn't that big of a deal. Now I need to figure out what I am going to do with myself. I was never big on fighting...but I'm a Guy ! Its supposed to be in my nature. If I don't than PC will probably think I am a pansy. Now I don't think so...he doesn't seem like the type that really cares. But what about Bree? It's strange but I'm actually attracted to her. OKAY! Stop. Think about which option is best...for Me...

Bree and I had been sitting the study for an hour. Not because the Erasers were hard to find all you need is to follow the blood trail they leave. But , the other piece of equipment that Bree had put together. It was a wacky combination of kitchen appliances like a blender and toaster along with accouple of other parts mainly from a lawnmower . Now you are probably thinking that such a crazy contraption wouldn't work, but it does. We just can't seem to remember how to turn it on.   
" Maybe you hit it a few times," I suggested yawning.   
"You're lucky I am very attached to these money trees or I would throw one at you," Bree growled.  
" Come on, its worth a shot." She huffed and place the device down and slammed the top of it with her fist. Suddenly we heard a beeping noise coming from it. Afraid that it was going to explode we both dove behind a couch that faced the computer desk. After a few minutes and nothing happen we slowly crawled out from behind the couch. Bree appraoched first and examined it.  
"It's working ! I guess you were right. Okay so now we got this thing to work. Do you have a sample from one of the Erasers?"  
" You bet I do," I said reaching for the back of my neck and pulling a dirty black claw that had been lodged in my neck ever since the slaughter at my warehouse.   
" Wow. I sure hope you know you could have gotten an infection that way."  
Inodded and handed it to her. See if you can find out where this puppy went. I am going to get a band-aid." I whistled to myself while I was in the bathroom. Not because it hurt just because I wanted too. I remember the Eraser that attacked me. He snuck up on me and drove his claws down my back. I blew him away with 'Slap Jack'. I don't know if you remember me saying I have never killed a soul. Well there is a fine line that can be exploited. Only way I prevent myself from feeling guilty, is that I don't think of the Erasers as humans. That is also what the Whitecoats used to tell the new trainees the got. They would tell them ' It will become easier once you begin to think of these experiments as not being human.' The only person that I ever knew that actually wanted to become one of us was Fox...

ox had gathered a group of Erasers and had set out from Lab 7 on their mission, which was to bring Purple Cat in by any means possible. The only rule is that he had to be alive. The others were valuable and the same requirements still applied. Fox always stayed in his wolf form it was rare that he ever took the form of a human and he preffered it that way. He sat on the passanger side of a large SUV with tainted windows so that no one could see the giant wolf sitting on the passenger side with his arms crossed with a particularaly frusterated frown on his face.  
"We should have found them by now...What is taking us so long." he muttered to Thresher, one of the Erasers present when PC rescued Roc. Thresher was in human form and was at the wheel of the vehicle.  
" Who knows. For one thing , expermints are easy to find when they don't want to be found."  
" Thank you for that useless tid bit," Fox growled trying to supress his savage nature.  
"You just relax boss, if Dr. Rancor was right we should be picking up Green Wing's signal any moment now," Thresher said trying to decrease the tension. Fox snorted and fidgeted in his chair. He closed his eyes and began to take his mind off of his disappointment. He opened up a favored memory his past one that he and PC knew all to well. A dark daywhen he had his first taste of blood. Its bitter sweet metallic taste ,tickled Fox's senses. To him it was like eating chocolete. It was smooth on his tongue and coated his lips in a silky warm lather. Blood made Fox feel powerful and that is why he craved it so. Next he remembered his wolf like dentition slicing through flesh like paper...but a thicker kind of paper. Suddenly, his thoughts were interuppted by a faint beeping sound . Fox's eyes snapped open and he looked over at Thresher.  
" We've picked up a signal it's faint, but appears to be close by." Fox smile and his eyes twinkled with a morbid delight.  
"I'm coming for you ..." he muttered with a chuckle swelling up into his voice...

As Bree's fingers flew across the keys of her keyboard I took the liberty of sitting down and staring at the ceiling. Bree's furiouss taps at the keys stopped " PC?"  
" Yes?"  
" What happened that night. You know the one where you left with ' Slap Jack' ?"  
" Do we need to talk about it now?"  
" Yes and you know I won't take 'none of your business' for an answer." " I had gotten word from one of our informents that Fox was in the area. I had to lure him away and on top of that Julie contacted me that very same night as well. That there was a bunch of Erasers heading our way."  
" How did they contact you?" Bree asked.  
" Telepathy." Bree chuckled to herself and continued to work. I'll let you all in on a little secret... I HATE TELEPATHY! Mind Reading, moving objects with your mind, the whole bit. I lived with a few mind readers and let me tell you it gets annoying when you can't even think your own dirty little thoughts.   
" Hey guys," Roc said entering the room.  
" Hello," I said pleasantly.  
" Did you make a decision?"  
" Yes, I would like it very much if you could take me to Gozbud."   
I smiled at him, " Don't look so sad. We don't think any less of you Roc."  
" You don't?"  
I shook my head " Its alright to be afriad and on top of that...some times it takes more courage to back down from a fight then jump into one." ...

Now you all are probably thinking thay I got my response from a copy of _Reader's Digest_ But the fact is that I didn't. I meant what I said to Roc every word of it.  
" PC, I think I found the Erasers," Bree said. Roc and I huddled around the screen.  
" Fill me in Bree."  
" Okay, according to this, the claw that you gave me came from an Eraser that was created at Lab 6 in the North. Apparently him and his buddies are in the deep south and as our luck would have it in Gozbud's territory."  
" Are you sure?"   
" I am 90 sure. You might want to check the map just incase."  
"Okay where is it?" I asked. Bree pointed to a drawer on her left. I opened it and pulled out the wrinkely yellow map that we swiped from a 7-11 years ago. I unravled it and placed it on the floor. The map showed all ten of the ghost network territories in cluding mine, Breeaka's and others. I studied the borders carefully. " Yep, its in Gozbud's territory we couldn't have wished for anything better."  
"Alright then let's shut this place down." Bree said with a grin. We all set to work quickly. Bree took care of the office and weaponry while Roc took care of the kitchen. I on the other hand started dousing the place in gasoline. Once we were gone this place would go up in flames. It was a common practice everytime the enemy got to close for comfort we all abandonded our posts and went to set up shop else where. Once we were all finished. WE met outside of Bree's place. Each of a us either carried a backpack or a duffle bag full of stuff.  
" Is everyone ready to go?" I asked playing with a lighter in my hands. Bree and Roc nodded and with that I walked towards the entrance and threw the lit lighter inside and closed the heavy metal door...


	6. Float part 5

We had to get away from the area as quickly as we possibly could so not to attract any unwanted attention. Lucky for us the manhole that leads to Bree's hideout was already obscure to begin with. It had been a while since we had seen the light of day. So when we popped out in the alleyway we had to wait a moment to adjust to the change in light intensity. I looked around to see if we had been spotted and sure enough we had. Two clueless looking teenagers around our age stared at us from the enterance of the alleyway. Bree's eyes went wide and she slowly began to advance. I grabbed her arm and yanked her down to the ground.  
" Now is not the time." I said.  
" Right, I suppose you want us just to sit real still and they will forget that we are here."  
" Exactly because if you tear them up people will know that something has gone wrong and soon there will be Erasers all over the place." I whispered to her. The teenagers slowly walked away after we all sat there and stared at them.  
"Now what." Roc asked.  
"We start heading south," I said.  
"But how? you two don't have wings." The way Roc said that sounded more like an acusation than stating the obvious.  
" Well, Roc we have legs" I said tapping my old sneakers on the pavement. It had been a while since I've worn a pair of shoes.  
"I know that but it will be alot faster if we could all fly," he said with tension in his voice.  
" Well even when I did have wings all I could do is glide. Bree can run really fast she will be alright. If it bugs you that much Roc, than you can carry me. I am human now so I will be lighter." Roc didn't like the idea at first but if he wanted to get to Gozbud quickly than he would have too.  
"Fine," he said.  
"I am glad we had this talk. I said standing up.  
"PC." Bree said suddenly. Her voice was hard but still had a hint of fear. My little pigeon instincts were buzzing in my head as I saw Fox standing in the entrace to the alleyway. Our strategy of standing really still wouldn't work this time. I looked to rooftops only to discover Erasers were perched there too. We were surrounded...

OHHHHHH. This is not good. Uh-huh. Not good one bit. Bree, Roc and I, clustered together,back to back. I had mixed feelings at this point. Heck I think we all did. I never thought that Fox would be stupid enough to appear in broad light in his wolf form. He was said to be the smartest of the Erasers of Lab 7 apparently they were mistaken. Suddenly Fox began to change into his human form, but I could tell he didn't like it. But for the sake of not attracting attention he was willing. Fox was not much older than I and it showed in his human form. He still had yellow wolfish eyes and the sliver strip of hair.   
" PC? Is that you?" He said cocking his head to one side. Now usually I don't like to talk to the bad guys and listen to their little monolouge but for once I was curious as to how he found us so quickly. Once I had the answer to that question I would try with all my power to SHUT-HIM-UP.  
" Who else would it be?" I replied .  
" PC what are you doing? Let's get out of here," Bree whispered to me.  
" Paticene..." I said between my teeth. Then I returned my attention to Fox.  
" I must have to admit , PC your new look makes you easier on the eyes," Fox said with a smile, his human teeth filed to a point.  
"I am suprised you don't follow my example." I retorted.  
Fox frowned." Humans are weak I only take this form sothat I don't attract attention." I felt a monolouge was imenent.  
" How did you find me so fast?"I asked. " Why are you even here?" Hehe. I like it when people think that they have done something clever and they really haven't. " It just so happens that Green Wing over there. Has tracking device implanted inside him. Everywhere he goes all we need to do is press this button and we know exactly where he is."  
" Very clever," I muttered. I turned my head slightly to get a look at Roc. He was scared witless and on top of that, this new revelation seemed to be just as much of a suprise to him as it was to me. This made things ...difficult...   
"As for why I am here. PC. If I had the chance I would have finished what I started years ago. But Rancor wants you back and I am under orders to keep you alive." DING DING that was all the info I needed now it was time to kick some butt.  
" You two attack the guys on the roof I'll take care of Fox. Understand?" Bree and Roc nodded. I stared at Fox still pretending to listen while I counted down mentally...5...4...3...2...1... " TAKE THEM OUT!" I shouted...

Once I had said those words. WE acted all at once. I darted at Fox with all the speed I possessed at that moment . The look on his face was priceless as I my foot collided with his face. Fox's head snapped back and he fell a few feet away. I saw Bree run up the side of the building and rake her claw like nails across one of the Eraser's faces. Next I saw Roc spread his gigantic wings and fly up two meet two other adversaries on the roof. Fox slowly got up. His nose was bleeding his teeth were dyed red.  
" You'll pay," he growled. " YOU'LL PAY!" He let out a roar and instantly changed back into his wolf form and dashed foward on all fours.  
" Come and get it," I said. Fox lunged foward and and slammed me into the side of one of the buildings. Normally a collision would have not knocked the wind out of me but for some reason it did. Was my human form making me weaker? I shut out the question this wasn't the time to question my abilities. Fox snarled at me and paced infront of me to see what my next move would be. I sucked up the shock that rattled my body and got my feet. THe thought of returning to Lab 7 was unimaginable and if I was going to be taken back there I was going back in pieces...

I darted at Fox again this time we collided and started to wrestle each other and for some reason I was straining just to keep myself from being forced back. I broke away and punched Fox in the face. I cried out as he bit down on my fist. I tried pulling awaybut his teeth did more damage. Eraser's have strong jaws he could easily bite my hand clean off. Desperate I tried to change my hands back into my clawed ones. THe agony was horrendous due to my current situtation. I yelled and hooked the inside of Fox's mouth with two of my claws and then flipped him over and slammed him into the ground. I looked myself over my arms and hands had changed but the rest of me had not. I stared down at Fox who was in a daze.  
" PC Come on!" Bree shouted from the roof tops. I nodded and climbed up the wall with my claws hoping they wouldn't revert until I reached the top. Once on the roof my arms and hands returned to being human.  
" Is everyone okay" I asked cradling my mangled fist.  
" I think so," Bree said.  
" Now what do we do? ...they are tracking us through me." Roc asked  
" Nothing, we stick with our plan."   
" But what about the Erasers?"  
" They have to catch up with us first." I said. " Let's go. Bree you know the way." She nodded and was gone in a flash. Roc reluctantly wrapped his arms around me and took off. As we flew high above everything I examined my hands. The bitten was gored in several places, but still usable. The other hand was covered with large bruises. Was this the price I had to pay...for being human? ...if you ask me... I want my money back...

Our flight from Charlington was a long and very boring one. I kept myself entertained by tracking Bree on the ground. I tried not to think about what would happen if we were cornered by Fox again. I also tried not to think of why Lab 7 wanted me back. Now was the time to worry about Roc. Did hide the fact that he had a tracking device on him ? Or did he even know in the first place?  
" Are you scared Roc?" I asked.  
" huh?" Roc said sounding distracted.  
" Are you scared?"  
" A little. Look I am sorry about the tracking thing. I had no idea that they would do that."  
" They usually don't put tracking devices on experiments that are likely to die in the next hour ...its the useful ones they don't want to to loose. I had a tracking device on me...but they took it out the day I was supposedly ..." I instantly shut up...I didn't want to say to much. It didn't matter where I was from or what had been done to me all that mattered is that I stay free and everyone along with me.  
" So how are we going to find it? How are we going to even get it out?" Roc asked knowing not to presue the issue.   
"It depends on where it is in your body. But even if we can't get it out. If you stay with Gozbud he can help you deactivate it with out removing it." " That's good. Let's hope that Fox and the other Erasers don't catch up with us until then." I nodded and stared out at the horizon. The sun was setting fast and soon I wouldn't be able to see. Fortunately a town started to appear in the distance. Roc sighed " Finally...I'm starving." I looked down and saw Bree slowing down and pulling off the main road into some trees.  
" Descend. I need to talk to Bree," I said. Roc nodded and we slowly spiraled down...

Fox and the other surviving Erasers decided to stay in Charlington for one night to recuperate. They stayed in a small motel that was near the entrance to the town. There they licked their wounds and made plans. Of the group that first arrived only four were left and had not died from their wounds. Thresher was a mess, his body nearly sliced to ribbons by Bree. The other two Erasers suffered a few broken bones and had a few teeth missing from where Roc kicked them. Fox was the only eraser with minor injuries. He had a massive headache from being slammed head first into the ground and he had to spend several hours with gauze in his mouth to stop the bleeding from the two holes PC burrowed into his palette.But despite all his discomfort he had two things that gave him satisfaction. First, the knowledge that when PC was in human form, he was as weak as one...fragile with weak joints and flimsy hide. The other thing that gave Fox satisfaction was the taste of PC's blood that still lingered on his tongue...

Even though I hate the night because I couldn't see...it had other perks...such as people not being able to see a kid with gigantic wings spiraling down from the sky.  
" So now what?" Bree asked leaning against a tree winded.  
" We go into town and get food." I replied " I think that is obvious. "  
" Ohhhh...yes, no one will question a person with red eyes, purple hair and a striped coontail."  
" I guess you're refering to me arn't you."   
" Who else, PC ..Who else."  
" Well what about you, miss feather arms."  
" Don't turn this around on me,"Bree said.  
"Why are we fighting?" Roc asked.   
" Because we haven't met our quota for the month." I said sarcastically.  
" Why don't I go and get the food and you two can stay here?"  
" NO!" We both snapped.   
"I am human enough that I shouldn't have to hide," Bree said.  
" Same here," I said.  
" PC look behind you...you have a tail still."  
" Well I could pretend to be a human freak and besides chicks dig the tail."  
" They do?" Roc questioned.  
" Of course."  
" OH SHUT UP!" Bree snapped.  
"I don't think this is getting us anywhere...if we want to get ahead of the Erasers we need to get food and get gone."  
" Wow that is the most intellegent thing you've said all day Roc." I said.  
" He's right," Bree said.  
" Well what are we waiting for let's go. Don't worry if there is one thing that I know about people is that they will question what they see until they convince themselves that they saw nothing, we will be fine." I said reassuring Bree. She nodded but I could tell she was doubtful...

We had plenty of money to spend,because Bree was very thrifty and only spent money when she had too. We didn't waste anytime and entered the first convenience store we saw, which was called Bob's Stuff Mart...Very origianl. But Bob's Stuff Mart was loaded with food and other useless STUFF. Each of us grabbed a basket and stocked up on anything we wanted. And when I say anything I mean just that. The only thing we didn't put in there was laundry detergent, other household cleaners, Cheezits, and Dog food. Each of us paid for our food seperately of the three of us Roc had the most. The cashier didn't give Bree or Roc a questioning look but he did give me a twisted expression.  
" Isn't it a bit early for halloween ,son?"  
" Well not really." was all I managed to say . He shrugged and gave me, my receipt and said goodbye to us winking at Bree. We quickly left town and headed towards the woods that bordered the town. While Bree set up a fire me and Roc dumped our food out on the ground and started to compare.  
" What did you get?" I asked  
" Let's see...10 bottles of Sunkist, 8 bags of M&M's, some jerky, Fruit Loops, Cap'n Crunch and other things like that...How about you? What are these?" He said holding up a pack of cat treats. " Sweety Meats?" Roc looked at me quizically.  
" I may look human but I am still a cat at heart." I smiled sheepishly.  
" Hmph that's not all," Bree said finally emptying out her bag which was loaded with bags of seeds. I stuck my tongue out at Bree. The rest of the evening consisted of eating and idol chatter. Then after we couldn't eat anymore. We put out the fire and went to sleep. It was the best sleep I had,had in many days. But that would soon end...soon and this I knew...the fur is going to hit the fan...

I watched the sun rise from the tree tops. I always wake up early even when I don't intend to, but for once I didn't feel tired or fatigued...that would come in handy soon. It was hard to scale the tree I was on without my claws but I managed. Once Roc and Bree woke up we immediately set off on our flight south. We raided two more convenience stores on the way too. It took us two more days to reach Gozbud's territory. But that is where the real journey begins...

What stood before us was, Gozud's territory, a maze of forest and swampland a couple of miles from the nearest town.  
"This is Gozbud's territory?" Roc asked.  
"Yep...all of it, if you don't want to be found. Gozbud's is the place to be." I said.  
"Its also a good place for you get your clothes muddy and wet. But when your being tailed by erasers this is Sanctuary." Bree commented.  
"Right. Lead the way Bree." Bree had an awesome sense of direction, you drop her off anywhere in the world she could find her way home. But despite Bree's navigational skills the swamp and the woods were foreboding. Me and Roc didn't start to worry once we both thought we saw the same tree more than once.  
" Bree?"  
" Yes, PC?"  
"Do you think we are going around in ...circles."  
"No. What makes you say that?" She asked playing with the strap on her duffle bag. Of the bags that we had left with Bree's was the only one left. Fortunately hers had all the important items in it...a few papers related to our network, her favorite guns, and a couple of other things. My back I left behind on the trip, do to another run in we had with Fox on the way down. Fortunately we didn't have to fight him that time, but we ran. I managed to get some items that were of sentimental value and I kept them in my pockets. Roc dumped his because it started to bother him while he was flying.  
" Bree I think I have seen that particular tree three times," I said.  
"So, are you implying that we are lost?"  
"Well...yes?"  
"We aren't. I assure you. PC I know exactly where I am going." she said. We wondered around for another hour and then I saw that dang tree again.  
" Bree-"  
"Yeah, I know I see the tree...this swamp is messing with my radar. You two wait here...I am going to see If I can find it myself. When I do, I'll comeback."   
"Why?"  
"Because I'll be able to think! Without you pointing out the obvious." she snapped.  
"Fine," I said and then in a flash she was off.  
"geez,...Bree can be a little .."  
"Yeah, she get's a bit grumpy when things don't work out as planned. But she means well...always does." I said settling down on a large rock. " I see." We waited for Bree which seemed like an eternity. An hour appeared to have passed and she still had not returned. I was becoming a little anxious and I began to think of the worst. I used to feel this way when the Whitecoats would take her away for tests. Roc seemed a bit tense too and the forest and swamp seemed to be too quiet.  
"That's it. Let's go find her," I said.  
"But what if she comes back and we are not here?"  
"ROC! ...Something is wrong. You can stay if you like but, Bree isn't coming back to get us." Roc got to his feet and followed me. We headed off in the direction she had gone. It was easy to follow her tracks until we met up with bodies of water. Even though we had made progress it seemed like we were getting no where. WE took a short break.  
"Where is SHE!" I said starting to get irritated.  
"Don't worry we'll find her," Roc said trying to reassure me. Suddenly we heard something in the distance. When I realized what it was I bolted. The sound was a scream...


	7. Float part 6

I knew it ! I knew it! I knew this was going to happen. I hate it when I am right. As I ran towards the sound of Bree screaming everything seemed intangible. Nothing that jabbed, scratched, or pricked me seemed to matter. Alll I could hear was Bree's screaming and the sound of my breathing. Time slowed down again like it had the night I was hit by that car. I felt like I was floating as I jumped over obstecales or ran through them. If Bree was killed during this venture I don't know what I would do. Would I be so mad with grief that I would sink into a deep hole of depression and lay down and die? Would I go completely mad and lose my humanity? I couldn't be sure...but I was determined to not let it happen...

My muscles ached and head throbbed from where I was savagely smacked with the butt of a gun. The Erasers were on me so fast I didn't have time pull out a gun of my own. If I had they would have all been dead...that I would have seen too. I let out a shrill bird cry and charged at Fox raking my nails across his face. I dodged one of his fists and clawed furiosly at his abdomen and then retreated before he could kick me. I was fairing well in this fight...I think. I just hoped that PC and Roc would hurry up and get here. I didn't know how long I could hold out.  
" To bad I didn't get a chance to fight you that day. PC didn't put up as much of a fight as you."  
" SHUT UP!" I snarled. I hated him...and I know that PC did even more than I. " Come and get me ,big boy!" Fox let out a howl and charged foward. I readied my nails and darted foward screaming like a banshee...

I recognized another one of Breeaka's calls. It was the sound she made when she was going to let a person have it. Stopped only for a moment and looked over my shoudler.  
" ROC ! Hurry up!" I snapped.  
" I am going as fast as I can!"  
" Well run faster!" We ran a few moments longer until we finally reached our destination. I had stopped again just to observe what was going on . Bree was crumpled on the ground moaning, her clothes torn and some of her feathers scattered across the ground. Erasers were howling and laughing.  
" Well that takes care of one," said Thresher.  
" She's still alive ...she's too pretty to kill," Fox said licking blood off of his finger tips. " But Rancor says he doesn't need her...it's a pity." Fox cocked his gun and aimed it at Bree. This time I moved without hesitation. I yowled and sprang from my hiding place and slammed my foot into the side of his face. The gun was knocked off course and unloaded into the belly of a fellow Eraser. Fox spun around comically and fell to the ground the gun falling from his hands. Roc sprank from his hiding place too and tackled an Eraser that had come up behind me while I knelt down beside Bree. The whole pack was about to come down on us when Fox weakly held up his hand. I nudged Bree gently and her eyes fluttered open. She looked me and smiled but didn't say a word.  
" Roc , protect Bree," I said my voice shaking. I approached Fox clenching and unclenching my fists. Fox was a mess Bree had defientely given him all she could dish out ...that's my girl. I kicked Fox in the stomach, "Get up!" I snarled. He coughed and gagged. I kicked him again, this time harder. " Getup and fight me!"  
Fox chuckled and smiled up at me, " With pleasure... human!" Fox sprang up from the ground and pinned me instantly. The Erasers began to bark and howl again. Fox was incredibly heavy and stinky too. I brought up my feet and kicked in his maimed abodmen. He howled and rolled off. I got to my feet and began to circle. Fox slowly got to his feet and began to circle too. We launched ourselves at each other. Fox grabbed my arms and spun me around throwing me into the crowd of Erasers . A few caught me while the others fell on me threating to tear me to pieces. I broke away , my clothes torn and fresh wounds on my face and arms. The sky above us began to grow darker and a fresh rain began to fall. I looked at Fox, he was pacing with a morbid delight sparkling in his eyes. He was ready for this fight...he was ready for blood...and the funny thing is ...so was I...

I began to circle Fox again trying to stay calm ...because the look he was giving me was a bit unsettling. I would need to come at him hard to wipe that smile off his face. I tossed a quick glance over to Bree, she was my friend and I told her that she had my protection; we had been through too much together for me to fail her now. I stopped and waited for Fox to make the first punch. The Erasers were snarling and snapping their jaws they wanted a good fight and were growing impatient. We stared each other down for a moment or two. Fox then without warning charged toward Roc. I ran and leaped onto Fox's back and sunk my teeth into Fox's neck, drawing blood. Fox yelped and grabbed me by the hair and threw me onto the ground. He proceeded to try and crush me under his foot but I rolled away and got to my knees only to get smacked in the jaw. Fox tried another stomping attack which made contact and knocked the wind out of me. I didn't want to experience that again, so I rolled away once more and got to my feet which was not easy since the rain was turning to the dirt into mud. Next we began to throw punches and kicks. The crowd of Erasers whooped and hollered but I could tell they wanted something more. I kicked mud into Fox's face and whacked him across the face with my foot. He stumbled around trying to get the mud out of his eyes. I took advantage of his disability and scratched, bit, punched, and kicked him with all I had. Fox finally became wobbly and fell to his knees. It seemed impossible at first but now I thought I might actually win. BANG!...

I let out a tortured cry that sounded neither human nor animal as a bullet tore through my shoulder. I turned to face, Thresher who had shot me. I charged at him enraged making the same haunting cry when he shot me again, this time in the side. Overwhelmed by the pain, I crashed into the mud. I was still alive but I didn't know how long this would last. Fox had finally wiped the mud from his eyes and was now back on his feet, walking toward me.  
"Stay...away," I warned.  
Fox chuckled again and knelt down " You are truly pathetic...human...You may be easier on the eyes, but you paid a terrible price for this form...and now...your friends will die here and you...will be taken back to Lab 7 ...where you will be poked, prodded, cut up, sewn back together , until the day you die." Fox rose again and gave me a swift kick in the guts. Thresher tossed Fox his weapon and he once again approached Roc and Bree. Roc stood with Bree behind him.  
"Don't come any closer," Roc said his voice shaking slightly.  
Fox cocked his gun, "This will be over quick Greenwing." Roc moved to attack knocking Fox's weapon aside making it discharge into another Eraser. Fox roared and knocked Roc down and shot him in the leg. Roc cried out and curled into a tight ball on the ground clutching his leg. "I'll save you for last," Fox said and then aimed at Bree.  
"NOOOOOO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I shouted struggling to get to my knees. My bones started to crack and rearrange. The pain was horrible compounded, by the two gunshot wounds I had sustained. Fox didn't seem to know what I was doing. Blood poured from my mouth, eyelids and under my nails. Muscles moved under my skin and my teeth became sharper. Finally the pain subsided and I was now an animal once more. My fur bristled and my claws buried themselves deep into the mud. I growled and hissed swishing my tail. " If you...hurt them anymore than you already have...I'll tear you apart"  
"Is that so? Well then come and get me then!" Fox smiled. I roared loudly and charged forward on all fours...

Now you are probably thinking...how the HECK! was I able to survive a transformation with two gun shot wounds? After all I couldn't even stay conscious through the first one in the shower. Well...let's just say I was running on pure adrenaline and a whole bunch of anger. ...  
When I crashed into Fox it wasn't like hitting a padded brick wall, it was more like hitting a pillow with a few bricks in the stuffing. My former strength had returned and I was able to cause more damage than I had before. Fox and I rolled around on the ground in a frenzy of mud, blood and fur. My mind was in a frenzy. It was difficult keeping my animal side from taking over...at this point I was starting not to care if I killed Fox or not. All I wanted was to keep the others safe, avenge our family and to get Roc to Gozbud. If it did mean I had to tear through Fox... I would do it. The thought spooked me as I was madly clawing at Fox and then I stopped myself. Fox was pinned under me and I was butchering him. He was a bloody mess covered in loose fur and mud. The sight of him made me sick I gave him one more blow and recoiled. What was the matter?...I didn't know myself...all I knew was that I was trembling. I sat on the ground staring stupidly at Fox. The Erasers were being worked into frenzy things could get out of hand. Fox looked defeated enough to me, he laid their limp on the ground, sides heaving. The morbid happiness he had in his eyes was gone. I couldn't tell what he was thinking…nor did I care. I crawled still trembling, away from him and over to Roc and Bree...

How could this happen? I am more powerful than he is. My strength tore him nearly limb from limb once. I can't fail this mission... I have almost lived as long as Ari until he was killed by Max... The same will not happen to me...But I don't have the strength to do it...But they...they do...yesss...

"Are you alright Roc?" I asked still approaching slowly.  
"Fine enough," he replied, with one of his wings outstretched to shield Bree from the rain.  
"Good." I looked at the Erasers that surrounded us they were still snarling and snapping awaiting Fox's command. For some reason I had become nervous again and froze only a few feet away.  
"What's wrong?" Roc asked.  
"HAVE AT THEM BOYS!" Fox roared. The Erasers howled and advanced on me and Roc. I dove at them still relying on my cocktail of adrenaline and rage. But it didn't last. Roc and I fought the best we could...but needless to say we were getting trashed. The Erasers got me on the ground and started to play soccer with me...which thanks to that I will never play the sport. I broke a few of their legs only to get socked in the jaw and my ankle bitten and then snapped. I locked for Roc among the mayhem and he surprised me. He was doing quite well for someone who had been shot in the leg. I collapsed on the ground... I was done. But still the Erasers found pleasure in tearing at me with their claws some more. I would have been puree if it weren't for what happened next. A tree trunk came flying out of no where and smashed into the Erasers attacking me. Suddenly I could hear more and more Erasers were being crushed by enormous projectiles. Then I heard a thunderous roar, one that I recognized. Everything was going dark, I was loosing a lot of blood. But I was fighting to stay conscious. I got a glimpse of one of my greatest allies...Gozbud...

You know...you should never take your friends for granted,because one of these days they might just be the one that can save your sorry butt in a time of crisis...Gozbud, I was happy to see the old reptile, although I think I would have preferred a time when I was in less pain. With his arrival I felt a little bit of energy return to my limbs and I hurled myself at an eraser. Soon the fight began to escelate. Gozbud is just what we needed and for a moment I felt that things were going to turn out alright. The ground was littered with eraser carcasses it was hard to believe that Roc and I had taken out so many. Then I heard a hoarse howl, which was the answer to our prayers. The remaining members of the squad were backing off. I was beginning to relax. As soon as they were gone I could collapse and curl up into a ball of agony. Roc looked relieved too and Gozbud roared and slapped his tail on the ground. The rain was now beginning to fade as well as if it had been tied to the events that had taken place. I saw two Erasers help Fox off the ground and I must admit I was happy watching him limp away...he got what he deserved and I was glad that I was the one to give it to him. Ohhhh if you only the knew the irony. But I should know that erasers never appear and take nothing with them. It all happened in a split second. Fox whirled around and darted towards Bree, pushing passed Roc like he was nothing. I roared angrily as Fox held Bree in his mangled hands with that strange satisfaction in his eye. Rage boiled in my veins and I lunged foward to break into a run but fell on my face. My body had ,had it...it told me that not matter how strong my will it wasn't going to work for me. Snarling I crawled toward Fox and grabbed him by the ankle. He effortlessly shook me off and kicked me in the face. Gozbud began to advance on Fox but he quickly retreated, knowing that even though he was powerful , Gozbud was not fast enough to catch him.  
"BREEEEE!" I shouted. "GIVE HER BACK!" I struggled to get up. Roc limped over and held me back.  
"Stop it PC! Your going to bleed to death!" Gozbud exclaimed. He was right. I was struggling in a froth of mud and my own blood. I roared. I roared for so long it seemed like an eternity. Then when I couldn't roar anymore ...I cried and then I finally blacked out...

Life and death situations really shake you up. You discover the strength you thought you never had and side of yourself that scares you. I'm sure everyone feels that way. If not than I am pretty narrow minded aren't I... 

I stared up at Gozbud. He was huge! The biggest intelligent thing I had ever seen on two legs. He had two hard muscled, oversized arms, with webbing between his fingers. Gozbud had an alligator's head only his eyes were not on the sides of his head, but forward facing like a human. He had large webbed feet with a large claw poking out of each toe. Gozbud's most intimidating feature besides his size and sharp teeth was his tail. It was long and was looked extremely powerful.  
He looked down at me with grim emerald colored eyes. "You must Roc, I presume?"  
"Yeah," I said feeling a little dizzy. I was slightly afraid of Gozbud but at the same time I felt perfectly safe.  
"Don't be afraid I'm not going to eat you." he said kneeling down. " Let me take a look at your leg." He examined it with an expert eye.  
"Are you a doctor ?" I asked.  
Gozbud snorted "I'm an intern ...or was anyway. Come on. My shelter isn't to far from here I need to get you both patched up." With out warning Gozbud picked me up and held me under one arm while carrying PC under the other. What Gozbud said was true; his shelter wasn't too far away. It was an underground one like Bree's but it was bigger and area around it didn't smell like raw sewage…..

Once we were inside Gozbud place me down on the ground and quickly bandaged my wounded leg.  
"I'll be back to treat you. But PC needs more attention than you do. You understand."  
I nodded and watched Gozbud disappear into a large room with PC in tow. He was in there a long time and I was beginning to worry not only about PC but myself...I wasn't feeling to hot and I cursed my inability to completely regenerate. Then finally the door open. Gozbud came out with a bloody apron on and some severely over stretched latex gloves.  
"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.  
"I don't know." he said sitting down in a chair. "Only time will tell. Come over here. I can take care of you now." As Gozbud tended to my wounds I found it hard to believe that he wasn't a real doctor, he had all the makings of one. In my opinion. I always wondered how was able to work with such large hands and it turned out that he worked using his claws, not fingers. A couple of days went by and I had persuaded Gozbud to let me outside in the sun, which helped me heal. As I sat outside in the sun it seemed like our clash with Fox never happened. But then I remembered Bree being taken away and how PC looked when he couldn't go after her. I shuttered at the thought and went back inside the shelter. I found Gozbud sitting in a chair beside PC with a heavy book in his lap.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.   
"Reading," Gozbud said. I sat down and looked over at PC, who had an IV in his arm and a blood bag on the other end.   
"There is such a thing as a mutant blood transfusion?" I said.  
Gozbud smiled " We all assumed that one of these days we would meet an eraser and get the snot kicked out of us. If anyone got the crap kicked out of them the most it was PC."  
"He looks like somebody came at him with a chainsaw," I commented.   
"might as well...with all those scars he has."  
"What happened to him?" I asked, knowing I was sticking my nose where it didn't belong ,but I was curious.  
"That is a long story...and I don't really think you would want to hear it."  
" I think you should tell me...because I don't think he will ."   
Gozbud smiled. " You're right he won't. Very well."...

I got comfortable in the chair I sat in. I could tell this was probably going to be long.   
"Now, Roc did you know parents?"  
"No...I spent most of my life in Lab 7 and I don't remember anything before that."   
"PC, knew his parents and they were the ones that sent him to Lab 7." Like I told Gozbud I had never known my parents, but one thing was for sure, me and many of the other mutants wanted to have them. Parents to us were like angels...the good people you could go to and that they could protect you from anything and do no wrong.   
"Why?"  
"No one knows. Not even PC knows...its a question to this day that goes unanswered and when he was first brought to Lab 7. That question nearly drove him mad."  
"Did you all live together in the same room?" I asked.  
"Yes, we spent a lot of time together, so our group became very close. PC was the most enigmatic of the group. He never talked about what the Whitecoats were doing to him nor did he EVER talk about his life before Lab 7. When he was first brought there, PC would be gone for days at a time; we would often hear him screaming for hours at a time too. But when we asked about what happened PC never said a word. We all had a guess at what caused him so much pain. PC's transformation into what he is now didn't occur over night. The change was gradual and I can imagine it was painful. It was difficult for us listen to and to watch as a normal teenager slowly became the creature he is now."

"I can only imagine, I guess." I said." We eventually got to know more about PC after his transformation. But still of all of us , Breeaka was the one that PC seemed open up to more."  
"I see. How did you all escape from Lab 7? Everyone talks about it. You guys are famous for that besides Maximum Ride, who escaped from the School." I said.   
"It was tricky. PC, Bree, and Fox were the main masterminds behind that whole operation."  
"Fox? You mean that psychotic eraser?" Gozbud nodded his head "That's right. At the time, Fox and PC were what you would call friends. He gave us valuable information about the facility since he could roam around more freely than we could. Everything was going according to plan until the day we were going to escape. Information had leaked about our plan and we almost didn't make it. But thankfully we learned to think on our feet and everyone made it except for PC or Fox.  
Now as you know, when you try to escape and fail you get a few slaps on the wrist and get tossed back into a cage. But the Whitecoats were not as merciful towards PC or Fox. Fox was a lab employee at the time, but he was turned into an eraser as a punishment for helping us as for PC he was going to be executed.  
Meanwhile we had gotten as far away as we could from Lab 7. Everyone had accepted the fact that, PC and Fox were gone. But Breeaka she wouldn't have it. She was the only one with enough courage to return to Lab 7 and get them back. PC's punishment was to be eaten …by erasers."  
"That's terrible," I said repulsed.  
"Terrible, doesn't even describe it. When Bree returned to us with PC, he looked worse than he does now. Putting him back together was the most difficult operation I have ever done—"  
"And…that-is the story of my life…in a nut shell," a voice said. My head shot towards the direction of the voice. PC sat up in bed and he looked very angry.

" You shouldn't be up," Gozbud said only half suprised...if there is such a thing all I know is that I was completely.  
" I know I shouldn't be, because I hurting right now. But I couldn't help hearing your little conversation echoing in my subconcious," PC replied. Those red eyes ARE CREEPY!...  
" You'll get over it," Gozbud said crossing his arms.  
PC growled and mimiced Gozbud by crossing his arms." You'll get over it."  
" Stop it," Gozbud warned.  
" Stop it," PC replied in the same tone.  
" PC I'm warning you."  
" PC I'm warning you."  
Gozbud slapped his tail on the ground " You're acting like a-a"  
" a-a-a WHAT!" PC snapped.   
" You're acting like a child! Playing copy cat!"  
" HA! If it were any other day, Gozbud, I would kick your butt. "   
" What's stopping you ?"  
" Do I need to answer that?"  
" No."  
" Good. Roc."  
" Yeah?"  
" Can you excuse us for a few minutes?"  
" Sure I guess."  
" Don't Guess. MOVE!" PC growled. I knew better than to argue. So I slowly back away and left the room and closed the door behind me.


	8. Float part 7

I-am-in -major- HURT HERE! Oh lord I need to exercise more!  
" Gozbud, How could you do that? better yet why?" I asked  
"He asked me."   
"Oh so If I ask you Gozbud, did you have a girlfriend before you became a genetic FREAK like me ...are you going to answer that?" I could tell I struck a cord.  
" No I wouldn't," Gozbud replied.  
" Okay , so tell me then Gozbud. WHY THE HELL did you have to tell him!" " Why do you have to be so darn secretive! Purple Cat!" ...oh-ho-ho ho...you know its fight when somebody shouts your full name.  
"Think about it Gozbud , you're the grown up here. Do you actually think I want to share with ANYONE what it's like to lie on the ground screaming at the top of your lungs as your body rearranges itself! Do you actually think I want to share with anybody what it's like to lay in a pool of your own blood and watch pieces of you fly across a room?" I asked with a knot in my throat. "  
" I apologize , PC. It wasn't my place to say anything. But If you keep things like that locked up inside you it will destroy you."  
" I've already shared my with someone and I think you knoe who."   
"Breeaka"  
" Uh huh... Look what's past is past. I'll be stewing over this for a couple of days but in the main time. We need to figure out how to get Bree back."

... muffled voices...I'm waking up now...oh please let that be you, PC...Roc...Gozbud...anybody but...WHITECOATS !

What the? NO!... I started screaming angrily not listening to reason. I began to claw at the wall of the cage. Two Erasers were guarding me...I didn't recognize them. They cursed and spat at me trying to get me to be quiet. Yeah good luck with that. I began to pull at the door of my cage. Whitecoats were shouting at each other. I guess they just expected me to sit there and look pretty.  
"Let me out!" I shouted at them. "Let me out or you WILL be sorry!" One of the two Erasers kicked my cage, sending it tumbling to one side of the room.  
"Stop it! If you hurt her than, Rancor will be furious," one of the Whitecoats said. I knew this one very well, her name was Dr. Risa and she was the one that made me what I am. She was both cruel and kind. When I behaved, Dr. Risa used to treat me well. But if I got out of line there would be a punishment waiting in the wings just for me and that was a guarantee. Dr. Risa, treated me like she would treat her own dog, Samson, which she brought around the lab sometimes. She knew that good treatment brings out the best in a dog, but poor treatment only brings out the worst. It was by this principle that she cared for me. Never think for one second I considered her my mother. I immediately shut up when Dr. Risa knelt down in front of the cage. She had piercing eyes like mine and they looked hard at me now.  
"Behave yourself my harpy and you will not be harmed. You are not the one we want," she said in her cold bitter voice. I knew she meant PC, who else.  
"Haven't you tortured him enough?"  
"According to Rancor not nearly enough nor to our special guest."  
"Guest?"  
"You needn't concern yourself. If all goes according to plan, you will be free once more." I forgot to mention that Dr. Risa is an old woman...an old hard one at that. She called me her harpy...it was kind of a pet name she gave me. Breeaka, the name I go by, I made up myself. I was worried about PC and Roc...did Fox kill them? If that was the case then I don't think I would be this fortunate. I had a feeling that something more sinister was going on here. I had a feeling that the pain and torment that was to come was not something physical but mental...

You know that feeling that you get when you want something to go by faster, for instance the week, but it goes slower instead. Well I felt the same way. I was anxious to get out of that stupid bed. But the pains and aches were taking their time to go away. The day I became conscious again all I wanted was to run to Lab 7 and get my Bree, back. That was the only thing that mattered me above all else. I would do anything for Bree...  
I stumbled around in the hallway, my right leg was cramping up and my left paw toe had fallen asleep. " PC what are you doing! You're supposed to be in bed!" Gozbud shouted after me.  
"What are you my mother or my grandmother? I suggest you...ow...ow...pick my grandmother...ow!"  
"What are you trying to do ?"  
"Walk! I'm sick of limping around." I said. I forced my leg to move they way it normally would, gritting my teeth. " I can get hit by semis and cars and be fine in hours...how come this is taking forever."  
"Because you're not in bed resting... and by the way the incident with the semi put you out for a week." Gozbud said walking beside me.   
"Whatever...just help me get to the kitchen."...

Time was going by too slow for me. I wanted to save Bree just as much as PC did. However I knew in some strange way that Bree was safe. My leg and the rest of the wounds that I had obtained healed faster than PC's and for that I was grateful because it looked like PC was having a hard time getting around…but he seemed to be improving a little.   
Gozbud was able to remove that tracking device that the Whitecoats placed in my body. The feeling that somebody was looking over my shoulder seemed to vanish along with the device. Even though all this good had happened I was afraid of what would happen when we returned to Lab 7...would we get Bree back and disappear once again or would we be killed?...

You know when people say" what you don't know can't hurt you?"... They lied... 

The night was darker than usual which didn't help our growing anxiety as Roc and I sat in the shadows outside of Lab 7. He insisted that he come along even though I told him not too. I am glad to have some company. I am a firm believer in the "two heads are better than one" rule, because no matter how heroic it sounds to going to Lab 7 solo it's not only stupid…it's suicide. Gozbud stayed behind, he said it wasn't his affair and he had his own problems to attend to...jerk...but I can't blame him, I didn't want to be there either. But we were the 10 ghosts...not the 9 ghosts...or the 8 1/2 ghosts...NO we were 10 and there should always be. There were two Erasers guarding the door. The light was dim so we couldn't see them distinctly, but their hulking silhouettes were all we needed in order to know how old they were. Fortunately for us they were young and stupid...just the way I like it.  
" PC are you sure this is a good idea? Going through the front door?" Roc asked.  
"Why, is there something wrong?"  
"Well its STUPID, I mean who ever in the history of the world went to save someone and went through the front door?"  
" No one. But they didn't have the element of surprise. Look, it makes perfect sense. Bad guys usually expect you to come in through some shady way like an underground pipe or ventilation system. THUS they have all their attention focused on what's behind them instead of what is in front...soooo...we are able to be sneaky...and get by them. On top of that those Erasers are fresh off the presses. They can't tell the difference between their tail and their butt. So we're perfectly fine."  
Roc paused to let it sink in "PC that makes NO SENSE."   
"Is it really that hard of a concept?"  
"It's stupid! They'll gun us down before we can reach the door."  
I sighed. "Ye of little faith... Watch and learn." I said moving towards the lab on all fours.  
"PC! PC? What are you doing!" Roc whispered.  
"Sh!" I moved to the darkest clump of shadows outside of the compound and then stood up and began to whistle outside of the fence. The two young ones instantly heard my whistling and followed it growling. I whistled louder and they began to break into a run as I continued they ran faster and faster and faster. Then I stopped. Th Erasers couldn't stop themselves in time and ran into the fence and fell backwards hitting their heads hard on the ground. I climbed over the fence careful with the barb wire and used them to cushion my landing they were out cold…sweet…I whistled in Roc's direction, he was hesitant as usual but then joined me.  
"That was stupid...what if they had night vision?"  
I shivered at the thought, "Well then I would have been in trouble. But that is beside the point. The point is they are at our feet and now for our use."  
"What do you mean?" I picked one of them up and tossed him over my shoulders "They have cameras at the entrance naturally...so in order to get in we have to look the part. They will be out for at least and five minutes. We have to move quickly...come on."  
"This is insane..."Roc muttered...

The front door creaked ominously as we entered Lab 7. A scent hit my nose which hadn't been their before….cleanliness….You see Lab 7 was not the most well funded place in the School's network. So for me to walk in and it smell clean gave me the shivers and it seemed to worry Roc too. We exchanged worried glances and kept walking. I listened to the faint heart beat of the unconscious Eraser on my back.  
"Uh what happens if someone sees us?" Roc whispered.  
"They'll shoot us...it's slandered procedure."  
"So what do we do?"  
"Throw your Eraser at them then run away like a little girl."  
"Well what if that doesn't work?"   
"Will you quit with the 'what ifs' you're making me nervous." I looked over at Roc, he was pale and..." SHAKING? Are you shaking?" I whispered loudly.  
He nodded "Why not? Aren't you scared?" We cautiously rounded a corner.  
" I am terrified, but the only thing that prevents me from wetting myself in terror is the fact that I am not alone. Will you stop shaking...dang it , Roc."  
"I can't help it."  
"Come on your guy. Where is your backbone or did you leave it at the Pansy Mart. If you're worried it makes me worried and then our whole plan goes to pieces. On top of that I think it would help to show our readers that at least for an instant that we look brave and that FOR ONCE we know what the heck we are doing." Roc finally stopped shaking and adjusted the Eraser's position on his back. "Alright let's go." We walked down another hallway. I had a good idea where Bree was probably taken, our old room...or cellblock is what I liked to call it. I read the directory conveniently posted on the wall and quickened my pace once I knew we were close. Suddenly I realized that Roc was no longer walking beside me. I looked over my shoulder. Roc stood stiff eyes wide and as pale as the tiles on the floor.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My Eraser is waking up," he breathed...

I noticed that my Eraser's heart rate was going up. "Shut...I am going to count to three...On three hurl your Eraser against the wall and stay on my tail because once security sees us they are going to be all over us. Bree's room is down the hall, we get her and we get out, okay?" I said.  
"Okay." Roc whispered.  
"1...2...3!" With all my strength I hurled the Eraser off my shoulders and into the wall and Roc did the same and then we ran. The alarms didn't go off right away wihch was good. I kicked in the door to Bree's room and Roc and I darted inside. Just as we shut the door, the alarms began to blare and lights began to flash. I knelt down in front of the cage.  
"Bree are you alright?" The creature that was inside the cage was not Bree. It was cross between tabby cat and something else sinister. Its eyes were on the sides of its head and it had no nose. It made a strange noise and attacked the bars of the cage with the biggest set of fiendish teeth I had ever seen. I instantly recoiled and my heart began to pound. Where was she? "Roc let's move she isn't in here" I said. We bolted out the door and ran down the hall. I could here Erasers in their human forms shouting in normal sounding voices….

"Where is she?" Roc asked running alongside me.  
"I don't know!" I said irritated. The more we didn't know the more chance there was capture. I would NEVER leave Bree here THAT wasn't an option. The phrase "Room 333" popped into my head. That was the room where I was supposedly executed. I read the numbers of the rooms were close. I kicked in the door and before I could set foot inside an Eraser darted out biting into my shoulder. I roared and tore at the Erasers fur which normally would result in instant recoil. But this thing wouldn't let go. The more fur I pulled the more it chomped down into my shoulder. Roc Jumped on top of it and wrapped his arm around its throat in an effort to choke it. I roared angrily and fell backwards on top of Roc, but he stayed on. I hurled myself at the Eraser and took my claws to him .But much to my surprise the thing didn't bleed. Roc we suddenly ripped from the Erasers back by another one. This one was bigger than Fox , it had small red eyes and enormous jaws with over sized teeth that looked like razor blades. I continued to try and make a scratch in the Eraser I was fighting, but to no avail. It grabbed my entire head in its hand and rammed me into the wall. The force was incredible. I had never faced a creature that strong. I struggled to break free; grip was so strong it was suffocating. Then with a snort it hurled me into the dark room. I rolled a couple of times before stopping. The Eraser stared in at me from the door way. I could hear Roc fighting outside.  
"What are you staring at?" I asked getting up. The Eraser said nothing its two blue beady eyes glowing in the dark, then it pointed to something behind me. A huge striped creature very similar to the tabby with enormous teeth lunged at me roaring like a lion. I quickly evaded its heavy paw and swung at it and hit it in the side of the head. That just ticked it off. It pounced on me its body like a sheet of organic steel. Before it could pin my I slid out from under it and looked for anything in the in room that could used as a weapon. Nothing...naturally. The creature paced eying me with eyes the size of plate. Suddenly it made a slight twisting movement that looked like its version of a fake out and got me on the ground its teeth around my throat. Surprisingly enough the teeth had not broken the skin and it was only keeping light pressure... so I could still breathe. Afraid of being choked to death I froze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roc fall to the floor unconscious. The big jawed Eraser gingerly picked him up and tossed him over his shoulders. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming our way. A short shadow darkened the entrance to the room.  
"Welcome home, Chesire."   
"Rancor," I breathed. The creature released me and then clubbed me in the head with its paw. Lights out ...again...

Alright will someone please explain something to me...Why is it that bad guys always think that they need to knock you out? It's ridiculous! Its turning my brain into pudding! I think I am competent enough to know when I am down...or do I...

Cleanliness...its the smell I hate ...besides the smell during surgury... Clean air has no character and in my current perdicament it was an indicator that I was back in the hellhole known as Lab 7. I yawned and streched out my limbs to find that I was back in my old cage. How did I know?...there was the occasional blood streaks on the walls and daily talley I kept on one side. I observed the room outside there across from me was Bree curled into a ball staring at me with wide eyes.  
" Hey Bree," I said pleasantly.  
" Hey..." she said.  
" Where's Roc?" I asked.  
" They took him away," Bree replied worried. A pang hit me in the stomach and my mouth became dry. This can't be good.  
" Well let's help him come on," I said kicking at the door only to get a rather painful jolt of electricity. I recoiled "This is new."  
" That's not the only thing that's new," Bree replied. " I suppose you encounted one of those Tigers." she said.  
" You mean the creepy cat thing?"  
" Yes...they're used as trackers...for hunting down experiments at night and when they retreat into water."  
"Great and I guess the Eraser I fought in the hallway was a new model."  
" That's correct."  
" Well this is scary," I said knowing it was an understatement.  
" How are we getting out?" Bree asked.  
" I'm not sure...I'll think of something...of course." Suddenly the door slammed open and Buch of Whitecoats followed by an Eraser entered the room. The Eraser was holding Roc in it's arms.He was unconcious and there was something different about his appearence...it took me a minute to realize what the difference was. Bree gasped and I roared and attacked the bars...getting accouple healthy doses of electrcity before having to let go. Roc's wings...they were gone!

WHY DID THEY DO THAT! How could they! ...Heads would roll for this ...I would see to it! I could tell Roc enjoyed flying and to see him wingless made my heart sink...

Bree and I and roared and screeched at them. Basically its all we could do, but if we ever get out ...they would pay DEARLY!  
" QUIET BOTH OF YOU!" one of the Whitecoats said. I replied showering the moron with a stream of obscenities. The Eraser plopped Roc into the cage next to me then glared in at me, there was something about that things stare that made me keep my mouth shut. The door opened again and two other Eraser's entered.   
"Rancor wants to see the cat," one of them said. The Eraser that had first entered deactivated the bars and opened the door. I was expecting it to reach in and grab my by the neck as they often did. But I think it already knew I wasn't going to fight them...if I was, it would be waste of energy. I crawled out and they slapped handcuffs on my wrists. Bree screamed angrily and clawed the cage. I looked back at her as they led me away and winked at her. It was my way of telling her that everything was going to be okay...I hope. I wasn't badly treated surprisingly, which made the situation even more suspicious. I heard distant screams echoing down the other hallways we passed and tried to ignore them. Lab 7 was even scarier than I remember it and it now dawned on me that we might actually die here. We reached Rancor's office and the Erasers released me and pushed me inside. The room was dim. I guess not everything had been remodeled. Rancor looked cross as usual with his hands folded on top of the desk.  
"Hello, Rancor," I said cheerfully "...how's business?"  
"This is no time for you to be cute, Chesire."  
"Why do you insist on calling me that...when you know I go by something else."  
"Alright then, PC."  
"Thanks...You mind telling me Why Roc has no WINGS!"  
"That is not the reason you were called down here."  
I roared and pounded my fists down onto the desk "ANSWER ME!"  
Rancor seemed frightened by my out burst, "Greenwing or Roc as you call him was a wing donor…wings were grown on him for the purpose of being removed and being implanted on an Eraser."   
"That's sick. Now what are you going to do with him? He doesn't have them anymore?" " My dear boy , we will grow another pair on him and we will keep doing it….again and again and again! " I roared again and raked my claws across his face. He cried out and the Erasers were on me in an instant, flatting me on the ground knee burrowing in my back. A Whitecoat Nurse arrived to survey the damage. It wasn't the first time I had attacked Rancor …one time I had bitten him in the face after a procedure.  
"You're lucky …HE wants you alive or you would be on the slab in an instant," Rancor growled. He gave me a swift kick in the stomach and left the room. I looked around and noticed a figure standing in the shadows. The figure stepped into the light to reveal another man...one that I didn't recognize. He was dressed like someone very important...he smiled at me...Ewww...creepy...The smile said to me ' you can trust me' ...But I knew better than that.  
"Release him…I'll be fine." his voice calm and collected. The Eraser obeyed and left the room. "Hello Seth...I'm Jeb."…….

OKAY! I AM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. This was definitely scary...this dude knew my real name the one I was given at birth. Jeb..Jeb...the name finally clicked after a moment of pondering...It was The Jeb...the one that used to be a friend to Maximum Ride...What the butthead wanted with me I wasn't sure but it couldn't be anything good. I tried to collect myself so I wouldn't look like I was surprised it didn't work...I looked like a wide-eyed idiot.  
"Please sit down" Jeb said pulling out a chair. I was still fuming from what they did to Roc that I preferred to stand. Jeb didn't seem to mind. " How are you today, Seth." Who was this guy a satanic psychiatrist? I didn't like this...it gave me Goosebumps all over.  
"That's a stupid question...how should I feel?" I finally said. "And why the heck are you calling me Seth, no one has called me that in years."   
Jeb chuckled " You're interesting...I am calling you by your name...because I consider you a person not an animal. Think of this as an interview of sorts..."  
"Whatever."  
" I know you are upset about your friend…but please…listen to what I have to say."  
" I take it you are the one responsible for all the murders."  
" Murders?"  
" YEAH MURDER STUPID ! You don't consider opening fire on innocent people murder?"  
" You mean the experiments."  
"Yes!"  
Jeb nodded "That is regrettable but certain things must be done…for the better of the nation." I wanted to rip his face off and I bet every experiment in the world wanted a shot too.  
"So What does that have to do with me?"  
"I need your help."  
" I am not going to kill for you," I said firmly.  
"I am not asking you to kill anyone. I need a person with your kinds of skills to "collect" the renegade experiments."  
"No."  
"Listen to me," A flash of impatience gliding across his face. "You wouldn't be killing them or harming them in anyway. All you need to do is capture them."   
"What will you do with them?"  
"That is none of your concern."  
"Well then we are done here," I said quickly heading for the door.  
"Do you love Bree?" I froze, my hand gripping the door knob.  
"What?"  
"Do you love Bree, Seth?"  
"What does it matter to you?"  
"Let me tell you something, Seth. If you don't help me than Bree and Roc will most likely spend the rest of their lives here…and probably die here too…and I will see to it that you die last."  
"You—." Yeah I cursed at him there…fill in the space with what ever word you see fit. I returned to the chair and this time sat down.  
Jeb grinned " I know. Many people have often called me that…they are all dead, the ones that refused. Slow and painful deaths they were…it was sicking."  
"If I help you…will you let them go?"   
"Yes, of course…they will never be harmed."  
"How do I know that you will keep your word?"  
Jeb chuckled," I can't afford to be making anymore Maximum Rides so…you can trust me, Seth." I hated this…he was the devil …and I felt like I was selling my soul…My mind turned to Roc and the other ghosts and then to Bree…I couldn't stomach seeing them suffer just because of my stubbornness and there was no guarantee that we would ever be able to escape. A knot was tightening in my throat. I HATE THIS! WHY?...WHY ME! I bet a lot of people asked that question…I didn't want to be special…I didn't want to be the exception…I sat in silence for a moment.  
"Well?"  
"Fine….I-I'll do it."……

Jeb smiled at me with that wicked smile. "Good choice." Jeb picked up the phone and made a call, "Roc and Breeaka are to be released…unharmed."   
"Wait. Can I say goodbye?" I asked.  
Jeb sighed "You may…but don't forget our agreement." I nodded and was led away to another room where Breeaka and Roc were. Bree had Roc in her arms because, he had not yet awakened. I told her the news and Bree was furious.  
"How could you do this?" I couldn't speak. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? PC!" she shouted.  
"I did it to protect you…and everyone else. If I didn't do this than two of us would be gone and the network would eventually fall apart. Without the network other experiments have no hope of escaping the School's reach." Bree sighed and shook her head. She understood but she didn't like the way this had played out.  
"Why did this have to happen…we never had our vengeance on the ones who killed our family?"  
"That is why it's more important than ever that you and Roc live. Please Bree…it was hard enough to say yes"   
"…Will I ever see you again?"  
"Probably not…" I said plucking one of my feathers and handing it to her with a wink. "A little something to remember me by." She stifled a grim smile and gave me a hug.  
"Goodbye then," she said.  
"Goodbye." I really wanted to cry but I had to be the tough guy right now. I watched her leave the room and I stood there alone. Fear was tearing at me. All I wanted now was to run, but I stayed put, my head hanging low. The door opened …I could tell it was Jeb. He placed a hand on my shoulder.  
"Everything will be fine," he said. I didn't reply. Suddenly I felt a sharp prick and a monstrous pain explode up my spinal cord. I cried out and wanted to curl up in a ball to relieve the pain but Jeb held me up. "Now listen to me…You are MINE."…….


	9. Drift part 1

**DRIFT**

It was an average Friday afternoon; high school students had flooded out of school and headed for the local mall, River Cross to hang out. It has never been scientifically proven as to why... teens are attracted to the mall on Fridays ….that's just the way it is.  
Secret eyes were watching a young girl yakking with her friends on an escalator. The eyes belonged to a young man slightly older than her sporting a black hoody, a pair of grey jeans and a pair of shades. The girl had long shining blonde hair with pink streaks and wore classic teenage girl attire, overly tight jeans and clingy shirt that says 'Cutie' on it. The young man casually made his way to the escalator and then quickened his pace to follow the group of chattering girls on the second floor. The group had entered a girl's clothing store, which was the epitome of everything feminine. But that didn't stop the young man, for he was on a mission in which there was no room for error. He felt a little unsure of himself walking through the racks of mini skirts, short shorts, boot cut jeans, and so on. The young man smoothly moved through the racks and pretended to be looking for something and hoped that no one thought he was a pervert. He quickly picked up the first thing that didn't look too scandals, a blue t-shirt with a kitty cat on its front. The young man pretended to stare it with great interest, while watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye.  
"Sir, Can I help?" a store assistant asked. It was creepy how they were able to sneak up on you. This was not good, he had to focus on the blonde girl and this little spring chicken was in his way. Fortunately for him, his target was heading his way.  
He smiled slightly and turned to the assistant "I don't think you can. You see my girlfriend's birthday is coming up and I am trying to get her something special."  
"Awww…that's so sweet," the assistant cooed "I wished my boyfriend would do that for me."  
"Well perhaps he doesn't deserve you…I must say you appear quite charming."  
"Oh thank you."  
The young man chuckled "So um…got any suggestions?" he asked. While the assistant thought the young man's maze shifted back to the blonde. She was very close this was his opportunity...

He picked up the kitty cat shirt and asked the assistant "What do you think?"  
She eyed it expertly and pursed her lips. "I think you are on the right track." The young man turned to the blonde near by and asked "What do you think?' he asked.  
The blonde giggled "You're asking my opinion?"  
"Well of course you are a human-I mean a girl aren't you."  
The blonde frowned suddenly but managed to put on a quick smile. " I think she'll adore it…please excuse me," she said pushing passed the young man and the assistant. The young man turned to the assistant "Thanks for your help I think I have some ideas now." The girl nodded and moved on. He instantly put the t-shirt back and left the store. He spotted the blonde moving at a brisk pace.  
"That guy…could he be…one of them?" She thought herself. The blonde shook the thought, it gave her chills. She tossed a quick glance over her shoulder and saw no sign of the young man in black. The girl began to relax when someone grabbed her arm.  
"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," the young man whispered in her ear. "Now walk." Terror flooded the girl's mind and she obeyed and they made their way to the escalator.  
"How did you find me?"

"I have my methods…keep walking…please don't make a scene."  
"Oh I'll make a scene alright," the girl muttered dangerously. She grabbed the young man's wrist and it began to sizzle. He cried out and recoiled. Once freed from his grip she bolted for the exit. "Oh no you don't," the young man muttered running after her. Suddenly the girl's hands turned into two fiery fists and she hurled fire balls back at her pursuer. People began to scream as fire balls set fire to everything they touched. "She's making a scene…I'll need back up." He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial.  
"Hello?" A lethargic voice answered.  
"Raf, she's running out to the parking lot stop her! Stop her NOW!"   
"What do you mean by "stop"."  
"You know stop her …what else is there to it?"  
"Well there is "stop her" in terms of killing her, "stop her", as in stun and—."  
"You know which one I am talking about…So get moving!"  
"Roger." He shoved the cell phone into his pocket and bolted through the doors into the parking lot. His eyes scanned the parking lot.  
"Where is she?" he thought. Suddenly he saw a small explosion sending a couple of cars into the air. "There she blows," he muttered. The young man found the blonde hurling fire at another assailant who had retreated behind some cars. The young man hurled himself at her and they both tumbled onto the ground. She screamed angrily and tried to burn him like she had done in the mall, but couldn't get a firm grip.  
The young man punched her several times "That is for my wrist, wench."  
"Your wrist is not the only thing I am going to torch!" the girl snarled slugging him in the jaw. The two continued to fight and wrestle each other on the ground.  
"Get out of the way!" a voice shouted. The young man immediately jumped away from the girl as a small car hit her, sending her flying across the parking lot. He ran with unnatural speed and was able to catch her before she hit the ground. A black Volkswagen GTI rolled slowly toward him then stopped and the driver stuck his head out. He looked just as old as the young man except he had dark thick hair littered with jet black feathers. The young man looked up at the dark haired driver.  
"This is your way of "stopping her"? He asked raising an eyebrow.  
The driver yawned, "What did you expect me to do she was throwing freakin' fireballs at me."  
"I guess that is cause to use our car as a weapon."  
"Is she alive?" The young man checked for a pulse, "Yep…you hit her just right." He said with a smiled. The driver smiled sheepishly back at him….

I placed the darling blonde pyromaniac in the trunk of the car. It was a tight fit and she would most likely have a back ache…but hey that isn't really my problem. If you asked me she deserved it for giving me a hard time. My name is Purple Cat or PC for short…I'm experiment tracker. The stupid driver is my associate / partner, Rafmire or Raf for short. We both had our differences and disagreements but there was one thing that we had in common, we were scum of the earth...and we were good at it. It had been three long years since I was forced into involuntary servitude. I still hate it, but on a milder level and I still hate my employer too. But that doesn't matter right now. What Raf and I had to worry about was getting this girl back "home" without bringing a parade of cops along with us.  
I checked the girl's bonds before I slammed the trunk closed and proceeded to the passenger side of the car, checking for security all the while. Raf sat in the driver's seat reading a magazine with his feet up on the steering wheel. He wore black just like me only he didn't wear shades like I did. The reason for the shades is simply this. If someone comes up to you with blood red cat eyes would talk to them? Or hold up a cross and sprinkle them with holy water. Need I say more? Raf put his magazine down and took his black converse off the wheel.  
"You ready to go?" He asked. I reached for the glove compartment and pulled out a bottle of water. Next I rolled down the window and poured the water on my scorched wrist.  
"Yeah, We'll go." I finally said.  
"Did she burn you really bad?"   
"No…I'll be fine."  
"Gotcha." Suddenly my cell phone rang making us both jump. We looked at each other. "You goin' to answer it?" Raf asked.  
"No, Are you?"  
"No."   
"Well someone has to answer it."  
"Okay, well why don't you, Raf, because it was your idea."  
"No way,"  
"Fine we will flip for it." Suddenly the phone stopped ringing. We both sighed and then it started ringing again and we both jumped a second time. Raf pulled a quarter out of his pocket.  
"You call it," he said. I nodded, Raf flipped it.  
"Heads!" I said.  
Raf held up the quarter "Tails." I muttered a curse word or two and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hello, Seth."  
"Hi."   
"Did you capture, Blaze?"  
"Yeah, we've got her."   
"That's excellent…excellent…head home."  
"Right," I said flatly and then hung up.  
"So what did he say?"  
"We're heading home."  
Raf nodded "Right," he said flatly. He put the keys in the ignition and we were off…..

"Are we there yet?" I asked my feet propped up on the dashboard.  
"You know the answer to that PC there is no point in me repeating it," Raf replied casually clinking his claws on the steering wheel. Raf didn't have normal hands, the tops of them were covered in coal colored feathers and the skin in that area was grey. His fingernails were replaced with thick black talons. He could do basic things with his hands quite well but he had trouble handling a fork. I stared out of the tainted windows and watched the trees one by one go by. It had taken us three days to track Blaze, she wasn't our toughest case, but I have to commend her for putting up a fight.  
"How long do you think she'll stay out?" Raf asked.  
I looked back at the trunk, "I don't know. It'll all depend on how hard you hit her."  
He sighed "I hate this."  
"Join the club," I said.  
Raf chuckled "Perhaps we should start a club…we could make nifty t-shirts, mugs, key chains,…Oh and my personal favorite felt-tip pens." I smiled but said nothing. We drove for another two hours when we heard some unwanted movement coming from the trunk. Raf immediately pulled over.  
"What do we do? If she lights up, we're in trouble."  
" I know," I said unbuckling my seat belt and jumping into the backseats. My feet stuck up in the air as I searched under the seats, which were flooded with take out boxes, foam cups and those cute little plastic toys that you get with kids meals…we can never get enough of those.  
"Raf, where are the tranquilizers?"  
"I—tell you…once you-get-your-foot-out -of- MY-FACE!"  
"Oh sorry…So where are they?"  
"Check under the cups."  
"Which one?" "The Starbucks one! Hurry up PC, I smell something burning!" This wasn't good. We always kept a box of tranquilizers to calm down the targets. But there was none to be found, until I spotted a little white box. I grabbed it and sure enough there was a lone syringe sitting inside.  
"Got one!" I said. Raf and I stumbled out of the car and hurried to the trunk. I could hear Blaze's muffled screams…it was a good thing I taped her mouth shut.  
"Alright when I open this hold her still, got it."  
"Gotcha." I nodded and popped the trunk. Some smoke trailed out and then we saw Blaze thrashing around inside. Raf reached in and tried to hold her down, but she was fighting him. Frustrated with her, he dug his claws into the upper part of her arms, Blaze shrieked in pain, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," he said in a very soothing voice. Blaze stopped thrashing and sat still. "Listen to me. We are going to tranquilize you…so you won't give us any trouble." Blaze started to wiggle a bit. Raf dug his claws even deeper and crimson ribbons of blood trailed down her arms. " Hush now. The stuff we are giving you will put you out for only a while. Its not the stuff that the School uses so you won't have to worry about pain or being completely disoriented." Raf explained in the same calm voice, never changing his tone once. While he talked to her I slipped the needle into her lower arm. "The next town is about an hour or two from here. If you're good, We'll feed you. Understand?" She nodded and then fell back unconscious. Raf wrapped Blaze's gash wounds and then I slammed the trunk closed. I sighed and leaned against the car staring up at the fading light in the sky, then looked over at Raf who was cleaning the blood off his claws. "That was quick…usually we can't keep them IN the trunk." He commented.  
I smiled grimly, " Let's go…"

What Rafmire said to Blaze was true. The next town was only about an hour or two away. This town was called Littleton, a was a small cheerful looking place out in the middle of nowhere...which is ideal for people like us. We stopped at a diner and gorged on the entire menu. I kept looking outside at our car, just in case Blaze woke up and decided to get bold.  
"Do you ever wonder...," Raf said absent mindedly eating French fries.  
"Wonder what?" I asked sipping taking a sip from my milkshake.  
He nodded towards the car, "What they think of us?"  
I snorted, "I stopped thinking like that a long time ago, Raf...They are entitled to their opinions but the fact remains we are what we are."  
Raf smiled, "Where did you get that crap? Out of _Reader's Digest_?"  
"Nope I made that up just now...but no one else needs to know that." I grinned. Raf chuckled and continued eating.  
I looked back out the window at the car and then pushed the check towards Raf,"Why don't you take care of this buddy. I'm going to get Blaze some food."   
"How about you pay and I go wait out by the car," he replied holding up one of his clawed hands.  
"Alright you do that." Rafmire got up and left the diner and I paid for out small feast and bought some food for Blaze and headed out. The night was its typical shade of red through my eyes. When Jeb discovered that I suffered from night blindness he and his league of merry Whitecoats decided to fix it. Although it didn't turn out quite how they hoped. I can see better than I had before...so I guess it was a perk. I tossed the food in the car and we drove several miles out of town, so we wouldn't rouse any suspicion….

She glared at us angrily, but didn't scream.  
"Hey we got you some food. Are you hungry?" I asked offering her the food. I slight glimpse of hunger leap across her fine features, but then she concealed it with a defiant scowl.  
"Come on you've been in here for almost 5 hours."  
"I don't want anything from you two...you disgust me," she replied sticking up her chin." I didn't like her attitude it was bad enough that she was PYRO. On the list of things I hate PYROS are near the top along with teleopaths. They like to burn crap! Mainly people they don't like. Anyway enough ranting.   
"Oh, did you hear that Raf, we disgust her." I said.  
Raf shook his head "That's to bad...oh well, I guess you must be really eager to starve for days on end and get feed through a tube." Blaze's hunger showed again.  
"Last time...little pyro, take it or leave it," I said waving the bag in front of her.  
Blaze sighed, " Fine, but how am I supposed to eat when my hands are tied?"  
"We'll feed you," I smiled.  
"Raf, if you will be so kind as to sit this young lady up." Raf sat her up with little effort and I ripped off pieces of the burger I got for her and fed them to her, which didn't take long. After she was finished eating Raf laid her back down.  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked with a knot in her throat.  
"That's simple, because we were ordered to do it," I said calmly.  
"So you do anything THEY say?"  
"It more complicated than that."   
"What are they going t-" I placed another strip of tape over her mouth.  
"I don't know," I said coldly and then slammed the trunk door down. I heard her muffled screams start again and sighed. Blaze's screams were like invisible blades cutting into my conscious. I plugged my ears and got back into the car. Raf was already waiting inside, his claws clicking on the steering wheel.   
"How much farther?" I asked, neglecting to notice my voice shaking.  
"We will be there in a couple more hours," he replied.  
"Well let's move it."…..

We made it 'home' around three o' clock in the morning and for once I was relieved because, Blaze hadn't stopped screaming since we left Littleton. Lab 7 was our home still but it got a major upgrade. It was bigger, had more security and a lot more. Jeb would sometimes visit and check on our progress. But we usually got our assignments from Dr. Risa, the new head of Lab 7. Dr. Rancor as it turned out died in an unfortunate accident while on vacation…Hey, even an evil sadistic scientist needed a little R&R….  
However Dr. Risa was no Mother Teresa. She ruled Lab 7 with an iron fist and wouldn't hesitate to punish us if we weren't obedient.  
We parked our car in the parking deck under the compound; there we were greeted by a squad of Jawz. Hulking black furred Erasers that didn't have a human form. They had huge mouths, hence their name, with even larger oversized teeth that could bite through anything even steel. The Jawz were also accompanied by two Land Sharks, a fiendish combination of tiger and shark DNA.  
"Give us the target," the one of the Jawz said spraying flecks of saliva. Do to the size of their teeth ,Jawz couldn't close their mouth all the way so they were constantly drooling. I opened the trunk and Blaze started screaming again and started kicking with more fire than she had before. The lead Jawz reached down and yanked her out. Suddenly Blazes hands ignited and she punched the Eraser in the stomach, but it didn't hurt or burn his flesh.  
"Nice try girly…but I don't feel pain." Blaze continued to fight anyway even though it was useless. She ripped the tape from her lips.  
"Traitors!" she shouted at us. We flinched a little at her accusation. Soon Whitecoats came in and tranquilized her. We watched as they carried her away. This part is always the hardest for me even though I had done this for a while it still bothered me.  
"PC, Rafmire," a voice called. A Whitecoat named, Dr. McKinney approached us. He was one of the new employees in his mid twenties with intelligent looking little glasses. "What is it?" I asked.

"Dr. Risa wants to see you two," he said. "Follow me." We followed the scrawny doctor down a clean white hallway. We passed many rooms some with mutants inside them, others were filled with doctors performing outlandish procedures and then there were the training rooms for Erasers and Collectors. That is what they called us, Collectors…I don't really like the term it doesn't sound very cool…like Eraser.  
Dr. Risa's office was well lit and spotless place with a few plants and a fish tank filled with guppies gave the room have a more dignified look. However the place still gave me the shivers. Dr. Risa sat at her desk signing papers with her gnarled old fingers wrapped around a pen and her snow white hair was tied back in bun.   
"I brought PC and Rafmire ma'm," Dr. McKinney announced. Risa looked up at him with two sharp sapphire eyes which had been left untouched by time.  
"I see that. Be on your way, McKinney," she said coldly. He nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Dr. Risa sighed heavily and placed her pen down and looked up at us with what appeared to be a friendly smile. "How are you doing, boys?"  
"Fine," we said in unison.  
" Hmph. I am glad to hear it. Now, let's get down to business. Your next assignment is to capture and apprehended this experiment," Risa said plopping two brown envelopes on her desk. We both took one. "He's avoided us for a very long time…Everything you need to know is in that folder. He is one of our tougher cases, but I am sure you boys can handle him."  
" How dangerous is he?" Raf asked.  
"He's killed over 15 collectors and many more Erasers. Most of them died being crushed by large projectiles. The other unfortunate few…I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Charming," Raf remarked smoothly. "You have 24 hours to recuperate and then I expect you to be on your way. You are dismissed." She said and then immediately picked up her pen and continued her work…..


	10. Drift part 2

We left her office with an ominous cloud of doom hanging over our heads. Our lives were on the line every time we went out to capture experiments. In terms of abilities there is a broad spectrum for experiments. I was one of the few people that received the short end of the stick. I had no really potent powers what so ever, which I don't know wither to consider that a blessing or a curse. But it wouldn't hurt every now and then to have some super cool power like Aquaman or something. All I can do is withstand enormous amounts of force, but I am no juggernaut. After leaving Dr. Risa's office, me and Raf parted ways and headed for our separate rooms. Another perk in working for the bad guys is that you got good meals, money, and a big room, which included a TV and its own private shower. I lied down on my bed in the dark. The bed wasn't very soft but it sure beats sleeping in a cage. I lied down on my stomach momentarily to listen to the sound of my breathing, the envelope of info being crushed under my belly. My mind wondered about from various topics including my history some of the memories happy others sad. I tried my hardest not to think about Blaze, but an image of her frightened face seemed branded in my mind's eye. I grunted and turned on my side and turned on a small lamp that sat next to the head of my bed. The dark room became illuminated with a soft yellow glow and again I sat their and pondered. I turned my head slightly and looked over at a door on the far side of the room, this was the door that the Whitecoats came through if I became "unruly". Good thing I was on my best behavior. That door used to open a lot when I plotted to escape several times. I learned to stop planning and I also learned to stop asking questions, if I did either one of those things I would be punished…severely and I am not a big fan of pain. To shake Blaze from my thoughts, I opened my envelope to learn about our next target. I pulled out the info sheet and read it: 

Experiment # 22006

Name: Max Crucil  
Age: 18   
Experiment type: bestial recombinant (crocodile)  
Date of Escape: Oct 31, 2000  
Experiment Name: Lyle

Lyle? What kind of name is that?...Uh oh…..could it be?

1000…There are 1000 tiles on the ceiling of my room. I've counted them numerous times so you shouldn't question my counting. It makes me angry. My name is Rafmire…just incase you didn't know or if I didn't repeat myself very often. I've been a Collector for three years…just like PC, although I was not employed by Jeb under the same conditions as PC. Me, I had no one to love, no to love me and on top of that I had nothing to lose, which makes me…according to Jeb …unpredictable….a valuable asset I am told.  
I stared at the bare walls of my room. The television screen was made of plastic…the bulb on the over head light and in my lamp was also made of plastic…Why? You might ask? Well its quite simple really…I can manipulate glass. It's a deadly gift and I don't wield it was well as I would like too. So, a word of advice for you…NEVER to sneak up on me and attempt to pull a trick…because if I get scared, you'll be dead. A Whitecoat learned that the hard way back when I was very young. He had cornered me in an observation room. You know the ones that are padded and have a nice big glass window so the Whitecoats can look in and watch you squirm? Yeah. He was trying to inject me with something and for some reason or another my fear triggered my ability and I used the glass from the window to turn him into a human voodoo doll. What happened before or after that I don't feel inclined to tell you, maybe later when I am not too tired. I directed my gaze towards the envelope sitting on my bed. I didn't know why I hesitated to open it, maybe it was the memory of the fire girl that we had picked up that stayed my hand. I hugged my knees and sighed still staring at that envelope, the one that could end someone else's life or my own. But like I said I had nothing to lose or to gain for that matter. So I reached out and read its contents...

The file that I read worried me and my pigeon instincts were buzzing...all night long. I had the sudden urge to climb up the walls and cling to the ceiling. I did do this several times hoping that it would tire me out, but it didn't. I finally got some sleep at 4:00 in the morning but even then that was short lived when I woke up from a nightmare. After that I ditched sleep altogether and decided to take a walk. I could go almost anywhere in Lab7 except for the rooms where the procedures were held and also the rooms with the mutants. At this point I really didn't want to go into either. I wondered outside of Lab 7 with its mile high fencing surrounding the facility. The sun was coming up and the dark blues and blacks of the night were beginning to recede. Land Sharks and Wraiths were patrolling the grounds. Wraiths were another kind of Eraser that specialized in seeing at night. I was attacked by one the day Roc and I attempted to save Bree. Of the new Eraser models they were in my opinion the creepiest. They were extremely gaunt with fluffy rills of fur that stuck out in all directions on their necks. The Wraiths defining feature is their pale blue eyes that light up like headlights on a car. As far as special abilities Wraiths have the gift of night vision, superspeed, skin that didn't tear and most importantly stealth. Living among them, Raf and I were able to detect their presence. But I feel sorry for the poor sod that is being tracked by one…because a Wraith always gets its quarry. Not only that they are nearly impossible to disable or even kill. I watched them make their rounds. The Wraiths eyed me from a distance but didn't attack me. They had orders not to harm me unless they were told otherwise by either, Dr. Risa or Jeb. Another thing to note about the new Erasers was that they were almost 99 obedient. The other 1 were rare but there had been some that went rouge…but they didn't last very long.  
The morning air was nice and cool not to cold but just right…which is rare. My mind was busy. I couldn't really tell you what I was thinking at the time, because to be honest I didn't know. I looked at the fence longingly. The two things that prevented me from climbing over that fence, were the hypothetical image of Bree's corpse among others and the thought of the hell I would be in if I did escape and got caught. Suddenly something caught my attention. I saw a fluttering shape out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see the silhouette of a pigeon preening its feathers at the top of the fence. It was exotic looking bird, its feathers where white with grey at the tips. The pigeon bobbed its head and cooed softly. I began to approach it slowly not wanting to draw attention to it. When I got close enough I began to coo too and held out my hands. The pigeon fluttered from the fence into my hands. Handling it carefully I noticed a little ringlet on its left foot. "Bree." I muttered softly…..

I checked the bird's right leg and sure enough there was a little roll of paper strapped to it. I untied it and read the note:

PC, how are you? Everything is fine. Send us info.

Breeaka

I snorted and allowed the pigeon to perch itself on my shoulder. Next I pulled out a small pencil that I had swiped from Whitecoat and began to write a brief message.

I'm fine. Target. Possible. Gozbud. Warn.

PC

I had anticipated the arrival of at least one of Bree's birds. This is how we stayed in touch. I would inform the Network about what was going on inside the School and Lab 7. This was a dangerous game I was playing and if one of the birds was to be intercepted it could be the Network's undoing. What bothered me the most was how the School found out about Gozbud? There is no conceivable way unless they caught one of his subordinates. I was glad that Jeb or Dr. Risa never knew that I was one of the 10 Ghosts. If they did I don't really want to know what would happen to me. We were good at rattling the School without revealing our identities. I rolled up my response and tied it to the pigeon's leg.  
Next I held it close and whispered to it "This is an important message make sure it gets to her. Now FLY!" and with that I set the pigeon free. In a few frantic flaps it flew over the fence and then over the trees. I didn't know wither the pigeon understood me or not …but I would like to think that it did…..

Light poured through a window scorching my eye lids. I opened my eyes slowly so that they could adjust. My bed was pressed against the dusty grey walls of my room. Finding a secret place to hide with in your territory was little difficult, but I managed to find a nice place to live. It was away from the city…out in the suburbs someplace. I made sure not to totally isolate myself so the nearest town is only about ten minutes away …if you walk. I lied in my bed and listened to the wind howling outside the lonely window above my bed. Things hadn't been the same since PC left. I try not to think about him much…every time I do it makes me sad. But I am comforted in the fact that he's alive. I sat up in bed and looked at all the plants that I had scattered throughout the room it was like a forest in itself and I maintained it well. Next I looked at the clock it was 10 am. I figured I'd better get up. Slowly, I eased myself out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. I had just finished throwing a clean tank top over my head when someone knocked at the door.  
"Just a sec!" I called. My senses were buzzing. Was there an Eraser at the door? I casually walked over to my bed and pulled out a gun out from under it and as quietly as I could I cocked it. As I approached the door, I held it behind my back and unlocked the door, bracing myself. Standing in the threshold was a short old woman in a blue dress with a basket in her hands. I sighed and let my gun hand drop to my side.  
"Hello, Bertha."...

"Good morning, Bree, how is my little bird doing this morning?" she asked sweetly.  
"I'm fine. You want to come in, I'll make some coffee."  
"I would like that very much I think, thank you sweetie. By the way cover yourself child. People will get the wrong impression if you go answering the door in nothing but a tank top and your underwear." I smiled sheepishly and stood aside to let the old woman in. Bertha was my neighbor and the only person that knew I was only half human. She was a kind hearted soul and would stop by and chat with me. I escorted her to the kitchen, where I made some coffee. Bertha placed her basket on the floor and settled down in a chair.  
" So what is in the basket ,Bertha? Something new you've been baking?" I asked sitting down in front of her, while the coffee brewed.  
Bertha smiled devilishly at me "No, child. They're for your birds. Some mice I caught in my house."  
" I'm sure some of my birds will enjoy them, but I can't say that all of them will."  
" Don't worry I'll bring some extra seed later." I smiled and rose again to pour the coffee. I had my coffee black now and loaded with sugar. I poured some cream and added a light dusting of sugar for Bertha and then went back to the table.  
"So, now that we have our coffee. How have things been going at home?" I asked.  
"Oh fine dear. Its not the same without my husband around."  
" You'll manage. I'm sure," I said taking a sip of the warm brew and wondering why the heck PC liked his coffee this way.  
Bertha smiled " I always do manage to pull through , especially in my younger days…Young love is a fickle thing." I nodded but said nothing. " Speaking of which I haven't seen your boyfriend around here lately."  
I nearly choked. " What boyfriend…You mean Roc?"  
"Yes."  
"Bertha, Roc is not my boyfriend…He's younger than me about three years younger."  
She smiled quizzically at me "I was younger than my husband. Age doesn't matter, Bree its all about how much you love each other. Are you sure he isn't?" My temper flared and for some reason I was blushing but I didn't know why.  
"I'm positive." I said firmly even though subconsciously something told me that I was lying to myself.   
"Come on, dear . You at least have feelings for him don't you?"  
"Of course I do …but it hasn't gone that far," I said chugging the coffee now.  
"I see. Well would you care to hear some wisdom from an old woman?"  
"Possibly," I said not knowing wither to listen or dash into the next and get my gun. "Get a boyfriend, my dear, Bree. A young beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to live out in the wilderness alone. It's almost a sin."   
"Don't worry about me Berth—." Suddenly, I heard a pecking at the window outside the kitchen. I looked up and discovered one of my pigeons sitting on the window sill.  
"Excuse me," I said and rushed over to the window to collect the bird. I untied the message rolled up on the bird's leg and read it. Gozbud? Lab 7 is going after Gozbud? How did they even find out about him?  
"Bree are you alright? You look pale."  
"I fine, Bertha. Listen I don't mean to kick you out, (matter of fact I really wanted to) but I need to get started on my day." She smiled and nodded respectfully. I showed her out and then I closed and locked the door…How could this be?

"WHERE IS HE?" I snarled, slamming a bird kid against the side of a building. The poor kid was scared out of his wits, but he was trying not to show it. Blood streamed down from nose, which I broke. We had no idea where to start looking for Lyle, whom I presumed was Gozbud. It wasn't in me to seek out other mutants and threaten them. But I was hoping that this Lyle wasn't our Gozbud and if I had to bust a few heads to prove myself right, I would. Rafmire stood in the shadows holding a little bird girl and watching the entrance to the alley way.  
"I told you, I don't know who Lyle is," the bird boy said.  
"Don't lie to me, bird brain. I've been trained to sniff out a liar and you've got the scent all over you." He just stared at me defiantly…he was asking for it. I concentrated hard and turned my nails into claws and raked them hard and fast across his face. He grunted and the little girl that Raf held screamed, but it was muffled by his hand. I blinked as beads of blood splattered in my face.  
"I'm telling you nothing," the bird kid retorted.   
"Is that so…you are trying my patience, Raf," I said. Raf stepped out of the shadows and held one of his claws against the little bird girl's throat.  
"I don't want too, boy. But…if you don't tell us what you need to know…I will cut her throat," Raf said placidly. The girl squealed and thrashed around in his grip.   
"NO! You wouldn't dare!"  
"Try me!" he snarled starting to press the tip of his claw into the side of the girl's neck until it started to bleed.  
"STOP IT! Lyle told us he was going to Foxtrot…That's all I know I swear," the bird kid said desperately. Rafmire immediately withdrew and let the little girl go to her brother. I withdrew too and wiped the blood off my face. Without another word we left the alleyway….

I yawned as I watched the scenery go by. We were on the road again, Raf ALWAYS behind the wheel. I can drive grant you I'm just lazy. As we drove on I sat and wondered if my message got to its destination and I was also feeling a little guilty to…because I intentionally left out the little piece of information that would tell Bree that I was supposed to go after Gozbud… ..Some things are better left unsaid. According to the two bird kids that we had ruffed up, Gozbud A.K.A. Lyle was last spotted near a city called Foxtrot. It took us a few hours to reach the city. When we arrived there, we agreed on stopping for lunch first. You can't capture anybody on an empty stomach, so we stopped at a Taco Bell for some burritos. While we ate, we discussed our latest assignment…as discreetly as possible.  
"This whole mission has me a little worried," I said.  
"I am a little worried too…When Risa mentioned people getting crushed by large projectiles I got chills. I wouldn't want to go that way," Raf replied. We tried to keep our voices low.  
"Yeah I don't think I would like that either," I said.  
"So physically, what kind of person are we looking for? Is he a shape shifter like you?"   
"No…all the sighting reports say all the people saw was an enormous croc like creature, wondering around the sewer system," I replied drinking some soda.  
"This is going to be fun," Raf said sarcastically. "Especially when we travel back smelling like raw sewage."  
"Don't worry about it…lets be thankful that is the only thing we have to endure. I heard one of the other collectors got thrown into a heap of—."  
"PC. I'm eating."   
"Right," I shut my mouth and we ate in silence. "Wouldn't it be easier if the experiments just came to us and said 'Here! take me!'"  
Raf snorted "Yeah it would be."  
I looked down at the watch secured around my wrist. It was more than just a means of keeping time. It was the way Lab 7 kept tabs on Raf and I. We couldn't take them off unless we were inside Lab 7. If we tampered with it there were several things that could happen…a) you'd get electrocuted… b) a metallic spike will form under the band and puncture your wrist …causing excruciating pain and possibly cause you to scream, and c) if you were exceptionally naughty, more spikes would appear skewering your wrist in all directions then spin causing you to lose a hand and rendering you useless to Lab 7 and probably lead you to a most gruesome death. Anyways it was 12:53.  
"Come on we'd better get going." I said. Raf nodded and crammed the rest of the burrito he was eating into his mouth and we were out the door.  
We searched for a man hole that would provide good accesses to the sewer system, which was surprisingly difficult. The idea about asking some one for directions was a bit absurd but Hey! It never stopped me. I asked around talking to construction workers mostly. Raf , who thought it was a stupid idea, walked off to look on his own. To keep the construction workers from asking too many questions I came up with a multitude of stories so they wouldn't give me such strange looks. My personal favorite involved a girl…naturally…, a trash can and a box of kittens. But despite my efforts of finding a suitable manhole, Raf found one before I did.  
"SO, which story did you use on them?" Raf asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice, as I dragged the manhole cover away.  
"Why do you care?" I asked.  
"I don't…but, I just find it amusing that you can come up with the most far fetched stories and people will actually believe you."  
I grinned, "Maybe I can add it to my list of superhuman powers."  
"I doubt it. Last time I checked being a convincing liar wasn't a superpower." I looked down into the manhole its warm intoxicating fumes rising up to meet us.  
I recoiled pinching my nose, "Good job, Raf –you had to pick the extra STINKY one didn't you." Raf didn't reply and pinched his nose too. To avoid a dispute about who was going to go down first I started to go down the slimy ladder that descended into the noxious waters of the sewer. Raf followed me soon after…

The sewer system under Foxtrot was surprisingly cleaner than the hole Bree used to live in. Which was a hopeful indicator that we wouldn't smell too bad on our way back "home". I was becoming nervous as we wondered around in this dark, wet, underground world. It looked like a place you walk through on your way to eternal damnation in hell. Charming thought eh? Anyways we searched for Gozbud as if we actually liked our job. I wasn't sure what I would do or say when I came face to face with him. If I fought him, the odds of me winning were against me. Gozbud out weighed me by several hundred pounds, he was also taller and far more muscular than I will ever be. If I was hit head on by his tail, it could easily collapse my ribcage. His mouth was another hazard. If I made him angry enough, Gozbud could easily bite me in half. This wasn't a fair fight by any means. I looked over at Raf, his head jerking around in different directions every few minutes, listening for anything unusual. Knowing him for three years, I did tell Raf about my connection with the 10 Ghosts. He swore to me that he would always keep it a secret and I trusted him with that …and so far he has kept his word.  
"To bad there is not a neon sign that says Gozbud…this way," Raf muttered. I snorted and said nothing. Suddenly I saw a huge shadow rise up behind me. Before I could react a large hand wrapped its meaty fingers around my neck. The grip instantly closed my windpipe and I began to choke.  
A long snout came along side my ear and in a throaty unfamiliar voice said "I heard what you did to those kids back in Gavin Port. You'll pay for that." Then with awesome strength my attacker hurled me down into the water dirty water. I lied there dazed momentarily. Luckily I came to my senses before the creature's foot came down. I barely missed it, if it had hit home I would be dead. I quickly scrambled out of the water winded and shaken. Raf darted forward and raked his claws into the croc man's flesh. The croc was to slow to react and Raf slipped through his fingers avoiding his crushing grip. Raf instantly turned and instead of attempting another attack grabbed me by my hoody, forcing me to run along with him and we began our hasty retreat.  
"Come back!" the croc roared after us.  
"This is suicide. How did Risa expect us to take down something that big?" Raf said with anxiety in his voice.  
"I don't know…but one thing is for sure…. that THING is not Gozbud."  
"Really! Are you sure ?"  
" Posi—tive," I said still trying to breath normally. It was true. The creature we had encountered was not Gozbud. I felt stupid for jumping to conclusions. But at least, if my message had reached Bree as planned, Gozbud could move himself to avoid potential detection.  
"How did you know?" Raf asked. Water splashed up into our faces and the scum covered walls passed us in a flurry of dirty browns and brackish greens.  
"That's very simple…Gozbud is an alligator…"

"An alligator? What's the difference?" Raf snapped at me. It's rare that he loses his temper, but given the circumstances I don't blame him.   
"Crocodiles have a pointier snout on top of that their teeth stick out the sides of their mouths. Gators on the other hand had a rounded sound and their teeth don't poke out as much," I said as we ran.  
"Great! Now I know!"  
I was glad that Lyle was Gozbud, because now I would have no problem with kicking this guy's butt to high heaven.  
"Where are we headed?" I asked  
"The surface we will have the advantage," Raf replied.  
"The surface? If we go up there, we will be making a scene and Risa told us to keep these things quiet."  
"If you have a better idea PC please share it."  
"I don't."  
"Then don't argue with me." We heard Lyle roaring and shouting behind us. It sounded like he was gaining on us. Suddenly a shaft appeared in the distance. YES, A way out! We scrambled up the ladder as the angry croc closed in on us. I stuck my head out of the hole. We were in the middle of street in the city, so much for keeping this mission quiet. Once Raf had gotten out I quickly replaced the manhole cover.  
"I don't think he can squeeze through that," I said with some relief. Raf nodded, but he looked doubtful that the chase ended here and he was right. Suddenly a huge fist punched through the asphalt. People on the sidewalks either began to scream with hysteria or stood there awe struck as an 8 foot tall croc humanoid exploded out of the ground. He slapped his tail on the ground and gnashed his teeth at us. Lyle's was build was very similar to Gozbud's, only his coloring was slightly different.  
"How do you want to do this?" Raf whispered to me. Looking over our formidable target I said," Let's negotiate. It will waste a lot less time if we can convince this guy to come with us willingly."  
"Negotiation has never worked for us in the past. What makes you think it will work now?"  
"Just give me a chance," I replied.  
Raf nodded "Fine… your funeral." I stifled a grin and walked towards Lyle...

As I approached, he began to thrash around even more. He needed better intimidation tactics.  
"Calm down! I just want to talk!" I said making sure to keep a safe distance. Lyle stopped thrashing.  
"I don't negotiate with SCUM like you !" he said, lashing out with his tail and slapping the ground next to me. I wanted to run away, but stayed put.  
"Come on. We haven't harmed you in anyway…have we?"   
"But you will. You harmed Halcon and Lucy," Lyle replied.   
"Only a little bit. If you hadn't been so hard to find we wouldn't have resorted to that."  
"Are you saying it is MY FAULT?" He lashed out again.  
"No, I am not saying that. Please, just a moment of your time." I said calmly. I watched the people that were in the area. They stared at us with eyes the size of grapefruits. This wasn't good to have this many witnesses.  
"Fine then. Talk." Lyle snarled.  
" First off, what are you called?"   
"Those stupid Whitecoats called me Lyle. My real name shouldn't matter since you are associated with the Whitecoats. You're trash!" I wasn't offended by the accusation. I am sure that Lyle would have more to say to me if he knew that I was once of the 10 Ghost. " Fine then I'll call you Lyle," I said.  
"What are you called?" Lyle asked.  
"That shouldn't matter to you, Lyle…after all.. I am as you call it, trash."  
"Fair enough. What do you want?"  
"We have been sent here to bring you back too Lab 7," I said earnestly. There was a faint wave of whispers that erupted from the on lookers. I was definitely going to get reamed for this later.  
"You! Were scent to take me back…to that…HELL HOLE!" he shouted.  
"Yes."  
"GRAAHHHWWAAAH! I'll kill you!" Lyle charged toward me. In any other circumstance I would've run for my life, but miraculously I held my ground.   
"STOP!" I shouted holding up my hands. Surprisingly Lyle did stop a few feet away.  
"Look around you. There are innocent people here. If you start a fight, people are going to get hurt! If you come peacefully you can avoid taking some innocent bystander's life." Lyle looked around and seemed to consider the words that I had said and then looked at me… The next thing I remember is being hurled through the window of a convenience store….


	11. Drift part 3

I watched PC being hurled bodily through the window of a Bob's Munchy Mart. I cringed as he crash the through the window head first. I didn't know if the trauma had killed him or not, but regardless, I needed to act. I knew if that was me I probably wouldn't have survived it. Lyle began to advance on the broken window of the store. I picked up a piece of asphalt and hurled it at Lyle. The projectile whacked him on the snout. He gave me a murderous stare.  
"Hey stupid did you forget about me!" I taunted.  
"Shut up! You're next!" He snarled and turned to pick up PC, who lay limp in his arms.  
I threw another piece of asphalt.  
"Put him down," I said sternly.   
"You are getting on my nerves. I guess I'll take care of you first. After all it looks like he won't be going anywhere." Lyle plopped PC on the ground and then instantly grabbed a parked car and hurled it at me. I jumped away from it just in time. "You are just as much of a coward as he is," Lyle jeered.  
I smiled inwardly "let's see about that," I said softly. I darted forward running as fast as my legs could carry me and sprang off the roof of the car that had just been thrown. Next the back of my shirt tore open to reveal my obsidian colored wings. They crackled as I forced them to move in quick abrupt strokes. I held out my clawed hands, like a hawk does when about to snatch up its prey. When I made contact with Lyle's chest it felt like hitting wall at top speed. The impact racked my arm muscles and even threatened to dislocate both of my shoulders. If Lyle hadn't been pushed back several feet, I would've. He stared at the ten crimson holes I had burrowed in his flesh in disbelief. Lyle began to throw a fit, stomping the ground and gnashing his teeth and then he charged at me. I made another coarse maneuver with my wings, propelling myself upward without a running start, forcing Lyle to miss. He cursed as I circled above him out of his reach. It had been a while since I had been in the air. It was frightening and exhilarating. I hated it. Every flap of my wings was pure agony and my body screamed under the stress to keep me aloft. Suddenly a piece of asphalt flew like a comet towards me. I twisted out of the way in order to avoid it. Soon more asphalt comets were hurled up to meet me. I darted this way and that way. I was doing well only taking a few hits in the stomach, on my knees, and arms. Due to my success, my confidence swelled and I broke a personal taboo.  
"If that is the best you have to offer, than I don't know why the School wants you."….I got cocky…Next I heard whistling noise and then metallic THUNK! Before I knew it I was pinned by my right wing against a building by a piece of metal pipe. This time I couldn't help but cry out in agony. The pain wasn't overwhelming, but it was strong enough to make my eyes water up and deter me from making any sudden moves. Lyle chuckled which sounded like croak more than anything else, as he approached.  
"You're a little cocky aren't you," he said with a fiendish smile.   
'Thank-you, Captain Obvious' I thought to myself. I shut my eyes and tried to reach for the pipe with my right arm. Pain exploded from shoulder down my side and I instantly recoiled. I tried my left arm, but it was too far away. For once I felt a sudden rush of panic course through me. I was trapped……

You know that feeling you get when your foot falls asleep. Imagine that tingly sensation all over your entire body, only it feels like thousands of needles are poking you at the same time. That is how I felt at the moment; I only get this feeling when my ability actually kicks in. My head felt like it had been flattened. The numbness slowly began to fade away as I became more aware of my surroundings. A few shards of glass had burrowed into my skin and I gingerly plucked them out. Suddenly an anguished cry reached my ears and I became reacquainted with my present situation. I looked around to look for Rafmire. I spotted Lyle walking toward a building with a crocodile smile on his face. Then I saw Raf pinned by one wing against the face of a building.   
"You're a little cocky aren't you?" I heard Lyle say. He picked up another piece of pipe…the jerk was going to do it again. Rage began to build inside me and I began to change. Transformations didn't hurt me anymore as a matter of fact I could change on command…no thanks to Jeb. My bones crackled and popped as usual, but their change in position and shape was smooth. A feral snarl accompanied my heavy breathing and long canines joined my clenched teeth. I charged as fast as I could and roared before making contact with Lyle and knocking him over. He released the pipe as I chomped down on his wrist. Lyle roared in pain and bashed me in the head with his fist. I recoiled and kicked him in the side of the head making sure to include my clawed toes for maximum damage. Lyle countered a split second after I had finished the kick and grabbed my leg, and then slung me across the street. Luckily I was able to grab hold of a street lamp post. He gave me a venomous glare and roared louder than he had before. I countered with a cry of my own accompanied by the middle finger gesture …a personal touch. Agitated Lyle turned his full attention toward me…seeing that Raf was supposedly no longer a threat. "Supposedly" being the operative word.  
"I thought that trip through the window would have taught you a lesson," Lyle said clenching and unclenching his fists.  
I smiled slyly "I was never a fast learner…come and get me tiny." Lyle grabbed the nearest parked vehicle and hurled it at me….

So he was still alive…I wasn't surprised, but I was relieved as I watched PC let Lyle have it. Now was my chance to free myself. I already knew that yanking the pipe out wasn't going to work so I had three other options. 1) Rip the pierced wing off…I don't think I have the stomach for that. 2) Try to slide off the pipe. 3) Sit there helplessly in pain and hope that PC is able to incapacitate Lyle and then help me down. I scrapped options 1 and 3. The pipe had gone completely through my wing, hence how it was holding me up. I drove my left clawed hand into the concrete face of the building and then slowly brought my legs up. Pushing off quickly was the key. If I didn't clear the length of the pipe numerous things could happen, all of which would result in me crying out in anguish and bleed profusely. I took a deep breathe and readied myself to push off. I looked for PC to see the progress of the fight. PC was doing well…he could really take a beating. But I knew he couldn't keep this up for long. Suddenly I saw Lyle back PC into a wall and began to beat on him. Something about this made me angrier than usual. I didn't really know what it was that made me snap, but it did. I mustered all my strength and pushed off….

Owwwwww….I was curled up in a tight ball trying to protect what parts of my body I could. I knew that once this fight was over, if I lived I was going to look like hell for a while. There was no way to get inside and attack. I had already tried running around Lyle and even slide between his legs. He always managed to drag me back into position or block my path. I was beginning to worry that my forearms were going to be turned to mush, when Lyle stopped pummeling me and picked me up by my shirt, then pulled me close. I could smell his breath, not much better than an eraser's. His teeth worried me even more than before. I had no desire to be that close.  
"So this is your true form is it? An animal in human skin."  
"Look who's talking, leather face."  
Lyle hissed and shook me "Your powers fit your work. You can deceive everyone with you human shape, but under it all you're a monster. Your power to take a lot of punishment is characteristic of a virus, something that is nearly impossible to wipe out." I said nothing and just stared at Lyle, crimson lines of blood framing the sides of my mouth.  
"What made you turn against your own kind, Cat?" Lyle asked.  
" It's none of your business," I replied.  
" Hmph. Fine. Its about time I end this." Lyle opened his mouth wide and I began to struggle. The dagger like teeth were closer now and moved into position around my head. Suddenly a frothy blast of foul breath rushed into my face and a pained roar rang in my ears. I fell the ground and looked up at Lyle. His eyes wide with shock as he looked over his shoulder and saw Raf with a cold aloof expression on his face. He had managed to pull the pipe out and had stabbed Lyle in the shoulder with it. Lyle swatted Raf with a heavy fist and knocked him off. He then turned on me, but suddenly stopped as a thousand glass shards created a hazardous barrier between me and Lyle.  
"Turn around!" Raf said coldly. Lyle obeyed and faced him. The shards changed position and surrounded Lyle completely. I heard him moan as some of the shards began to dig into Lyle's skin, drawing blood.  
"Raf stop…we need him alive remember." Raf said nothing and tossed me a worried glance. He didn't know how to control glass very well, which put us in a very precarious position.  
"Don't Give up Lyle!" a bystander shouted. Soon more people began to shout advice. I watched the glass shards begin to shake nervously making faint chiming noises.  
"SHUT UP!" I snapped at the crowd.  
"Why should we?" a person asked.  
"Because, if you continue chant Raf over there, could loose control and then all of you will be dead." This ominous information shut everyone up...or so I thought. Suddenly a baby in the crowd began to wail breaking the silence on the street. SHINK! I heard Lyle let out a tortured cry and saw him collapse on the ground in a bloody mess. I won't describe it in detail because you would probably puke if I told you. I looked over at the crowd, which surprisingly had been unharmed and then at Raf. He had grown pale and looked tired.  
"Are you alright?" I asked approaching slowly. Raf didn't reply and stared at Lyle's corpse for a few minutes and then turned to me.  
"I'm fine."...

I didn't know what to say. Raf stared at me as if nothing had happened. Suddenly, sirens began to wail. Not more trouble…please? A dozen black cars and vans with flashing lights arrived on the scene. They were our people. When an experiment "made a scene"… a unit was dispatched to clean up the mess which included literally cleaning up debris and paying the town a handsome sum to keep quiet or else. Raf and I watched as they set to work on Lyle's body, hauling it inside a truck. The eye witnesses were being rounded up too. In the old days, before the invention of memory erasing technology, eyewitnesses were "taken care of", usually a bullet in the brain sufficed. However in this modern age there was no need for cold blooded murder. If there was a need I would have most definitely made a scene too.  
"Haven't you noticed that there hasn't been anybody sent to take care of us?" Raf said to me.  
"Yeah I noticed," I replied.  
"PC! RAF!" Dr. McKinney shouted as he approached. This guy was really beginning to annoy me…the nerve, he actually thinks that he has known us long enough to call us by our nicknames…the more I think about the more….GRAH!...I turned my attention to the young doctor and tried to mask my annoyance.  
"Dr. McKinney it's a shock seeing you here," I said smoothly.  
He gave me a bitter smile and handed me a piece of paper "Orders from Lab 7." I snatched it and read the contents…which needless to say didn't make me too happy. I crumbled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground.  
. "THIS IS INSANE!" I snarled, grabbing McKinney by the lapels of his shirt. "WE WERE NEARLY KILLED AND SHE WANTS US TO GO ON ANOTHER MISSION?"  
"Don't get mad at me …I don't give the orders I just deliver them." I growled and pushed him on the ground. Raf winced and scooped up the paper and straightened it.  
He read it carefully and his eyebrows shot up, "You're right this is insane."  
"We are in no condition to take down another target," I said. Suddenly, Dr. McKinney's cell phone rang, broadcasting the song "Funky Town" as his ring tone. He pulled it out of his pocket and stood up.  
"Hold on a sec," he said. We waited. Every second he jabbered the more I fumed. "I have to take this," McKinney said after hanging up.  
"WHAT?"  
"Sorry PC, I've got to go," He said backing away. McKinney reached into his pocket and pulled out a container of aspirin and threw it to me. "That will help with the pain. Good Luck!" Before I knew it the little stinker was in a car waving good bye to us. I growled and threw the bottle of aspirin at McKinney. It hit him in the nose causing it to bleed, I hoped that it broke. "Come on, Raf…were goin' to the drug store."

It was about 10:00 at night. The moon was shining, the air was crisp and we were spending the night in the car on the side of road. Raf and I sat in our chairs reclined as far as they could go with our feet propped up on the dash. The floor of the car was littered with every kind of pain killer and bandage known to the common world. Before settling down for the night, we had stopped at a drug store in another town and cleaned out the medicine aisles. As you can imagine I got a lot of strange looks when I came in. I had reverted to human form by this time and I kind of wished that hadn't at least my fur covered most of my injuries. Right now I was in my human form in all my disheveled glory. My forearms were completely black and blue and so were my shins. I had bandages wrapped around left shoulder and head, which was accompanied by an ice pack. Raf was in a similar condition only he didn't have as many bruises as I did. He had his injured wing wrapped in a web of bandages.  
"I never knew you had wings," I commented. Raf looked at me out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. "How long have you had them?"  
"A while…I hate flying," he said. That was a shock to me, bird kids always seemed to enjoy flying .  
"You really hate it?"  
"Loath it," he replied with tension. I knew better than to press, especially after what I saw him do to Lyle. Raf groaned and placed his hand over his eyes, "I can't believe the want us to go after another target. What do they expect us to do bleed on them?" I sighed heavily and slowly bent forward and reached into a bag full of food we had swiped after the drug store run, and pulled out a package of snowballs.  
"I guess," I said pulling the plastic package open.  
"If we're lucky, our next target will have some lame power like throwing fur balls or something." Raf snort as I passed him a snowball. He pierced the pink puffy marshmallow snack with one claw and took a bite.  
"With our luck it will be someone like Lyle," he remarked.  
"Probably, we are supposed to get a phone call with more information."  
"I take it the information will come from Jeb?"  
"Most likely."  
"Are you going to complain to him about this mission?"  
I fidgeted in my seat "I don't know," I said. The prospect of bad mouthing Jeb seemed tempting, but there was one thing that prevented my from doing so and it had to do with day, we made the agreement. He had injected something into my back. I don't remember what it was, but hurt like nothing I had ever felt. Apparently whatever was inside of that syringe stayed there and now every time, Jeb was cross with me my spine would burn…it didn't hurt that bad if he was only annoyed, but when he was really pissed I got the royal treatment. We chewed on our processed sugar snacks in silence.  
"PC? Do you think it was bad?"  
"What?"  
"What I did to Lyle…or have you already forgotten."  
"I haven't…its kind of hard to say wither you were in the right after all I am not in your head so I couldn't tell what you were thinking."  
"I wasn't thinking about anything really. However, if you hadn't said anything and that baby hadn't cried out… I probably would have killed Lyle anyway."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, but what's done is done…I'm going to sleep." Raf tossed the last bit of his snack in his mouth and then closed his eyes. I went to sleep soon after…

I'm supposed to be sleeping like PC is, but in all actuality… I'm not. Lyle's death apparently stirred me up inside and for one reason or another I couldn't seem to shake the image of Lyle's mangled corpse from my mind…This is the closest feeling I ever had of remorse. Something also tugged at my thin moral fibers…the sound of the baby that spooked me...

The sound of my cell phone ringing made Raf and I jump. I yawned and stared at the little screen to see who it was. I frowned at it and looked over at Raf. He somehow knew that I was going to try to get him to answer it. Judging by his expression I think he was going to be a hard sell. I sighed and my heart pounded as I pressed the "yes" button to answer the call.  
"Hello?" I yawned again.  
"Good evening, Seth," a voice said casually.   
"Quit with the small talk Jeb, its 4 o clock in the FREAKIN morning," I snapped irritably.  
"Don't get fresh, Seth! A person in your position can't afford to be getting testy."  
My temper flared even more. "I will get as testy as I please! You're not the one sleeping in a car on the side of the road with icy hot patches and bandages all over your BODY!"  
There was a pause. "Do you mind explaining to me…why Lyle was transported to Lab 7 in a body bag?" his voice calm and cold…not a good sign.  
"He made a scene," I said dismissively.  
"You put that so lightly, PC…you don't seem to grasp the extensiveness of exposure the School has suffered because of your little scene."  
"What would you have preferred? He kill us and get away?"  
"You were supposed to keep these captures QUIET! Quiet! You understand? Even an Eraser can understand that."  
"I know what "quiet" means, Jeb."  
"Obviously not, If you did Lyle wouldn't be DEAD right now."  
"I don't know why you are getting so upset. Lyle was just another target. If there was something special about him perhaps we could've handled it differently."  
"You try my patience, PC."  
"Don't I always."  
"Your next assignment is to go after an experiment that calls himself, Bones. He was last spotted near New Craven…fairly close to your current position if I am not mistaken."  
"Anything SPECIAL we should know about him? Is he valuable?" I asked.  
"More valuable than Lyle…so don't kill him. As for his powers… he escaped to early for us to even know them."  
"Great."  
"That's all for now…we will speak again…good hunting." I growled softly and smashed the "no" key to hang up….

We headed out first thing in the morning even though we were both a bit achy and irritable.  
"Bones…geez…can these guys get anymore cliché?" I said, causally changing my hand from human to my human cat hand. Each time I changed my hand; the bones would pop and crackle.  
"Will you PLEASE stop that," Raf said to tired to shout. I stopped and began to drum my fingers on the armrest until Rafmire shot me another murderous stare out of the corner of his eye.  
"Experiments usually name themselves after their abilities."  
"Usually, being the key word. It didn't work for Lyle."  
"Perhaps not but…it might work for this guy."  
"Okay…Bones…maybe he manipulates bone…or he likes to break bones…he's a dog experiment…or maybe he likes to eat people and spit out their bones." "Your sarcasm is not needed." I stopped talking and looked out the window. We continued to go blindly south. I was getting nervous. One of the laws we had established among the Ghosts was to never enter another's territory unless it was absolutely necessary. We were deep in Gozbud's territory, even though we on occasion broke this rule when attacks from the School were lax; however it was enforced when attacks were high. However I was willing to break this rule, because even though Raf didn't show it I could tell that the wound in his wing was hurting him, without any treatment it could easily get infected and that worried me. As it turned out that is what exactly happened…two days later…

"WHAT! We're lost!" I shouted slamming my fist on the dash. "What happened to that GREAT sense of direction of yours!"  
Raf glared at me out from behind a map. "Don't mock my sense of direction. PC. I'm doing the best I can. Instead of whining why don't you take this map and help out." He said throwing it at me. I begrudgingly unfolded it and began to look.  
"What did the last sign say?" I asked not look up. When Raf didn't respond I looked over and saw him leaning forward his forehead on the steering wheel.  
"Raf? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine…give me a minute…" he replied smoothing the wrinkled map in his lap, with one hand. His other hand was clutching his bandaged wing.  
"Is it hurting you?"  
"No…just kind of stinging a bit," he said looking up at me . He looked paler than usual with light sweat on his face.  
"Let me see your wing." I said.  
"I told I'm okay."  
"Raf, don't play macho with me. If your wing is infected we are going to have a serious problem." Raf reluctantly unbuckled his seatbelt and changed position. I unwrapped the wing and looked at it carefully. It was still bloody and puss was starting to appear. The skin under the feathers was beet red in color.  
"What's wrong?" Raf asked me looking over his shoulder.  
"It's infected." I replied, pulling some new bandages out from the glove compartment. Raf snorted and looked out the window. "There's no need to worry…yet. I think I know someone who can help us out. Are you willing?" I asked. The funnything about Raf is that he won't except help from just anyone and this had nothing to do with being macho. Raf had major trust issues and so did everyone that came directly from the School.  
Raf hesitated for a minute than nodded "Fine."  
"Alright then…scoot over I'm driving."…….

"Where are we going?" Raf asked, as I drove.  
"Gozbud's," I replied.  
"Your gator friend?"  
" Yeah…He used to be a medical student at a local college here in the south. He was a good student, made great grades and all that other stuff. But one day fell into financial trouble. That is how he got mixed up with the School. He volunteered himself for a study they were conducting at the university…he needed the green."  
" That must have been some amount of money then."  
"Not nearly enough. Gozbud had to give up everything for those stupid researchers. He may not be a licensed doctor, but he has steady hands and he's patched me up more times than I can even count."  
"What about Lab 7…aren't they tracking us?"   
"Don't worry about it, Raf. I'll take care of it," I said. Raf was right of course, even as we spoke, they were tracking our every move. However, I knew a few loopholes. We stopped in New Craven for some gas and a phone call. I didn't know if they could track pay phones, but if we were going to find Gozbud this call needed to be made. After filling up the car I searched my pockets for loose change. Fortunately for me I never carry dollar bills. I pulled out some quarters and dialed…..

It was late at night when I got the call. I must admit I wasn't expecting it. Nothing that night was expected….  
My door bell rang and I reached for my gun again. I held it behind my back and answered the door, this time I was completely dressed. The only source of light in the house came from the bunch of lamps that I had turned on. My heart pounding I opened the door hoping it was my presumed visitor and not an Eraser. Thankfully it was, Roc. He was older now, and slightly taller than me. But I was still the old one. He was dressed in a t-shirt and a good pair of sturdy jeans.  
"Hello, Roc," I smiled. I gave him a hug and a swift peck on the cheek and ushered him inside. "How have you been?" I asked placing my gun down on the coffee table.   
"Fine. What did you make for dinner?" He asked with smile.   
"My specialty," I said as we walked towards the kitchen. "Spaghetti and meatballs."  
"Sounds good."  
We sat down and ate in silence for a while. Roc was always shy around me, I could tell. I guess he really liked me but didn't know how to express it, other wise I don't think he would come around and visit as often.   
"How have you been," he asked.  
" I'm alright. My birds keep me very busy." I said. The Ghost network used my birds for delivereing messages and each of us was well versed in bird talk.   
"Do you get paid for that?" Roc asked.  
"No. But it's necessary, without my birds the Network would be completely cut off." "Why not use e-mail?"  
"Hackers."  
"Phones?"   
"Possibly bugged…you should already know how these things work, Roc." He shrugged and popped a meatball into his mouth.   
"Sometimes I need a refresher. You guys do so much."  
I smiled," Well we don't do as much with PC gone." Roc dropped his fork suddenly and then quickly scooped it up.  
"Have you heard from him?" he asked.  
"No… not recently anyway. The last message I got from him was about Lab 7 going after Gozbud,"I said quietly.  
"Gozbud? Why would they want him?"  
"I'm not entirely sure…perhaps its his knowledge of our physiology that makes him valuable. After all he is the one we go to after serious scrapes with Erasers."  
"Do you think perhaps they are trying to weaken the Network more. After all they got PC."  
"They didn't get PC, Roc. Despite the things he is forced to do, PC is still on our side," I said scrunching up my napkin.  
Roc nodded "You're right." Silence ensued once more and a conversation didn't arise until after we had finished eating and we began to clean up. "Bree…I've been doing some thinking."

"Oh my! What a shock," I said playfully. Roc gave me a quaint smile and put some plates into a cupboard.  
"Wouldn't your time be better spent living among humans?" I nearly dropped one of the dishes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well…I'm saying…that maybe you should try to blend in like me. It would make you less noticeable if you moved into town. You wouldn't have to answer the door every time with a gun behind your back." I listened and robotically cleaned continued to wash dishes. "I'm not saying you have to give up working for the Network but...um…"  
"What are you trying to tell me Roc?"  
"I would like you to come and live with me." For some reason I should have jumped at the opportunity , but all I felt at about the proposal was fear.  
" I don't think it's that simple, Roc. I need to keep the birds and there is no place for them in town."  
"You can keep them in cages," he suggested.   
"Roc, I spent the majority of my life in a cage and so have you. What makes you think, I would do that to another creature as spirited as a bird."  
"You're right, I'm sorry…Will you at least think about it," he pleaded.  
I nodded thoughtfully "I'll think about it." I finished the last bit of dishes and then Roc and I went to the living room to eat dessert and drink coffee.  
"What kind of cake is this?" Roc asked, he seemed to be enjoying it.  
"It's Fake Cake." I replied.  
"Fake Cake?"  
"Yeah, PC calls any cake that is from a box, Fake Cake." Roc smiled and took a sip of his coffee.  
"You prefer your coffee black now?" he asked gesturing at my mug.  
"Yeah…PC used to prepare it that way. I wondered why he liked it so much so I decided to give it a try."  
"Is it good?"  
"Nastiest thing I've ever had." Roc snorted and took another bite of cake.   
"Do you miss …him?" he asked, it sounded like it pained him to ask.  
"Yes…I try not to think about him…but…" I went silent and placed my cake down on the table and laid back in the couch. Suddenly I felt something warm in my left hand…it was Roc's hand.  
"You know I'm always here," he said softly. I wanted to recoil, but for some reason I enjoyed the warmth of Roc's hand in mine. It reminded me of PC. Roc then put his coffee down and scooted closer to me. "You know, Bree. I will always be here to protect you." I smiled at him, outwardly, but inwardly I was essentially freaking out. I knew that Roc had had feelings for me, but I didn't think it was that serious. He started to lean towards me…oh Geez…not a kiss! Anything but that! I was about to recoil when the phone rang and annihilated every lovey dovey vibe in the room.  
"Excuse me," I said politely. SAFE! I reached over and answered the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Bree, it's PC…."


	12. Drift part 4

I couldn't breathe. Seriously. I was suffocating and I didn't know why. It was as if I was being tied up and two grizzly men were pulling on the rope. I thought I heard Roc say something in the background. What it was I couldn't really tell and I didn't care.  
"PC?" I whispered as quietly as I could.  
"Don't talk, just listen. I need you to tell me where Gozbud went into hiding after I sent you that message." It took me a minute for the request to register in my brain. "BREE!" PC snapped over the phone. "Don't zone out. Where is Gozbud?"  
"YC…NP." I responded.  
"Yamnster County…Nature preserve?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright thanks."   
"…I..."  
"There isn't anytime to talk. When you hang up the phone …shut down and relocate yourself. I don't know if this line is tapped. Do you understand?"  
"Yes…please be careful."  
"I'll be fine…Now hang up." I slammed the phone down on the receiver. I didn't want too but I had too. I felt tears peeking out from my closed eyelids. When I heard his voice it was almost as if PC were right there in the room with me. Hanging up made me feel like I had lost him all over again.  
"Who was that?" Roc asked.  
I wiped the seeping tears from my eyes and said "A friend."….

I sighed heavily and suppressed the knot in my throat. Clouds were rolling in from the east, the sign of a future thunderstorm. I hurried back to the car. Raf sat on the passenger side and he looked worse off than he had been before. Light from the gas station hit the beads of sweat that collected on his face making his skin look almost white and his head hung forward.  
"PC, I see colorful spots in my vision…is that bad?" he said a monotony voice.  
I turned the car on, "Make sure you have your seatbelt on." Raf's claws groped the strap to make sure it was secure. As I put the car into a reverse, I saw crimson glitter on the back of Raf's chair. Gathering what bit of serenity I had left, I sped out of the parking lot. I had been to Yamnster County before, so this was a blessing that I knew where I was going. The nature preserve was huge though and the trouble would be trying to find Gozbud with limited light, natural hazards, and a storm heading that general direction. It would take patience on my part, endurance for Raf and a heck of a lot of luck. It took me 15 minutes to get to Yamnster County, due to the fact that I was driving a little bit over 100 MPH, which took the lives of several squirrels and a bunny…they will be sourly missed….OK back to the story…   
As I pulled up to the entrance, I saw a hulking figure standing there in the moonlight. To my surprise and relief it was Gozbud. I parked the car and got out as he approached. "Bree gave me a call…she said you were stopping by for a visit," he said coolly.   
" That's right…my partner, Raf, He's hurt," I said gesturing towards the car. There was something strange about Gozbud's demeanor something gloomy, but I didn't question it, that would have to wait. I helped Raf out of the car and Gozbud then picked him up like he weighed nothing.  
"Follow me," he said. Gozbud's new safe house was almost exactly identical to his first; it was big, well stocked, and underground.  
" What was he stabbed with?" Gozbud asked examining Raf's wing.  
"A piece of pipe." I replied…as I thought about what, Lyle had done. I would have probably acted the same way Raf did.  
"The damage doesn't look to terrible. He won't be able to fly for a while."  
" That's…fine…I hate flying anyway," Raf said weakly. Gozbud's eyes widened in surprise and looked at me momentarily. "If you will excuse us, PC…I need to get him fixed up," Gozbud said. I nodded and left the room. As I waited I couldn't shake the look in Gozbud's eyes. He knew something and I hated not knowing what. Surprisingly there were no cries of agony being heard from the room I had left. I assumed that Gozbud probably put Rafmire under, but I wasn't sure. An hour or two passed and finally Gozbud came out.  
" He's resting now…hopefully there aren't any problems that I didn't spot." Gozbud said sitting down next to me. I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. "I am going to make him some food…are you hungry?" he asked...

"Yeah."  
" Follow me." Food…food is great. It had been a while since I had gotten a cooked meal from somebody that I recognized. Gozbud made beefaroni and it was… Awsome, it was nice and gooey with chunks of venison in it. Deer were easier to find where Gozbud was and it spared him the trouble of sneaking into a closed grocery stores to get food. Gozbud took some food to Raf and then sat back down with me in the kitchen. He laced his fingers and watched me eat.  
"Why does Raf hate flying?" Gozbud asked.  
"I don't know….I didn't know he even had wings until a couple days ago. He doesn't tell me much about himself and by the same token neither do I."   
"What have you told him?"  
"About my contract with Jeb and the Network."  
"Do you think it's wise telling him about us?"  
"He's my friend."  
"FOX was a friend too."   
"Whatever…" I grumbled. I hated admitting that I had made a mistake. " Raf is good at keeping his mouth shut, though."  
"I trust your judgment…most of the time. Just be careful who you talk to PC."  
"Don't worry, none of the lunatics at Lab 7 know about my connection with the Network."  
"What about Fox?" Gozbud asked.  
"Fox is dead," I said.  
"When did this happen?"  
"When Lab 7 started producing those new Erasers with a 99 obedience rate. Fox was one of that 1 that was difficult to control." I said gravely "But enough of that…How have things been going … while I've been away?"  
"Fine, although as you probably know, the School has been working double time to ruin our cause. They've been sending out more and more collectors everyday."  
"That's no surprise."  
"Have you any new information?"  
"No…everything has been stable …they still haven't come up with a suitable avian Eraser. They were almost successful at one point but it failed…do to some uh…tweaking on my part," I grinned.  
Gozbud snorted "You've been with the School for three years and it hasn't changed you a bit it seems."   
"Hey, I said I'd work for them… I never said I would change for them," I said pointing at Gozbud with my fork.  
"You better tell that to Reynard."  
"Reynard? …Is he complaining again?" Reynard was a fellow Ghost and a royal pain in the butt.   
"As always…he says you'll betray us all someday," Gozbud replied.  
"Reynard is full of hot air…he'll get over it." I said dismissively, popping a chunk of venison into my mouth. I looked at Gozbud closely; a flash of hidden sadness could be seen behind those emerald eyes of his.  
After several bites in silence, I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask.  
"What's wrong Gozbud?"  
"Hm?"  
"What's wrong …you look like someone died."  
Gozbud seemed hurt by the comment and for the first time in a while I saw him frown. "Someone did die…," he said with a knot in his throat.  
"Who?"  
"My little brother …Lyle."……

I swallowed a steaming hot ball of beefaroni and tried to keep a straight face as it traveled down my esophagus and fell boiling in my stomach acid. "What do I say?" I thought to myself...my thoughts turned to Raf… "OH NO! Gozbud will kill him! He'll kill me!...this is bad…no better yet this is FREAKIN' TERRIBLE!" I thought. Fortunately for me while all this conflict was going on inside my head, I was as cool as a cucumber on the outside and then proceeded to act like it was a total shock. A little tactic I picked up from my "training".  
I sighed heavily and shook my head "I'm so sorry, Gozbud." I wasn't sure if I was being sincere or not…but one thing was for sure I wasn't going to tell him the true, like I would have normally done.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Collectors…," he growled tears in his eyes. "He wound up with a belly full of glass shards and a pipe in his back…h-he…he never meant anyone harm ..." Alright I didn't know what to do. I had never seen a hulking alligator hybrid become a nervous wreck.  
"It'll be alright…Gozbud." I said soothingly. "I will kill the ones that did this to your brother."  
"You will?" Gozbud looked up at me.  
"You have…m-my word," I said, my act almost slipped when I made my fake vow. I was able to catch myself.  
"Thank you PC." Gozbud replied. I swallowed the last bit of beefaroni and then took my dishes to the sink. "If you don't mind I would like to talk to Raf…in private…You going to be alright?" I asked looking over my shoulder before leaving.  
Gozbud nodded "I'll be fine." I nodded and left. I needed to cut the conversation short. Even though I had been trained to keep a passive demeanor through any situation, I feared that if the conversation went on I might have snapped. The hallway was cold and unusually quiet and I felt sick...really sick…I tried to ignore the tumultuous churning in my stomach. Suddenly, an image of Lyle's mangled corpse flashed in my mind's eye and that was the final straw. Before I reached Raf's room, I veered off to the bathroom on my right and heaved. I puked for what seemed like an eternity. Then after I thought I was done…I puked some more. Warm tears came into my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.  
"Focus…" I muttered. I closed my eyes and tried to make my mind draw a blank or at least sort out my emotions. "Focus…Focus…." I spit up another froth of partially digest food. I fell to my knees and began to breathe heavily some how puking your guts out makes you tired…but then again I was still tired out from our fight with Lyle and hours in the car.  
"Something wrong?" a voice said. I whipped my head around and saw Raf leaning on his good shoulder in the doorway.  
. "Oh Raf…its you," I said. I quickly reached for some toilet paper and wiped my mouth. "Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Is there something wrong?" Raf inquired. I threw the wad of toilet paper in the toilet and flushed my vomit down the drain. I slowly got to my feet  
"Yeah…we need to talk…Why are you out of bed?"  
"Why are you puking?"   
"Right, come on," I said sullenly……

Raf and I walked out side of Gozbud's safe house. The night was cool and the dark storm clouds were closer than ever now. Raf sat down on a rock cradling his shoulder.  
"So what's up?" he asked placidly. I hated Raf's ability to distance himself from anything and everything. It was a talent I was bad at and it scared me at how well Raf could do it. "Lyle…Is Gozbud's brother," I replied starting to pace slowly. Raf whistled and brushed some of his hair away from his face "That is bad."  
"You think! ...GRAHH! How can you be so calm? We are in deep…deep."  
"Trouble?"  
"EXACTLY!"   
"You mean you are…I'm not, After all, he's your comrade."   
"Well you were the one that had to freak out and stab his brother with glass."  
"He was going to KILL YOU!" Raf retorted, wincing as he made a sudden move with his bad shoulder. "If you would have preferred it, I would've let him pound you."  
I snorted and paced faster. "Do you have any suggestions?"  
Raf followed my movements with eyes several times before answering.  
"No I don't," he sighed, "…the only thing that instantly comes to mind is getting as far away from here as possible."  
"We can't do that," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because…No wait we could actually."  
"Hm?"  
"I promised, Gozbud I would kill the ones responsible for this." Raf made a strange noise that I assumed was his version of laughter, because he was smiling and shaking his head.  
"I wonder how you are going to pull that off."  
"Shut up," I snapped. "That fake promise was more beneficial than I thought. Gozbud won't suspect a thing if we left tonight…but that all depends, Raf…do you think you can travel?"   
"I'm not sure… I don't get injured very often…Given the circumstances I think I can handle it."  
"Alright then, once we spilt we can take up residence somewhere else. I think I could sleep better if I didn't have to worry about a 500lb. gator hybrid."  
"I would have to agree," Raf said standing up with a smile. We turned to go back inside, but instantly froze as we saw Gozbud standing in the doorway…

Oh no…this couldn't be good. I remained calm, there was no real way to know for sure wither or not Gozbud heard us.  
"Hey Gozbud," I said. He said nothing and glared at me. "What's wrong?" What a stupid question. He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. I held my breath.  
"You mind telling me why I found traces of vomit in the bathroom?"  
"Sorry, I guess I ate to fast," I said still holding my breath. Gozbud then threw a rag to me and said " Be kind and clean it up. You're not the only person that comes to visit."   
"Okay, okay I'm on it."  
"Uh huh, I'm going to sleep. I trust you two can look after yourselves," he replied exasperated. I continued holding my breath until Gozbud was out of sight, then I exhaled.  
"That was close." I said relieved.   
"Yeah too close," Raf said. We ventured inside and I cleaned up the mess I made in the bathroom. Sleep didn't come easy that night. I didn't know if it was guilt or just the fact that my body still ached, which kept me weaving in and out of sleep.

Crows…I dreamed of them often…their black silken feathers and their shinning beady eyes. They were flying all around me in a large feathery whirlwind, letting out coarse cries to the dull grey sky that loomed above me…I was…crying and I looked very young. I didn't know why...but I was bawling. I was pressing myself against something soft and warm that was slowly going cold and stiff. Among the sound of beating wings and crow cries I heard a voice very harsh and commanding.  
"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP THIS NOW RAFMIRE!"   
"NOOO!" I screamed clutching the something that was now cold.   
"We can't get through! Not with all these birds!" I heard a voice say. A few moments later I heard shots being fired and crows slowly started to drop. I felt rage boil inside me and the crows descended on the distant voices. Surprised cries could be heard along with gun fire. I closed my eyes and hugged the cold something…it and only it gave me comfort. I opened my eyes slightly to see what was going on. I noticed that I could see through the flurry of black feathers and saw three people, one who I recognized. When I saw him, I felt like I had been stabbed. Then I looked at the fallen crows. The sight of their small battered bodies stirred up my ire even more. Raising myself slightly I let out a scream and the remaining crows joined my cry. They rallied together for one final attack. Then suddenly something struck me in the side of the neck and I collapsed.….  
My eyes snapped open and I instantly began to survey my surroundings. The room was dark and I could hear PC purring in the bed next to mine…what a dork. A pain was burning down my right side and I realized that I had been sleeping on my wounded shouldered. I opened my mouth in a silent scream and slowly turned over on my left shoulder while mouthing obscenities. After I was in a comfortable position again and the pain had subsided I fell back asleep…dreams don't scare me…reality does….

I woke up with a bitter taste in my mouth…I must've slept with my mouth open. The room was still dark, but there was light creeping in from under the door. I looked over to see the bed next to me was empty.  
"PC must be up already…I wonder how long I've been asleep," I muttered. My shoulder throbbed as I positioned myself to get out of bed. After getting dressed, I went out to see where PC and Gozbud were…

The early morning was bright and the air was still cool. After eating my ritual burrito and coffee I had decided to walk around the safe house to sort some things out in my head. The butterflies in my stomach never completely went away, ever since Gozbud revealed to me that tiny bit of information about Lyle being his brother…MAN! What were the odds of that! We took a big risk coming here. The risk was so large that it made me sick to think about what would happen if things didn't run smoothly. My life had never run smoothly since my parents betrayed me. The memory was like a wound that was never stitched. If I had the chance to rid of myself of that dull ache that gnawed at me on some nights when I wished I was back home…I would. I never asked myself if I some how found my parents again if they would want me back. It didn't matter though I was already old enough to take care of myself. If I could meet them again I would want to know why they gave me up. My mind shifted gears back to my current situation and I was hoping that Rafmire would wake up soon so we could get out of here. The guy sleeps like corpse and to wake him up, was just as risky as calming him down when he had glass under his control. I tried to act natural every time I saw Gozbud, make eye contact smile and nod…Lying was a not as painfully acquired as some of my other skills. I could fool the polygraph machine and not even break a sweat. I could portray and suppress any emotion I chose…That faltered yesterday. I had no problem lying to a complete stranger, but to a friend…one that was close…that had saved my life more than once…it took guts to say the words I said. I just hoped that I would never have to tell Gozbud the truth.  
"PC." The hair on my neck stuck up. Controlling myself I made every effort to turn around naturally as if I had known that Gozbud was behind me the whole time.  
"Hey," I said with a smile.  
"You're up early," Gozbud commented.  
"I always am. It's a habit I guess…by the way, Raf and I will be leaving today." "Today? But Raf's wound hasn't completely healed, you can't possible expect him to travel." I looked at him, eyes half lidded. "He was fine last night. I don't see anything wrong."  
"What if he needs to fly?"  
" He won't, Gozbud, Raf is not like other bird kids in case you hadn't noticed. He hates the sky…he goes out of his way not to look at it."  
"I still think you should wait one more day…at LEAST."  
"I'm telling you that we—."   
"We are leaving today," Raf said as he stepped outside...

"You should be in bed resting." Gozbud said sternly. Raf ignored him as he passed and stood near me.  
"We need to go, Gozbud." I said again. "This is for your own safety."  
" Safety? What do you mean?" My mind went into overdrive fabricating a network of white lies, half truths and so on. But before I could open my mouth a burning sensation began to slide down my spine. I tried my best to remain straight as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly I heard gun fire and Gozbud roar in surprise as a dart with enough tranquilizer to put out an elephant buried its point into his thick hide. I saw Jawz crawling out of the wood work. NO! HOW DID THEY FIND US! They were closing in on Gozbud .NO THEY WEREN'T TAKING HIM. My emotions broke through my training and my judgment and I charged in. I felt Raf's clawed hand close around my wrist, but I yanked it away and charged the first Jawz in my path. It whipped around and threw a punch. I dodged it and with all the strength I had punched it in on of its weak points, a soft area directly beneath its rib cage. It grunted and let out an annoyed snarl and socked me in the jaw. I heard Gozbud roar and hiss, snapping his jaws at the Erasers, killing two of them with his powerful tail. I advanced on the same Jawz that had punched me, he back fisted me in the throat with his muscular arm and I fell back coughing and gagging. Raf rushed in and pulled me away.  
"PC! Help me!" I heard Gozbud cry as he was being overwhelmed with the effects of the dart and the Jawz trying to chain him. I was getting ready to engage them when Raf clamped his hand around my wrist, he had a surprisingly strong grip.  
"Don't…If you want your secret to be safe. Stay put," he whispered. Suddenly cars and vans and a truck arrived on the scene. Lab 7 and School personnel were all over the place and we just sat there and watched as Gozbud was finally brought down. I clenched my fists as I saw him being dragged away.  
"Rafmire PC,"Dr. Risa shouted as she walked towards us.   
"Ma'am?" I said formally.  
"Are you two alright?" she asked. For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of concern in her ancient features, but it soon disappeared.  
"Not really." I said. "One of your Jawz attacked me and Raf has been injured too." Dr Risa took a quick look at Raf's wound and then said "Alright you boys come with me. We will let them wrap this up." We followed Dr. Risa to one of the cars. I looked at the truck that they had stuffed Gozbud in and then got inside the car closing the door with a SLAM...

The car ride back "home" was long and it took everything I had to pretend that what had occurred back as the safe house was just another experiment capture. Rafmire seemed to be handling it pretty well, but then again he had bigger things to be concerned with, his wing for instance. It seemed to be a surprise to Dr. Risa that Raf had wings. I wondered how he was able to conceal them so well. You could easily spot a bird kid in a crowd, because they either had slits in the backs of their shirts or you would see a small hump on their back, if you looked at them from the side. But if Raf's you couldn't see a hump or even slits…it was cool but bizarre. As we arrived at Lab 7, I began to think about what repercussions Gozbud's disappearance would have on the Network. No doubt with me and Gozbud "out of the picture" so to speak things were bound to get chaotic.  
After the Whitecoats had patched us up, we were given a decent meal and were allowed to enjoy the rest of the day. I spent most of my time in my room lying on my bed like a sack of potatoes. I may have looked lifeless, but my brain was still ticking. I knew the Whitecoats were watching me at all times inside my dismal suite and I wasn't about to give them something interesting to observe. So I just laid there and stared at the ceiling. I heard a Whitecoat remark once that I was the laziest and most boring subject they had ever observed. In my mind I was trying to figure out where I went wrong to get Gozbud caught and how the heck I was going to set him loose without getting in trouble. It was risky business and it was something I would discuss with Raf later, once I was able to concoct a plan that would somehow work. I stared at the watch that sat glittering in the light of my lamp and then it hit me… OF COURSE! YOU IDIOT! I glared at the tiny piece of hardware and resisted the urge to throw it across the room. How could I have been that STUPID! THAT CARELESS! I racked my brain beating myself up mentally without even having to punch myself once. Images of Bree kept popping up in my head. Was she safe? Did she get caught? I wouldn't know for sure until one of her birds arrived with another message for me. But I had a feeling deep in my gut that Bree was still safe. After a few more minutes of chewing myself out, I massaged my temples and put my mental energies to work to come up with a plan to free Gozbud …..


	13. Drift part 5

"Hello Rafmire…how are you today?" a Whitecoat said to me. She was tall and skinny with brown skin and really…really…REALLY…long hair. Her name was Dr.Brook, but don't let her happy demeanor and sparkling smile fool you. She wasn't cruel and mean like some Whitecoats but she could talk your ear off like you wouldn't believe.  
"Is that a trick question?" I asked, regarding her with same air of indifference as I did everyone.  
She giggled and pursed her lips and said "You're so cute." I stifled a snarl and said nothing. After an awkward silence Dr. Brook said "Let me see your wing." My wing burned as I positioned it so that she could look at it. "The wound is pretty clean and stitched well." She commented as she examined it "But it's still infected…you'll need antibiotics." Dr. Brook moved away and went to a medicine cabinet on the far wall of the examination room. She sifted through the little labeled bottles and pulled one away from the group and handed it to me. "Take one of these two times a day…one in the morning and one at night." I tested my claws on the lid to see if I could open it. Thankfully it was a container that I could pop the top off. I had pocketed the bottle and was about hop off the examination table when Brook stopped me "Dr. Risa requested that you should be examined."  
My temper flared. "What the hell for?" It was bad enough being stuck in a room with an intelligent chatter box and NOW I needed to be EXAMINED. Brook jumped when I raised my voice slightly.  
"It's just for records…that's all," she said to me. That was bull it had to be…but there was real no way out of it and I didn't want to get confrontational so I consented…

I don't like being poked… prodded or even TOUCHED for that matter. But I cooperated with every little test Dr. Brook conducted. She talked my ear off through most of them. Complaining about her life , her job and revealing details to me that I just didn't want to know. The tests that I was put through were pretty standard. I was weighed, measured, and Dr. Brook took blood... The Whitecoats don't seem to bother me as much. PC seems to act more hostile towards them than I do. As long as they didn't rub me the wrong way I really didn't care what they did to me.  
"Okay Rafmire, one final test and then you can go," Brook said writing down her data.  
"What is that?" I asked.   
"Dr. Risa has taken particular interest in your wings. She wants a full report on your flying capabilities." I let out a sigh of annoyance and shifted my gaze to a beaker that sat on the counter in the room and it instantly burst into a million piece. Shards flew everywhere and Dr. Brook cried out and brought up her arms to shield her face. After several minutes of holding up her arms defensively she slowly lowered them and looked at me bewildered.  
" Why did you do that?" she asked trying to remain professional.   
"No reason," I replied, staring at my claws.  
"Be careful Rafmire, you know what happened the last time you did that." I had blocked that memory from my mind…it was the one; of the die I had unlocked my ability to manipulate glass. WHY did she have to bring that up? I gave her a dirty look and the glass shards began to tremble on the floor, but after a moment they stopped.  
"It's late." I said "Let's get this over with. What do you want me to do? I can't do much because one of my wings is out of commission."   
"I 'm aware of that...this analysis will take several sessions," Brook said.  
"How long is that?" I asked.  
"A month."  
""Why so long?"  
"I can't tell you that at this point."  
"Figures"  
"If its any comfort to you. PC is going to go through the same examination as we speak." Dr. Brook said calmly.  
"PC? He has no flying capabilities all he can do is glide. What's the point in testing him?"  
"Again I am not at liberty to say."  
"Fine. Keep your little secrets. Let's just get this over with." Dr. Brook picked up a measuring tape and said "Take your shirt off and fully extend your left wing."….

I didn't get done with that meaningless examination until late at night. The Lab was usually quieter at these hours because most of the employees didn't live hereand had gone home to live their "other" lives. Only a handful of men and women lived at Lab 7 including Dr. Risa and the Erasers of course. My plan for rescuing Gozbud was still being formulated in my head, but no matter what kind of plan that I devised I wouldn't be able to do it alone…I could, but my odds for success were significantly lower.  
After a warm shower I threw on my pajamas, which consisted of a white t-shirt and some pajama pants with bananas on them and wandered down the hallways, to Raf's room, which consequently was on the other side of the Lab 7 compound. The Whitecoats had finally learned their lesson about keeping us experiments in close quarters with each other. This new arrangement was supposed to deter close camaraderie. The distance also allowed security to track our movements just incase we decided to do anything sneaky but off course there were loopholes. How do you think I was able to dispatch the early avian eraser prototype? Anyways as I turned down another hallway I saw a girl leaning against the wall arms crossed over her chest. She was short with white hair streaked grey. The girl had one blue eye and one violet almost lavender colored eye. As I approached she tossed me a wolfish grin.  
"Good evening PC," she said.  
"Wondering around in your PJs again?"   
"Hi Lilac," I said walking passed her, hoping that she would get the hint that I didn't want to talk.  
"How was your last mission?" she asked walking beside me.  
"Fine," I said, looking straight ahead. "How have you been? Having fun, commanding and bullying your pack?" She punched me in the shoulder. She meant it to be playful but it hurt, compounded by a colossal bruise I had sustained from fighting Lyle. Lilac could control her strength she just didn't bother to try.  
"Of course…Rancor used to say I was Napoleon incarnate."  
"I was thinkin' Hilter," I muttered.  
"What'd you say?"  
"Nothing."  
"So where you off to?"  
"Raf's room."  
"Oh," she said flatly "Mr. Johnny pissed off."  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Lilac. I'm sure you can find one of your pack to torment for a while?" She laughed and slapped me on the back.  
"They didn't want to play, tonight," she said. Suddenly a Wraith appeared in front of us. It nodded its head to Lilac.  
"What is it?" she asked.   
"Rrrrriiiiiisssssaaaa….hasssss….calllllllllll-l-l-led-d-d….a meeeeeeettttttinnnnnnnnggggggsssssss." It whispered.  
Lilac frowned "Fine." She walked to the Wraith's side. Before leaving she turned and looked at me with a bright creepy smile, one that I was all to familiar with and said " I'll see you around PC…by the way nice pajamas."  
And then she was gone.  
After a moment I sighed and shook my head "That chick is just as psychotic as her brother." I thought about Fox as I continued on my way to Raf's room. It was morbid to think about him, but I did. He was a very nice guy in the beginning and his sister, Napoleon…now known as Lilac, was nice too. It's weird how they both turned out to be the stuff that nightmares are made of. I realized that I had never taken vengeance on Fox for his betrayal of the Network and now I never will. I had received word from Bree months ago that Roc and her found the pack of Erasers that had slaughtered the group of experiments that I lived with and had exterminated them. Betrayal and Vengeance are ambiguous concepts to me. Little did I know that in the month ahead I would be well versed in both……………

I finally made it to Raf's room and knocked on the door.  
"Go away," I heard him say from the interior. That is his way of saying "come in." Luckily for me the door was open. All the lights were turned off except for a lamp and the television. Raf sat on his bed back against the wall with a crossword puzzle in his lap and others piled in front of him. He had his pajamas on too, they were like mine only they were grey and had pictures on them. Raf looked up from his crossword and glared at me. "I thought I told you to go away," he said looking back down at his work.  
"Was the exam that bad?" I asked.   
"No…I'm just in one of my moods that's all…What do you want?"  
"Nothing I came to talk."  
"Well talk I'm listening." I sat down at the foot of the bed and picked up one of the many puzzle books on the bed and flipped through it. The pages were covered in words and not just the ones for the puzzles. I tried reading them…but the phrases didn't seem to make any sense and some I couldn't even read.  
" I wrote it that way." Raf commented…he seemed to read the expression on my face." The letters…I wrote them that way so no one would be able to read it but me…quit being nosy."  
I plopped the book back on the bed and said " So …what did Dr.Brook tell you? Did she say why you needed to be examined?"  
"No. Did your doctor tell you anything?"  
"No, nothing useful. It's not uncommon for them to withhold information, but ever since…" my eyes flicked over to the direction where a security camera was concealed.  
"Ever since that last experiment was caught things have changed. I know it's to early to tell what they are planning, but it's safe to say that what ever it is…it's BIG." Raf sighed and tossed the finished puzzle book into the pile of others.  
"There is nothing they can throw at us that we haven't already experienced before. I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you."  
"Yeah…can I have a crossword?" I asked.  
"Sure," he said. Then Raf did something unexpected, his left wing moved and grabbed a new puzzle book and held it out to me. It took me a minute but I finally took it.  
"That's new…I didn't know you could do that," I said picking up a crayon from the bed. "There is a lot you don't know about me PC."  
"Yeah I know, but you don't know much about me either."  
"You're right about that."  
"How can you do that?"  
Raf fidgeted for a moment and said "Let's play a game, PC. You ask me to reveal something about myself and I will ask you something."  
"Fair enough. How can you do that?"

"My wings aren't built the same way as bird kid wings…some of my feathers also act as fingers so that I can grab things. So In essence if I for some freakish reason lose use of my arms…I have an extra pair. I can conceal my wings well because I am able to flatten them against my body."  
"Wow this is the most I have ever heard you talk ."   
"Okay, my turn to question…Did you have parents?" Of all the questions he could have asked he had to ask me that.  
"Yes I did. How about you?" I asked.  
Raf pressed his lips into a line " I don't remember…This game isn't fun anymore."  
"Yeah I agree," I said. I finished writing something down in my puzzle book and then handed it to Raf and said " Did I do this right?"He picked it up and read the message I had written in the boxes. For about ten minutes we exchanged crossword puzzles with messages in them and made comments to each other about correct spelling, so that it would look like we were doing nothing shady in the sight of the camera hidden in the room. Our exchange looked something like this: 

P: I need to ask you for your help.  
R: My help with what?   
P: I'm going to try and release Gozbud.  
R: Are you insane?   
P: Possibly…Will you help me?  
R: My mom told me never to converse with Crazy people  
P: You said you didn't remember your parents.  
R: I'm joking…As for helping you I don't know.  
P: Why not?  
R: why not? PC we've pulled some crazy stuff together but this takes the cake.  
P: What makes you say that?  
R: Because…sabotaging that Avian experiment would have landed us either in " the hole" for the rest of our lives or the "chop block"…if we get caught pulling this stunt it may not affect me much, but it will sure as heck affect you and your little Network.   
P: Why should you care?  
R: Because…you're the only friend I've got and I would be stupid to jeopardize that even if your cause means nothing to me.  
P: I see…so will you help me?  
R: Depends…you have a plan?  
P: I'm working on one  
R: Okay come and visit when you've got a complete one. In the main time I suggest you don't go anywhere near Gozbud that will keep away suspicion.  
P: Gotcha.

"PC? What's a 26 letter phrase for lying?"  
"What? 26 letters? A phrase? Crossword puzzles don't have phrases, that's why they call them crosswords."   
"Well it says 'phrase' here."  
"Let me see that," I took the book and read the question. "You would think the Whitecoats would have written these questions…. Who published this crap?" I flipped to the first few pages while holding Raf's place with my thumb." I read through them and then smiled "Ha! I figured. Only he would've thought of a question like that." I held up the book and pointed to it "Copyrighted to Jeb Batchelder." Raf smiled and shook his head.  
"Do you know the phrase though?" he asked.  
"Yeah…its counter attitudinal advocacy."  
Raf raised an eyebrow "Really?"  
"Really," I said handing the book to him. "I'm, going to bed I'll see you later."   
"Alright."…..

BANG! BANG! …I rolled around in bed.  
"Who the—." BANG! BANG! BANG! I opened my eyes slightly and noticed the door to my room was rattling. I closed my eyes again and covered my head with my pillow. "Maybe if I don't respond they'll think I died and leave me to rot," I muttered. But still the banging continued and I was getting annoyed. BANG BANG Darn Jawz don't they know anything else besides beating the snot out of stuff. After the tenth bang I had had enough. I threw the covers off my bed and slammed the door open. "WHAT!"  
A Jawz leaned forward and roared in my angrily in my face. Man they were ugly I kinda wished they had a human form. "Dr. Risa wants to see you."  
" Oh does she…" The Jawz nodded. I stood there for a minute and sucked on my lower lip pensively.  
"To bad," I said and quickly slammed the door in his face and locked it. But no sooner had I done that the Jawz started knocking again…persistent bugger. "What?" I asked not opening the door.  
" Dr. Risa wants to see you. She told me if you didn't cooperate I could use you as a chew toy."  
I sighed "Be right out…bossy old hag." I put on some clothes and opened the door again. "Ready to go?" the Jawz asked flecks of saliva fluttereing into my face.  
"Sure." It was early in the morning, most of the laboratory lights would be on by now . When we arrived outside Dr. Risa's office Raf was standing there with Lilac as his escort. His expression was even more annoyed than usual and I noticed that he was hiding his wings again.   
" Morning," I yawned. Raf snorted and said nothing.  
Lilac knocked on the office door " Ma'am, PC and Rafmire are here,"   
"Send them in," she said, her voice smothered by the closed door. Liliac smiled at me and the Jawz pushed us inside...

I had decided to move in with Roc ever since PC called me a couple of days ago. I knew it was for the best even though I hated moving into town. The people were nice to me and I was able to still maintain a job and send messages through my birds. Then word of Gozbud's capture reached me and it sent shockwaves throughout the Network. We had all assembled at PC's old warehouse in the north. Within 24 hours all eight of the remaining Ghosts were present, Reynard, Mercy, Rashmed, Chris, Olga, Feather, Card and myself. PC's warehouse was located in a little port town in Boston. It was quite large and housed over twenty experiments that he had taken in years ago, it was empty now.  
Rain was pounding on the roof of the old structure and lighting flickered outside the large glass windows. Bullet shells and burn marks were still present even though the slaughter that occurred here was so long ago. Roc and I sat at a large table with the other Ghosts ,which was located the supposed "dining area". I couldn't tell what the others were thinking, as we sat there in silence for a moment. Only Mercy had a telepathic ability, which she wielded well.  
I stood up and began the meeting " Friends we are gathered here because of some disturbing news that I trust you all received."   
"Yes, Gozbud has been captured. If I read the message right," Mercy said her sharp black eyes glaring up at me.She was a cross between a human and a raven, which you really couldn't tell because she didn't have wings but her hair was littered with feathers like mine.  
"This is a disaster. What if the School finds out about us? It's all over if they do!" Reynard said.  
"Calm down. They won't get anything out of Gozbud," Chris said, her black button eyes glittering in the light of the room. Chris was a shark hybrid and she was always thankful that she didn't have a shark head. She was pretty in her own right with dark blue skin and webbed fingers with long claws at the end. Chris could breathe air like a human but could also breathe underwater as well. When she smiled you could see large white triangler teeth characteristic of a great white shark.  
"How can you be so surrre?"Olga asked, she was a leopard hybrid and one of the few of us that retained her human façade, although she had spots on her skin and a pair of impressive canines. Olga always held out the "r" in words when she speaks so it always sounds like she's always growling. Rashmed nodded in agreement with Olga's statemtn he was a tiger hybrid and couldn't speak.  
"I'm positive, Olga. Besides even if Gozbud were to let some information to slip that wouldn't harm us as much if they got information out Breeaka or…"

"PC" Reynard said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I gave Reynard a warning glance. He was always the one that complained about PC doing something wrong or how his actions endangered the Network. The two of them have always had a strained relationship, why PC puts up with him is beyond me. "PC, he's always putting us at risk…he claims to still be on our side, but if he was why is Gozbud locked up at Lab 7?"  
"Are you implying that this is his doing?" Card asked. He was a cross between armadillo and human. Surprisingly he never developed a shell and he had a human face and body. His skin was tough though and not just anything to could penetrate it.  
"That's exactly what I am saying," Reynard said.  
"How can you be so sure?" Feather asked, brushing her long hair out of her face. "For all we know it could have been someone else." I smiled; Feather was the youngest of us and had a big heart. She was willing to see the good in people. Feather was crossed with a horse, fortunately for her she didn't wind up looking like a centaur. She had a young ageless face with hair that grew out of her head like a mane. Her hands and feet were still human, but her fingernails and toenails were thick and were shaped like horse hooves.  
"I agree with Feather we don't entirely know for sure if it was PC who captured Gozbud."  
"Who else would it be, PC is the only one besides us, who knows where he is unless he was tipped off,"Reynard said eying me.  
"What? Are you saying I did this?"  
"You are the one he confides in the most, Bree and don't deny it." I fell silent for a moment…had PC used me on purpose to capture Gozbud…if he did…the next time I see him…ohhhh I'll kill him. "You see. PC is a threat to all that we stand for. We need to do something about it I say we."   
"Shut up fox boy. I am the highest rank here and I will decide what we do or don't do. Understand," I said venomously. As you could have guessed Reynard was a fox hybrid but he didn't look it at first until you saw the red fur on his hands, his fluffy tail and fox feet.  
" I don't think you are in any position to lead us, Breeaka," Mercy said flatly.  
"What?"  
"Unfortunately she's right, Bree…your feelings for Purple Cat cloud your judgment," Reynard said trying to sound professional but I could sense he childish disdain. The other Ghosts began to whisper among themselves. This wasn't good I needed to maintain control.  
Roc rose from his chair " Now wait—." I held up my hand.  
"Sit down, Roc."  
" But—."  
" Sit down."I said between my teeth as I stood up."Now you all listen to me and listen really good because I am not repeating myself again. My feelings for PC are SEPARATE from my duty to this Network. That's the way PC has always run it and that is the way I have been running it."


	14. Drift part 6

"Is that so…what about PC's agreement with Jeb?" Reynard said rising from his chair.  
" You little B—."  
"What your language, Feather is present," Mercy said.  
"What were the terms Bree?" Reyanrd asked again.  
"Roc and I would go free…Jeb knew nothing about the Network. So it wasn't in the agreement." I said.  
"Oh okay…so um…tell me again, how that benefits us in anyway and uh…how that is not letting personal feelings get in the way?" Reynard asked almost smiling, he knew he had me, but I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.  
"Would you have preferred it if, Roc, PC, and I, died!" I snapped. Everyone looked at Reynard for a response, but I finally shut him up.  
"What good would it have done us if both PC and I had died that day? You know as well as I do that without me or PC this entire network would die."   
"Don't flatter yourself, Bree. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves if you or PC died. Besides, that agreement doesn't matter now .It doesn't matter now."  
"Oh really? Before, Reynard that little pact was the backbone of you argument."   
"Don't patronize me! What matters now is what we are going to do with PC. He's caused enough damage for the past three years and has doomed thousands of experiments and now…he's turned against us...he must…"  
" Shut your mouth ! I have had enough of your trash," I growled.  
Mercy rose from her chair "How about you shut your mouth for a change, Breeaka. Your feelings have clouded your judgment. I know, I am reading your thoughts at this very moment." I was struck silent …I HATE TELOPATHS Mercy moved away from the table to the window on the far side of the room." I agree with Reynard .Ever since he made a pact with Jeb, PC has been a thorn in our side for three long years." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a lighter. "I think it is time…for PC to be removed from the picture." She played with the pedal on the lighter until it produced a flame. She looked at it pensively and said "permanently"…..

The room went silent at Mercy's proposal and the air seemed to become colder.  
"How can THAT possibly be an option!" I snapped. Everyone flinched except for Mercy, who stood calmly with her lighter in hand.  
"Why should it not?" she asked.  
"We don't kill our own," I said sharply. "IF WE KILL HIM THEN WE ARE NO BETTER THAN THE WHITECOATS!...TYING UP LOOSE ENDS!"  
"Than what do you suggest we do? I haven't heard a single good suggestion out of you the entire time we've been here," Reynard said.  
"That's bold coming from someone who complains all the time." Suddenly our discussion turned into an all out argument. We shouted and screamed at each other to make our own opinions heard, when Rahsmed slammed his fist down on the table in unison with a clap of thunder that resonated outside and roared so loudly that it shook the room. Reynard and I sat down and Mercy, who seemed slightly frightened by his behavior, froze. Rashmed glared at us with his deadly yellow eyes. He then began to growl, snarl, and grunt, as if he was trying to talk.  
Olga began to translate "Nothing is going to get done if we sit herrre yelling at each otherrr. Merrrcy, yourrr idea, though cut-thrrroat and logical will be put on stand by. I suggest that we hearrr PC's side of the incident."  
Reynard instantly stood up " How are we supposed to do that!" Everyone braced themselves for another roar but nothing came.  
Olga continued to translate " We will send a birrrd message descrrribing what has happened herrre." Rashmed shifted his gaze to me. "He has 24 hours to rrrrespond to the message. If the birrrd doesn't rrreturrrn orrr he neverrr rrresponds, then I see no rrreason why we should not go ahead with Merrrcy's idea." I couldn't help but gasp. "It may be cold but it is the only way we can keep ourrrselves safe… Brrree you have the floorrr." "Thank you Rashmed," I said fighting the knot in my throat. " Do we agree on Rashemd's proposal?" Everyone nodded I knew no one would disagree…having blood on your hands is an ugly thing and no one in the room including me wanted to be the first. "Until we receive an answer from PC there are two more issues we need to address," I continued.  
"What is that?" Reynard said sitting back down and leaning back in his chair.  
"Are we going to try to rescue Gozbud? And What are we going to do about his safe houses?"  
"Uh. More hard decisions," Feather sighed.  
"Unfortunately yes," I said grimly.  
"I say we cut our losses without Gozbud," Mercy said returning to her seat.  
"I don't think so…Gozbud was our doctor we can't let this slide," Chris said. "What happens if one of us is seriously hurt we can't just go to a hospital."  
"She's right," Card agreed.  
"Think sensibly, though…Lab 7 according to the information given to us by PC is the third most fortified School division in the country. We will be hard pressed getting in let alone getting out," Mercy said.   
"If we couldn't get Gozbud back…than who would replace him?" I asked.  
"I-I-could," Roc said standing up. This I must admit took me by surprise.  
"You?" Mercy said doubtfully.   
"I may not be a Ghost or have wings…but, Gozbud had considered that something like this might happen. So he passed on his medical knowledge to me. I have also been working on healing wounds using my regeneration powers."  
"My, my, you might be useful after all."  
"Shut up, Mercy," I said.  
"As you wish," she said holding up her hands. I stood in silence for a moment letting this new development sink in. I hated doing this to Gozbud, he was a good friend to us all. But it would save, time, resources, and lives if we didn't attempt a rescue. It was the truth and as much as I wanted to tell Roc that his services weren't required…they were.  
"It pains me to say this, but we will not rescue Gozbud." Everyone shuttered at the statement. "Do we agree?" It took a moment but everyone eventually nodded. I turned to Roc. "If you're up to the task Roc…you can become one of us."  
"I'm up to it," Roc said firmly.  
"Fine then, I hear by welcome you into the Ghost Network, you, Roc are the 9th ghost. As for Gozbud's safe houses…as soon as it is safe we will salvage what information we can and burn them to the ground….Agreed?"   
Everyone nodded "Agreed," they said.  
"Alright then…This meeting is over," I said slamming my fist on the table….

The light in the room was blinding, I don't know why …I guess because I was half asleep when the Jawz had pushed Raf and I into Dr. Risa's office. She looked tired too, but fortunately for her, she had a cup of steaming coffee to wake herself up. Dr. Risa leaned back in her chair and smiled at us...literally smiled…I don't like being freaked out first thing in the morning and I don't think Raf liked it either. She took a sip of coffee before speaking…savoring it…oh man! I wanted that coffee. I wasn't afraid of punching out an old lady for a cup of coffee, but I resisted.  
"How are you boys this morning?" she said smoothly. We both moaned and yawned at the same time. Her smile brightened even more…what was she so darn happy about? "I'm tired too boys…so let's make this brief shall we. It appears that your recent capture…" Risa looked down at one of the papers on her desk "Gozbud is far more valuable than we previously thought."  
"In what way?" I asked.  
"According to the information that was salvaged from his lair…he is part of a network of experiments, which forms some sort of "underground railroad"," Dr. Risa said making a quoting gesture with her wrinkled fingers. "They provide shelter for experiments that have escaped from Labs." The whole time she was saying this, I was holding my breath. "However, we have no way of knowing how many of experiments are in this "network"."  
"So what does all that have to do with us?" Raf asked.  
"You two are being transferred," Dr. Risa said totally evading the question. She didn't do it often, but when she did it meant something major was going to happen and soon.  
"Transferred?" I said questioningly.  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"The School."….

I stood out in the middle of the forest that was a couple of miles out of town. It was the place where I would call to birds that I used for messages. I let out a piercing cry and waited. After a few moments a beautiful falcon came down from the sky and perched itself on a branch nearby. I held out my arm and then it came to me. Its talons stabbing the flesh on my arm, but I didn't mind. I tied the message I had written to the leg of the falcon.  
"You carry a very important message, Falcon…make sure it gets to him," I said to the bird stroking it gently. I leaned in close and whispered "May the winds favor you…Now go." The falcon let out a piercing cry and took off into the blue.

Kudos for me! I hadn't given myself away during the meeting. I was calm, but my heart was beating faster than a race horse.  
"Why do you want to send us there?" Raf asked I could tell he wasn't pleased with the news.  
Dr. Risa sighed and laced her fingers "I'm not as liberty to say, Rafmire."  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"I maybe the head of this lab, but there are others above me and when I am told not to reveal certain pieces of information. I MUST abide by that rule."  
"Who gave the orders?"  
"Mr. Batchelder." I rolled my eyes. Why does everything have to be such a freakin' secret?  
"Please tell us, Dr. Risa, we promise we won't tell anyone," I said.  
Dr. Risa chuckled "I'm sure you wouldn't… of all the other collectors at this facility you two are the most obedient. You're good boys both of you," She nodded "I know I'm sending you to the butcher, but I'm sorry it's out of my hands now."  
"When are we going to leave?" Raf asked folding his arms in front of his chest.  
"Tomorrow. In the main time, I encourage you to pack what possessions you have and get lots of rest. You're dismissed."   
I knew I should have just left the room as commanded but I had to ask. "Ma'am? What will happen to the experiment we captured?"   
Dr. Risa's eyebrows shot up "You should know better than to ask that…Don't get fresh PC until you leave tomorrow…You are still under my charge. Now get out," she said icily. I nodded and left with Rafmire.  
"I'm surprised you took that so well," he said sarcastically as we walked back. " I was waiting for you to throw something."  
"This isn't the time nor the place, Raf," I muttered.  
"Right, I'll stop by later and taunt you further" he whispered and then he quickened his pace. Before I could say another word he had already rounded a corner. I sighed and walked back to my room. If I was in my true form my tail would be dragging behind me. Packing was breeze all I had were the clothes on my back, a few magazines that I purchased with the money I received from each successful experiment capture. I still hadn't received the bounty for Gozbud and even I had, it would sicken me to spend a dollar. Some other items included a feather that I received from Breeaka, which became my most prized possession and a …family photo. One that I had requested, from Dr. Risa…now what would I want with a family photo… so that I could take a sharpie marker and vandalize it. Sometimes when I was really ticked off and had a bad day I would throw things at it. I also had a picture of Jeb too…I printed it off of one of the lab computers…I vandalized that one too. I threw all of this into a plastic bag except for the family photo and laid down on my bed. Every time I looked at that picture, it became even more unfamiliar than it had been before. Who were these people? Who was that kid who held his sister in a playful headlock? I wonder what they told her.

Kudos for me! I had heard many stories about the School. Terrible things and now I was going to go there and experience it myself. Please note I am in no ways happy about this twisted turn of events, but there is really nothing I can do. So I "roll with the punches" as they say. I was reassured by the fact that they wouldn't experiment on us though. I don't think there is anything more they can learn from us. For that I was thankful. Packing was easy…all I had were the clothes on my back and a book with blank pages given to me by a Whitecoat and close friend, Dr. Wellington...I never wrote in it though. I detested writing…it was taxing, and boring. But he told me that it was good for me. So I picked up the habit only when I needed an outlet. The puzzle books I also took with me, all of them I had finished except for one in particular. It was small and orange with a dragon on the front holding a puzzle book. The title was in rainbow colored bubble letters and said "Bamboozle" across the top. This one was also given to me by Dr. Wellington. I don't know why I never finished this one. I guess because I like the dragon pictures too much. I don't know…. Too bad Wellington wasn't around anymore the School decided that good Dr. Wellington was too good to me and iced him. Or so I was told. I had a picture of Jeb too one that I could vandalize with my felt tip pen. After finishing my so called packing I left the room and traveled to PC's with a couple of puzzle books and pens in hand so that we could continue our conversation….

_P: This is bad I didn't expect this to happen. __  
__R: Neither did I. I'm surprised they found out about your Network so quickly. __  
__P: Well…The damage could have been a lot worse if they found Gozbud's actual lair. __  
__R: You mean there was another? __  
__P: Yeah…when you are working undercover you always have multiple safe houses and most importantly copies. The one we were at didn't have all the important documents. Hopefully, "my people" will get to Gozbud's real safe house before the School does and burn it to the ground. __  
__R: Smart. So are you still going to try and rescue Gozbud? __  
__P: You bet. __  
__R: Okay? You're crazy, but let me hear it, what's the plan. __  
__P: If I know this place as well as I think I do. Gozbud is being held on Level 2. __  
__R: PC we can't get to Level 2 is restricted. __  
__P: I know…but I wasn't finished. __  
__R: fine. How are we going to get down there? __  
__P: All we need to do is piss off an Eraser…preferably one with a bad temper. __  
__R: What? __  
__P: Here's the thing we tick off a Jawz and get it to chase us down to Level 2. __  
__R: How do you expect to accomplish that? The Jawz have a 99 obedience rate. __  
__P: We will exploit that 1 disobedience rate. Erasers are more touchy and prone to fits of rage if you mess with them while their eating…it works with dogs…it should work on them. __  
__R: That makes sense in a morbid sort of way…but I still think you're crazy. I don't know how you expect this whole tall tale to actually work. __  
__P: Trust me it will work and I know just the Eraser too. __  
__R: Who? __  
__P: Lilac __  
__R: Now I know you're crazy. I had my doubts, but this takes the cake. __  
__P: Ye of little faith. __  
__R: You do realize that we can't out run Lilac. __  
__P: I know. __  
__R: She's also stronger than both of us combined. __  
__P: I know. But so is everyone else here except the Whitecoats…so what's your point? __  
__R: My point is, if she catches us…we are in for a serious beating. __  
__P: I know! But we don't need to out muscle her or out run her we just need to be smart her. __  
__R: We lack that too…or at least one of us does. __  
__P: Did anyone tell you that you've got a stick shoved up you're __  
__R: Did anyone tell you that you are a shining example of a village idiot? __  
__P: … __  
__R:…_

"I don't like crosswords," I said tartly, tossing the book to Rafmire.  
He shrugged and tossed his, "I don't like them either." We sat and glared angrily at each other and then I picked up the puzzle book I had tossed and began to write again:

_P: So __  
__R: What? __  
__P: Are you in? Come on we are going to leave tomorrow anyway. Why not go out with a bang. Eh?_

Raf stared at my last entry for what seemed like an eternity, then finally wrote:

_R: Fine… it's on._

He tossed the puzzle book back to me and I read his message. We both smiled at each and laughed…this was going to be fun….

Now if you haven't already learned…my plans are usually half-baked, in the fact that I don't consider every little variable that could happen. But then if I did… where is the suspense let alone the fun? Before we could go to have dinner, we were sent for one final check up with our designated Whitecoats. I guess the School didn't want damaged goods. Afterwards Raf and I meandered down to the mess hall.  
"You sure you want to go through with this?" Raf asked.  
"Yep…did you actually think I would reconsider in just a few hours?"  
"No, but I can wish can't I?" he said with a smirk.  
"Sure," I said as we rounded a corner and pushed through the double doors. The mess hall was large and contained several round tables with blue cushioned seats. At this point the mess hall wasn't full. Only a few erasers were sitting around eating hunks of meat in their wolf forms. Fortunately for us, Lilac didn't have her pack with her. She wasn't in her wolf form either, she rarely transforms and when she does …she is said to be the most terrifying beast on two legs and that is saying somethin'. We walked over to the cafeteria ladies and got our trays loaded with food and causally sat down at a table that was close enough, but farthest away from Lilac, so that we could make a break for it when the chase began. I examined the food elements that were slapped onto our trays. Mashed potatoes…peaches in heavy syrup…a very sparse salad…something that supposedly resembled meatloaf and …ah YES! Fried Okra! The perfect taunting projectile and along with straw wrappers, what more could you freakin ask for.  
"This meal is perfect," I said with a grin.  
Raf eyed the food on his tray curiously and said "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Wait and see." Suddenly a group of Jawz sat down with there meat at a table near ours. PERFECT! Now she would have a hard time finguring out who threw what.  
"Follow my lead," I said." Exhibit A…" I began to gently peel the paper off my straw until part of it was attached to the end, Raf copied me exactly and we both blew on our straws. The wrapper flew in Lilac's direction, one of them bouncing off her head and landing on the floor. We instantly acted natural as Lilac turned her head sharply to see who threw the wrappers at her. When she couldn't identify the cause she continued to eat.  
"Exhibit B…fried okra," I whispered. Raf and I flicked several pieces at her. She looked every time, letting out another threatening sound, how predictable. The other Erasers present looked at her quizzically. After exhausting our supply of fried projectiles, I scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes.  
"Exhibit C…Ready?" Raf nodded "This may start the chase, so be ready to move," I said. Raf smiled deviously and we let the taters fly. Lilac let out a feral roar and put her fist through the table she sat at.  
"Which one of you Einsteins threw potatoes at me!" All of the Erasers looked up at her bewildered, cocking back their fuzzy ears and letting out instinctive whines. When Lilac didn't get an answer she roared again and punched out one of the Erasers nearby. Raf and I started laughing and she turned on us with a murderous look in her eyes. "You two punks think this is funny?"  
I looked up and said "Yep…mashed potatoes are a good color on you, Lilac." She screamed angrily and charged at us. I acted quickly and slung my tray across the floor. Lilac tripped over it and landed on her face. The Erasers in the mess hall began to laugh. Raf then took the liberty of dumping the contents of his tray on top of her. Lilac slowly lifted herself off the ground with a hellish smile on her face.  
"You both are dead."  
"You'll have to catch us first." I said. We bolted for the kitchen.  
Lilas sprang up,"Come on! All of you follow me," she commanded. The Erasers stared at her and then continued eating ignoring her. "Curse that obedience rate…" she spat. "Fine… You want the killin' done right," she said cracking the bones in her neck "You do it yourself."….

Raf and I ran into the kitchen and locked the door.  
"Do you think that….door will hold her?" he panted.  
"I don't know…I doubt it though," I replied looking around.  
"Why did we come here?"  
"For tools."  
"Tools?"  
"Yeah, tools of the mischievous variety," I said looking through cabinets. "Look for anything that is slick and sticky."  
"PC, is this mischievous enough for you?" Raf asked. I looked up and held a carton full of eggs.   
"Perfect." BAM! Both of our heads turned to look at the door. "Oh geez, she's coming! Raf hold the door."  
"Why me? You're taller."  
"Shut up we're about the same size." Raf rolled his eyes and handed me the eggs and then began to push against the door. I sifted through boxes of other food items until I found bottles of vegetable oil.  
" I'm going to gut you both…" Lilac chimed.  
"Hurry up!" Raf snapped. I divided our ammunition of oil and egg and I slid my portion into my pockets and then switched places with Raf, so that he could stock up.  
"You ready to go?" I asked, struggling to keep my footing as Lilac bashed the door harder and harder each time. Raf nodded.  
"Okay. Head for the door on the opposite side and take a right and then find a safe place to hide on that hallway, I'll meet you there."   
"What are you going to do?"  
"Don't worry about it …GO!" He didn't need to be told twice. Raf ran to the backdoor and was gone. "Hey Lilac, It's just you and me now… How about we talk this out?" The banging stopped.  
"Talk this out?" Is that what you said?"  
"Yeah."  
"After you humiliated me in front of those Erasers? You want to TALK!" she screeched, her voice sounding like nails being dragged across a chalkboard.  
"Sure. I mean it's not like I pulled down your pants in the middle of the mess hall...although I think every Eraser already knows that you wear Hello Kitty underwear." There was dead silence on the other side of the door. "Hello? Lilac?" BAM! The force sent me flying backwards onto the tile floor. Then Lilac pounced on top of me with a feral scream. I struggled to keep her claw like nails away from my face.   
"I'm going to slice you up, my dear," she said with a grin. Lilac freed one of her hands and raked her nails across my right cheek and then clawed my left. Before she could do anymore damage I pulled out one of the eggs and smashed it in her face. She yelped trying to rub the yolk out of her eyes. I slid out from under her and made a break for the backdoor. She roared angrily and chased after me. I quickly drew a second egg and threw it on the floor. Blinded by her fury, Lilac failed to notice the little surprise I left her and slipped, whacking the back of her head on the floor. She cried out and held her head momentarily, then removed one of her hands to see it coated in blood. She looked up at me a fire in her eyes. I stood in the door way and waved cheekily to her.  
"That's IT!" she said licking the blood off her fingers. Lilac sprang up and raced for me until she slipped again on the oil I spread on the floor.  
I chuckled "You're not very good at this are you?" She glared at me and growled, trying to get up off the slick floor. I smiled and gave her the finger, then ran out of the room….


	15. Drift part 7

The lights blurred into one on continuous line as I ran down the hallway. My cheeks stung from where Lilac had slashed me. Everything had worked out perfectly. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I approached the hallway where Raf was supposedly hiding.  
I slowed down and whispered, "Raf? You there?"  
"Above you." I looked up and saw him, claws buried in the ceiling.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Hey…please tell me that's war paint on your face."  
"No it's blood." Raf gave an exasperated sigh and dislodged himself, landing on his feet.  
"What the heck did you say to her?"  
"Nothin'…just something about her wearing Hello Kitty underwear." Raf gave me a quick smile, then asked "Now what?" Suddenly a distant haunting howl, like one from an angry ghost, echoed through the hallways. We both looked in the direction of the sound and saw shadows coming around the corner some wolf some human. "Uh oh," Raf muttered.   
"That my friend is an understatement…Let's move."…. 

Dr. Risa yawned irritably as she walked down to the hallway. She had taken a small nap and had been awakened by a call from the security room.  
"This better be good" she thought to herself. She rounded a corner and walked inside a small room crowded with computer screens, tapes, wires and cables.  
"What's going on?" she demanded as she walked into the room. Dr. McKinney was standing over the shoulder of security guard, who was watching the monitors.  
"Ah! Dr. Risa. Mort, here, says a disturbance was caused in the mess hall, by your "dogs"," he explained. Dr. Risa rolled her eyes. Why did she hire him? She was beginning to realize, why PC hated him so much. McKinney referred to Raf and PC as her dogs, because they only seemed to obey her and no one else.   
"Show me the footage." She commanded. After watching the spectacle Dr. McKinney asked with a sort of cocky tone "Should we end this game now?"  
Dr. Risa suddenly burst out laughing. Dr. McKinney and the security guard we're taken aback by her reaction to the footage.  
"I'm sorry. Pardon me."  
"This spectacle is not over. PC and Raf are on hall C as we speak. Lilac will most likely pursue them. What do you suggest we do?"  
"Nothing at the moment…I want to see how this little game will play out." She said leaning forward watching the two experiments on screen…

We jogged down the hallway, passing room after room, hoping not to meet face to face with Lilac, the howls of transformed Erasers incessantly ringing in our ears. My face felt like it had been painted as the blood from the slash wounds coagulated on my skin. It was odd that no alarms had gone off, since we were getting closer to off limits territory. As residents of Lab 7 and agents of the School, we were allowed to wander almost anywhere except for certain areas like Level 2. It was the place where the Whitecoats kept the larger and more dangerous experiments. We rounded a corner and skidded to a halt as we saw Lilac at the end of the hallway with her pack which consisted of Erasers of various types, three Jawz, two Wraiths, and two regular Erasers. Lilac was the only one in human form.  
"Hello boys," she said with a grin  
"Uh oh," Raf said almost musically.   
"Will you quit saying that," I said. Lilac began to verbally taunt us, but instead of participating in banter. Raf and I, pretended to listen and concoct a strategy to get through that army of Erasers that blocked our path.  
"Is there another way to level 2?" Raf asked.  
"I don't think so…We're in a tight spot," I said, biting my thumb pensively.  
"Ya, think."  
"I guess we will have to fight our way through."  
"NO," Raf whispered harshly. "I'm optimistic…but not suicidal."  
"Than what do you suggest," I replied between my teeth.  
"We lure them away than make our way back here."  
"Sounds like it will work, okay then …let's do it."  
"Blood is good color on you, PC… you should wear it more often," Lilac jeered as we turned our attention back to her.  
"Excuse me?" I said sticking my finger in my ear and pretending to pick out wax. " I couldn't hear you."  
Lilac giggled "Very cute PC…very…Normally your actions back in the mess hall would have earned you a minor beating from me and my boys. But since you've officially pissed me off…I have something special for you." As soon as she had finished her sentence, I heard Lilac's bones beginning to crack. It was a sickening sound. Then muscles began to swell under Lilac's skin and her teeth began to look more like organic knives. The change seemed to happen in the blink of an eye. Lilac had transformed from her stocky, petite, human form to a hulking she-wolf with snow white fur tipped with silver and a long black stripe that traveled from the tip of her nose to her tail. I swallowed hard and looked at Raf, who was either extremely impressed or about to wet himself. This was a sight that very few people saw and those unfortunate few who had never lived to tell the tale……

"Oh dear," is all I managed to say. Lilac roared and the others in her pack joined her. "GO!" I shouted. We turned and bolted back to where we had come from and the Erasers gave chase. My mind was racing; I didn't know how we were going to get back to that area. But first we needed to survive. I heard the Erasers paws stomping the linoleum tiles.   
"They're ganging on us!" Raf shouted. I pulled out a few eggs from my hoodie and threw them back at them. The Erasers snarl as the eggs pelted their angry faces. Raf joined in and threw more eggs. After ten minutes of sprinting I was already beginning to tire…man I'm out of shape.  
"WE need to shake them," I muttered. Then I remembered my ration of vegetable oil and began to sprinkle it behind me and Raf filed suit. Three Erasers yelped in surprise as they wiped out, and crashed into the wall as we rounded a corner. I snuck a peek over my shoulder to count how many wolves we still had to contend with. To my disappointment Lilac was still in the lead with that morbid look her brother used to give me when he wanted to rip me apart. The memory of my execution fluttered in my mind briefly then disappeared, but it motivated me to keep up speed. Suddenly I heard a whooshing noise coming very close to my ears. I looked and saw a Wraith running beside me with a sly grin on its face. Another Wratih was running next to Raf.  
"Yoooouuu thhhhhiiiiiiiiink yooooouuuuu..cannnnnn…ouuutttt...runnnnn usssssssssssssss?" the one running next to me teased. I grabbed an egg, but before I could throw it the Wraith had gotten hold of my hoodie and it didn't look like he was going to let go. Raf was in the same situation. Thinking quickly I let the projectile drop and purposefully tripped over it. The Wraith and I tumbled forward and every Eraser in pursuit tripped over us and crashed onto the floor. 7 experiment pileup on Hall D ! Everyone lied there dazed from impact. I heaved the Wraith off of me and searched for Raf. He had managed to stay on his feet by burring his claws into the wall, leaving claw marks that stretched for a few feet.  
" Are they unconscious?" Raf asked. Lilac let out furcious bark and was beginning to rise. Acting like two spooked deer, we ran back in the direction that lead to Level 2…leaving a trail of vegetable oil in our wake.  
Lilac groaned and forced herself to her feet. "GET UP! YOU IDIOTS! They're getting away!" The Erasers scrambled to comply and then dashed forward in an instant. "NO! WAIT!" Lilac commanded, but it was too late, the other Erasers were already sliding around in the vegetable oil, whining and snarling in frustration at their inability to stand. Lilac let out an irritated growl "WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" In a flash of rage she punched the wall leaving a gaping hole. She glared at the Erasers sliding across the floor. Wondering how she was going to catch up and also thinking with us when a thought entered her mind that made her smile…..

"That was close," I said as we continued our made dash through the hallways.  
"I agree", Raf said. I looked around seeing objects that looked familiar, Level 2 was very close. We rounded a corner and skidded to a halt as we were confronted with the three Jawz that made up the brawn in Lilac's pack. They did hit the wall hard when they slipped in the oil we had left behind, and were lying unconscious on the floor. Raf and I began to tip toe around them, when suddenly one of them opened their eyes and lashed out at me. Not quick enough to move on the already slick tiles, I slid backward into the wall and hit my head. "OW!" I shouted. No sooner had I said that, did I realize my mistake as the three monstrous Erasers began to stir. Raf quickly grabbed me by the shirt and took off. It took me a minute to get my footing, no thanks to my greasy shoes, and then we were on the run again. This time we didn't stop to take a break until we found that door. Fortunately for us it wasn't very far.  
The door was like any other one in size and in shape, but seemed to look heavier and thicker. When you spend as much time as I do behind closed doors you tend to notice certain things. It had a small glass window with wire cords interlaced inside, so you couldn't easily punch threw it without seriously messing up your hand. "Level 2" was spray painted on its front.  
"Well… It's nice that they have the sign in big letters," I commented as we approached.  
"Danger! Authorized Personnel ONLY," Raf said, reading a small yellow sign next to the door. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "Does that mean anything to you?"  
I looked at it briefly then shrugged "Nope not a thing…you?"  
Raf stared at the warning and sucked on his lower lip "Nope… not a dang thing." I smiled and looked for the door handle, which a keypad above it.  
"Oh Geez its one of those coded ones," I said.  
"Come on, PC are you going to let a coded lock get the better of you?" Raf asked sarcastically and began to fiddle with the keypad.  
"You only get two tries. So I hope you know what you are doing, because if you don't get it right the alarms will go off and the Whitecoats will be all over us," I warned.  
"I know," Raf said dismissively, shooing me. I backed off and gave him some space to work. "You see, you have to be smarter than the lock…" Raf punched in 789521 which if you looked at the keypad carefully formed the letter "J" for Jeb. The lock beeped and a mechanized voice rang out, "Access denied". Howling began to resonate through the hallways.  
"Hurry up," I muttered between my teeth.  
"Patience," he retorted. I eyed the corridors nervously as Raf began to brainstorm a random series of numbers that would somehow work. I saw shadows stretching towards our current position and slowly began to change my hands claws, when the mechanized voice came on again and said "Access granted". We hurried inside and shut the door hearing it lock behind us……

So far our plan had worked perfectly, Lilac and her pack played out their roles flawlessly. Now it was time to put the next phase into action. What that actually was I didn't know. But in any case, we were in Level 2 and that's what mattered. This level was well lit with shiny spotless floors and bright fluorescent lights.  
"How do you expect to find Gozbud?" Raf asked.  
"I don't know, but he has to be in one of these cages if not then we are definitely screwed," I replied.  
We walked down a long corridor filled with all sorts of exotic, grotesque and deadly creatures most of them were Erasers combined with the parts of different experiments. . The experiments didn't make any noise as we walked by the cages, but their eyes followed our every move which made us nervous needless to say. My personal favorite was Oryctolagus, lupus, which didn't look that threatening in the form of large puffy rabbit, but when I approached the cage, the rabbit exploded and when I say exploded I mean literally exploded and in its place was a hideous creature that resemble a hairless rabbit with wolfish teeth and other characteristics. It would stay in this form for a few minutes then revert back to its cute and cuddly self. Raf and I found the exploding pat so amusing that we baited the creature into transforming repeatedly. After messing with the fabulous exploding wolf-rabbit, we continued looking for Gozbud.  
"It's been awfully quiet…we haven't met any opposition since we got here."   
"Well, it's late in the afternoon most people are going home at this point," I reasoned.  
"PC? Raf?" We both turned around.  
"Gozbud, there you are," I said. He looked very tired and disheveled, but other than that it didn't look like they had done anything to him, which eased the pain of my guilt. Although he had chains around his arms and legs, but they allowed him to move around.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We've come to get you out of here." I said morphing one of my hands in a claw and beginning to fiddle with the lock on the cage, "I'm sorry this happened, Gozbud."  
"It's alright; I know you didn't intend to get me caught."  
"Oh, but he did," I voice said. I turned around and got my block knocked off by Lilac, falling to the ground. Gozbud roared loudly and charged the bars sticking his snout to bite Lilac, but she evaded him. Man! She hits hard. I struggled to get to my feet seeing double. Before Lilac could strike again, Raf attacked brutally slicing her with his claws. Lilac screamed in pain.   
"My face! You miserable freak I'll tear your wings off!" she snarled. Lilac grabbed Raf and threw him against the wall, before turning on me and pinning me to the floor. I saw other members of Lilac's pack beginning to arrive. Gozbud roared and gnashed his teeth to intimidate them. But they didn't seem too scared. The Jawz fell on Raf, two of them holding him up while one punched him mercilessly in the stomach.  
"Stop this, Lilac," I snarled.   
She slapped me across the face "You are in no position to tell me anything… As for you," Lilac said looking up at Gozbud. "It was PC's intention for you to get caught."  
"Shut up! Witch!" Gozbud snapped. "He would never do anything like that."   
"Oh really, Did he ever tell you, who killed your younger brother, Lyle?" I felt a sudden rush of panic as well as desperation. This revelation could ruin our friendship. Instantly I transformed into my true body and unable to move my arms or legs I strain and bit Lilac in the face. Furious she slapped me again and then head butted me.  
" It—." I tried another attack anything to shut her up. I knew this was killing my image of begin innocent. Overwhelmed by panic and fear, I began to change from cat to human almost simultaneously trying to break free. But as you can imagine these off and on transformations wore me out, to the point where I couldn't transform into a cat anymore. So all I could do was lay there and watch our friendship implode.  
"It was PC and his little partner over there that killed you brother. Impaled him with a pole and stabbed him with glass."  
"Gozbud! Don't listen to her that isn't how it happ—," I felt her claws began to burrow into the skin around my throat.  
"Is this true?" Gozbud said his voice trembling.  
"No—ah!"  
"Tell him the truth PC…tell him…or your partner is dead." I saw a Jawz wrap his claws around Raf's throat with a grin. Raf looked back me and shook his head weakly.  
"Lilac. Don't do this…please."   
"Any favors you would have had from me are gone, PC…NOW TELL HIM!" she snarled tightening her grip.  
"It's true…I killed him," I muttered, grimly.  
"What was that? I didn't catch it."  
"I KILLED HIM!"…..

I knew this wouldn't work. I should have known better to think that we could actually get away with something this risky. Although this is the most fun I have had in a long time, even though I am currently getting the snot kicked out of me. I struggled against the Jawz, who were holding me and wishing that there was at least one shard of glass. With one spec of glass I could kill every Eraser here including Lilac. My injured wing added to the discomfort I was feeling. After the tenth punch in the stomach I was ready to puke, when they suddenly stopped. I had tuned out everything else that was going on around me hoping to dull the pain but once they stopped all the events around me were coming back into focus. "I KILLLED HIM!" PC shouted. Why did he say that? It was a lie and everyone present except for Gozbud knew the truth. Why? I felt a twinge of hatred deep inside, It was me…IT WAS ME! ….but I was too messed up to dwell on the feeling.

I looked up at Gozbud, his eyes wide with disbelief, "So it's true then?"  
I wanted to explain everything to him, but when I felt Lilac's grip tighten I lied again, "Yes, it's true." Gozbud backed away from the bars and sat down. He looked so dejected it was depressing.  
Lilac sighed blissfully "I'm glad that is all sorted out…wouldn't you agree PC?" It didn't matter what I said to her, there were no words that could describe how low and how angry I felt at that moment. "Gozbud, What do you think of you friend now?" she asked getting to her feet, but to make sure I didn't go anywhere she placed a heavy pawed foot on my chest.  
"You lied to me PC…and worst of all… it was to my face…TO MY FACE!" Gozbud snapped, slapping his tail on the ground.  
"Gozbud please…I—."  
"NO, I've heard enough from you. I was wrong when I said that you hadn't changed. You have and for the worst."  
" Listen I—." Lilac rolled me over and kicked me across the floor.  
"That's enough out of you. Maybe you should try shutting up for a change… I think its time I finish what my brother started…only I'm going to do this really slow." I looked up at her that psychotic look in her eyes gave me chills it reminded me too much of Fox. When I saw Lilac's dripping fangs appear out from under her lips I had had enough. Just as she was about to put her foot down to keep me still, I grabbed it and snapped it. Lilac howled in pain and fell back on her tail.  
Angered by my actions the Erasers all began to descend on my when someone shouted, " STOP". The Erasers froze and turned there heads. Dr. Risa stood a few feet away, with a pack of armed Wraiths behind her and an angry scowl on her face. "This little game has gone on long enough. You three collect Lilac and take her to back up to level 1, take her to the clinic on hall C. MOVE NOW!" She shouted. The Jawz grudgingly obeyed and carried Lilac away leaving Raf and I alone. "You two," Risa commanded to the Wraiths flanking her. " Take PC and Rafmire to the clinic on hall B level 1. The rest of you clean up the mess these two left behind and be quick about it."  
" Whaaaaatttt abbbbbooooutttt thhheeee reeeepptiiiiillllleeee?" one of the Wraiths asked. Risa looked over at Gozbud calculatingly and said "He looks in good shape a bit disheveled but fine. Don't concern yourself. Just do what I have instructed." Wraiths forced as to our feet. After all none of the injuries we had sustained prevented us from walking. As they led us away I had a feeling that once the Whitecoats had patched us up that I …in particular was going to be in BIG trouble…

Our injuries weren't very severe, so I wasn't surprised when they dropped me off at my room, with two large bandages on my cheeks with stitches throbbing under them…the cuts from Lilac's nails were deeper than I had previously thought. As usual, I laid down on my bed letting as small cloud of depression rain down on my head. Gozbud now knew what I had done…not thanks to Lilac, for making me twist the facts. I was too tired to be angry, though. I looked at the clock it was 12:00am.  
"I guess I should get to bed," I muttered. No sooner had I said that, there was another banging sound coming from the door. I turned my head in the direction of the door. "GO AWAY!" I shouted.  
"Is that anyway to talk to your superiors?" the voice behind the door said. I rolled my eyes and wandered lazily to the door. Dr. Risa stood in the door way with her arms crossed in front of her chest.   
"Oh it's you," I said, making sure to not sound completely rude.  
She gave me a quaint smile, "Are you going to let me in?" I noticed that she didn't have a furry fanged escort with her, as she walked passed me.  
"You didn't come with an escort…that's pretty bold Dr. Risa," I said closing the door.  
"Shut up, PC…I haven't wronged you in anyway so you have no reason to hurt me."  
"Yeah you're right."  
"But I will admit you are no pussy cat…on occasion."  
"Cute. What do you want?" I asked sitting back down on my bed.  
"Your little charade has caused quite a bit of damage."  
"Well I was going to blow this place sky high, but Raf said that that might be over doing it…by the way how is he?"  
"He's fine."  
"Are you going to report this incident to the School?" I braced myself I knew I was in trouble I just didn't know how deep.  
"No. What happens in Lab 7 stays in Lab 7." Okay this is odd…cool but odd."But do to these events," Risa continued, "…you have driven Lilac completely berserk…you should have broken both of her feet. She will stop at nothing to make sure you and Raf do not survive the night. So, both will be transported in a few hours. Until that time you will be confined to your room. Understand?"  
I made a saluting gesture, "Yes, Ma' am…Is that all?"  
"No there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you."  
"What is it?"  
"I was watching you and Raf on Level 2…It appears that you had some kind of relationship with the experiment, Gozbud." I stiffened a little as she continued. "This gives me reason to believe that you are some how connected with the Network, that I have been hearing about lately…is this true?" I knew silence would only prove that I was. I had to think of something and quick.  
"Don't you think that's stretching it a bit? How would I be able to contact them?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.  
"I don't know how you do it. But I trust my gut, PC just like you. So I know for a fact that you are connected in some way." NOT GOOD! "However, like I said before, what happens in Lab 7 stays here. Besides, you are no longer under my charge."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"This is a dangerous game you are playing. I just figured you should know that."  
"I know what I'm doing," I replied.  
"That is debatable..." I flinched as Dr. Risa poked one of my bandages.  
"Some of my plans have worked," I said in my defense.  
"Yes, but half-baked plans will not work in the School, PC. You are playing a game with Jeb, now and he is an excellent player."  
"So am I," I said sternly. I wasn't going to let her scare me. I had to do this it was for the Network and if Maximum Ride could win against Jeb than so could I.  
"I can see that you are determined to stay in the game…that is amiable, best of luck to you, Purple Cat." Dr. Risa moved towards the door and looked back at me and said, "I am ready to leave now." I got up and opened the door for her and then watched walk down the hall and out of sight. She is a strange one that woman …but during our conversation…call me crazy, but I think she was actually concerned.

The sun was beginning to rise when they took us to our transport. We were both shackled, standard procedure…for experiments of our caliber. Hey it beat being transferred in a cage. Our transport was a truck with a divider in the back, so that Raf and I couldn't see each other or talk. We were a bit on edge, because of what Dr. Risa had told us about Lilac. I expected her to appear any second, but thankfully she didn't. For some morbid reason I was already beginning to miss Lab 7. For I knew that our lives were about to get a whole lot more interesting. As the truck rolled away I looked out the tiny tinted window on my side of the divide. The sky was changing numerous colors as the night began to fade….

I was going to miss those boys. Whatever happened to them now was out of my hands. But I hope for the best, just as an owner gives their dog up for adoption. As I walked back to the compound with my army of Erasers at my side I saw a very odd sight. A falcon perched on the fence. I watched it momentarily, such a beautiful specimen. Then the bird let out a fierce cry and took off in flurry of feathers….


	16. Fall part 1

**FALL**

The night was dark, no moon shone in the black sky, it was an opportune time. I sat perched in a dead tree, as warm wind blew into my face, full of humidity, it made the sweat on my face sticky. I hated swamps and I didn't know why Gozbud had to pick a swamp as his safehouse. Ten Erasers were guarding the safehouse, judging by the color of their eyes they were Wraiths. Thanks to PC, I and the other Ghosts got the 411 on these new Eraser models. At least I could credit him with that…but after Gozbud's capture, I would never trust him again. It was blatantly obvious that he was behind it. I heard a rustle in the bushes beneath my perch. My head snapped in that direction, my mind prepared itself for an all out offensive.  
"Mercy…" a voice whispered.  
I relaxed "What is it , Felp?"  
"The entranced on the north side is not being guarded we can enter through there."  
"Thank you; rally the rest of the group. We're going in."  
"Yes Ma'am," Felp replied respectfully. I heard the bushes rustle again and Felp was gone. Felp was one of the newest experiments I took under my wings and saved from the School. He was a strange looking experiment with large eyes and patches of black fur littering his frame. Despite his appearance he was loyal and trusted me…a little too much, I'm afraid. I back flipped off the branch and landed silently and joined my group on the north side. We all were night experiments. Only I and a select few of us were able to see during the day.  
"Alright before we go in, listen very carefully. We are here to gather crucial documents. That means anything the enemy can use against us, such as be able to identify who we are, our location and the location of all the experiments we have saved. Everything else leave it. We will do this in five minutes tops."  
"Why five minutes?" an experiment asked.  
"Because in five minutes, Felp is going to lure those Wraiths down below." Everyone went deathly quiet; the anxiety was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I knew what they were all thinking their thoughts rang in my brain; giving me a migraine…I hated that. "Don't worry… You won't have to fight…I will take care of it." Another entourage of anxious thoughts entered my mind. "I've done this before trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong?" The thoughts quieted. I smiled slightly and opened the entrance, which was just a hole in the ground covered by a metal gate. We descended down into a tunnel, dimly lit with circular lights emitting and orangey glow. The ground was moist and cool, so was the air. A great contrast to the environment outside. Once we got to the interior of the safe house, we fanned out and began to sift through the mess that had been made by the Whitecoats in their futile attempt to find major dirt. I watched the clock on the wall, its face cracked. Several moments later the others and I heard the Wraiths scurrying around on the surface. "Everyone hurry up. Its almost time." I said patiently, walking over a face down picture frame. I turned it over. The picture was of us all…The Ghosts. I remember it took some coaxing from Gozbud to actually get me to smile for that picture. Those were good times and it is shame that things have turned out the way they did. I'm afraid of the measures we're having to take in order to keep this little network alive. I didn't show it, but I hoped that PC responded to the bird Breeaka sent him. The sweet yet bitter scent of gasoline filled the air as one of my followers began to sprinkle it on a big pile of papers the others had piled in the center. The Wraiths were close now… I could here their primitive thoughts in my head. I pulled the picture out of the frame and tucked it in my pocket. "Alright, everyone. Clear out," I ordered. Everyone hastily retreated back into the tunnel and out of sight. Felp entered the room a few minutes later, disheveled and out of breathe.  
"I could barely out run them," he said walking over to me.  
"What are you going to do?" he asked.  
"Clear out, Felp and make sure that everyone is safe distance away. Now get moving," I said. He knew better than to argue with me. Felp obediently slipped away as I stepped into the shadows. WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!...the sound that you always heard when the Wraiths arrived. They sniffed around and growled softly. I whistled to them and their heads snapped in my direction, their pupils as small as pin heads and their fluffy wolf ears erect.  
One of them smiled " Doooo youuuu thhhhiiinnnnkkkkk yooooouuuuu cannnnn fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt usssssssss alllll?"  
"No," I replied with a smirk of my own and struck a match. "This will do the butt kicking for me." The Wraith that addressed me screeched as I dropped the match into the gasoline. Time seemed to slow down as the flickering match stick came in contact with highly flammable substance. Just before the gasoline ignited I closed my eyes and focused my mind and imagined being with my group outside out of harms way. Everything speed passed me just as suddenly as it started everything halted. When I opened my eyes I was outside standing beside Felp and the others, watching Gozbud's safehouse burn to the ground. Their minds were calm, they were aware of my presence but didn't speak. The terrified screams of the Wraiths could be heard by no one since they were several miles underground. While the others watched the glittering flames my cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" I said.  
"Mercy, this is Reynard. I've taken out Gozbud's second safehouse it's in flames as we speak."  
"Good."   
"How about you?"  
"The deed is done."…….

ALRIGHT, the most irritating thing about traveling in a truck for several days is this, its FREAKIN' LOUD! Everything that has the ability to move…moves simultaneously and get this, it goes on non-stop, it's maddening. The other annoying thing is the dark and of course boredom. I was really beginning to hate the divide in the back of this truck. I hadn't been this bored since I was put in isolation for several weeks. There was some scientific meaning behind that or so I was told when they pulled me out. But I knew it was really just a punishment to get me to behave. At the current moment I was lying on my side sleeping in my true form, scarred and fluffy. Sleeping was a feline habit that I had picked up on besides purring in my sleep. I could sleep for hours on end, but circumstances prevented me from doing so. Suddenly the incessant clatter of my metal surrounds came to a halt. As I slowly began to exit slumber land I could hear footsteps crunching on what seemed to be gravel. My heart jumped, it still didn't seem real to me that I was at the School. The one place you never wanted to be whether you were an experiment or not. It was hell on earth…or so I've heard and now this ominous place was waiting for me just outside that flimsy metal door. Muffled conversations were taking place outside and I still wasn't completely awake. As the situation was becoming more real to me I felt the sudden urge to be wide awake even though it wasn't coming quickly. But there was no time. Before I was fully conscious the door opened and warm, bright, light flooded in, blinding me and then someone, I presumed an Eraser, grabbed me by the ankles and with one swift jerk I was out of the truck on lying on the ground. I put up my arms to shield my eyes from the sun. As I was forced to my feet I opened my eyes slightly, and saw a bunch of blurred figures with guns...more Erasers. Then the Eraser that had me grabbed my neck and bent me forward and then I felt something cold and hard wrap itself around my neck.  
"Take it easy! They're well trained, they won't run away," The driver said condescendingly. I opened my eyes more and recognized Dr. McKinney.  
"I'm nobody's dog!" I snapped irritably I would have lunged forward and broke his nose again, like I did with that aspirin bottle, but before I could move and pulled on the something that had fixed itself around my neck.  
Dr. McKinney gave me a crooked smile and approached, "Are you sure about that? Look at what is around your neck." I ran my padded fingers against the collar around my neck…typical. I snuck a peek over at Raf, who stood obediently beside an Eraser, untouched, a bulky collar around his neck. I growled menacingly at Dr. McKinney.  
He snorted at me, "Good Luck PC." Then that smug Whitecoat proceeded to the truck and drove off...

The Eraser that had me, who seemed to be the leader, pulled up on my collar and whispered in my ear"Behave yourself, now." Then he let me go. The outside of the School was nothing unusual, it was just a white building surrounded by high fences festooned with barbwire. As we entered we passed through several coded doors. Who ever they kept here, they certainly didn't want them getting out. The place was cleaner than I ever thought possible and the air still had the same scent of rubbing alcohol and latex. Whitecoats were everywhere, every few feet one of them would pass us. I wondered how big this complex actually was, because it seemed way bigger than Lab 7 and was probably equipped with the latest technology. The thing that frightened me the most about the School so far was that you couldn't hear any experiments at all, no one crying in agony or begging for mercy. The absence of these sounds was so chilling that I wanted nothing more than to leave. But I doubted very seriously that I would be able to get five feet without being apprehended by an Eraser. I could tell these Erasers weren't as stupid as the ones back at Lab 7..they kept their guns on us at all times. After rounding a few more corners we arrived at yet another office. The Erasers didn't push us inside like they did in Lab 7, they walked us in. Inside there was a large front desk with a young woman sitting behind it, not much older than Breeaka. She wore glasses and a black suit. What caught my attention the most were a pair of gray wings folded neatly behind her. " Hello Kane," the lead Eraser said sweetly. The girl glared up at him.  
"What is it, Chase?"  
"The two new transfers are here, Jeb ordered us to escort them here upon arrival."  
Kane looked at a desktop calendar momentarily.  
"Okay, I'll tell him," she said getting up and proceeding to another door behind her. Before she left, Kane gave us an angry stare. After a few minutes, Kane returned and said, "Jeb wants to see Purple Cat only, Rafmire maybe taken to his quarters."  
"Why?" I asked, out of impulse.  
"Follow me," she said curtly, not bothering to answer my question. Before we left the main office I looked back at Raf. He looked at me with his usual placid stare and then he was escorted out. I walked beside Kane down a dark hallway. As we walked she looked at me out of the corner of her eye with disdain. I didn't really know why it bothered me so much, maybe it was my animal appearance, so thinking this might help, I changed into my human form. But she still looked at me with that same stare.  
"It doesn't matter what you change into, you will always be a traitor to your kind," she said sharply as we arrived at Jeb's office. Kane opened the door for me, "Get in there."… ….

As fate would have it, I have always found myself in large grand offices with VERY important people that in some way have control over my life. Is it some kind of curse or is it just the fact that it seems every since I was little, my life has been always controlled by someone else. I didn't like it, but like everything else I learned to live with it.  
Jeb's office was interesting it had dark painted walls along with a forest green carpet…cushy I might add. Jeb sat behind a desk made out of some kind of dark polished wood with the usual office furnishings on top including a computer. Behind Jeb to the left were several bookshelves that sat side by side stuffed with thick books with little colored tabs… I never doubted Jeb's knowledge of science, but I did doubt his knowledge of ethics. An object that caught my attention the most was a picture frame that sat on to his right. As for what the picture was, I could only guess.  
"Seth," he said pleasantly, leaning back in his cozy chair lacing his fingers. "It's been a while. How have you been?"  
"Fine I guess." I knew I should keep my snide comments to myself…for the moment, I needed information…so for once I actually thought before speaking.  
"Good. You're probably wondering why you are here?"  
"It had crossed my mind," I said folding my hands behind my back. "What is the deal with this collar?"  
Jeb smiled, "That was just a precaution in case you decided to run away before you were escorted inside. It's an incapacitating collar, I'm sure it's name speaks for itself as to what it does. That will be removed once you leave here…you're so quiet …out of insults?"  
"No, let's just say I am interested in what you have to say."  
"I see."   
"So why are we here?"  
"Well, you and Rafmire have been transferred here, because we are in need of your services. The experiments in east are kittens compared the ones that have escaped here in the west."  
"So we were dragged half way across the country, just to do the same job we were doing at Lab 7?"  
"You're task will be more taxing than you think. These escapees are far more dangerous and powerful than anything you've ever encountered," Jeb replied, standing up and proceeding to his bookshelf. He obviously never met Lyle.  
"So you're short of staff?"   
"Well to put it bluntly, yes." Jeb pulled out a small envelope between to books and tossed it on the desk towards me.   
"What is that?"  
"Payment, for your latest capture, injuries sustained and time spent in that truck." I picked up the envelope and put it in my pocket. To me it seemed like "blood money".  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Happy to oblige."  
"So, if these experiments are so difficult to defeat are we going to be retrained?"  
"I wouldn't say retrained, but you will gain some skills that you don't already have."  
"Like what?"   
"Well for instance aerial tactics. Most of the experiments you will be tracking down are bird kids and most of the time they are able to escape by flying away. Our attempts to make an avian Eraser have proven most difficult, so flying collectors like you are Rafmire are an asset."  
"You want us to be able to catch them in flight?"  
"Exactly," Jeb replied sitting back down.  
" There is one problem with that Jeb," I said sprouting my poor excuse for wings." I can't fly."  
"Yes, but you can glide…great distances I am told."  
"If the winds are right and even if they are…I'm not very fast."  
"Well doesn't Rafmire have wings? I was told that he does."  
"Yeah, but he hates flying and if I were you I wouldn't press him," Jeb sighed and shook his head "That's a shame…But I'm sure he can be swayed." When Whiteocats try to sway you it usually meant intimidation usually with an Erasers…if they could artfully talk you into something first.  
"You wouldn't dare, you don't know what he's capable of."  
"I know very well, what Rafmire can do. That is exactly why I didn't invite him here. As you may notice there are numerous glass objects in this room. Rafmire would murder me before I could speak. Anyways we are getting off the subject. You WILL learn aerial training. End of discussion. Another skill you will be trained is one that isn't easy to learn. This one I have assigned exclusively to you. I will fill you in on it later ,when the time is appropriate."  
"Great," I said sarcastically.  
"You will also receive some equipment." Jeb reached in to a shelf in his desk and pulled out a file folder and plopped it on the desk. "All the details of what they are and how they work are in this folder along with your first assignment, which you will start after your additional training….KANE!" Jeb barked.   
She opened the door and poked her head in, "Yes ,Sir?"   
"We're finished here; take Purple Cat to get his collar removed and then take him to his quarters."  
Kane tossed me that same disdainful look and said, "Follow me." Just as I was about to leave Jeb said, "PC."  
"What is it Jeb?" I asked looking over my shoulder.  
"While you're here you don't need to take on that shape. As long as you are inside this facility, you are to remain in your cat form." I changed shape instantly and flattened my ears "Happy?"…..

After leaving Jeb's office I followed Kane to a place where my collar would removed. It was a small room with enormous collars of different types hanging on the walls.  
"Wait here while I get your key," Kane said.   
Before moving away she gave me that disdainful look and if finally got on my nerves, "Will you stop staring at me like that!"   
"Why shouldn't I?" she asked looking in a cabinet. "You Collectors, disgust me, selling yourselves out to Jeb, just to cover your ass." I growled softly, I hated it when people judged me and didn't even freakin' know me. Kane returned to me with an awkward looking key in her hand and said," Bend your head forward." I obeyed and then a minute later there was a "click" and I felt the collar loosen.  
I pulled it off and handed it you her "Well what about you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Yeah YOU, I don't see you offering to take anyone's place?"  
Kane stiffened but still held her chin high. "Well I don't see you doing that either so we're even. Anyways, I'm Jeb's secretary; I don't doom people by bringing them here, like you." She said walking away and placing the color on a rack with its type and then proceeding to another cabinet.  
" In a way you do. You're the one that types up all his reports and requests which he eventually signs. So in a way are just as bad as me." Kane pressed her lips into a line and slapped a silver ring around my wrist.  
"That's a very weak argument," she said pulling out a clear card with a chip inside and swiping it over the Ring. A bright blue bar lit up on its surface.   
"What is this thing?" I asked.  
"It a similar device to the one you wore at Lab 7," she explained, "Only this one you wear all the time. It's bullet-proof, fire-proof, and won't short out in water or when exposed to other electrical objects. Any tinkering with it will result the same reactions, first an electric shock, then a spike through the wrist, and if one doesn't stop you a few more will and lastly if you are stupid enough to tinker more you will loose your hand." Kane moved to a small black box in the corner of the room and dropped it inside where it was ground up into tiny pieces. "Any of those punishments on your Ring can be activated at anytime. That card was just an activator. Jeb is the only one that can deactivate it. Do you understand all that?"   
"Yeah," I said pretending to be extremely interested in the Ring.  
"Come on, I'll take you to your room." I followed her out and down another hall. As we walked, I began to memorize where things were and what could be exploited. You know the greatest thing about knowing all the rules is. Once you know them you can come up with creative ways to break them all. We stopped in front of room marked 67B. "This is you room and here is your key." Kane instructed holding up another clear card, "This key only works on this door. Chase will come by later to tell you some more ground rules until then you are ordered to stay in this room until further notice."  
"Yes ma'am," I said sarcastically and unlocked the door with my key. Before I could say anything else to her, Kane had turned on her heels and was half way down the hall. I stuck my tongue out at her and walked inside...

This room was huge! If I credit the School for anything, it's the fact that they give you big rooms. It was dark for a moment until someone switched on a lamp to reveal the other contents of the room.  
"Rafmire? What are you doing here?"  
"I live here," he replied.  
I sighed, "One thing that is worse than a contract with Jeb, is sharing a room with you." "The feeling is mutual," he said and pulling out a puzzle book. "They brought in your stuff …its over there." I looked and saw another bed not to far from Rafmire's. Lying on out the contents and put them away. Than began to check out the amenities we were given, which included a TV and bathroom. I pulled out the envelope with our pay and placed it on my bed along with the envelope with information about our equipment and assignment. "So how was your meeting with Jeb?"  
"Fine… I was barley able to squeeze in, cause' his ego was so big."  
"Hm. So why are we here?"  
"Apparently they make the experiments extremely powerful here. We've been sent here to track them down and as usual bring them back. Apparently most of them are bird kids."  
"That isn't too bad. We've faced bird kids before…no biggie."   
"Yeah well here is the part that you are not going to like."   
"We are being trained again, this time in aerial tactics. That means you are going to have to fly." At my last statement, Raf didn't look thrilled.  
"I'm not doing it," he said sternly. "They can't make me."  
"Oh I assure you Raf, they can."  
"They've never made me do anything."  
"Oh really? What about your agreement with Jeb? What did you agree too anyway?"  
Raf paused "That's none of your business."   
"You're right it's not, but I think it would help me understand, if you would tell me why you don't like flying."   
"It's not important. I'll do it… but I won't enjoy it," Raf said returning his attention to his puzzle book. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," I said not bothering to come to the door. The Eraser known as Chase walked in. Erasers here seemed to love their human form the best. He was taller than me and that is saying something. His build was lean muscular and he had brown hair that stuck out in all directions, which made him look like some kind of whacked out bird, with yellow eyes.  
"Hello, newbies," he said cheerfully, "I'm Chase. Kane sent me down here to lay down a couple of ground rules."  
"Great like we don't have enough already," I said sitting down on my bed.  
"It's really not that bad. You'll like it here." Raf and I snorted simultaneously and fought the urge not to laugh.  
"Think whatever you like. Anyways, rule number:  
1. The School is your home now so you are allowed to wonder wherever you choose. Except levels 2 and 15 an areas red, blue, green.  
2. DONOT talk to experiments and DONOT attempt to free them .Such action will result in isolation or worse and when I said worse I mean worse.  
3. Rings must be worn at all times.  
4. DONOT attempt to escape, for if you try…you won't make it. Trust me I have had to clean up the mess…DON'T DO IT!"…and that's about it."  
"Really?"   
"No, there are actually over 200 protocols, but you see, you two are going to be good little pawns and do what you're told…Right?"  
There was something in Chase's eyes that told me that I'd better say, "Yes, of courses."  
"Alright, you're training starts tomorrow. So be ready to fly. You boys have a good day," Chase said with a grin, than he turned and left.   
"What the hell is he so happy?" Raf said crossly.  
"I dunno,"I muttered, looking through the contents of our information envelope. "Maybe they put something in the food…anyways…check this out?" I said pulling out a key.  
"Is that?"  
"Yep… car keys…let's go check out what they gave us." …..


	17. Fall part 2

I watched as angry dark clouds rolled in and the sea was beginning to churn, its beautiful blue waters turning dark blue almost black as the storm approached. My messenger bird had returned, but there was no response to the message I had sent. Heartbroken and feeling betrayed, I sent out birds to the remaining Ghosts to gather at PC's warehouse, which wasn't to far from the beach. Gulls cried out noisily scattering in all directions as I walked through their flock. I didn't know what to feel at the current moment. Should I plea for PC's life? Why had he not responded gnawed at me…WHY! PC would never, not respond to something this important. Did the Whitecoats intercept the message? Or had he truly gone over to their side…NO he would NEVER! …or would he?  
"Breeaka!" Feather shouted over the sound of the crashing wave. I waved to her as I approached.  
"You made it. Is everyone else here?" I asked casting aside my own dismal façade and putting on a pleasant smile.  
Feather nodded "Yes, Come on inside. The storm will start to pick up soon." I followed her into the room where we had met once before. I couldn't help, but frown as I saw Reynard and Mercy. Those two had always been a thorn in my side when PC was absent. Thank goodness Roc and my supporters were there. But they, if given good reason could turn on me. Freedom,our kind anyway came from with a different price tag, than the usual. It all depended on your ability to influence your group. It was a system of back biting and at times backstabbing and that sometimes that was meant literally. Although killing members was an action that we were extremely uncomfortable with, if one was to die to save the majority, we would go to such lengths and unfortunately PC was no exception.  
I slammed my fist on the table and said "This meeting is going to begin…agreed?"  
Everyone present slammed their fists down and replied in unison "agreed."  
"Alright now, to the task at hand," Reynard said. "Did you get a response?" How rude, I thought to myself. He was jumping at the opportunity to make me look bad and he was succeeding… little urchin. But I maintained my composure.  
"No, there was no response to the letter sent—."   
"SEE! He HAS betrayed us!" Reynard cried getting up from his chair.  
"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP UNTIL I'M FINISHED!" I shouted as I slammed both hands on the table and rose out of my chair. Reynard shrank back; I bet he wasn't expecting that little outburst. "The message may not have been answered, but the bird returned unharmed," I said calmly sitting down. Murmurs rose from the other Ghosts.  
" What significance does that hold?" Mercy asked.  
"It means that since the bird wasn't captured or killed the reasons for no response could be because PC wasn't able to get to the bird in time."  
Mercy sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her left hand "That is plausible… I realized that our little test had too many variables there are a number of things that could have gone wrong. However due to the fact that PC owes his allegiance to Jeb there is also the possibility that the bird had escaped from him."  
"That's ridiculous," I muttered, hoping that she didn't hear, but nothing escapes Mercy. " Is it?" she asked smartly. I said nothing.  
"Listen, we can second guess this all we want, but as we speak the School and their agents are out there catching experiments and doing terrible things to them. To top it all off the School is now making an effort to bring us down. Who knows how long it will be until a collector like Purple Cat comes and knocks at our door." Reynard said.  
"I still don't think it's fair. We haven't heard PC's side of the story," Roc interjected.  
"If PC wanted to explain himself he would have answered the message."  
"Reynard is right," Feather said "I hate to say it, but the School is cracking down on us. In my territory we are starting to feel the heat, Eraser squads are sweeping through in greater numbers."  
"Is this true else where?" Mercy asked. Everyone nodded slowly… even I had to agree that I had seen more Erasers than usual. "We need to stop this before it escalates. We may not know if PC has revealed any information, but I don't think we should give him the chance or Jeb for that matter," Mercy said. I HATED her right now, I had disliked Mercy before, but now I HATED her more than ever. Reality is no fun in circumstances such as these. But she was right, unfortunately and if I wanted to stay in control of this network I would have to grant the unthinkable. Suppressing the knot in my throat I asked " Who's going to do it then? Which of you is willing to put blood on your hands…."…..

Silence swept across the tiny room.  
"Just as I thought," I scoffed "Everyone wants PC taken down without getting their hands dirty…. Well, someone has to do it."  
"Why don't you?" Reynard retorted. "Oh yeah…I forgot you like him…and when I say like him, I mean..."  
"Don't say it," I warned.  
"You LOVE him," he replied disdainfully.  
I reached across the table, wring Reynard's snide little neck, but Mercy caught my hand and held it tight. "That's enough! Since I'm the one that suggested, it I will be the one to kill him."  
"Why?" I asked wrenching my hand away from her. "Because you don't have the stomach for it," she replied quietly.  
"Oh and you do?" she pulled out her lighter and began to play with it. "Yes."  
"Fine. The task is yours. We will meet again once Mercy has taken care of PC. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "Fine then this meeting is over," I said slamming my fist on the table. Everyone left except Roc and I. I sat in my chair, my feet propped up on the table my arms dropped at my sides. Mercy said that I didn't have the stomach to kill PC. But in a sense I did…I allowed her to kill him. This meeting hadn't gone as well as I had hoped and I wished there was more that I could have said to sway the group in my favor, but without me actually being there to see what PC had done…this was all that I could. Sit back and let someone murder my best friend. I felt dirty and I think this same uncomfortable feeling was similar to the one PC must've felt when he agreed to help Jeb. The room I sat in was darker than usual and it seemed to be raining harder…just for me. Roc placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "Don't touch me," I said.  
"I'm sorry, Bree," Roc compassionately, however for some reason or another I doubted Roc's sincerity. It seemed like everyone was against me and I grew angry.  
"Sorry?...SORRY!" I looked up at him wrath in my eyes. "PC saved your life once! And all you can say is sorry! Is "sorry" all you can say when you only said one thing in his defense!" I snarled. Roc reached out hold me, but I moved away and began to leave the room, "I said don't touch me."  
"Bree, how are you going to get home? It's 300 miles away!" he called after me.  
"I'LL FREAKIN WALK!" I snapped back and stormed out into the rain….

School …sucks…I know, I was there, when I was…well human. But you know what folks, the school I'm at sucks even more and the homework, which in my case was training, sucks even more. As you may remember…Jeb wanted us to be trained in aerial tactics…something I never shined at and Raf hated. But we were taught it and we unfortunately learned it. Now no bird kid was safe not on the ground or in the air. The training cycle needless to say was vicious. Everyday, Chase would come pound on our door at ungodly hours of the morning and then came breakfast than out to the School grounds. There we were taught by another individual NOT on my "favorite persons" list, Kane. Even at 4:00 in the morning she still had the energy to give me that disdainful stare. Now you're probably thinking that the people at the School are pretty stupid letting Raf and I fly around freely …well you thought wrong. We always had the Rings on and even though that couldn't prevent us from flying away …sharp shooters and Grapplers would. Grapplers are a kind of device that are placed all over the School grounds. The way they bring you down is quick, terrifying, and painful. I hadn't had an experience with a Grappler, but judging by the demonstration shown to us…the device was no fun. Training went on for several weeks until Raf and I were finally well practiced enough to be efficient in the air….  
10:00 p.m…the standard time in which Raf and I finally got to sit down and lick our wounds, and I took this expression into a more literal context on some days …I know...it's gross, but I'm not entirely human anyway.  
"Will you stop that," Raf said annoyed.   
"Sorry…can't be helped," I said licking a cut on my arm. "Well at least you are in your cat form if you were in your human form ...that would be …unsettling." I stopped after a while and we enjoyed the evening in silence, Raf was absorbed in another puzzle book and I in a magazine that I must have red 100 times. The calm atmosphere, by…you guessed it another knock at our door.  
"Who is it?" I asked, placing the magazine on my stomach.  
"It's Kane, let me in," she replied, her voice muffled by the thick door. Raf and I looked at each other.  
"Do you want to let her in?" he mouthed to me.  
"NO" I mouthed back. The knocks intensified.  
"I'm WAITING! Purple Cat!" I mimicked her and Raf followed suit. Soon we were absorbed in a game of who could imitate her best and Kane's knocks went unnoticed even though we did this silently.  
"PURPLE CAT! OPEN THIS DOOR!" she shouted. I suppressed my laughter and finally walked to the door and poked my head out.  
"Yes?" I said pleasantly. "Why are you yelling?"   
"Don't play cute with me…YOU heard me?"   
"Well…actually…"I said sticking my pinky finger into me ear and flicking out a speck of wax" I didn't hear anything." I lied playfully "As a matter of fact …I think since you slammed my head into the concrete during practice today …I think my eardrum in this ear has been rattled." Kane stared at me exasperatedly, her lips in a line and her arms taut as she crossed them in front of her small chest. "I find that hard to believe, Purple Cat…because according to your file your skull is about 10 inches thick…I think you're fine. Now let me in."  
"You're no fun." I pouted letting her pass. Once she was inside I asked "So why have you graced us with your presence this evening?"…..

Kane sat herself down across from me on Rafmire's bed, shoving the puzzle books out of the way.  
"As you know your first mission is tomorrow. Jeb sent me here to go over the details with you."  
"Don't worry we did our homework," I said pulling out the file and plopping it in her lap. Kane sifted through the papers and the not to flattering photograph of our latest target. "Our target calls himself, Storm, very unoriginal if you ask me."  
"It's a good name because it names what he is designed for…weather control, to be more specific, thunderstorms."  
"We know," I said frivolously.   
"I understand that, but there are a few details you need to know. First of all Storm, no longer travels alone, he has formed his own flock. According to our sources there are three other kids traveling with him, each of them having their own special ability." Kane produced three more files and plopped them in my lap. "I suggest you familiarize yourself with those extra members."  
"Wait a minute…you want us to bring down an entire flock?"  
"I'm not asking you to do anything …Jeb is," Kane replied with a sly smile.  
"How does he expect us to do THAT. There is only two of us and four of them. Not to mention the TINY detail that they all have powers."  
"Come on, PC I thought you had more confidence than that."  
" I do have confidence, Kane, I just don't want to get my butt maimed."  
She chuckled "Don't worry there is not much back there to maim."  
Rafmire whistled. "Uh oh...someone got served," he said quietly.  
"Shut up." I muttered.  
"Anyways, there will be three of us…not two," Kane said.  
"Pardon?"  
"I will accompany you on your first mission."  
"Some secretary," I remarked placing the extra files next to me. "I thought you said you hated "us collectors" and that you were "ONLY" Jeb;s secretary."  
"I am Jeb's secretary and hopefully if you two do your job right, I won't have to intervene at all. All I am doing on this mission is recording data and calling personnel. The only kind of action I will be doing is dragging your sorry butts out of there if you become incapacitated." Kane stood up and headed for the door. "Rest up boys, I will see you tomorrow at the garage."

That night we both slept great, but MAN it was short. It only seemed that we had been asleep for five minutes and then Chase came by to knock on our door. But this time it wasn't at some ungodly hour of the morning it was around 10:00, which isn't half bad…I wasn't to concerned about sleep because I wasn't the one that was driving. Rafmire looked in top form as usual, with lazy half lidded eyes open and always watching. He looked sleepy but he was in fact alert. The new car we got to ride in was a Volkswagen GTI , but it was a slightly different model and had more trunk space, ANDit was black ….WHY IS IT ALWAYS BLACK ! IS EVERYONE AT THE SCHOOL COLOR BLIND!...Personally I would've liked the care to be blue or something…any color but black. Rafmire actually would have preferred it if the car was grey. But what ever the color…Raf seemed to take a liking to the new car and became its undeclared driver. That morning Kane was waiting for us dressed in regular clothes. She wore a black shirt with tight blue jeans and boots to match, her wings were also hidden from view. Raf was clad in his usual baggy black ensemble and his wings were also tucked away. I was wearing my traditional cargo pants and hoody although this one was sleeveless. I also had my glasses to mask my red eyes, which never went away no matter what form I took. It was awkward being back in a human shape, since I had been in my cat form for so long. As we approached,  
Kane looked at her watch and frowned," You both are late we should have been gone two minutes ago."  
"What difference does it make," I asked handing her the files on our targets. "Here. Can you hold on to these?"  
She took them from me " I guess I could. " I opened the door for her and she got inside.  
"How unlike you, PC you're being courteous this morning" I snorted and closed the door, then slid in on the passenger side.  
"Alright kiddies...is everyone ready to go?" Raf asked adjusting his seat.  
"Yeah." I replied and Kane nodded.  
"Okay then." We were off…

So it has come to this… I have killed off dangerous members before. But I guess I am finding this particular task hard…because I'm killing one of the Network's founders and a key one at that. This decision Bree has made though for the good of the Network bothers me … but then again it was my suggestion. I sat in my room with the lights off listening to other inhabitants wondering the halls. My home is located in an apartment complex on the thoroughly pleasant side of town on the west coast. Currently I was sitting at my kitchen table, playing with my lighter. I always did that, when I needed to make a decision or just to think. There was something comforting about holding the object in my hand and watching the flame as it appeared instantly before me…it was almost like magic. In the background my stupid clock ticked incessantly as I sat there clutching my lighter. I sighed and got up from the table and walked over to my bed and pulled out a small box and then returned to the kitchen table to think again. Inside the box contained a weapon of sorts…one that I had taken from an Eraser many years ago, as if my telepathy wasn't potent enough. There was no doubt in my mind that I would do what needed to be done. The only question that remained was "how" I would do it. PC was not just an animal you could track down and kill…with little effort. The most humane way would be to shoot him and the cruelest way would be to take him down with telepathy….choices. My relationship with PC was nothing special, he never really spoke to me unless I said something first. I opened the box and pulled out the contents and placed them on the table. It was the middle of the week and I had two days since my return to think about it. Finally after another 30 minutes of stalling… I had finally reached my decision.  
"Sorry PC…" I said quietly, putting the gun away. "This isn't personal…"…..

I could have been home in half an hour…do to my ability to run really fast, but I didn't. Walking in the rain is not as fun as it sounds especially in a storm. A thing that is worse than the rain and the fact that everything on you is soaked is the wind. The winds were pretty bad and if I had decided to run the rain would feel like pebbles pelting me all at once. As I walked, several people stopped on the roadside to offer me a ride naturally I declined and kept walking, the slowest trek I had ever made in my life. There was so much rain that they acted as tears for me since I am biologically unable to cry. I felt anxious, I didn't know what I would do once I reached home, but at least I had another 200 miles to think it over.

Car rides are pretty dull if there is nothing to do and you are traveling with someone you don't really like. Kane and I kept our banter to a minimum, mostly, but right now it seemed like an eternity and I was getting restless.   
"Are we there yet?" I asked my bare feet propped up on the dashboard.  
"How many times are you going to ask me that?" Raf asked.  
"Dunno, as many times as I need too."  
"Well it's getting on MY nerves," Kane interjected.  
"Well look who's still alive back there."  
"Shut up!"  
"Why don't you?"  
"Cause! I'm up front and when you are up front you get to tell other people what to do!" " Okay then, I want to be up front."  
"You can't."  
"Why"  
"Because you're a girl… besides the front is guy territory."  
"Like Hell it is!" Kane and I began to argue back and forth. It wasn't the most productive thing we could be doing, but at least it was taking my mind off the rode.  
"STOP IT!" Raf snapped.  
"Well he started it!" Kane jeered. Raf pulled over and abruptly slammed on the breaks.  
Raf took a deep breath, "Listen very carefully…I don't care who started it. But I will tell you one thing. The NEXT person that starts an argument is finishing the remainder of the trip IN THE TRUNK…GOT IT!" Kane and I nodded hastily. "Good and to put you at ease PC, we are about half an hour away from Red Lake."   
"Thanks." Raf pulled off the side of the road and we were off again.  
"Kane."  
"Yes?"  
"Those files on Storm's flock could you read them to us please. We didn't get a chance to read them while we were at the School."  
"Sure." Kane opened a grey notebook that she had brought with her to record data and pulled out the folders. "Let's see here…the first one I have here is a girl. Her real name is Naomi Johansson., age: 15, experiment type…bird kid, with a specialty in water... she doesn't control it though, but she's able to turn her body into water at will. The date she escaped was in December of last year and her experiment name was Crystal. She calls herself, Nia.  
Next member is a guy. His real name is Blake Ketchersrow, his age is the same as Storm's, 16 and he is a bird kid as well with a specialty in wind and exhibits exceptional strength. The date he escaped was April 15, 1999…a year after Storm. His experiment name …stereotypically is Gale. He calls himself Torrin.  
The last one is a girl …real name, Anne Portman, age 12, type bird kid with a specialty in sound. Date of escape the same as Nia, experiment name Bleep? …poor kid…and she calls herself Voice… Do you want me to refresh your memory about Storm?"  
"No, that's alright," Raf said. The thirty minutes went by and soon we saw buildings and people as well as a sign that said "Welcome to Red Lake." This was the town where our flock was last spotted and hopefully they were still here. Firstly, one cannot fight on an empty stomach, so naturally we stopped for food and I used the reward money from Gozbud's capture to pay for it. It was difficult to part with, but he we have to eat. After stuffing our faces, we began to scour Red Lake for our targets. On our search we got to use one of a few new gadgets the School equipped us with. It was a tracking device in the form of a PDA. At the School and all it's branches, it is standard procedure to implant experiments with a tracking device, very similar to the ones put inside pets. This makes it easy for Collectors or Erasers to track down escapees and bring them back. The device also known as a Finder, has a large scanning radius, but even with this fancy technology we couldn't find Storm or his flock. We checked all the likely places, such as parks, alleys, abandoned or under construction buildings…but we came up with nothing. Frustrated and tired at the end of the day, we called it quits and went to have dinner, then left town. When it got dark Raf pulled over and we setup camp on the side of the road. "Now what," I yawned reclining my chair and finding a comfortable position.  
"I guess….we head for the next town…" Raf said sleepily. "Maybe we will have better luck there." Raf locked the doors and reclined his chair.  
"Wait a minute, you two! You can't go to sleep yet," Kane said.  
I opened one eye, "Why not?"  
"Because it's only 11:37 p.m. you can't sleep until midnight."  
"Says who?"  
"Says the schedule," she said waving a document in my face.  
I looked at it groggily my patience wearing thin, "Look Kane, we don't run on schedules…you know why? Because life happens and nothing always goes according to plan…I learned that the hard way. Now get some sleep. If it makes you feel better we will wake up an hour earlier." I reached under my seat and pulled out a small pillow and handed it to her with her schedule on top of it. For once she didn't argue with me and took the pillow. Happy, I closed my eyes and went to sleep…..

My eyes snapped open…for two reasons… one I had another disturbing dream, the same one that I had had for the past month or so. Me hugging something soft and cold and a storm of crows forming an organic whirlwind…protecting me from three figures one that I recognized. The memories of my past are fuzzy, either something happened that was so traumatic that I blocked it from memory or I just couldn't remember. The other reason from my early arousal was the Finder, which vibrated in my pocket. Sitting up I tapped the screen with the stylus and a message flashed before me: 1 Target found.  
"One?" I muttered. That was odd, usually flocks stay together…maybe this one split? Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move outside my window. I groaned "Why now…it's 4 in the morning….Wake up PC, there is a target near by…PC!"  
He opened one eye, "What?"  
"The Finder has picked up one of our targets."  
PC gestured sleepily for the Finder and looked at the screen. "So it has…I wonder how—." Suddenly something began to shake the car violently, then before we could act the car was airborne and then rolled over several times before slamming into a tree. I laid there for a moments both in fear and shock. My head hurt and I felt blood trickle down the side of my face. I didn't know how badly I was hurt, but I decided to move anyway. Fumbling around in the dark for the keys and put them in the ignition to turn the lights on.  
"Is everyone alright?" I asked.  
"I'm fine," Kane said, sounding shaken. She had a small cut on her for head and sustained a few bruises. I looked over on the passenger side and PC was gone, the window on his side was busted.  
"PC?" I called. There was no response five minutes lingered and I was starting to get a little worried. But before I could even begin to get the impression that he might not have survived. A few bone crunching sounds resonated in the night, which made my stomach churn. Next a trembling hand grabbed onto the window frame.   
"Uh…I'm…getting…too old for this…" he grunted hoisting himself up. PC didn't look too bad, just some cuts and a few bruises. "I'm guessing that that target was Torrin," He said casually, opening the door and sitting back in his chair.  
"Must have been," I said.  
"Charming…at least we got a taste of what we are in for."  
I nodded…This mission was already proving to be a little unnerving …what next…  
It was a clear night, which made for easy flying; Torrin pleased with his latest endeavor was making he way back to join his flock in the forest, not to far from the road where he found the Collectors. He spiraled down to the ground where he was greeted by the other members of his flock.  
"You're back!" the youngest member, known as Voice said. She ran to Torrin and gave him a hug.  
"That's right," he said embracing her.  
"Did you get them, Torrin? Did you get them good?" she asked.  
"Yeah, they won't be bothering us anymore."  
"Good work, Torrin," said Storm, who had perched himself on a large rock.  
"Now what do we do?" Nia asked  
. "We head for the next town, Garner Springs…from what I've heard it's a good place to hide."….


	18. Fall part 3

What a way to start the day…getting hurled off the road into a tree. I had pity for the bird kids we were hunting, but after I punched out most of the dents in the car and hauled it back onto the road…they lost major pity points from me. Before moving on, the others and I dug into the first aid kit and patched each other up. I was relieved that none of us was seriously hurt, because despite our various opinions there was one thing that we could agree on and that is we didn't want to be under a Whitecoat's scalpel ever again, not even for the treatment of our wounds. We were on the road again at 9:00 a.m. …according to Kane, we should've been gone hours ago, but given the circumstances, she said that she would let it slide. We stopped at a fast food place and ordered our food –to-go, because we were getting strange looks…I don't blame them it's not every day it's not everyday you see a disheveled bunch of teenagers pull up in a car that looked like a mutated California raisin.  
"How far are we from Garner Springs?" I asked chewing irritably on a biscuit.  
Raf placidly sipped his coffee and eyed the map, "Not too far…I think we will be there in the next hour and a half."  
"Good." As Raf drove Kane and I were quiet. I had a horrible headache so I couldn't think of any good comebacks even if I wanted to start an argument with her. The remainder of the journey was going smoothly and I was happy when I saw the sign that indicated that Garner Springs was only 2 miles away. Then it happened. The car began to make strange noises and then stopped all together.  
"Come on…" Raf muttered trying to get it started again.  
"Uh! This trip couldn't possibly get any worse." Kane cried throwing herself back in her chair.  
"Oh I'm sure it could," I said sarcastically.   
"Ho—."  
"SHUT UP! You're going to jinx us," I said.  
"You know, I 'm beginning to think that Kane is a jinx," Raf commented.  
"Might as well …we never had this much trouble …until SHE came along."  
"Are you suggesting that this is my fault?" Kane said narrowing her eyes at me.  
"Oh I'm not suggesting Kane…IT IS your fault."  
"THAT'S IT!" Kane reached out to strangle me. I slapped her hands away and dodged a fist, bumping into a Raf and that seemed to be just enough to spark his pent up irritation. Soon we all began to argue, screaming and shouting, saying every curse word from to A to Z. There was a two minute break for us to catch out breath and then for the next ten minutes, more finger pointing, shouting, cursing and swearing ensued. We kept this up until we tired ourselves out and none of us could speak above a whisper. Lying back in our chairs, we listened to the sound of each others breathing and enjoyed the scenery, which included forest on both sides and liter that came to life when the wind blew.  
"Well that was fun," I said hoarsely, rubbing my temples. My headache had grown worse.  
"I think we needed that." Raf commented.  
"I agree," Kane wheezed.  
"Let's see if we can get this thing going again… before another car runs into us." Raf said. He sat up and began to try the car again, nothing. "Please…please," he crooned between his teeth. After it didn't work, Raf slammed his foot on the accelerator out a frustration and just then our car rocketed forward only to stop suddenly and scare the daylights out of us.  
"That was interesting," I muttered. Raf cautiously pressed his foot on the accelerator again and then the car rocketed forward and stopped.  
"I guess this is as good as we are going to get….getting thrown wasn't the best thing for this car.," Raf said.  
So we launched forward and stopped the last two miles into to town. It was lunchtime by the time we got there…as usual this did not coincide with the schedule. We were relieved to leave the damaged vehicle in a Taco Bell parking lot. Then we proceeded to stuff our faces with as many tacos as we could …well at least Raf and I did. While we ate, Kane stood outside and called one of the Labs nearby. By the time we had finished eating, an identical car was in place of the damaged one, outfitted with basic amenities that suited our kind of work. Did I neglect to mention that this car is also BLACK!  
We took our new wheels for a spin, as we searched for our target flock for the rest of the day. Our hopes were high that we might find them in this town. But no signal was detected on the Finder. After making several rounds through the entire town, Raf finally pulled into a parking lot and turned the car off. We all groaned in unison and Raf leaned forward and tapped his head on the steering wheel, "This is exasperating…I guess we will just have go to the next town."  
"Grrr…That won't do us any good, we could be hopping from town to town forever! No, they HAVE to be here," I growled cracking my knuckles. "Maybe we should search the town on foot. Perhaps we will have better luck."   
"What? We can't wonder the town looking like this," Kane complained.  
"What choice do we have, Kane. We can't return empty handed and I will be darned if spend the rest of my life hopping from town to town searching for these snot-nosed brats!" I exclaimed, slamming my fist on the dashboard.  
"After what we've been through I'm willing to give anything a try," Raf said.  
Kane sighed and looked at the schedule, then crumbled it up, then looked at her watch. "Fine we will meet back here in two hours."…

We split up…to cover more ground. Each of us was equipped with a Finder and a cell phone. We weren't sure how we would handle this flock once we made contact. Kane reminded us that she was not going to get involved if the encounter turned violent, which it usually does. Honestly, if someone approached you and said that they were going to take you to a top secret facility in Death Valley, where they would conduct ungodly experiments on you…are you going to come quietly? I think not! Anyways Kane reminded us of her task of recording data, but she did offer to drive the car to where ever we were for easy pick up. I wandered the streets. It had been a while since I had the privilege of wandering alone. Although with that Ring attached to my wrist, I was never alone. I wanted to smash that little piece of hardware, but I resisted the urge. Suddenly group of teenagers sitting at a picnic table across the street sharing a pizza caught my attention. I smiled, it reminded me of the times when I was completely human and I had a life of my own to live. All I needed to worry about was getting to class on time and making it to graduation and then college. A sense of longing and loss filled me… that USED to be me. I continued to walk on and saw my reflection pass from window to window and sighed, Kane was right …even if I stayed in human form all the time…it was only a disguise. Why did they…WHY did my parents do this to me! I never had that question answered and I didn't know why I never perused the matter. Maybe I was afraid to find out the reason. I forced the thoughts aside and concentrated on the task at hand. I ignored my reflection and walked on and hoped that the Finder would get a signal soon, because I needed to vent. Then all of a sudden my wish was granted. My cell phone rang "Yeah."  
"PC, this is Raf… I've found them. Meet me at the supermarket on Coon St. and quick." "I'm on my way." After hanging up the phone I broke into a run, searching frantically for Coon st. . Fortunately for me It was only a block away. I walked into the store so to not rouse any suspicion. You know us, experiments we are all paranoid. I found Raf in the produce aisle casually admiring a large stack of potatoes.  
"Hey, where are they?" I asked. Raf pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the potatoes. I snuck a peek and saw four young people with a cart stacked to the brim with food, just a few feet away.  
"oh," I whispered, my Finder began to vibrate. I gestured for Raf to follow me behind a bunch of rutabagas that were further away.  
"How do you want to play this?" I asked softly.  
"I don't know…I never expected them to be all in the same place."  
"Well that is what flocks they stick together."  
"So that must mean that they knew we were tracking them."  
"Probably…" I smiled "Which means these poor kids think we're dead….perfect." "What are you thinking?"   
I pulled out my cell phone and dialed, "Hey Kane, We found them. …no not yet…listen to me…just do what I tell you….Meet ba—…What? No…." I held the phone away from my ear and then when it was safe I held it close.  
"Uh, PC they're moving off," Raf reported.  
"Just give us a few hours…I'll call you." I hung up the phone.  
"What was that all about?"   
"Nothing I'll explain later…come on they're getting away"…….

I decided that in order for this to work I need to explain a few things to Raf so we walked toward the pasta aisle,which was out of ear shot for our flock, but not far enough away that we couldn't track their movements with the Finders.  
"Alright listen up, I can sum this up in three words Mingle…Trust….Capture."  
"How are we supposed to " Mingle" they know what we look like."  
"Ah we only assume that they do." I said taking off my glasses and polishing them on my hoody. "But there is a slight possibility that they haven't"   
"Need I emphasis the word "slight." I handed Raf my glasses "Put these on and quit being cynical."  
"What about you?"   
"Don't worry," I extended my right arm and transformed it, paw like hand and black claws. "The injuries we got from their little assassination attempt will help our cause. Now when we make contact we have to act like we don't know our way around things. We just escaped got it."  
"Yeah."  
"Alright then." I looked at the Finder for reference and found that our targets had moved to the snack aisle.  
Raf and I walked toward them, but then casually changed course and became extremely interested in box Twinkies for $2.29. I began to clutch my transformed arm in a futile attempt to hide it. Then we began to whisper to each other, but we made sure to be loud enough so that our targets could hear us.  
"Do you think we could afford these?" I asked. Raf looked at me quizzically. "Play along," I mouthed.  
It took him a minute to get the hint. "I dunno…let me see." He began to fumble with a few dollar bills.  
"Hurry up…an ERASER could show at any time." Once I said "Eraser" I knew we had this flock's attention and they cautiously began to approach. That's it come this way.  
"Excuse me," one of them said. We pretended to be startled and Raf instantly grabbed a box of Twinkies and held it close. The member that addressed us was a young guy with spiky brown hair, wearing a pair of ratty jeans and a black hoody.  
"You guys aren't by any chance from the…School." He whispered.  
I appeared to be surprised and nodded. "Yeah we escaped a couple days ago." "Oh…What's your name?"  
"My name?"  
"Yeah you have a name don't you? My name is Storm," he said then pointed to a tall girl with long blond hair tied in a pony tail. She wore jeans and a blue hoody.  
"This is Nia." She smiled and waved to us. Storm then pointed to a tall, muscular, boy with dark skin "This is Torrin."  
"How are you guys doing?" he said. Torrin was an intimidating sight, he was younger than me yet he was taller, he wore a yellow sleeveless hoody with jeans.  
"And I'm Voice," said a younger girl with short red hair and big blue eyes. She wore jeans and instead of a hoody wore a regular t-shirt. Voice used her wings which were a grayish blue with white tips, to form a feathery poncho….Cute…NOT.  
"Pleased to meet you, my name is Seth and this is uh…"  
"Black," Raf said.  
"Well Seth and Black it's nice meet you. We were just doing some stocking up; we had to retreat from our home in Red Lake because of Collectors. "   
"Collectors!" I exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you've heard of them?"  
"Of course." I said.  
"There were two Collectors in town. We knew what they were because they drove around in this black car with tinted windows, when you've been free as long as we have you tend to notice these things."  
"I was scouting for Storm and I couldn't get a good look at them, But the car spoke for itself I think." Voice commented.  
"But we memorized the license plate number" Storm continued.  
"And we got them before they could get us," Torrin said slamming his fist into the palm of his other hand.  
"That's pretty smart," I said.  
"Yeah it is….Why don't you two come with us. There is safety in numbers you know," Storm said.  
"I don't know… what do you think Black…Black?" I looked over and saw Raf stuffing his face with Twinkies. He stopped eating and nodded. "Okay, count us in."….

If you can't beat them join them and then beat them later. That was the plan. We left the supermarket and followed Storm and his group back to their hide out. Raf and I straggled behind the group.  
"Black? What kind of name is that?" I asked Raf.  
"It's my favorite color."  
"I thought grey was you favorite color."  
"It is, but black is my second favorite and besides it was the first thing that came to my head…it's what I'm wearing and what about you? What kind of name is Seth."  
"It's my name stupid."  
"Since when?"   
"Birth."  
"Oh."  
Voice slowed her pace and walked beside me.  
"Hey, Seth I like your bracelet," she said fingering it.  
"BE CAREFUL!" I blustered out. Voice looked at me bewildered. "It's fragile," I said with a grin.  
"Oh, where did you get it?"  
"A friend gave it to me…a long time ago."  
We walked in silence as we followed our flock to an old house in a quiet neighborhood. According to Storm this house was for rent and had once belonged to the Martinez family….who ever they were. There Raf and I helped unload the food that the flock had purchased and stored it. After doing so we spent most of the afternoon talking and swapping stories. This flock was a colorful group having many different back grounds and experiences with the School and Whitecoats. Raf and I, weaved together stories that were partly fact and partly fiction, so you couldn't say that we were complete lairs. As the hours crawled by something bad started to happen. I was beginning to become attached to the flock. This wasn't good and I wandered if Raf felt the same. These kids had lives of their own now. To do what they wanted when they wanted and not having anyone to answer to…If you take this from them you are no better than …STOP IT! I almost said it out loud. But was quick to catch myself and luckily I turned it into a laugh as Voice told a joke. Later on we had pizza for dinner, afterwards while every one was cleaning up , I couldn't stand to look at the bird kids anymore and told them that Raf and I were going for a walk.  
"Why are we here, PC? We should have bagged them hours ago."  
"It's not that simple, Raf. This flock is strong…If we confronted them head on they would CRUSH us… and I am trying to make this capture as painless as possible. The only way to bring this flock down is to separate them….and I'm having trouble bringing myself to do that."  
"I understand how you feel…I feel the same way. But the ugly truth of it is …this is our job and THEY" Raf said pointing to the house in the distance.  
"Are our ticket to prolonged freedom as well as our bread and butter…"  
"Freedom and bread isn't what I want Raf. I'm doing this for Bree."   
"Than do it for Bree…but we've come too far to throw it all away now and you know it."  
"I do." I shuttered at the memory of being crammed in cage or in the darkness of an isolation chamber and worst of all being tied down. Yelling and fighting but in the end I knew that NO ONE was coming and no matter how much I screamed they would never stop. There is an ominous chill that comes over you when you know that everything is beyond your control and all you can do is go with the flow….I hated it… and that along with the memory of Bree and the Network kept me focused on what I needed to do. "You're right," I sighed heavily and shook my head. "Fine… When everyone is asleep I'll make the call…you nab Voice."…..

As we walked back it was night and in a couple more hours our little charade would be all over. Suddenly I heard Voice screaming. This couldn't be good. As we approached the house, an Eraser in human form was dragging Voice out of the house.  
"Where are the others?" Raf muttered.   
"Those darn Erasers they are going to ruin everything!" I snarled. Fortunately for us it was only one. I ran up and tackled him to the ground and then bit his hand. The Eraser howled and let go of Voice.  
"Black get her inside!" I shouted. Raf wasted no time in pulling her into the house. The Eraser head butted me and pushed me off. He then transformed and pounced on me before I could get to my feet.  
"Trying to be a hero punk?"  
"Back off this is not your flock," I snarled.  
"What did you say?"  
"Look at my wrist see that? That's my Ring …NOW GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted bring my legs up under him and kicking the Eraser in the stomach.  
He grunted and moved off, " Not very strong in your human form are you?" the Eraser panted, getting to his feet. Angry, I hulled back and slugged him in the jaw. The Eraser let out a yep and clutched his lower jaw .  
" Strong enough for you?" I asked.  
" I guess," he replied.  
"Get out of here…I've worked too hard to let you and your cronies ruin everything…where are the others?"  
"I don't know. When I arrived, she was the only one there."  
I slugged him again "Okay, now move off…before I get really angry."  
The Eraser smiled devilishly at me and said "Good luck," then scurried off into the night. I let out a large sigh of relief.  
"Seth you okay?" Raf called from the door way.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I followed Raf inside to the living room, where Voice was crying on the couch, with a glass of milk in one hand and a cookie in the other.  
"This place is a wreck. What happened here Voice? Where are the other?" I asked. I was beginning to think that that Eraser had lied to me.  
" T-they had ….g-gone out…t-to get information about s-s-s."  
Raf sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently, "Come on…take it easy. What happened?" Voice took another gulp of milk and finished the cookie in two bites. As she chewed Raf tossed me a look that seemed to say "This is a good opportunity." I gave a look that said "Wait."  
"Storm and the others went into town to gather information from some other flocks in the area. They said that some collectors arrived in town."  
"And they left you here alone?" I asked in mock surprise.  
"Yeah…I'm a big girl now, I'm almost 13."  
"Well even at age 13 you're still vulnerable. Didn't Nia or Storm teach you not to open the door for strangers?" I asked.  
"They never taught me what to do if the stranger rams the door open."  
"Ah good point."  
"I'm so glad…you guys showed up when you did. I was in trouble. Thank you," Voice said hugging Raf and then getting up and hugging me. That's it. I looked over at Raf and he understood. Quietly, he snuck up behind Voice and covered her eyes and her mouth. She gasped.  
"What the heck happened?" Storm's voice resonated from the enterance.   
"Guess who?" Raf whispered playfully.  
Voice began to laugh "Black." Raf let go just as Storm and the others entered the room. "Voice what happened? This place is a mess!" he scolded her.  
"Maybe we should be asking you the same question. What kind of flock leader leaves the youngest member behind and alone!" I snapped with both mock and real anger. I was angery at Storm because if he hadn't left. The Eraser wouldn't have shown up to ruin my plans. The guy was close to blowing our cover.  
"She's 12," Storm retorted "She needs to take care of herself, because we might not always be here. And I don't think you should be yelling at me. Because you weren't here either."  
"Oh yes he was!" Voice shouted. "Seth saved me from the Eraser."  
"Did he?"  
"Yeah, so Shut up Storm!"  
"Voice," Nia said surprised.  
Storm gave Voice an angry stare and then said "Let's all get some rest."  
"What about those collectors?" I inquired.  
"What about them?"  
"What did you hear?"   
"Nothin', they seemed to have disappeared," Storm replied. I didn't press him any more. As we walked further into the house into the rooms. I looked at the clock on the wall that had been knocked sideways…it was almost Showtime...

It's almost midnight! Where the heck are they! How long does it take to bring down one small flock. There are flocks that are bigger than this one. I hope PC calls soon so I can give him a piece of my mind. What could be keeping them? They better not have turned on the School…No they can't do that…not with those Rings on. Even if they managed to smash them, the School would know instantly…

PC:

I rolled around on my temporary bed restlessly. There was no way I could fake sleeping. So I laid there in bed watching for any movement outside my door. Nia got up a couple times once to go to the bathroom the other to get a drink of water. Storm woke up several times too and paced the halls…I guess he couldn't sleep. I had the strangest feeling that Storm knew who we were. Why he didn't reveal us when he had the chance is beyond me. Maybe he was trying to be clever, but if everything ran smoothly tonight, Raf and I would get out of this without a scratch and Storm would look like a bigger idiot than he already was. There is a certain amount of joy that comes with knowing you have the upper hand or in our case that you are fooling everyone and they are too blinded by camaraderie to know it. Ten minutes before midnight, I changed my ears to cat ones and listened for any one moving inside the house. I heard four individual breathing patterns that indicated sleep and one other that indicated someone was awake…most likely Raf. After listening a moment more I quietly slipped out of bed and changed my ears back to human and headed for the room Raf was sleeping in. Fortunately my assumption was correct and he was awake.  
"You ready?" I whispered. He nodded . We crept out his room and parted ways. Raf disappear around a corner and then I headed for the door…..

Houses are spooky…at night I mean especially if there are no night lights in the hallways. As I stalked the halls, I prayed that I didn't trip over something or run into a wall. My ability to see in darkness was pretty bad and PC's is even worse, even with corrective surgery, courtesy of the School. I controlled my breathing, so that it would be light and almost inaudible and moved toward a shaft of moonlight that illuminated the hallway. The light came through the open door of Voice's room. As I approached I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched. When you are trying to be unnoticed and quiet it always seems like every move you make can be seen and heard. Voice's room was large and dusty with a lonely bed in the right hand corner where, the girl laid curled into a ball, her wings acting as an extra blanket. As I got closer, my heart pounded so hard it fell like it would go through my chest. I took a deep breath and exhaled as softly as I could, then in one swift motion placed my hand over her mouth. Voice's eyes snapped open and at first I think she thought I was playing another game with her and she tugged at my hand gently. But when I didn't remove my hand it began to dawn on her that I wasn't playing anymore. She began to struggle and she let out a muffled squeal. I shook my finger at her and said softly "I'm going to take my hand away and you are going to be quiet. Nothing will happen to you if you do exactly what I say. You got that?" Voice didn't nod and just stared at me angrily. I didn't blame her. Then her furrowed brow changed as her eyes shifted position to look at something over my shou—….

I sighed to myself and folded a corner on the page of a magazine I had picked up at one the stores while I was searching in town. Garner Springs is a nice place the people are really friendly and everything is pretty affordable…. AHHHHHHH! Where are they! It's midnight! I'm going to strangle PC! I'm so bored. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. FINALLY! I instantly reached into my pocket and snapped it open….Hello?


	19. Fall part 4

"Hey Kane, it's me," I said, looking at my surroundings nervously even though it was the dead of night, I felt like I was being watched.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she shouted. I held the phone away from my ear so that she could vent.  
"Look I know you're upset. But we need you right now." I said, softly.  
"What is it? Are you hurt?"   
"No, Listen we are at the flock's hide out…it's off of Parker Street."  
"What's the number?"  
"156"   
"Okay."  
"Bring the car here and quick. I don't know if a fight will break out or not, so be careful when you get here."   
"Alright I'm on my way," she said firmly and hung up. I sighed and slipped my cell phone into my pocket.  
"Seth," a voice said behind me. Like the big idiot I am, I turned around and got a punch in the face. It was such a shock that I stumbled forward onto my knees. Angry, I lashed out only to have my arm caught, and pulled up behind me. I struggled to get away. "Quit movin' or I'll break your arm." The assailant forced me to get up .  
"Oh come on is that all you can do to me, Torrin?" I said snidely. He yanked on my twisted arm and I gritted my teeth as it was threatening to snap, "I'm not playing with you, now come on." ….

Getting caught…is no fun, it's bad when you are captured by erasers, but to be captured by your own "kind" you could say is just a tad bit scarier. If you think about it, you are held captive by four ANGRY mutant teenagers with powers that are nothing short of destructive…aren't you getting just a tiny bit scared?  
Torrin pushed me on the living room floor where I landed on top of Raf, who had sustained a black eye. He wiggled out from under me and we both stood up back to back. "I guess you didn't get her," I muttered.  
Raf snorted and said," nope." We were surrounded on all sides, by our adoptive flock, everyone giving us the angriest stare they could muster, to make us scared. I will admit I was a bit intimidated, but not quaking in my shoes. Storm scowled at us and crossed his arms over his chest. He was kind of funny looking with his pajamas on.   
"Good evening Storm, how's it going?" I said conversationally.  
"Don't patronize me. I know you are working for the the School."  
"The School? Don't you think that is a little extreme?"  
"Is it?"  
"Yeah, what ever you saw or heard I'm sure I can give you a good explanation."  
"You're not fooling anybody…since when does you average experiment carry one of these around?" Storm said pulling out one of our Finders.  
" Ummm…That's a good question." Storm's face darkened and he crushed the Finder in his hand.  
I winced "Oh…I bet that was expensive."  
"Did you actually think that you could live among us and not be found out? Do you think we are that stupid?"   
"Actually….yes." Storm lost his patience and threw a punch at me, which I could have avoided, but I let him have the temporary satisfaction that he was in control. He hauled back to hit me again   
"Stop it!" Nia shouted. "If you beat him up now we won't get the information we need."  
"And WHAT information do you think I have that could be of any value to you bunch of brats?"   
"Plenty…you can tell us…how you and others like you operate…What the School is planning…how to stop these new Erasers? How to protect ourselves."  
"Nia's right …Don't knock his teeth out just yet," Torrin added.  
Storm grudgingly backed off and then said "Start talking, Seth….if that is even your real name."  
"It is…it's the one my parents gave me. But what I'm called now is something completely different."  
"I don't care about you real name TALK!"  
"About what?"   
"Everything."  
"Everything? Okay? My name is Seth, My favorite color is lime green, I used to live in a big house with a white picket fence and stone walkway, I'm a Sagittarius, and I like pizza and peanut butter."  
"AHHH! He's just toying with us!" Voice cried. "Let's try his partner." Torrin grabbed Rafmire by his shirt, "You TALK about the School NOW!"  
Raf nodded solemnly "…very well. The School has very shiny floors and smells like alcohol…all the darn time. They have this one vending machine that always eats your money and …" Raf rattled on about the School, but never let slip one piece of information about went on there. Now we are in no ways fans of the School but if we let information slip now I'm sure the transgression would not go unpunished. The tension was mounting in the room and I could sense that Storm was about to explode. I think it was about time we escaped and wrapped this up. I looked around the room and noticed the over abundance of glass and began to throw a plan together.  
I held up my hand to Raf and he went silent and clutched the side of my face, which still throbbed from where Storm and Torrin hit me. Believe it or not both of their punches landed in the same place.  
"You want to know about the School?" I said seriously as if I was finally going to tell them. "There is no need… once we're done with you ... you'll find out first hand." Storm snapped and lunged forward with his fist. This time I caught his fist with my transformed hand "You'll have to do better than that." I caught Storm's other fist and then kicked him into the far wall. " Raf smash the glass!" I called. He understood what I was talking about and with one gesture of his hand; Raf blew out all the lights in the room. Everyone was shouting and tripping over furniture…pure chaos. In the confusion, I singled out Voice and took her bye the hand and then bolted out of the door with Raf on my heels…..

Once outside the house, we didn't stop running. I wound up carrying Voice, because she refused to cooperate and Raf knocked her out after she let out a piercing scream that blew out several windows and made both of our ears bleed. As we ran, the streets of the town were completely empty. We turned into a dark alleyway to rest for a minute.  
"Next time...let's …just confront them….head on." Raf panted.  
I placed Voice down and nodded. "What do we do now? Storm and his flock are going to come after us."  
"That's the whole point." I said sitting down. "They don't know where we are, so they will split up, most likely searching in areas that are familiar to them."  
"How are we supposed to know where?"  
I pulled out my Finder "We still have one of these…We will be able to stay one step ahead of them, and find them before they find us."  
"Do you think that thing cost a lot of money?"  
"Sure…I'd say a couple hundred…maybe thousand give or take a few pennies." I said examining it.  
"What about Kane? We're no longer at the house."  
"I'm not worried about that… she'll be able to find us once the fighting starts." I held up my hand before Raf could question further.  
"Listen."  
"Wings." Raf said. I looked down at the Finder.  
"Which one is it?"  
"It's Nia." I confirmed.  
"Alright, I'll take her," Raf said. He picked up Voice and held her under one arm and climbed up one of the alley walls to the roof a building….

I saw Nia circling high above me…like a ghost with silver wings. Voice squirmed weakly under my arm. I knew I was going to have to fight Nia in the air, so I slipped my wings out and held the close to my body.  
"HEY! NIA!" I shouted. She looked my way," Looking for someone!" I called holding Voice over my head. She darted towards me her wings closed. As she approached I stood on the edge of the building and when she was close enough, I jumped down into the alleyway. Half way before I hit the ground I latched onto the wall. "PC here!" I said dropping Voice. He ran and caught her then ran out of the alleyway. Next I shot up with as much force as I could muster into Nia, who had dived in into the narrow space after me. I wrapped my arms around her and flew out into the sky. She cursed and kicked me in the stomach, out of impulse I let go.  
"You have some nerve, using a little girl as bait," she said between her teeth. I said nothing; it wasn't in me to banter in a fight. I shrugged and darted at her, swiping the air with my claws. I made sure that when I hit her it didn't do too much damage. Nia evaded my blows and kicked my in the face, rattling my jaw. I punched her twice in the face, I didn't want to hurt her to much, but I wasn't about to let myself become a punching bag. I was about to hit her again, but my third punch went right through her. Darn those special powers. She smiled deviously and started to gain altitude; I caught up and grabbed her by the leg then closed my wings and began to drop. Nia struggled against me, shouting to let her go and pounded my side with the heel of her other foot. But I wasn't going to loosen my grip, not yet. Then the unfortunate happen as we neared the top of the building I was going to use. Nia turned her leg into water. I groped in vain to grab a hold of her but it was too late. She broke away before I could open my wings and I hit the roof and rolled several times, before being stopped by the buildings edge. I gritted my teeth trying to get up, keeping a weary eye on Nia circling above me like a hawk. It felt like the ultimate rug burn as if flying in general wasn't painful enough for me. I needed to finish this and now. I jumped off the roof and began to fly away from Nia and she gave chase. "Comeback here! Are you afraid to fight a girl?" I didn't reply and flew straight towards a billboard then pulled up before hitting it. Nia avoided the sign too "Come on that's the oldest trick in the book" she jeered. Nia closed in and grabbed my leg. BINGO. She tried pulling me down, but I kept flying upwards. I pretended to swat at her and she instantly turned herself into a liquid form and continued to tug at me. But I kept flying and swatting. Soon we were high above Garner Springs and we could see the forest and highways that led to it. "You can't fly forever…. You'll waste yourself." The air was becoming exteremely cold and I was trying but kept my wings moving. Soon I could see my breath and I heard Nia screaming as her liquid body began to freeze. She instantly turned back to her regular self but she continued to freeze. Terrified at what was happening to her, Nia let go of me and began to retreat, but I grabbed her and held her there until she finally froze. She was still alive, just immobile.  
"Finally…I shut YOU up," I muttered and began to descend to the town below. Not wanting Nia to thaw before we had finished rounding up the others, I broke into a walk in freezer at a poorly maintained restaurant…the back door was open. I set the freezer to its coldest setting and said "You stay there," then gingerly closed the door…..

I zipped around a corner and took another break. Voice wasn't that heavy…at least for me. But after a while she becomes a burden. Suddenly I heard wings beats not to far away and the Finder vibrated. Of the two targets that remained I began to weigh the odds of my success in a fight. I had faced tougher opponents, but they were earthbound recombinants. If it came to a fight in the air, though I had been trained for it, my odds of winning were decreased. I pulled out the Finder.  
"Great….Torrin," I muttered. At this point, Torrin was the one I was most intimidated by. He was taller than me for one thing, had more special abilities and he was probably stronger than me physically. But has that stopped me before? Nope. Torrin was circling the area looking for Voice. I decided to transform, it would help give me more power, as for how much that would help remained to be seen. I walked out into the street with Voice in tow and whistled loudly to get his attention. Surprisingly Torrin didn't attack me; he spiraled down lazily and then began to approach me. This is interesting. I growled and crouched down slightly, I wasn't going to let him get too close. Torrin got the message and stopped a few feet away.  
"So that is what you really look like…a wolf wearing a sheep's clothing."  
I straightened up . "Very poetic," I said.  
"So you can talk in that form."   
"Obviously, what do you want?" I asked.  
Torrin pointed to Voice. "Her, give Voice back to me and just take your dark friend and go. I don't want to fight you." His voice was smooth and non-threatening…not to mention very sincere and admired him for it.   
"You know, I think you should have been the leader of this little flock. You're a lot smarter than Storm." Torrin seemed to be taken aback by the comment.  
"What? You're surprised? If it were up to me I would give you Voice."  
"So why don't you?"   
"Because there are more forces at work in this one mission than you and I know. Besides I also have someone that is dear to me, her safety and the safety of others rides on my obedience and my ability to complete these missions."  
"I understand…but I still want Voice back."  
"Sorry, it's not going to happen…I like you Torrin, but not enough to jeopardize all that I've worked for. If you want Voice that bad you're going to have to get passed me."…..

Torrin sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this," He said opening his wings slightly. I began to back away with Voice in my arms. He was planning an attack I could feel it, but he wouldn't dare make a move, not with Voice in harm's way. My heart was racing and adrenaline was starting to flow. I found an open dumpster and placed her inside. It was nasty hiding place, but at least she wouldn't be hurt if me and Torrin started throwing stuff around. I slowly slid the metal door in place, but left in partially open so that there would be fresh air coming in. As soon as I moved away from the dumpster, Torrin snapped his wings open and then flapped them quickly. Cold air, blasted in my face and I was knocked off my feet and hurled a few feet away. I quickly got up, only to be swooped off my feet into the air, by Torrin. I squirmed in his grip; he obviously hadn't seen my wings….well they are pretty small. Once he was high enough, Torrin solemnly dropped me. I was falling fast and trying to figure out if I should open my wings or try and survive the fall…I picked the wings and quickly unfurled them. The winds were weak, so there was hardly any decrease in my speed. I flapped them feverishly hoping a wind would come soon or at least to take some of the edge off when I hit the ground.  
"Wings aren't meant for cats," Torrin taunted, as approached me in a dive. I growled then turned over and shot my legs out right under Torrin's chin. I heard his teeth click together and a crunch as his nose broke. He cried out in pain and clutched his face blood seeping through his fingers.  
"Wings aren't meant for humans either," I said. Torrin swung at me with a bloodied clenched fist. I grabbed his arm and used it as a means of climbing on top of him and grabbing his wings, trying to pull them closed.  
"Get off," he growled as we both plummeted to the streets below. He had grabbed my hood me and tried pulling me off, but while he pulled me, I pulled on his wings. Torrin started to panic as the street we were once on was becoming more detailed. In one last attempt he grabbed my hoody and some of my fur and yanked on it hard. I yowled and found myself being flipped over with a fist full of feathers in each hand. The street was closing in and fast….only several minutes before impact and I was on the receiving end….NO!... I roared and thrust my feet into Torrins's gut , flipping him over , getting back on top ….I closed my eyes I couldn't look at Torrin's face…The air howled in my ears and Torrin's wings whipped wildly in the air….I'm sorry….IMPACT.   
I arrived at the house, as PC instructed. But there wasn't a soul in sight. What happened? I screamed and slammed my fist on the horn, then made a three point turn and speed off tires screeching. Where are they?

I opened my eyes slightly; I didn't want to see what I had done. I wanted to keep them closed and count to ten and then everything would be okay. I would be back at home in my warehouse listening to the sound of the sea and watch Breeaka walk in along the shore…Yes, if I kept my eyes closed and opened them again everything would be okay. What I saw was everything but okay. Torrin lied on the ground, eyes closed and motionless, the blood from his broken nose coagulating on his clothes.  
"S-stupid kid," I muttered. "You're a Stupid KID!" I slid off of him and threw a handful feathers that I still had in one fist at Torrin's body. Tilting my head towards the sky I roared ….for a very long time. I hadn't done that since Fox took Bree away from me so many years ago. I roared until I was hoarse and sat there in the middle of the street hoping that the biggest semi- truck, known to man would come and run my pathetic butt over, but nothing came. After another moment or two I pulled myself together and approached the dumpster. Maybe it was for the best after all, death was better than where I was going to take him. Suddenly, someone pulled on my tail and yanked me away. Angry I whipped around and slashed TORRIN in the face. He cried out and let go of my tail.  
"Did anyone teach you not to pull on a cat's tail? You're still alive?" I said. I HAD to know how he pulled that one off.  
"Of course. Even though my back was towards the ground, I flapped my wings upwards generating air. Then I focused it and brought it under to cushion the fall. It wasn't as strong as it could have been because you weigh a ton. So you see I can not only make wind I can control it too."  
"That's pretty lucky," I said. "You see I told you, you were smarter than Storm." Torrin snorted and we began to circle each other.  
"SO I take it you still want Voice."  
"Naturally, Will you give her up now? Why am I asking that? You won't. You're too stubborn and an idiot to believe that the Whitecoats would actually keep their word."  
"I may be an idiot but it keeps Bree safe."  
"Well what if she has forgotten about you? What if SHE joined up with a better experiment that isn't a traitor." If Torrin was trying to push my buttons he had definitely succeeded. I charged at him on all fours and he opened his wings and flapped them. A huge gale knocked me backward and then when the wind stopped Torrin charged me, but this time he wasn't flying. I met him head on and we began to fight each other again, punching and kicking. Torrin grabbed a chunk of asphalt that had been broken when we had hit the ground and hurled it at me. I ducked and looked for something to throw as I dodged projectiles. All I could find was a bottle…Great….how come he gets all the stuff to and I only get one…it's because I'm a bad guy now isn't it? I threw the bottle at Torrin and advanced, getting close enough to engage in hand to hand combat once more. My cat form did help some, because I don't think I would be fairing as well if I was in a human form. Next Torrin got me in a headlock and began to butcher my stomach with his knee. I hissed and bit his arm and tried to wiggle my head out. Suddenly, headlights shined brightly in the distance and closed in fast. Was it that big semi-truck I was hoping for? No, a black car approached, with a very disgruntled bird girl in the driver's seat. "Kane?" I muttered.  
Torrin socked me in the jaw and then picked me up and hurled me in Kane's direction. The car screeched to a halt as I landed on the hood, knocking the wind out of me and scaring Kane. "Hi there," I said, waving to her. She gave me an exasperated look and pointed. I turned around and dodged Torrin's fist. He tried pinning me with his foot, but I rolled out from under him and back onto the street. Next I grabbed his foot and pulled him off balance and threw him back onto the asphalt. Torrin angrily sprang up and grabbed my head and sent it through the passenger side window, knocking me silly. "Hello again" I said to Kane.  
She frowned and said "Where have you been?" Torrin grabbed me by the hoody and pulled me out. I clumsily dodged a punch and tried to clear my vision as Torrin blew me away with another gust of wind. Fortunately the car was there to keep me from being blown away.  
Kane poked her head out cautiously, "Well what took you?"  
"I—" I ducked as a chunk of asphalt flew over my head. "Um"  
"You what?"   
"Can-we-talk-about-this-later?-I'm –busy." I ran and picked up a manhole cover and threw it like a Frisbee. Torrin grinned and caught it, then threw it back to me. But instead of heading for me the metal disc was heading for Kane. I ran and quickly caught it with one hand which was twisted back by the force of the projectile. I dropped the cover and began to shake my wrist and mouth curses. "You okay?" I asked cradling my right hand.  
"WATCH OUT!" Kane screamed. I looked up at an enormous shadow descending on me "OH Sh—." BAM! It happened so fast I didn't have time to curse aloud, as a small car fell on top of me. I heard Kane scream my name………..

I stood there looking at the car I had just thrown to crush my opponent. I felt bad for him…crazy and misguided. The girl in the car must have been another partner of his. WAIT! That is the same car I had thrown two days ago with the Collectors inside! Wow…they survived that? …It doesn't matter now…I need to get Voice out of here. "HOLD IT!" someone shouted. I looked over my shoulder….It's not possible! Seth was crawling out from under the car….

"Shut that mouth before you catch flies." I said, wiping all the dust off of me.   
"But that should of…you're unstoppable."  
"Oh no. I'm stoppable," I said pulling out a piece of metal that had lodged itself in my shoulder. "You're just no hitting me in the right places." Torrin grabbed hold of a pipe and pulled if of the side of a building and shortened it, so it would be easier to handle. Then he began to twirl it menacingly, "I'm taking Voice."  
"No you're not." I said moseying over two a bike rack and pulled two bars off and twirled them in my hands. "Let's wrap this up. I'm tired and its almost sunrise." We engaged each other locking weapons. I broke away and swatted at Torrin with one of the bars. He brought his pole down on top of me but I blocked it. Then Torrin jabbed me in the stomach and moved to do it again. I swiped the pole away with one bar and clubbed him in the head, then brought both bars down on his hands. He yelped in pain and let go. I tossed the bars aside and picked up the pole and swatted at him. Torrin ducked and reach for the bars, but I kicked them away and swiped again, this time whacking him in the side. He grunted and tried to make a break for the bars again.  
"PC!" Kane shouted to me. I turned and she threw another piece of equipment we were given by the School, Clampers. Quickly I turned and stuffed them in my pocket and ran to Torrin and swatted at him to get him away from the abandoned weapons. He dodged my blows effectively, but he couldn't keep that up forever. On my next attack Torrin grabbed the pole and tried to wrestle it away from me. Agilely I flipped over him still holding on to the pole and held to his throat and reached into my pocket. Quickly I applied the Clampers, which locked around Torrin's wings.   
"Congratulations you are officially grounded." Torrin shouted angrily and flipped me over, but he neglected to notice I hadn't let go of that pole for nothing and soon he was on the ground. I brought my weapon over my head and missed Torrin's head as he rolled out of the way. He got up and struggled to reach the Clampers, which held his wings tightly. I stood there and watched him fidget.   
"I'll get you for this," he threatened, his back to me.   
"That is the least of your problems!" I retorted, running towards him. "eyes on me, boy!" I said jumping into the air. Torrin whirled around and I nailed him in the chest and bring him to the ground pinning him under my weight and my shoe. Torrin looked away as I held the pole over my head again and brought it down. 

…What? No pain? Had Storm come to my rescue? I opened my eyes and saw Seth standing over me the pole inches away from my face.

I smiled cunningly and tapped the pole lightly on Torrin's forehead, "I win." Torrin let out a sigh of both relief and defeat. The expression on my face turned serious again and suddenly slammed the pole down next to Torrin's head. Kane and Torrin screamed in surprise. I moved off and pointed at him "Get up," I commanded. He obeyed and stood. "Stay here….Kane if he moves…shoot him, there's a gun in the glove compartment." I walked over to the dumpster and opened the door and looked in. There was no Voice. "Uh oh," I said softly. Suddenly, a screaming 12 year old jumped on top of me and tried to pull me to the ground. I dropped my weapon and pulled the girl off with some effort, she was clinging to me like a leech. I shook her angrily, "Do you want Torrin to die?" I snarled, dangerously. She shook her head "Okay, then put a sock in it or I will." I took her by the hand and approached Torrin again.  
"Turn around." I said. He obeyed. I reached for the Clampers and with a twist, pulled them off of his wings. Torrin looked over he shoulder in his surprise.  
"Why?" he breathed. " I like you Torrin…even though you tried to kill me more than once…" I pushed Voice towards him. "Take her and get as far away from here as you can…head east. Now get out of here before I change my mind."  
"Wait a minute, Seth what is your real name?"  
"My REAL name is Seth, but everyone calls me, PC."  
"Thank you PC."  
"What ever…get out of my sight." Torrin and Voice were in the air in a flash and soon were specks in the distance. As I watched them fly away…I felt good ...better than I had in a very long time...


	20. Fall part 5

"Why did you do that?" Kane said in an almost accusing tone.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why did you let them go?"  
I shrugged. "Why are you all upset for? You say I only do things to save my skinny butt." Kane grinded her teeth, I didn't understand her. She hates my guts when I catch experiments and she hates my guts when I let them go free.  
"What am I supposed to tell them when we come back with only two experiments?" she said shaking her note book at me. Kane had a very good point…I hadn't exactly worked out that detail yet. The sun was rising, its rays soaked up by an overcast sky of ugly clouds. They moved quickly across the sky riding on cold winds. Suddenly a single crow appeared cawing loudly and moving fast. Soon more crows started to appear and then entire flocks were crossing the sky above our heads. Lighting ripped through that sky while thunder boomed loudly adding to the noise of the thousands of birds.  
"What's going on? Kane said dumfounded. "It seems like the end of the world has come."  
"Sure does or something out of a Hitchcock film….but it's not. Kane come on, we've got to move. Raf's in trouble," I said sliding in to the passenger's side. "What are you waiting for? DRIVE!" Kane slammed on the gas and turned off the empty street.  
"How are we going to find him?" she asked.  
"Follow the crows, they'll lead us to him." Surprisingly enough they were all heading in the same direction. Citizens, who were setting up shop for the day stared up at the skies in awe.  
"Do you know why they are all here?"   
"Yeah, it's Rafmire…this is one of his powers…one he rarely uses. I've only seen him do it once before now, a long time ago… on one of our first missions. He called a whole bunch of crows to defend him and they also made pâté out of our targets. It's weird…if Raf is under a lot of stress and in a pinch, crows will come from miles around to protect him. The freakiest part of it is he doesn't have to say a word or make a sound, they just come automatically," I explained looking out at the window. As we neared where the crows were headed, the sky had turned hideously black.  
"We're here," Kane said halting the car " I'm not taking this vehicle any farther. We need a way to make it back to the School…I won't risk any more damage to it."   
" Fine," I said flatly. " Stay here." I got out and looked up at the eye of the brewing storm, there the crows had amassed themselves into an enormous ball. Individual groups would break away and attack Storm, who was not too far away. That little twit, he shouldn't have been given these powers. Suddenly, Storm made a throwing gesture with and lighting struck the ball of crows. I took cover as hundreds of burnt birds fell like black chard hail. The ball of crows moved and darted at Storm. It split to form a huge mouth that engulfed him. I heard him scream in terror and soon multiple bolts of lighting struck the ball of crows, birds fell like rain. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run in and help. But the problem is I didn't know when my interference would be useful. There was only one way to find out. I took to the roof tops and approached bounding from one roof to the other to get a closer look and find a good opening. I tried not to step on the crows, but every now an then I would here the crunch of a dying bird's bones beneath my feet. When I was close as I could get, I watched intently. Storm was still engulfed in the ball of crows, lightening still lashing through the air and more birds falling. Now that I was closer, I could see that there were fewer ones than before, which allowed me to view two battling figures fighting inside the ball. Suddenly hail the size of golf balls began to pour down from the sky pelting everything. This was bad news for Raf and his crows. More birds were being taken out then ever before, along with repeated lighting strikes. Storm finally reemerged from the ball of crows. Raf must have done him a treatment, because Storm's cloths were torn and there were claw marks all over his body.  
"Take this!" he screamed, raising both hands and brining them down simultaneously. Multiple lighting bolts lashed out at once and instantly the remaining crows in the ball burst into flames. "RAF!"……

If I ever had a chance to see hell without dying, this moment was it. The instant the lighting struck my crows, they all burst into flames. Letting out the most tortured cry they could muster, it sounded unworldly. Burning writhing bodies of black birds fluttered around me. They scattered flying in a frenzy, I didn't know why but I just hovered there, my hands plastered against my ears. "Make them stop!" I thought to myself. I wanted to protect them and put out the fires, but I didn't know how. As the flames consumed the crows their cries started to fade out and they began to fall to the earth. Falling crow carcasses started to hit me and set fire to my clothes. It was a living nightmare that I needed to escape from. My wings ached horribly after being in the air for hours fighting Storm. He was tougher than PC gave him credit for. I flapped my wings quickly, trying to neglect the pain and burst out of the ball of flaming crows, hail pelting me from head to toe. Many of the birds had either retreated or lied in the streets below. It was a saddening sight….

I saw Raf escape on fire and suddenly drop from the sky landing on a roof top. I immediately moved to his position. From far away Raf didn't look very beat up, but close up he was a mess. He had rolled around to put out the flames and was now lying there on the ground among the crows.   
"Raf! Are you okay?" I said urgently. I was beginning to worry.  
"Yeah," Raf said distantly, sitting up, his back turned and holding his right for arm. " I'm fine…But I got burned…it stings," he hissed between his teeth. The birds smelt awful, there is nothing like the smell of burnt feathers and flesh to clear the sinuses. Raf suddenly sneezed and it made me jump. Then he did it again in succession, and then wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I think I'm getting a cold too." I watched Storm with one eye and Rafmire with the other. He seemed droopier than usual and suddenly rain began to fall hard and fast like liquid bullets.  
"Are you able to keep fighting?" I asked,  
"Maybe," Raf replied, gathering the dead crows around him. It took me a moment to realize with he was doing. Raf was pulling them close like you would a teddy bear.  
"They didn't deserve this," he said "I never asked them to come…but they came."  
"I'm sorry, Raf," I said with all sincerity, putting his hand on his shoulder. "But right now you need to get up. Storm is still out here and this fight isn't over." He let out a long shaky sigh. I think he was struggling to pull himself together.  
"You're right," he said, finally placing the bodies down gently. Raf began to rise but then fell forward gasping.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Storm…cracked a few of my ribs…nothing major." He grunted.  
"On second thought maybe you should get back to Kane. She's waiting not to faraway. "NO, Storm killed my crows and he is going to pay for it." Raf forced himself to stand. I shook my head there was no point in arguing with Rafmire. He had never really been passionate about avenging anyone or anything…so why should I stop him?  
"Are you sure you're up to this?" I didn't know why but I was having my doubts that Raf could go beyond his endurance.  
"Yes," he said firmly, his clawed fingers wrapped into tight fists and his pupils constricted to the size of pinheads.  
"Okay then…let's do this."...

I hopped up on the edge of the building with my midget wings poised for flight. Raf stood next to me. The weather was becoming more savage by the minute. The sky swirled and churned like a witch's brew, as high winds howled and hail and rain pounded everything. Lighting lashed out in varying lengths and in the center of it all, a pompous bird kid. "These winds are too strong for me," I said, feeling their force tugging at my feathers.  
"Maybe for you, but not for me. It'll be difficult, but once we are able to get him to loose focus, taking Storm down won't be that hard," Raf said.  
"Alright." I took a deep breath and threw myself off the building and began to plummet. Rain and hail stung my face and the winds were deafening. Then my body jolted upward as Raf caught me, his arms under mine. He grunted as he flew toward Storm, avoiding flying debris and barely dodging bolts of lightening, one stuck in front of us, making us see oddly colored dots. My heart skipped a beat, if we would have been struck, if would have been the end for us; even I wasn't resilient enough to tolerate a lightening. The weird metallic odor of a lightening strike stung our senses as we surged forward.

Flying in this mess was nothing short of impossible and down right dangerous. I didn't realize how perilous it was until I saw debris that was practically harmless in day to day life go through brick walls. The rain soaked my feathers making them heavy and the hail and high winds weren't helping. I was more alert than I ever had been in a long time. I was tingling all over and my heart was pounding. Why did we have to get the hardest assignments first? My shoulders and upper back were on fire, I channeled that pain into anger and then motivation to keep my wings moving, to get to the source of our trouble this morning. After dodging a few bricks we were within range for an attack. I readied myself, my arms tiring from carrying PC's slim but heavy frame beneath me. 1…2…NO!  
Storm smiled wickedly down at us "Trying to get close to me huh? " With one whoosh of his arm a horrible wind fell down on me, snapping my wings back sharply. I stifled an a yelp of pain and was sent tumbling through the air out of range. My vision went double and the world was spinning, and nausea set in. The heavy rain added to my disorientation. "Look out!" I heard PC say. I swerved and barely missed a billboard. I groaned in frustration, Storm was a small dot again.  
"This isn't working," PC commented.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said smoothly.  
"If we go at him directly, he will just keep blowing us back….I've got it! Raf ! Drop me off at the closest roof top. This will allow you to fly more easily, you can engage Storm and get him to come with in range, for me to assist and attack."  
"How am I supposed to get him down?"  
"I don't know, say somethin' mean to him. Now let's go." I rolled my eyes, how does he come up with this stuff? If I didn't know any better I think PC just pulls this stuff out of his—"Hey! You awake up there?" I heard him ask. I didn't reply and darted back into the mess. My wings hurt, this plan had better work.  
"Get ready PC…here's your drop point," I said eyeing a roof top. The winds were strong but I think he could handle it. "Ready?" before he could reply I slid my arms out from under his and dropped him. 

I HATE IT when Raf does that. I was falling fast, it was a great rush and I was almost enjoying it. But I would soon hit the roof top. I dared not open my wings, if I did I could be blown off course or worse the punishing gales would rip them clean off my body. The world was an enormous murky blur as I twisted around in the air. Then finally WHAM! …it is true that cat's always land on their feet and I was no exception to this feline rule. I landed on the roof top in a crouched position. My whole body was shocked. The force from the fall ran up from the balls of my feet and stung my ankle then my knees all the way to my hips. It also ran up my arms stinging every joint and ravaged my collar bone and shoulder blade. Despite the pressure, tingling and sting of the impact, I was still in working order. A growl gurgled in my throat and for a few moments the animal part of me took over. I didn't know why, you would think the beat in you would come out, when you were really angry or something. I hissed at the rain and moved toward the edge of the building and crouched awkwardly on its edge. I dug my claws into the concrete for stability then waited, my tail swung from side to side expectantly as I waited for Storm, my canary...

PC was right, dropping him off made my ability to fly a lot easier, but I was still extremely alert. Lighting was still an obstacle to dodge, but my reaction time was several second better than it had been. Wasting no time, when I saw Storm become closer I flapped my wings as hard and as fast as I dared. He launched another powerful wind at me, but I kept flapping hard until I felt my wings were going to break off. I stared up at Storm; he was smiling a smug little over confident smile.  
"Come on, give up already. You can't fly against this current. I know you are not strong enough, Black." I smiled inwardly this little punk thought he had it all figured out…he was sadly mistaken. I frowned and shot straight up into the sky and into the frothy clouds. I circled high above Storm out of sight and silent. Uncertainty can be your greatest ally when it comes to messing with someone's head. Storm hovered there looking around. As lightening flashed among the clouds, he could see my silhouette and each time he darted at it, always missing me. After a few minutes of hide and seek, he yelled in frustration and enormous bolts of lighting lashed out and crossed behind him. " Come out and fight me, Black," he challenged.  
"Why should I?" I said cheerfully, snaking through clouds. " I could get hurt."  
"You are already hurt, I could have sworn I heard two of your ribs crack when we fought last."  
"What if it was the thunder?"  
"Quit hiding! Are you afraid of me?"  
"Not in the slightest…But I think the big question we should be asking here, is if YOU are afraid. Eh?"  
"What! I'm not afraid of you."  
"Is that so…"  
"IT IS!"  
"Hmph…then why have you been sitting up here fat, dumb, and happy, letting nature do all of the dirty work for you?"  
" Shut up! I can do what ever I want to with my powers."  
" It seems to me you're just a scared little kid."  
" I am NOT!" I moved quickly as a shard of lighting caught me off guard and singed my feathers. "I'm through playing with you. NOW COME OUT!"  
I slid up through the clouds soundlessly," With pleasure." Storm whirled around startled and I socked him in the nose, making him spin…which was amusing. Taking advantage of his disorientation I darted forward and rammed him in the stomach then twisted behind him and grabbed his wings tightly holding them closed.  
"By the way my name isn't Black…it's Rafmire." Then I closed my wings and bolted into a dive, Storm squirming in my grip.

Okay this is getting a tad bit scary…Remember when I told you that my animal side had taken over? Well it still had control over everything. My lapses only last for a few minutes, which is good, because I usually come to my senses just before I am about to rip someone's throat out. I sounded calm about this little change before because it happens every now and then. It was normal for experiments of my type. No biggie. But right now I could not force the beast back into its cage. I sat there licking my paw like hands, waiting; at least a small portion of my rational self still existed, telling the rest of my feral self to wait for something. I just hope I didn't get distracted with a ball of yarn or something stupid like that. Suddenly, I saw two large birds falling from the sky at a fast speed. One of them with large black wings and the other with cute gray wings tipped with yellow…I licked my lips. The black bird spiraled in the air and threw the other bird towards me. I yowled in surprise as it crashed into me. We both fell back on the roof. I sprang up and walked on all fours circling this ugly little birdy. The weather conditions were slowly changing. The wind though strong had begun to weaken and the hail stopped falling.  
"Seth? Is that you?" the birdy asked. Seth? Why does that sound familiar, I growled and watched my prey stare at me, bewildered and angry. "So that is what you look like, you're even uglier than I thought. Although Nia confessed to me that she thought you were cute. Imagine her disappointment if she could see you now." I didn't know if that was supposed to make me feel bad. The more this birdy talked to me, the more distorted his speech until I couldn't understand him at all. It was just noise. I bounded forward and pounced on the birdy with a loud weird roar. His form was light and fragile under mine. Now that I was in control I didn't know what to do. Should I eat it? Or play first? I swiped a paw at the birdy and he made a noise as my claws raked his pale skin. I did it again and then backed away. I played with this birdy that way for a little. He punched me several times in order to keep me away and ones tried to take to the air but I jumped up and pulled one of his wings with my teeth. When I was done playing, I pinned the birdy down and went for his throat, but before I could get a good grip. The birdy hit me something really hard, it broke over the side of my head. I roared angrily and swiped him with my claws then went for the throat, the birdy screaming loudly shouting his gibberish….   
WAAAAIIIIITTTT! What am I doing? Instantly I recoiled, the tangy taste of blood in my mouth. Storm laid there stunned and pale with fear. He was alive and it looked like I hadn't done any serious damage. Thank goodness, I guess that bottle in the head was all I needed to get a grip. I spit the blood out of my mouth. Nasty. Shakily I stood up. Storm saw this as and opportunity to attack. He aimed low hoping to fly away with me. I moved away at the last minute and used his momentum throw him to another roof top. AS soon as he landed I jumped to the roof with little effort and pinned him there, then applied the Clampers.  
"NOOO!" He screamed in rage. Suddenly a bright light shined above me and then ZAP. Being struck by lightening is no fun. The electricity coursed through me, making me…oh heck I didn't know what it was doing to me. It happened so fast I didn't have time to scream or cry out in anguish. All I remember about that particular moment was that smug expression on Storm's face and me falling over with a THUD…..

PC! That had to hurt! He lied there in a crumpled steaming heep. Come on get up…PC…your not down…I know you! Get up! Unfortunately PC wasn't moving…not even twitching. AS I hovered there, it began to dawn on me that he was in fact dead and I sat there and watched it happen.  
"That'll teach you," I heard Storm say trying to get the Clampers off. He trotted up and kicked PC's body, "You Scum…you picked the wrong side to be on, Seth. I hope you burn!" Storm moved to strike him again. I dropped out of the sky and landed in front of him, grabbing Storm's forearm. My wings were spread high above my head, making me look ferocious.  
"Don't touch him," I snarled my voice low.   
Storm wrenched his arm away "Why defend that carcass?"   
"Because, that carcass was my friend and so were those crows you fried!" I shouted. Suddenly the windows in the buildings were blowing out one by one and sea of glass was coming under my control. My eyes turned completely black and I pointed at Storm. The glass shards moved as one in a fluid serpentine mass. Storm turned to run away, but he wasn't quick enough. The shards zipped passed him, swiping at his clothes and cutting his exposed skin. Remembering that our mission was to bring him back alive, I made a crushing gesture with one hand and all of the shards broke and fell harmlessly to the ground. It was an incredible display each piece sparkling, like deadly rain; I darted through the curtain of glass and with one powerful punch knocked Storm unconscious. I was trembling angrily and looked down at the unconscious kid, the damage could have been A LOT worse. Fortunately I was able to get a grip and he came out with only a few scratches.  
"You're lucky they want you alive," I muttered. The skies were beginning to clear and shafts of sunlight were peeking through the clouds. The winds were soft and warm and a rainbow appeared in the sky. People would start arriving to this area soon and needless to say this mess would attract town officials. We would needed to clear out. I felt sad that I wouldn't be able to bury all of the crows, but silently I thanked them. Suddenly a soft moan made me jump. To my surprise PC was sitting up….. 

OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I had the most horrible headache anyone could possibly imagine. I don't think there was any cold compress that was going to make the pain go away… not quickly anyways.   
"You're alive?" I heard Raf say. He sounded surprised, which was rare.  
"Yeah," I said, even the sound of my own voice seemed to aggravate my headache. "How?"  
I winced, "Can you lower your voice, Raf," I said ,rubbing my temples feverishly. It wasn't helping.  
"How?" he whispered.  
"I really don't know," I said softly.  
"That lightening should have killed you."  
"I did die, Raf, my heart stopped for several minutes…But somehow I willed it to start beating again. I guess it's a miracle or something." I moved around a bit and noticed it wasn't pouring rain.  
"You took care of Storm, I see."   
"Yeah, he's over there." Raf pointed. I looked over his shoulder and saw Storm lying there, knocked silly.  
"He deserved worse….but that's my opinion." I felt a pain my wrist that was just as excruciating as the one in my head. My thoughts turned to the Ring that wrapped around my wrist. It was glowing brightly and the skin under it was horribly burned. However there was something different….the Ring felt somewhat looser. I fingered it and saw a small break in its flawless metallic surface.  
"Will you look at that," I said with a smile, holding it up.  
Raf's eyebrows shot up, "Whoa"……

Yeah " Whoa" pretty much covers it…When Kane slapped that piece of metal on me I thought that my goose was officially cooked …I was bound to Jeb and the School forever. But this new development gave me some hope…and I would like emphasis the word "some".  
Raf put his hand on my wrist, "I though these things couldn't be shorted out?"  
" I think I know how I survived….The Ring must have acted as a lightening rod and absorbed most of the energy and overloaded."   
"How much voltage do you think it took?"  
"I don't know. 1.21 jigawatts?"  
Raf's eye's went flat "Okay now you're just being stupid."  
"Well I don't know Raf. Do I look like a SCIENTIST…..Ow,ow,ow,ow." I cradled my head momentarily. "Man…do you think if we woke up Storm he could do the same thing…for me?"  
"Raf I don't think that is a good idea."  
"Why not?"  
"He could kill you…it was only by pure luck and chance that I didn't die. Besides, I'm a little…sturdier…than you, you get it?"  
"You right," Raf said solemnly, he sighed and dropped the proposal like a hot potato. He didn't seem to be all that upset about it. But with him you can never really tell.  
"So what are you going to do then?... About the Ring? Or you are just going to let it dangle there?" That was a very good question. Now that it was off, I could just toss it and make a run for it. Grab Bree and pray no one ever found us. That would be the easy way and it sounded great. Best idea I had had in a very long time. Jeb wouldn't miss me. I was just as expendable as any other experiment. I wouldn't have to do this anymore. I could go away. Bree and I could do all the things that we wanted to do, there would be no Network …no hide and seek with Erasers. Then reality hit me… don't you just hate that? What about Raf? And The Network? …They all depended on me one way or another. Was I that selfish?….To just get up, disappear and leave everyone else to their fate? I didn't want to, but I had to face it…I was deeper in this mess then I led myself on to believe. I was trapped in a room full of strings with bells attached to them. One move affected everything else around them. If I ran now…there was a good chance me and Bree could get out of this. But that meant threatening the lives of anyone affiliated with the Network. The system would crumble without me, Bree and Gozbud to support it. Was I willing to take that chance? Could I live with that? SURE! I guess I could…I've done worst things, right? And I am sick of being a freedom fighter. I stared at the Ring my hand shaking. RUN! RUN! RUN! …It's what you want…to go away and never be bothered…NO! You have a responsibility! Screw it! Run! No!... I argued with myself back and forth the pros and cons were almost evenly matched and I was afraid my consciousness was going to split in two. "What will happen to you?" I asked Raf.  
"I'm not sure, but I expect I'll get another partner and continue my handy work." See nothing will happen to him,I thought.. But for some reason…I had a gut feeling that something would. Jeb's moods change and I knew that he was weary of Raf and so were many of the Whitecoats. So what…it's not my problem….I continued to debate.  
"What would you do?" I asked Raf.  
"I dunno." He said. Thanks a lot. He pulled out his cell phone and called Kane to bring the car. After hanging up he said. "Listen…If you want to stay, come and meet me down in the street. If not, stay up here and be quiet…Don't worry I won't think any less of you if you go, PC. You've been a good friend to me." Raf walked picked up and gently glided down to the street below and waited for Kane. I sighed, the solution looked easy, but the decision was hard. I examined the Ring carefully; the blue strip on it was still glowing brightly. Then I had a thought…If the thing is shorted out …then that means I can put it on and take it off when ever I want too…the strip is still lit so it looks active….maybe I can make this work to my advantage. I clipped the Ring back on then carefully pulled it apart again…YES! I clipped my defective Ring back on and joined Raf down in the street. He looked suprised when he saw me.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why did you do it?...Don't you want to get back to that girl you keep talking about?"  
I yawned and stretched. My head still ached. "I don't need to explain myself to you all the time, Raf. You have your reasons… I have mine." Truthfully, I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to leave…not because I was afraid of Jeb or the School. But because…it's a lot harder to cripple an organization if you're not on the inside, knowing how things work….and even though I had been with the School for weeks there was still more I could learn.  
The car screeched as Kane brought it sharply around a corner, the smell of burning rubber and dead crows flying as they were hit by the tires.  
"Was that really necessary?" Raf muttered.  
"It took you guys long enough" Kane said getting out of the car.  
"I don't want to hear it." I said calmly.  
"Pop the trunk please," Raf requested. Kane did as she was told and looked around.  
"What a mess…We are going to need some clean up people and fast." She  
started her dialing on her phone with her thumb.  
Raf plopped Storm in the trunk like a sack of meat and gave him a tranquilizer than closed the trunk. After Kane made a few phone calls and I changed back to my human form, we all got in the car and drove by the restaurant where Raf had stored Nia. Luckily, no one had discovered her.  
"Well what do we have here…it looks like we have a babe-sicle on our hands. Do you think she'll stay solid the entire trip?" I asked, tapping Nia with my finger.  
"I don't know and I am not taking any chances." Raf procured some tranquilizers from the car and stuck the syringe through her icy skin. "That should keep her out even if she does thaw….that's two down…two more to go." He said slamming the trunk closed.  
"Where are Voice and Torrin?"   
"I let them go…" I mumbled.  
"You let them go?"   
"Yeah…I couldn't do it… not to them anyways," I said…it was a poor excuse, but it was honest. It seems that the years I have traveled around ruining other people's lives I still had a strong sense of morality…isn't that ironic.  
"I see," Raf biting his lower lip. "Getting soft are we?"  
"Who said I was ever hard to begin with?"  
Raf shrugged "Well on the brighter side…. It's less people we have to pile in the trunk. I was beginning to wonder if we were going to have to tie Kane to the roof to make more space." I smiled at the thought……


	21. Fall part 6

I could see it now, Kane, tossing around and screaming on top of the car, cursing as we zipped down the highway at outrageous speeds.  
"Hey PC!" she snapped, Bringing me out of my blissful day dream." What are you smiling about?"  
"Um. Nothing…So who's goin' to drive?" I asked quickly.  
"Raf of course." Kane said.  
"You can't make him drive look at him…he's all messed up."  
"Well then you."  
"I'm all messed up too…Why don't you drive for a change."  
"Because, I have to finish writing my report and try to explain why we came back with two experiments instead of four."  
"Oh." I never did think that whole bit through. I knew I was going to get in trouble for it. But I just couldn't condemn them like that. Then I got an idea and my smile broadened "Why don't let me and Raf take care of that."  
" I don't trust that look on your face." Kane said.  
"Hehe most people don't… Now don't worry your pretty little head," I said patting her head. "We'll take care of it." Kane seemed to consider it.  
"No! It's my job and—."  
"Kane what is all this?" Raf said holding up a long receipt.  
She blushed, "Well…um…you two were taking forever I decided to go …shopping?" I beckoned for the receipt and looked at the items.   
"Well weren't you the busy bee."  
"It was just a few items nothing major," she said in her defense. WEEEAAAK.  
" That's what they all say…you know that money isn't for you to squander on just anything." I said seriously. " It's for food, parts for the car, gas, and the occasional CD. Raf and I risk life and limb for it…It also comes straight from the School… Now how are we going explain to Jeb why we spent over fifty dollars on tank tops." Kane was silent and beet red ,by the looks of her. " Tell you what…" I said folding the receipt several ways. "You do the driving and the buying of food. If there is money left and in exchange we get to ride in the back and finish your report. If you do this we won't tell Jeb or Chase about your financial endeavors ….Deal?" I said extending my hand. Kane stared at me like I was crazy.  
"What's that for?"  
"Shaking seals the deal…or would you prefer that I ask you to slit your wrist and sign a contract in blood." Kane made a face in disgust and shook my hand.   
"Nice doing business with you." I grabbed her wrist and placed the keys in her hand." Happy driving." ….

Dr. Risa: "WHERE IS HE?" Lilac roared as she limped into my office. I sat there doing work as usual and maintained my composure, despite the raging Eraser standing a few feet away on crutches. Ever since PC and Rafmire left, Lilac had been on the verge of madness. I tried to keep her occupied. But I was running out things for her to do. I didn't believe in punishing the experiments we had unless they did something completely out of line and that was rare, because they were afraid of Lilac and they knew that punishments administered by her were massacres. "ANSWER ME OLD WOMAN!" Lilac snapped. I looked up at her with my most piercing gaze.  
"You will get no answers from me until you sit down and act your age," I said sharply. Lilac didn't know it, but I always had two Wraith0.5s with me at all times. The Wraith0.5 was my latest creation, an Eraser similar to the Wraith only these were quiet as death and had the ability to fuse with anything and become completely camouflaged. This type was able to change from human to wolf form, just like Lilac and like most Erasers now came with an obedience rate of 100 . Lilac grudgingly sat down and turned into her human form. She casually crossed one leg over the other keeping the wounded foot on top. PC has snapped it pretty good and I had my doubts that she would ever be able to walk normally.  
I clicked my pen closed and rolled it under my palm, "What is it you want my dear?" Lilac let out a snarl. "I want to know where, PC is and his little friend too."  
"Purple Cat and Rafmire have been transferred, Lilac, you won't see them here anymore."  
She gripped the arms of her chair, "Why not?"   
"They're being trained to help capture more dangerous experiments out west,"I said.  
"I want them dead…let me go after them…please, doctor."  
"I can't allow you to do that, Lilac. Jeb is a powerful figure in this system, if I set you loose on PC and Rafmire and you succeed in dispatching them, I could lose my job." Lilac rose up quickly and slammed her fist on my desk. "Who cares about your job!" She turned swiftly. "I'm going to get them…I will not rest until I have my vengeance."   
"STOP right there, Lilac," I said sternly…I was tired of her simple mindedness. "Listen to me attentively, young lady. You try ANYTHING to leave from here without my authorization. I will have you gunned down and your parts in jars before you can even blink. Don't tempt me, Lilac. You're a good Eraser, I would hate for you to end up just like your brother," I sat down and resumed my work "You're dismissed." Lilac swore at me under her breath and slammed the door behind her.

Lilac: The nerve of that old fossil…fine if I can't get to them…I know someone who will gladly do it for me…….

After leaving town, we got Kane to take us out for a BIG dinner. Of course she didn't do this voluntarily; it took some persuasion along with a little black mail. But in any case, Raf and I got our way and feasted. This mission was one of a very few occasions when I had expended an enormous amount of energy. After stuffing our faces it was back to the road. The trip seemed a little rough on Raf, because of his broken ribs. We had done our best to patch each other up until we got back to the School. Next, Raf and I set to work on finishing Kane's report and coming up with a way to cover up my lapse in judgment, needless to say we had a ball writing it. I could tell Kane was freaking out the entire time, she kept looking over her shoulder at us every five minutes and I had to remind her to keep her eyes on the road. Now, this gripping report we put together was 90 fiction and 10 fact, my injures that I received had to be accurate, because once we showed up, as disheveled as we were, we would most definitely be in for a trip to the doctor's office. I couldn't wait to give this to Kane and have her hand it to one of her superiors…it-would-be- CLASSIC.

My nerves were running high. WE only had a couple more miles to drive and then we would be back at the School. It was neither only a couple of hours till sunrise and PC nor his dark creepy partner had allowed me to see what they had written on the report. I was losing sleep over this; I couldn't take the nagging feeling on not knowing. I rubbed my face and stared at the small glowing clock above the controls of the car radio. The night was peaceful and I was grateful that there was no Torrin to come and flip the car off the road. I stared up at the sky through the roof and my eye lids becoming heavy. Suddenly the back of my seat jolted forward and I turned around quickly, my heart racing. It was only Raf , he kicks in his sleep and when he kicks he kicks hard…what an annoying habit. PC was purring again…no wonder I couldn't sleep! Compounded by my worry and these two idiots I would never sleep a wink tonight! I saw the report resting innocently on PC's stomach and I instantly looked away. But then I slowly turned around …the temptation was too great, so I slowly inched forward…this required skillful hands to operate. I tried to steady my breathing and make each breath as shallow as possible. Raf moaned and changed position. I had to be careful. A few seconds ticked by and I slowly pinched a corner of the report and began to tug slightly.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," PC said softly making me jump. He looked down at me with one half lidded ruby colored eye. I gave him a questioning look. "Kane, I have the sensitive hearing of a cat, you wouldn't be able to scratch you backside without me noticing." He slapped my hand gently and I grudgingly let go. PC changed his position and had his back to me, the report pinned between him and the back seat. "By the way, You breateh through your mouth." I frowned and threw myself back in the driver's seat and laid there staring at the stars outside wishing to be away from all this, PC, Raf, Chase and Jeb……

We finally arrived at the School around ten in the morning. Raf had offered to drive that morning, but Kane insisted on taking us the rest of the way. Before we arrived at the gate I placed the report on the passenger side seat and said "All yours; thanks for driving." I had to cut her a break every now and then, even though Kane was mean, a first class prude and Jeb's lap dog. When we arrived Erasers and Whitecoats swarmed in the parking deck like flies to a carcass. Then the screaming, protesting, and vows of vengeance began, as Jawz and Wraiths arrived to take Nia and Storm away. I always hated that part. It made me feel extremely small…like a flea or something. But my knowledge that I could remove my Ring when ever I felt like it gave me some comfort. This nightmare would be over soon….or so I thought. From the parking deck, Raf and I were taken to get our wounds treated, while Kane walked off…to do …uh secretary stuff….I guess. All in all my injuries weren't that bad, thanks to my ability to take a licking; I only wound up with some scratches, large bruises and a horrible burn on my wrist. That lightening strike I think had caused the most damage, I still had a horrible head ache and sometimes my ears would ring. I didn't tell the Whitecoat that was taking care of me though, because the fact that I was able to get up and walk away from trauma like that gives the Whitecoats the grounds to want to find out why. I had managed to stay off the slab and out of the lab, because there is nothing about me that puzzles them. They know my chemistry inside and out; if they ever got wind of this I would be in a containment room quicker than I could blink. You're given a room when out grow the dog kennel, but trust me it's not that much of an improvement….

I gritted my teeth as the Whitecoat examining touched my side. Soft popping noises could be heard beneath my skin.  
"Oh my, it looks like you've got a couple of broken ribs here," she said.  
"Nothing gets by you," I said irritably. This lady is even more clueless than Dr. Brooke. She frowned at me and said "That's just the pain talking."….I hated returning to the festering cesspool … The Whitecoat now taking care of me was a woman by the name of Maggie Porter or just Dr. Porter. WHY am I plagued by stupid females? It was hard to breathe and I continued to surprise myself every time I was in a fight…it was interesting how much you could endure when you weren't completely human anymore. Dr. Porter prescribed me with pain killers and a rib belt to help support my rib cage and keep the offending bones in place while they healed. Next came the obvious diagnosis of my burns that I received. After taking care of that I felt that Dr. Porter had done enough and began to gently slide off the examination table.  
"Wait a minute where do you think you are going?" she asked  
"Back to my room and as far away from you as I can get." Dr. Porter didn't seem to be one of these people with a sense of humor.  
"Get back up there I'm not finished with you yet," she said writing down data on her clipboard.  
"What now?" I asked.  
"This won't take long," she said placing the clipboard down and pulling out some X-ray films, placing them on a light board. "Take a look at this." I stared at the black and white fuzzy images. I was amazed at how the Whitecoats could read them.  
"What am I looking for?"  
"Here." Dr. Porter pointed with her pen. I squinted and looked at a tiny crack in the white bone. "These are films from your past X-rays…of your wings. This one is when you first arrived….keep an eye on that crack…now look at the others." The crack in the bone had become bigger each time and others started to appear in each film. "And now look…this one is from today." The original crack was enormous and the others had increased in size. I had feeling it wasn't good.  
" What does this mean?"  
" Let put this in terms you can understand Raf. Those cracks are tiny fractures, every time you have preformed any action involving flight those cracks become progressively bigger."  
" How am I still able the fly and what's causing it?"  
Dr. Porter folded her arms," How you are still able to fly is a mystery to me. As for what's causing it…it could be a number of things. It could be genetic or your line of work…But one things is certain though, you've had this for a very long time, maybe when you were as old as 6…that is when you had functioning wings am I correct."  
"I…uh…don't remember." I said which was true.  
"Hmm…its most likely genetics in my professional opinion. But there is only one way to figure this out and that is through..." Don't say it. "Testing." Uh, she said it. I stifled and groan…I wanted to throw a fit but I think I would have to be content with gripping the examination table that I was sitting on. "I am going to talk to Jeb and see if he can relieve you of duty …for the time being." Silence lingered and I looked over Dr Porter…her gaze was indifferent like mine and calculating.   
"No," I said.  
She looked at me surprised, "Rafmire…this a serious condition…if you continue to do the things you are doing, you wings will be literally "ripped" from your back. Worst case scenario this could happen in flight—."  
" I don't care! The answer is NO," I snapped, glass objects burst all over the room. I slid off the table again onto the floor and slowly began to head for the door.  
"How would you feel about me keeping this quiet?" Dr. Porter said. I stopped. "No one else would be touching you except me. Please, Rafmire…you aren't worth anything to Jeb if you lose your wings." I gave her a smug look and pretended to consider it, but my mind was already made up. Whitecoats never take "no" for an answer when it comes to satisfying their thirst for knowledge.  
So I had better drive my point home, "That would only work…Dr. Porter if I actually liked you. As for Jeb, my worth doesn't matter whether I have wings or not. And on a final note if you or any of your Whitecoat monkeys even touches me…you'll end up with belly full of glass."  
Dr. Porter didn't seem shaken; she constricted her around her chest a little, "You don't scare me, Rafmire. Others maybe afraid of you, but I'm not. Let me make one final note to YOU. I am your doctor, whether you like me or dislike is not important. What is important is that I do my job. I will respect your request for now…but if the condition worsens me and my Whitecoat monkeys, as you call them, will be all over you no matter how many beakers you can break…so do yourself a favor and stay out of the sky."……

The day after we returned, I was called by Jeb again for another heart to heart chat. Once again Rafmire wasn't invited. But I don't think he would go even if he was allowed. He looked horrible and even droopier than he had been when Storm killed the crows that came to protect him. Kane didn't show her face the rest of the day and the only other person that came to visit was Chase. He dropped in to vent about how damaged the car was. I guess it was a bad idea to mention that that was our second car and that the first had been completely trashed by Torrin, which according the report Raf and I threw together, I had killed him by accident. In the report, I tried to make Torrin and Voice sound as wild, out of control, and homicidal as I could, because no one wants to house a psycho experiments, unless you're like Lab 7, which produces Erasers most of the time. Anyways back to my chat with Jeb, this time I didn't need an armed and fanged escort. They trusted that I would go where I was supposed to and not snoop around. Kane was at the front desk with her usual disdainful stare, which I grew accustomed to.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I'm here to see your boss," I replied.  
Kane picked up the phone and announced my arrival, then pointed to the door, "You know where to go." I walked down the hallway and to Jeb's office. As usual he greeted me with the same phony smile that he gave everyone else.   
"Well done, Seth," Jeb said leaning forward and lacing his fingers. "Your first mission was great and Kane gave me a magnificent report." Jeb reached into his desk and pulled out two more envelopes and tossed them at me. "Here is your pay and your next assignment."  
"You looked even happier then I thought you would, Jeb. After all we came up short," I said counting the money.   
"Yes, very true, but it was the fact that you had the intestinal fortitude to do what you did. Not many collectors were able to kill the targets that were difficult to handle, thus they were dispatched themselves. But I understand that this isn't the first time you've killed a target." It felt like he just gave me a swift kick in the stomach, as I remembered the day we took down Lyle and how sad Gozbud looked when we came to visit.  
"No…it's not the first," I said, closing the money envelope. "Anyways if that is all…um I'll go." I turned and headed for the door.   
"One more thing, Seth." I didn't want to stay a minute longer, the sight of that man unnerved me, kind of the same way I felt when ever I crossed paths with Dr. Rancor. "What is it?" I asked controlling my exasperation.  
"In the next couple of weeks we will start YOUR training."  
"What training?"  
"Didn't I tell you that I was going to be teaching you a new skill, besides aerial tactics?" "OH that…yeah, of course," I said sincerely.   
Jeb chuckled, "You're quite the lair PC, I almost believed you for a second."  
"Well…no one can pull the wool over your eyes," I replied sarcastically, leaning in the door way.   
"Anyways…just to remind you of that …it will begin in the next week or so."  
"Well, what is it?" Jeb smiled again…I hate that…I wanted to unclip my Ring and wipe that expression off his face, right now. But my voice of reason got in the way and told me to wait, for once I listened.  
"It's a surprise," Jeb said. I rolled my eyes and left. A surprise, huh? The only surprise I like is on my birthday and I haven't had one of those in a long time….

I eventually returned home. It was the longest walk of my life. For my own safety I didn't return to my old house, since Erasers were swarming the countryside looking for me and other informants. I had apologized to Roc, for my outburst in Boston. But our relationship was different now. It wasn't as close as it once was…funny, you would think that my ties to PC would have been severed after Gozbud's capture, but I knew in my gut that he was innocent…he had to be. PC didn't have a treacherous bone in his body, he would never turn on the Network and of that I was certain. Weeks went by and I still hadn't heard anything from Mercy, had she found him or not? When Mercy set out, the only information that she had about PC was based at Lab 7 but according to some recent escapees, he was no longer there. Mercy would now have to find him, through his last several targets. From there she would have to back track through smaller networks, like flocks in order to figure out where he was now and that could be anywhere. PC was good at not being found and it was that talent that kept us in the dark and off the radar for so long. But that darkness that we always hid in was now becoming lighter. The hawks, ravens, falcons and other birds from various Ghosts were flooding into the small town where I was stationed and the news that they carried was disturbing. The School was putting a big squeeze on the Network and this time they had succeeded in capturing one us. The unfortunate one was Card. It was only a matter of time now. There were seven of us left……

"Is this necessary," I asked nervously. The lights in the room were brighter than usual and the polished linoleum tiles didn't make it any easier on my eyes. I still had a headache that continued to gnaw at me night and day from that darn lightening strike. Some days it wasn't so bad, other days it was unbearable.  
Those couple of weeks Jeb was talking about went by quickly and according to him, Raf and I have brought in more experiments with minimal damage than any Eraser or Collector on record. I was not too sure if I should be proud out of that, after all what I was doing was nothing short of despicable. If you hate me now for what I was doing before, you're going to hate me even more for what Raf and I were forced to do currently. Anytime we were assigned to bring in a bird kid experiment. Proper procedure and protocol dictated that their wings be clipped before arrival. Don't worry it doesn't hurt them physically, but let's be honest; you never want an involuntary hair cut. I didn't like it at first and after clipping an entire flock I was ready to get out of here. But a weird feeling told me to stay, I hadn't hit rock bottom yet, the Ring was the only trump card I had, so I had to use it wisely. Besides the clipping of bird kids wings, which made me feel like dirt. The capture of another Ghost, Card, made me fell like dust. That was a very tough mission, both physically and mentally at least for me. Lucky for us, Card was an earth bound creature, but that didn't stop him from giving us a royal butt kicking, which broke a few more of Raf's ribs and fractured my collar bone. BUT we brought him down eventually. When we brought him back. Jeb was exceptionally pleased and this is how he repaid me after my recovery…bright lights, shiny floor and everything smelling too clean for its own good. But the worst thing about this whole arrangement was being restrained. I hadn't been involuntarily touched or restrained at all in a very long time. So naturally I was in a state of total panic. The only thing that helped me keep my heart from fibrillating was talking, which made me sound like a total nut. There were a few Whitecoats in the room, casually ignoring me jabber, as they prepared me for this new training I was going to receive. My mouth was dry and my headache was even worse. A White coat came near me with a device that he strapped around my head…ohhhh great …now I was going to get executed I knew it…I had to get out of here and NOW. I tried to reach for my Ring, but I couldn't and tried wriggling my wrists loose, but to no avail. Then Jeb came in, his demeanor calm.  
"Good Morning, Seth how are you?" he asked.  
"Wishing I was still asleep." I said fidgeting. "Is all this necessary? Do I need to be restrained?" I almost sounded like I was begging.  
"The restraints are just a precaution, Seth. You'll get used to it."  
"Jeb, My name is PC…please stop calling me Seth," I said.  
"Why not?" I growled and lunged forward the straps around my torso held me back "I don't need to explain it to you," I said through my teeth.  
"Fine then, PC." He said tapping one of the straps "Precautions." He moved away from me. "Let's get down to business shall we. The skill that I am going to teach you is called teleblocking. To put it in simple terms I will teach you how to block psi-waves. Telepathy is a powerful and destructive tool wielded by some experiments. It is the leading cause of death for Erasers, scientists and Collectors alike. It's like venom almost, but it kills you more quickly than any snake. Any questions so far?"  
"Why not teach Raf this little trick?" I asked.  
"Because, Rafmire's power is very similar to telepathy, in the fact that he controls glass with his mind. His ability is only a small part of the telepathy field, but it is extremely effective none the less. So I don't see the need. You on the other hand, have little to no power at all. Of course, you can outmuscle most Erasers, glide, change into only ONE alternate form, take a beating, and have all the keen senses of a cat. This may work on experiments that rely on brute force, but with telepaths you have to play mind games it requires thinking." Jeb explained pointing to his head. "Because let's face facts PC. Placed in a room with a telepathic bird kid, you'll be dead before I can snap my fingers." I was silent…he had a point. "The device on your head will emit psi-waves of varying intensity. By the time this training is over, no one will be able to read your mind or control you. Your immunity will be that strong, however I do warn you though. Some people have not completed this training successfully and there is a slight chance that you will "pop" if you are unable to successfully block the psi-waves. But of course we all take risks in life and this is just one of them. Let's begin." …..

"What's your name?" I asked. My search for PC was had taken me all over the country. Some of the sources I had gotten information from were horribly unreliable, but every now and then I would get a little spit of truth. Most of the people that had contact with PC or had known friends that were captured by him were suspicious of me at first and they had every right to be. Most were too scared to say anything about what they had seen or heard about him. Two stories that seemed to circulate in local flocks, was the death of Lyle and the time, PC and his partner whom I never got the name of, attacked a pair of bird kids in order to get some information from them. What happened to them after PC was done…varies drastically. Some say he killed them others said that he let them go. This was exasperating work and I resisted the urge to just pry into their minds and get the information I needed. My next two informants I tracked down had taken me to Oregon. They were a cute pair and I highly doubted they were brother and sister.  
"Do I really need to give my name?" he asked me. The young girl sitting next to him shifted in her chair uneasily. We were in a small restaurant; I offered to pay for what ever they wanted in exchange for information and they happily agreed.   
"Don't worry, I don't name names," I said stroking my lighter with one finger.  
"Fine, my name is Gale," he said softly. My eyes shifted to the girl.  
"My name is Bleep."   
"Honesty…something everyone seems to be lacking these days," I said smoothly. The waitress arrived with the pairs' order of food and another glass of lemonade for me. I had already eaten a couple hours previous and I didn't need to consume as much food as they did. After all I didn't fly anywhere; I simply walked….pays to have great endurance…saves a lot on travel expenses. The others and I used to joke that I was a Michael Myers incarnate. You know that guy from the movie Halloween; because he never chased his victims…he just walked.  
"So what do you want to know?" Gale asked chomping down on a thick steak hungrily.  
"I'm looking for an experiment…word around here says that you've seen him."   
"Depends…what's his name."  
"Purple Cat…most people call him PC." \  
Gale blinked at me, "What about him?"   
"Where did you last see him?" I asked.  
"What's it to you?" Bleep asked.  
"Nothing you need to be concerned about…it's strictly business." I said as warmly as I could…I never really like kids under the age of 12, and I need to read Gale's mind to know that he didn't trust me.  
"I see," he said chewing pensively. "We last saw him, in a town called Garner Springs southwest of here. Is that all you need to know?"  
"Is there anything else you can tell me?" I inquired.  
"He kicks really hard."  
"You fought with him?"  
"Yeah…he's a collector and a tough one. You better hope he doesn't come after you," Gale warned.  
I stifled a laugh "Thanks for the warning." I asked for the check and paid for the meal. "You two enjoy your dinner. I have to move on."  
" Thank you," Bleep said sweetly.  
"Your welcome, Voice. You have a sweet girl here Torrin. Make sure you take good care of her." Both of their eyes grew wide and before they could question me further I left and walked down the road heading west…

Voice looked at me just as shocked at I was.  
"How?" she whispered to me.  
"I don't know. I guess she reads minds," I said. Voice elbowed me hard in the side "Why did you tell her about PC?" She looked upset.  
"To protect us."

"From her? You could have taken her easily."  
"Come on Voice…use your head. There was something about her…something deadly." I said distantly. "I wouldn't face off with her ever. Come on, let's finish our food so we can go." We continued to eat and the food was great. It had been a while since we had some good food. Every time I thought of that girl, I shivered and I felt awful that I had said anything. After eating we walked out, the night sky was clear and the moon was large and bright. I stepped out onto the road that the girl had walked down and looked at the direction that she had left.  
"Come on, Torrin," Voice shouted to me taking off. I sighed heavily and took to the air. As we gained altitude I continued to watch the road slowly shrinking into a black line beneath me….watch your back PC, someone is coming for you……

I leaned forward as far as my restraints would permit me, exhausted. In front of me was a telepath laid back awkwardly in a chair unconscious. He looked just as tired as I did. His nose was bleeding and he looked very pale. A week had gone by since we started this little training exercise and my brain I swear was turning into pudding, but then again it always feels like that after these kinds of exercises. I couldn't complain though, because I really hated telepaths and I couldn't wait to see the look one their faces when I blocked them out and beat them at their own game. It was hard at first, but now I was getting more practiced at it with each session even though I hated the set up. Right now I was on my final test. They had brought in one of their powerful telepaths and sicced him on me. My objective was simple… block him out completely or have my brains splattered all over the room. That option wasn't good for my health. Thankfully, I had succeeded in blocking him out completely, as you can see from my earlier description. The door to the room I was in opened and Whitecoats flooded in to release me. A wave of relief always washed over me once I was untied and they helped me get to my feet. The room was spinning now and though I hated the Whitecoats I relied on for support. Other Whitecoats tended to the telepath and muttered amongst themselves as they examined him. One of them, who seemed to be his "caretaker" so to speak, looked very unhappy as he read the computer readouts. Jeb came in and approached me.  
"Excellent job," he said. The telepath's Whitecoat stormed over to Jeb.   
"May I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.  
Jeb nodded and addressed him, "What is it?"  
"Your freakish cat kid has nearly ruined my subject!" the Whitecoat said outraged. "Look at these readouts! HE almost put him into a coma!" The Whitecoat jabbed an accusing finger at me. Jeb didn't seem all that concerned, but took the readouts and pretended to examine them.  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Wallace, but that is just the nature of this experiment. One of them had to come out on top and in this case it was Purple Cat," he explained. "Don't worry I'm sure Kay will be fine." Dr. Wallace was turning red like a lobster, but said no more. The experiment, Kay was taken away in a wheel chair.  
"Again good job, PC. Take the rest of the day off, I will send Kane to give your next assignment."….


	22. Fall part 7

I walked sluggishly back to my room, beat and exhausted, ready for one of my many cat naps. Raf greeted me with the usual sideways glance as he devoted most of his attention to his latest puzzle book. I crawled under my bed sheets and didn't say a word. Sleep was great and it helped me to know that I wouldn't be dragged out at awkward times to go through another test the Whitecoats had devised. This bed was a little bit of heaven inside a hell hole.  
My dreams varied in nature most of the time I had good ones …like right now my dream was pretty harmless. It was a bright sunny afternoon and I had just arrived from home from school, my backpack laden with books. Well isn't this pretty…My house…if you asked me about it I could tell you everything about it...it looked the same it always had. For an instant I felt like I was home all over again and my current situation was just a vision that rolled around in my head while I was in a coma or something. Everything in this dream happened like a movie, I was living the American dream…that was until my parents arrived and the dream turned bad. Not right away…it was slow at first then escalated. My brain played a montage of images that made no sense. Some were from the present, past, and future and they just switched places back and forth. It seemed like my subconscious made up its mind and stopped as they hauled me into Lab 7 for the first time…kicking, screaming, and cursing…favoring the "f" word. Everything was new and foreign to me and it was beginning to look like a bad teen Sci-Fi novel…nothing like this should happen to me? What did I ever do? Mom? Dad? Where are they? Let me go! I'm not supposed to be here….I told myself that for a very long time…hoping against all odds that my parents would be there to bail me out…I'm not supposed to be here…..I'm not….I"M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!  
I opened my eyes quickly and sat up with a start. My headache was at it again and I didn't bother to try and soothe it. I gripped my sheets tightly, as sharp knocks on the door startled me. My fur bristled and I growled. Reluctantly I slid out of bed and answered the door.  
"What do you want?" I asked sleepily.  
"I came here to give you your next assignment," Kane said handing the envelope out to me. I plucked it from her fingers and opened it. Anxious to get my brain focused on something else.  
"Are you alright?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said wiping away two small tears that had perched themselves on the corners of my eyes.  
"It's getting to you isn't it?" she asked as I leafed through the contents.  
"What?" I asked distractedly.   
"Your job…your line of work?"  
"Oh no…I just had a bad dream, that's all," I replied.  
"Do those happen often?" she asked.  
"Nope, not often."  
"You mean you don't dream about the people you capture?"  
"No, not really…" I sighed and leaned in the doorway…looking at the targets photo, then crossing my arms. "In all honesty…Kane, I don't dream about them, because I don't really care what happens to them. They're a job like anything else…it's better if you don't think of them as individuals or as people for that matter." There was a long pause and I waited for a rebuttal or a slap in the face, but none came. Kane gave me a look of disgust and stormed off. I smiled and looked through the papers and whistled, "Well that shut her up quick." I closed the door and sighed again throwing the envelope on my bed and laying on top of it. The room was quieter than usual and I turned my head to see that Raf wasn't there. His puzzle books were laying there scattered in all directions. What I told Kane was a lie just to get her to leave. I think that little bit about me not thinking of the targets as humans, was a little over the top. But hey she already thought I was a cold heartless cad anyway.  
In actuality I DID dream about the targets we captured, mostly the ones that I had some relationship with, like Card. But I didn't let my work get to me...there was nothing I could do. I had to keep playing Jeb's sick little game and keep playing and pretending to play until the very end. I got up, collected the envelope and left the room in search of Raf. I had a good idea of where he was. So I headed towards the parking deck on the lower floors. Jeb was right about the experiments being tougher than anything we had faced and unfortunately none of them came quietly. This also caused damage to our lovely vehicle. After our first mission we had gone through several more cars borrowing them from various labs in the areas we were stranded in. After our sixth replacement Chase, the happy eraser, put his foot down and told us that this one was our last car so if it got destroyed we were going to have to walk from now on. As I made my way to an elevator I heard some commotion in a hallway not to far away. I poked me head around the corner. There were several Erasers at the scene shouting and cursing, an experiment squirming in their grip. I quickly moved on and made it to the parking deck. Raf's feet were sticking out from under the car and a bunch of tools were scattered sloppily beside him. He obviously was never taught organization. I kicked his shoe and he slid out, his face and claws were dirty.  
"Hello there…have a nice nap?" he asked.  
"It was okay." Raf grabbed a tool and crawled back under.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I'm fixing the car what does it look like I'm doing. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting with Kane or something?"  
" I guess…but I made her mad so she left me alone. She came by and dropped off another assignment envelope."  
"Who's our next victim?"  
I pulled out the data sheet and rattled off the details, "Real name, Sonya Murdock, type…bird kid…specialty …unknown?"  
"That's creepy," Raf remarked.  
"Yeah, it was like that time we got that one experiment…Bones…we never did catch him did we?"  
"No, that was the night, that other experiment was caught," Raf replied. "Anyways she was last sighted in a town outside of Death Valley…she's close…that's creepy too. Maybe she has a personal vendetta with one of the Whitecoats here. To bad we are going to have too put a stop to it."  
"Yeah too bad," Raf mused.  
I sighed and looked at the photo "She's kind of cute."   
"Uh huh…" Raf said ignoring me. "That should do it…" He crawled out and began to clean up.  
"Where did you get those tools?" I asked  
"Chase gave them to me."  
"Really?"   
"Yeah."  
"Why do you care so much about this thing it's not even yours?"  
Raf looked a little hurt, "Because…I like this car, regardless wither its mine or not. Plus we need a form of transportation and I will be darned if it breaks down or does anything funky while we're on the road."  
I held up my hands "Okay, okay, just asking."  
Raf snorted "Are you hungry?"   
"Yeah…you?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Alright then let's go get some food." I said...

After eating and getting a good night sleep, Raf and I headed for the parking deck first thing in the morning, to get a jump on our new assignment. Much to our surprise and my displeasure, Kane was waiting by the car with her notebook, disdainful stare and travel attire.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. She turned her nose up at me and kept her chin high.  
"Jeb wants another report…to see how you apply your new skill," she said her voice taut and airy, with an underlying layer of restrained malice.  
"Okay," I said shrugging dismissively." Hop in." We drove to the small town indicated on the information sheet and on the way Raf and I discussed strategy…which only took about two minutes. We agreed on fighting Sonya on the ground as much as possible and confronting her head on, regardless of the number one collector rule: don't make a scene…because it never worked. Kane was unusually quiet; I guess my remark earlier really upset her. I would have to make it up to her some how. Although the thought of doing something for her made me not even want to try. Raf pulled into a small parking lot and parked.   
"Alright, Kane you stay here with the car. One of us will call you when we need you," I said.  
"Make sure to contact me as soon as you sight the target. Jeb wants a very detailed report," Kane said.  
"Okay."  
Raf and I stepped out and walked toward the streets." Man you must have said something pretty bad," Raf remarked as we walked. "She had the social skills of a clam." "Yeah…I'll have to apologize to her or something" I mumbled. "Hey maybe we should set a new record for shortest capture."  
Raf made a smirk, "Yeah."  
We stepped onto the sidewalk and the search ended just as soon as we began when the ground began to shake beneath our feet……

What a time for an earthquake, but then again it just comes with the territory. Raf and I struggled to keep our balance as a large crack lacerated the asphalt. People were running around screaming with hysteria. I think we were the stupid ones …just standing there in the middle of the street. However something was off about this quake. On average earthquakes don't last very long but this one was going on five minutes. Suddenly the earth opened up under me. I quickly reached out and grabbed a chunk of the street, but broke in my hands and I continued to fall, but I was suddenly stopped as Raf grabbed my arm. I looked down in the pit bellow. It was dark and I suspected that I would've gone "crunch" if I had fallen. Then a flash of movement caught my eye. It was fast what ever it was and big too. Raf heaved and pulled me up back onto the street.  
"You okay?"   
"Uh huh," I said looking down into the hole. Then just as suddenly as it began everything was still and not a person in sight.   
"What's wrong?" Raf asked.  
"Something's down there," I said, "Something BIG." The ground wretched in a single violent jolt, knocking us off our feet, and buildings started to fall apart. More cracks marred the street and the ground exploded beneath us, sending us high into the air and then crashing to the ground. I hit the street hard on my shoulder and rolled. I heard the sound of screeching metal as Raf grasped a lamp post and slid down it, claws embedded on either side. Dirt rained down on top of me and so did a few rocks, fortunately none of them were big. Then the shaking stopped again. Large clouds of dust fogged up the air making it difficult to see, but I knew something came out of that explosion. I shook my self off like a dog and got to my feet. Raf joining me a few seconds later. I rotated my shoulder …it seemed to be okay. It was tingling; my special ability was taking affect.  
"What—."   
"Shh." I said. A low growl could be heard from behind the shroud of dust and then snorting noises, along with the thick whooshing sound of something large and heavy, being swung. I swallowed hard and my worst fears were confirmed as the dust cleared.   
"Gozbud," I breathed. He was bigger than I remembered, and he looked different too, but his eyes and the way he waved his tail was all the evidence I needed. His skin color was different, muddy green, patched dark brown. Large spikes pierce his back and huge plates of hardened skin covered his back, forearms, and shoulders. His hands and feet were no longer webbed and his claws hard grown to enormous proportions and looked like they were used specifically for digging as well as hacking and slashing. Gozbud's head hadn't changed much and still had the forward facing eyes and crocodilian snout. He glared at us for a minute his eyes burning with anger.  
" PC it's nice to see you again," he said. I don't know why he said "nice" because it was evident he didn't look very happy to see me.  
"You escaped?" I said.  
"No…someone let me go…"   
"Lilac"  
" Yeath the she-wolf," he said.  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back east telling everyone you are okay?"  
" I am going to do that, but after I take care of you," he growled.  
"Listen Gozbud, We can talk this out," I said nervously. Trust me if you were standing there with me in front of him you wouldn't want to fight him either.  
" No we can't …you killed my brother there is nothing to explain…Lilac made you confess. You also had me captured and LOOK AT WHAT THEY'VE DONE!" Gozbud turned and swung his tail. Raf and I dodged it and we watched as it slammed into a building and demolished it. Good thing there were no people around. I bet Gozbud created the quake to empty the area.  
"Raf, I need you to do something for me," I said transforming. "Call Kane…We're going to need her and whatever you do stay out of this."  
"You got it," he said, then ran off to find a safe spot. I bounded forward and on all fours and dodged Gozbud's tail a second time, and then clinked to it. Gozbud whipped it around in the air trying to shake me off. I jumped onto his shoulders before he could slam me into anything. I barely avoided being skewered, by his spikes, then sunk my teeth into his skin, but it didn't draw blood and Gozbud just moaned in annoyance. Frustrated, I bit down as hard as I could and this time he felt it. Gozbud roared furiously and grabbed me, his animosity building. Before I knew it, I was heading straight for his mouth. Desperate, I grabbed his lower and upper jaw and held them. He roared and tried tossing his head. I buried my claws into his skin to get a better grip.  
"You're not going….to ….eat…me." I grunted. I looked into his Gozbud's eyes he was furious. I felt his fingers begin to tighten around my torso and it was becoming difficult to breath. "You can squeeze…. me all you …WANT…I'm…not …letting go." Man his breath was rank, what ever he had been eating he was eating it raw. Suddenly a chunk of asphalt broke on the side of his head. Gozbud dropped me and turned angrily on Raf. I breathed heavily gulping for air. "  
PC! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Kane's voice echoed. I moved away quickly as a large net came whooshed over me head and knocked Gozbud off his feet. Another nifty piece of equipment that we kept in the car, it was used for larger experiments and was strong enough to restrain two elephants. I walked up to Gozbud as he thrashed around in vain.  
"Come on, don't bother," I said. "Nothing has been able to break this net."   
"You miserable maggot…nothing can hold me."  
"There is no need to call me names Gozbud…I need you to under stan—." One of Gozbud's hands wriggled free.  
"I understand plenty," he said maliciously, throwing me like a rag doll, and I slammed into Raf. Then we watched as Gozbud pulled the net apart with his bare hands.  
"This is not…good," I said stating the obvious, "We need to get out of here…while we still can."  
"I concur." Raf tensely.  
"GOZBUD!" another voice shouted. It was firm and authoritative. He turned his head angrily and then his expression softened as a young girl with dark hair dotted with black feathers walked casually down the road towards us. Mercy? What was she doing here?...

Today was just full of surprises…unfortunately none them were good. There was no sign of our real target and I had feeling we would never even see her. If she was taking residence in this town, she probably had booked it by now and I was going to have to hear about it when I returned to the School empty handed. Gozbud seemed happy to see Mercy…was this a set up?  
Mercy stopped beside him, "Hello Gozbud, I'm glad to see that you are alright….sort of."  
Gozbud growled softly, "Yes, once I am finished here I plan to return…What about you? What are you doing here?"  
"I would like to know too," I said crossing my arms over my chest. Mercy smiled at me and pulled her lighter out and began to play with it in her hands.  
"My business is with you…PC," she said conversationally. This was definitely odd. Mercy and I didn't really have a close relationship so for her to expend the time and energy to seek me out was irregular.  
"Is that so," I said.  
"Yes…You're a very hard person to track and I see you have done plenty of damage since you left the Network."  
"I never left the Network…I was removed."  
"That's one clever way of putting it. But no matter how you say it… the fact remains that you are no longer one of us and work for Jeb now."  
"Let's quit the small talk, Mercy. What do you want?" I asked impatiently.  
She raised an eyebrow. "I have been charged with getting rid of you."  
"Whose order was that? Reynard's?"  
"No" she said calmly, putting her lighter away and folding her hands in front of her. "It was Breeaka's." The revelation was startling and I felt a tightness in my chest. At that instant a part of me just dissolved and for once I felt even more alone than I had ever felt.  
"No! I don't believe you," I said.  
"It's true, PC. I didn't travel over a thousand miles ON FOOT to tell you a lie…Now I must complete my mission."  
Gozbud snapped, "He's mine. He killed my brother!"  
"GOZBUD!" I shouted. "I didn't kill your brother."  
"You lie! Lilac made you confess!"  
"That was a-a lie," I said.  
"RARRRHHH! Another lie and for what to save your own skin."  
"Come on Gozbud! Do you think you would've had the guts to tell someone that to their face?"  
"If you didn't kill Lyle…than who?"  
"It was me," Raf admitted. "Guilty as charged."  
"You?" Gozbud said. "Some skinny little nobody?" Raf didn't seem to take offense to the remark and said nothing more. He kept looking at Mercy. I don' know why. It was like he was trying to figure something out. Mercy seemed to eye him analytically too.  
"It was an accident…Lyle was never supposed to die that day," I said defensively. "And you were never supposed to be captured." There was silence. I was hoping that I was getting through to him.  
"I don't believe you!" Gozbud thundered. "Even if it is true…how can I believe anything you say…PC you have changed. You're a full fledged liar…you may not see it but you are just as low as Jeb, perhaps even worse. You tell lies to protect yourself and you tell lies to protect the wrong kind of people. You're a hypocrite."   
"WHAT-DOES-IT-MATTER!" I shouted angrily. "Your brother is dead and there is nothing you, I or anyone else here that can change it! I didn't join the School just because I got bored and decided to see what it would be like to be a bad guy for a while!"  
"I've heard enough! I kill you and your little friend!" Gozbud roared and was about to charge forward when Mercy stood in his path. "Out of my way!"  
Mercy cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, her voice became dark "This is official business now, stay out of it…if it pleases you …I will let you have what's left of him." Gozbud looked shaken and slightly afraid of Mercy, who was half his size and not nearly as strong. He nodded and backed away. A tranquilizer gun cocked behind me  
"Kane, lower your weapon," I said making a lowering gesture with my hand, not taking my eyes off of Mercy. Thankfully she listened to me.  
"Raf," I whispered.  
"Yes?"   
"Stay out of this…it could get messy."  
"Oh I assure you, PC it will get messy," Mercy said. She shot here left arm forward and I felt an unseen force grab my spinal cord. I cried out and fell to my knees, as it threatened to tear it out of me. I had to block Mercy out and quick, if not… she was going to pop me like a zit. The pain escalated as it traveled to my brain. I held my head and I saw both of Mercy's arms outstretched, her fingers tucked into tight fists. I held up my hand to Raf, who was about to make a move.  
"Wait," I said my voice strained. The pain was the first hurdle…it's a powerful deterrent. Gradually, I blocked it out, telling myself that there was no pain and searched for Mercy's consciousness that had temporarily merged into my own. Then a mental tug-of- war began, Mercy's telepathy was incredibly strong. I growled aloud and gnashed my fanged teeth, it seemed to help. I heard Mercy start to groan as my resistance grew stronger. Her nails began to dig into her palms then I let out a feral roar merged with a shrill bird cry and Mercy screamed in pain, falling backwards. Gozbud growled menacingly but didn't attack. Then Mercy slowly got up after a few minutes and she looked very displeased.  
"You telepaths think you're so great…" I said getting to my feet as well. "You think the world is your toy…well how does it feel to be beat at your own game?" Mercy coughed and spit up some blood then wiped her mouth.  
"PC…there is more to me than my telepathy." She suddenly broke into a run, coming at me with incredible speed and I readied myself to stop her. Mercy grabbed two chunks of asphalt and hurled them at me expertly. I caught one and swatted the other away. Before I knew it, she was right on top of me and unleashed a punishing kick into my stomach. I grunted and slid back a few feet. Then she was on to me again, coming at me with quick jabs and kicks. From a distance she didn't look all that animated. I caught Mercy's leg and pushed her back. She fell to the ground and took the opening, coming at her on all fours. Then I jumped high into the air and brought my fist down, which missed her head as she rolled away. Mercy made a lifting gesture and two huge chunks of earth rose and came barreling towards me. I ducked from one and got smacked by the other. She continued to hurl things at me using her telepathy and I dodged them. Mercy tried getting inside my head twice, but I effectively barred her from my thoughts. I started throwing things at Mercy, but she blocked them and sent them right back at me. Frustrated, I hurled as many objects at her as I could at once, hoping that while she was distracted with blocking them, I could get closer to her. BIG mistake! As the projectiles came at her Mercy didn't bother blocking them like I had hoped and teleported instead. She instantly appeared behind me and planted her heel in the side of my face, sending me flying. I tried getting to my feet quickly to counter, but she had disappeared again.  
"You're no match for me, PC. I'm too quick for you… even if I can't read your mind or control you." My eyes scanned my surroundings trying to track her movements. But as soon as I caught a glimpse of her, she would vanish. I thought I would never say this but,  
"Quit fooling around and fight me!" I snarled.  
"As you wish," she said sweetly. Suddenly a huge chunk of road came falling from the sky. It fell on top of me and knocked the wind out of me. But this was no problem; I had been trapped under things worse than this hunk of asphalt. So I began to push it off when a pain pulsed from my leg. From what I could see a piece of metal or something had pierced my calf muscle and had pinned me there. I gently began to push anyway, but the chunk of road was becoming drastically heavier than it should have been. Mercy stood over me her hand extended. Little witch, she was using her powers to make the object heavier than I could lift. "It's been fun…PC. Just to let you know this isn't anything personal...It's strictly business."….

Uh…not again! She's got him pinned. What do I do? I know that sounds like a real stupid question. You'd think the answer would be obvious. But there was something about Mercy. Something…familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it at the moment, but I knew there was a strange connection between us. Every time I stared at her it felt as if a thousand needles were shoved into my stomach. Who was she? She knew PC and she was about to crush him like an egg. PC grunted as he struggled against Mercy's telepathic power, which held him down. 

She's suffocating me ….not only is she using her telepathy ,she's standing on top of me.  
"How does it feel to get beat at your own game?" Mercy asked mockingly. I couldn't afford to upset her.  
"It's very humbling….what was I thinking trying to fight you?" A shadow moved not to far away and I held my breath, had she noticed. Mercy chuckled softly and slammed her foot on the piece of road that had my leg pierced. I yelped.   
"Flattery only gets you so far with me, PC…now that you have come to your senses. Will you lay down die?"  
I shook my head, "Sorry, I can't do that yet, Mercy." Suddenly, a shard of glass zipped threw the air and struck Mercy's outstretched arm. She screamed in pain and surprise then whirled around to face her attacker. Raf was a few feet away with glass shards flanking him.   
"So you want to play with me too? Little nobody?" she said, picking things up with her mind. Raf snapped the glass to into tinier pieces.  
"I was feeling left out."

Familiar to me or not I wasn't going to let her kill the only friend I ever had. If I hadn't known PC for as long as I have, I might've had the gall to leave, but PC had risked his neck several times for me…so why not return the favor once again. My wings were aching even though I never flew with them unless I needed to and that was just as infrequent…because of the Whitecoat's warning. To prevent me from giving in to temptation I had wrapped my wings with bandages to keep them closed. Mercy turned to look at me; she yanked the shard of glass out of her arm and picked up larger projectiles. I swallowed…she's scary.  
"I was feeling left out," I said quietly.  
"Well then I will be happy to oblige," Mercy said to me. Instantly she hurled the levitating objects at me. I brought up the glass quickly to protect myself, as I expected it broke into smaller piece and I sent them at her. We continued to throwing things at each other with increasing speed. But it was difficult for me to dodge the objects that got through my glass shield. Remember I don't have telepathy, all I have is my glass. As long as there was glass around I could fight her and have a fair chance of winning. I needed to get closer though…no one ever won a battle from afar expect telepaths and people with guns. I ran at Mercy, shards flanking me and swung my right hand. The glass darted forward swarming like a bunch of angry hornets. While she was occupied I gained distance and swung my left. Mercy cried out in surprise as more than hundred a shards raked across her body. For some reason I didn't have the heart to run her through with them. Mercy sat there on her knees panting, scratches and cuts bleeding.  
"Are you finished?" I asked …I didn't want to hurt her.  
Mercy gave me a murderous stare and unsteadily rose, "I take it back… your not a skinny nobody….You're a stupid nobody." There was the sound of ripping cloth as two wings erupted from Mercy's back.  
"I only keep these in case of an emergency." NO! Not an air battle. …..Fine…I have to take a chance. I reached back and pulled the bandages off and extended my wings.  
"So do I," I said. We both took to the air…..

I told him to stay out of this….but I would have probably done the same. Now that Raf had Mercy distracted, I could take care of myself. Slowly I began to left the hunk of road off of me…I felt my muscles trembling as I attempted to move it. Kane came to my side.  
"PC are you alright?"  
"Help me….get this….thing…off," I said through my teeth. Kane grabbed a hold and began to push. But it was still incredibly heavy.  
"Alright…alright…Place it down gently…I need a break." I laid back for a minute panting.  
"Is anything broken?" Kane asked.  
"Besides my pride…no."   
"Okay, let's try again," she suggested. We tried again pushing as hard as we could. Suddenly, Gozbud let out a ferocious roar and came charging at us like a huge tank with teeth. Kane quickly grabbed the Trapper gun and shot another net at Gozbud.   
"Kane!" I shouted irritably. In her move to slow Gozbud down, she let go of the piece of road and left me to hold it up. My arms were shaking and my elbows were against the ground. Kane dropped the Trapper and helped me put it down again. I laid back to pant so more.   
"You know that net won't hold him for long," I said. No sooner had I said it we heard Gozbud rip the net apart.  
"Quick help me get this thing off…Kane…KANE!"  
"Give me your arm," she said.  
"What why?"  
"Shut your trap and hold out your arm "she said crossly. I extended my left. Kane took it in her hands and ran her fingers across it as if searching for a vein. I cried out as she sunk her teeth into my arm, drawing blood. WHAT WAS SHE DOING? She let go, just as I yanked my arm away. I looked up at her confused.  
"Are you crazy? What are trying to do!" I shouted. Kane shakily got up and stood in front of me.  
"I'm protecting you," she said. Gozbud roared and was approaching quickly. Kane hunched over and began to sway awkwardly, her skin becoming pale. Then I heard the all too familiar sound of joints cracking and rearranging themselves. Muscle began to swell under Kane's skin and she screamed falling on to her knees. Then she started to grow in size and became more beast like. When the transformation ended, Kane, if she stood on her hind legs was as tall as Gozbud and was covered is steely gray fur. She had a wolf's tail and lion's head…her grey wings were now tuffs of feathers between her shoulders, her body was lean and muscular and her eyes were bright orange. Kane looked incredibly lethal and even Gozbud stopped in his tracks at the very sight of her. She growled at him, her large canines bared, and ears flat against her skull. Kane paced in front of me snarling and gnashing her teeth, her tail raised, one of the wolf's signs of aggression. Gozbud growled back at Kane and swayed his tail slapping it on the ground, hissing. Kane roared, which sounded like a variety of animal sounds merged into one, deafening and intimidating sound.  
"You don't scare me, little girl" Gozbud said. "PC is mine to dispose of." Kane crouched down and extended her retraceable claws.  
"Come and take him from me then," she said, her voice was deeper and distorted by the growls in her throat. I felt stupid and very small at this point, trapped under this mix of concrete and debris. While Kane stood there guarding me as a ferocious monster of some kind, all that ferocity and power from my blood. I realized then… that I had horribly underestimated her……


	23. Fall part 8

It's very surprising what one bite can do, especially in Kane's case. I must admit I never thought about what kind of abilities she had or that they were more potent and powerful than my own. I guess when you spend a majority of your time catching bird kids for a living you tend to underestimate them.  
I squeezed the throbbing bite mark on my wrist and waited to see what Kane would do next. Gozbud made the first move, which is always a mistake. You should never make the first move in a fight unless you can make it work to your advantage. Because two things happen when you strike first, one you're blamed for starting the fight and two your opponent if their smart, will counter and figure out the best way to beat you. Kane and Gozbud charged at each other and collided with such force that it sent a slight tremor through the ground. Kane raised herself up and slashed Gozbud with her claws making very fine slices in his hide very similar to razor blades. Gozbud roared in a pain and clubbed her in the side of the head. She let out an instinctive yelp and then raised herself up again this time, burying her claws into Gozbud's shoulders and used all her weight to throw him over on his side. Kane pounced on Gozbud and went for the throat. However, she only sunk her teeth in slightly, because Gozbud gruffly seized the thick fur on Kane's neck and ripped her off. She pulled away from Gozbud's grip, leaving a chunk of her fur in his hand, then bounded forward for another attack. As they fought, I spared a look at another battle happening above me. Mercy and Raf were going at, swooping and diving at each other like angry sparrows. Raf and Mercy's resemblance to each other was remarkably striking. You'd think that they were brother and sister.

I dodged another swipe from this boy's claws. Man they were sharp…like little pieces of obsidian carved to a fine point. There was something about him something familiar. His eyes were cold and distant as if half of him was missing. Who was this kid? I tried entering his mind to figure out what made him so familiar. But just breeching the outer layer of his mind was so frustratingly cloudy and ambiguous; I did not to journey further. I noticed that the kid's wing pattern was off. He would sink down about a foot and then desperately flap his wings to stay level with me. There was no visible damage to his wings from what I could see…either he was hiding something or he was just a bad flyer. But what ever the reason, I had to use it to my advantage. 

My wings were aching again…almost throbbing…It was hard to stay in the air and not telegraph that I was hurting. Flap! FLAP! Suddenly, Mercy flew at me and locked her arms around me, then closed her wings. NO! She's acting as dead weight. It was harder to stay in the air. Not wanting to add anymore damage, I closed me wings and we began to free fall. What I was trying to do was…uh…okay I really didn't know WHAT I was doing, but it felt like a good idea at the time. The ground was speedily approaching and I resisted the urge to open my wings and I locked my arms around Mercy. As we got closer, she became more animated pushing on me trying to get away. But I just tightened my grip if I was going to crash, she was coming with me. Mercy glared at me then TELEPORTED! Oh crap I forgot she could do that. Mercy reappeared behind me and grabbed a fist full of my hair. With one swift jerk she tossed me at the unbroken glass window of an office building. Quickly I focused on the glass and was able to make it form a large opening for me to fall through. I landed on my back and slid across a long polished table. I raised my hands and sealed the glass up. The room I was in looked like a conference room of some kind, equipped with chairs, a coffee machine in the far right corner and a dry eraser board. Mercy hovered outside of the window.  
"Come out and play…I won't hurt you," she said. Anticipating an attack I concentrated on all the windows and made them as malleable as possible. But Mercy just hovered there. Then she moved closer and tapped on the window. "Can we not fight for the time being…I want to talk to you first." I looked at her quizzically; did she think I was that stupid?  
"Please? I knew what you were thinking while we were fighting. You're wondering why I look so familiar to you?" I knew she was telepathic so I wasn't all the surprised.  
"What does that matter to you?" I asked.   
"I'm thinking the exact same thing. Let's just talk… no tricks," she said.  
I shook my head "Unlike PC I'm not that gullible or stupid." She frowned playfully and backed away.  
"Fine then."  
Moments later a chunk of concrete barreled into one window and then other various objects were hurled into the others, one of the objects being a car. But the glass acted like rubber and stretched, while Mercy telepathically pushed the debris at me. Ten minutes ticked away and neither me nor Mercy was able to push the other back. I knew this couldn't last….it was only a matter of time until Mercy crashed her way in and I felt cornered. Where was PC! I NEED MORE HELP!...

I hadn't felt cornered in a long time…no one likes begin cornered. It drives you crazy, because, you are in a situation that you can only hope or pray that something will save you or you will somehow overcome your enemy. Unfortunately, I could hope and pray all I wanted. It didn't help. The glass that was stretched taut on all sides was slowly cracking. I needed to think of a way out of this. Usually it was PC who got me out of fixes like this...but since he was indisposed I had to think of something. Worry was piling up in my mind. Suddenly, an invisible force most likely, Mercy's telepathy seemed to constrict my thoughts…it was trying to make me lose focus. My concentration was wavering and my outstretched arms were beginning to tire at an alarming rate. Leaving me no time to think, Mercy using psi waves, hurled me backwards and just like in a movie all the windows blew out. Everything from concrete, signs, bicycles and a small Chevy came pouring in. My impact into the back wall aggravated my already aching wings. I lay there under rubble curled into a tight ball. I heard glass crunch as Mercy gracefully landed inside. As she walked, whooshing sounds could be heard as her telepathy threw aside pieces of wreckage. "Get up!" I screamed at myself "She's coming." My hand swiftly glided across the floor so that when she got to me …I'd be able to get myself out of this predicament.  
WHOOSH the debris covering me was blown away and Mercy stood over me, her arms crossed. "I just wanted to talk…you're so difficult, just like PC." She made a lifting gesture and I was involuntarily on my feet and plastered against the wall. Next my fingers began to peel back and a shard of glass fell to the floor and broke. I was scared now…disarmed and completely helpless against a telepathic psycho…remember I was never taught teleblocking. "Were you planning on using that little piece of glass to hurt me? That's not very nice…actually it's kind of rude to stab someone when they are in conversation," she said holding up her arm where I had wounded her the first time. I said nothing…I had nothing snappy to say nor was I feeling brave enough to make her mad. Mercy cocked her head to one side "You don't talk very much do you?" Again I kept my mouth shut and just blinked at her. "I'm curious, you look awfully familiar to me…What's your name?"  
" I don't want to tell you that," I said. "I'm just a stupid nobody…like you said."  
Mercy made a smirk, "Very cute…But I have my methods of finding out." She took a few steps closer to me.   
"Shouldn't you be more curious about PC than me?"  
Mercy laughed and then caressed the side of my face with her hand. "I have known PC for a very LONG time. I know all I care to know about him…Now hold still …I'm going to find out what is it about you that makes you so familiar…This may sting." Mercy moved her hand to my forehand and tried as I might I couldn't move. She closed her eyes….

I was willing to go through this kid's mind to find out who he was. The fact that he was familiar to me and I didn't know why, drove me crazy. Normally I wouldn't do this to anyone. But this was a special case. I ignored the sound of his claws tearing at the wall, the slight contortions of his body under my hand, and his eyes rolling back. Everything in his mind flashed through mine in an unorganized and distorted way. This has to be a smoke screen. I probed deeper and the frenzy of activity slowed to a crawl. A thought or two would pass, but otherwise it was as if this kid was in comatose. It was frustrating…come on give me a name! Rafmire….that's all that resonated strongly…Rafmire….The name registered to me but only a little. The next strong thought resonated…CROWS…crows….CROWS! Useless thought...I probed deeper…

I can't explain very well what it's like to have someone invading your mind and poking through your most private thoughts. But I think that what happened next saved my neck. Mercy released me and I fell to the floor. The sound around me was clouded…very similar to what you would hear with your head stuck underwater…then it slowly cleared. I looked up and saw Mercy fighting with a large CROW! She screamed at the thing and swatted at it with her fists. Soon hundreds of crows were pouring into the room cawing loudly and attacking Mercy. As they occupied her, I headed for a shattered window and took flight. Some pain had subsided, but I knew it would still return. Outside more crows darkened the skies in enormous flocks. Mercy, a few seconds later, burst from the building cursing at the birds as they pecked her ruthlessly. She darted this way and that trying to shake them off. She popped a few with telepathy, which was parctically sickening, then landed on a rooftop opposite of me. The crows that perused her returned to my side.  
She smiled at me, "So you think you're the only one gifted with birds? You are mistaken," she said darkly. Mercy screamed at the sky and soon a huge shadow began to appear in the distance behind her. Whatever it was the creatures that made up the shadow were much larger than crows. They let out coarse cries and descended on my birds , with large thick beaks and cold beady little eyes. Ravens.

Mercy and I flew off our rooftops and came at each other, our wings beating swiftly, with our personal armada of birds following. We clashed and began to hit each other and then broke away. I darted at her and slashed Mercy's face with my claws. She gritted her teeth and held her cheek. I was beginning to dislike her very much…so I hoped to turn into minced meat. As we fought the crows and ravens fought each other fiercely spiraling around us in a huge whirlwind of birds, cawing, pecking, scratching, flying and falling.

I had never seen anything like what I was seeing now. The only things that compared to this display was this Alfred Hitchcock movie I saw when I was ten and the time Raf and I were fighting Storm in Garner Springs. Kane and Gozbud stopped their fighting to stare. Among the black birds I saw Raf fighting Mercy fiercely. Occasionally debris would fly up from the ground and strike the birds. Taking advantage of the moment, Kane launched a surprise attack hurling Gozbud bodily through the air and sending him into another building. The weak structure could not take the force and collapsed on top of him. After the dust settled, there was no movement. All that could be seen of Gozbud was his feet, which I expected to curl back like the witch on the Wizard of Oz and his deadly tail. But Kane and I both knew this was only temporary. She moved toward me and clamped her jaws around the concrete slab that pinned me down.  
"Thanks," I said. "Why are you—?"  
She snorted, "Don't get all sentimental on me, PC…I'm just doing my job. Jeb was pretty angry that you came back maimed after that fight with Card and blamed me. You're expensive, PC, and I am just protecting Jeb's investment." Ouch, that was mean, but I guess I deserved that.  
"I'm sorry…" I said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings last night."  
She snorted at me again, "You? Apologizing…Mercy must have rattled you more than I thought."   
"Well I am sorry…whether you choose to accept is up to you," I said examining the wound in my leg.  
Kane looked up at the aerial battle above, "Raf is really holding his own up there. I'm impressed."  
"I am too…he usually has the reflexes of turnip when we're at the School." Kane smiled in the only way a beast could, showing all of her sharp teeth.  
"Kane…how did you do that?" I asked.  
"Do what? Transform?"  
"Yeah."  
"My ability allows me to change into anyone or anything…but I have to have a sample of their blood. Your blood has so many different strands of DNA grafted together, that the form I am in right now is just one of the things you could have become," she explained. I noticed Kane's long legs were shaking slightly.  
"Are you injured?" I asked.  
"N,o I—." A furious roar erupted from under the crumbled building and Gozbud rose up out of it, covered with dust and eyes burning with anger. "I'll explain later," she said, turning and running at Gozbud. She leaped at him claws out. Gozbud snarled and slammed his fist on top of her head. Kane whined and hit the ground. She laid there, her sides heaving.  
"Get up KANE!" I shouted her. Gozbud picked Kane up and held her above his head and roared again triumphantly and threw her down. She howled mournfully and the crackling sounds of bones began and she returned to normal shape and size.

I punched Mercy hard, as the pain in my back escalated and every time it did, I fought harder. The sooner this fight ended the sooner I could rest. Mercy fought her hardest as well, but I think she was holding back slightly. Instead of trying to out fly me, she began to teleport and dive at me. I tried countering the best that I could and now I understood PC's frustration. Crows and Ravens were beginning to retreat. I was glad that they weren't all slaughtered like before. But there were some casualties though. Mercy dove at me and clipped my shoulder and I lashed out at her, but missed. Then CRACK! I'm not going to lie. When that happened I screamed so loud you could have heard it for miles. Mercy had teleported again and had her foot on my back and was pulling on my wings. I heard more cracking sounds as she pulled. Crazed with pain I focused on every little piece of glass in the area and sent it straight up at her. She threw me down to the ground. As I fell I closed my eyes…I didn't care what happened to her.

Gozbud raised his heavy hands to crush Kane's fragile form. Angry, I quickly grabbed the heaviest thing that I could lift and hurled it at Gozbud. As it knocked him down, I ran for Kane, blood pouring down my leg and stabbing pain coursing up to my thigh. I swiftly scooped her up and jumped away as Gozbud lashed out with his tail. I fell backwards as I landed.  
"Hey! Hey! Are you okay," I said patting the side of Kane's face gently. Her eyes fluttered open.  
"Yeah…I think," she sad moving around. Her legs were covered with bruises so were her arms and onside of her face. Kane reached for my wrist.  
"Hey!" I tapped her forehead "No biting, that hurt. Take it easy for the moment." She let go and I laid her down next to me and she sat there on her knees. I think I should have let her, when I saw Gozbud coming towards us again, because I had no idea how I was going to fight him with an injured leg. Then I heard the ominous crack of bone and Raf scream. I took my eyes off of Gozbud and searched for Raf. He fell fast and landed a few feet away. He groaned and curled up…his wings lay sloppily on his back…almost limp. Mercy landed with minimal injuries and a horde of glass under her control. Gozbud stopped his approach and waited on her command. She looked tired, but was ready for any last minute resistance. The glass floated beside her making faint jingling sounds. She looked at Rafmire; her eyes seemed to show some sympathy and the tiniest bit of remorse. Then she looked at me and her gaze changed.  
"PC, why do you have to make things so difficult?" she said stomping her foot. I turned to shield Kane as five shards shot towards us. I grunted at they buried into my back. I turned to Mercy and plucked them out.  
"No one asked you to come here, Mercy." She tossed a glance at Raf then back to me. "You're right…But this is strictly business and since there is no one else here to protect you. I'm afraid it's lights out…permanently." Mercy pointed at me and the glass came fast. I closed my eyes there was no where to run. If I moved now Kane could be hurt. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the shards inches away trembling. Raf had one arm outstretched.   
"Stay out of this, Raf," Mercy said through her teeth. Raf shook his head and slowly redirected the stream of glass at Mercy. She ground her teeth, concentrating hard. Amazingly, Raf over came her power and sent the glass spiraling towards her. She stopped it, but one got through and struck her shoulder. Full of fury she shot the glass at me again with tremendous force, but then at the last minute it was redirected. SHINK! My eyes widened as Raf collapsed to the ground with a bunch of glass buried in his torso……

Now I am not going to discuss this in detail…but let me just tell you there was blood…everywhere. I heard Kane scream and I just sat there feeling cold and stiff. You know when you see something that you shouldn't and you want to look away but you can't? That is how I felt. I thought Raf was dead instantly. But I saw him moving slightly…more like twitching.  
"Kane...KANE! Pull yourself together…your cell get us some help…Now." Then I turned to Mercy…she was on her knees? She was holding herself and her eyes were half-lidded and tiny streams of tears came down. When she noticed me, Mercy regained her composure and got to her feet trembling and unable to stop the tears.  
"Stupid nobody," her voice taut, "You shouldn't have gotten in the way." Her mixed attitude infuriated me…did she feel pity or not?  
"MERCY!" I snarled at her. "You want me dead! Then take me!" I got to my feet and opened my arms "Take me NOW!" Gozbud made a move.  
"NO!" Mercy snapped coldly, he stopped in his tracks.  
"PC? What are you doing this for?" she asked quietly.  
"WHAT?"  
"Why are working for the Whitecoats?"  
"I did it for the Net—."  
"Bree," Mercy said disgustedly. She held up her hand before I could object " My god…you've been taught to lie to others so well you even lie to yourself…Pathetic. This has always been about one other person Breeaka. …How selfish."  
"Shut up you don't know anything!" I snapped.  
"Are you sure that, that girl is worth Rafmire's life? Or better yet, the lives of all the other experiments you've captured? After all…BREEAKA WANTS YOU DEAD?"   
"QUIET! If I hear one more word out of you, I'll—."   
"You'll what?" Black cars began to arrive and I heard Kane hang up her cell phone. "It seems your friends have arrived." I snarled again and she shrugged. "Think about what I said PC and don't think you're safe yet either…I'll be back to finish the job." I looked over my shoulder and saw personnel and Erasers arrive. When I looked back, Mercy and Gozbud had disappeared. "If Raf dies…his blood will be on your hands and then my business with you will become personal."….

We arrived several miles outside of the town. My composure was close to being a complete wreck. Gozbud was upset that I didn't let him finish PC. But one look from me shut his gaping jaws. I felt sick to my stomach. Leaning against a tree I cradled my head in my hands. While I had probed Raf's mind, I had learned fragments of information, but those fragments were enough to help me remember. These memories made my deed even more despicable than before. But I couldn't dwell on it…the kid will be dead in a couple hours anyway and then it wouldn't matter.  
Gozbud looked at me concerned, "Are you alright Mercy?" I looked up at him…I wouldn't sink to PC's level now. I shook my head and said, "No Gozbud…No."

I sat there in a dark room, curled up in one corner. My tail wrapped around me feet, while I held my head in my hands. There was no light and very little sound that penetrated the thick walls on occasion. I picked at the metal chain around my ankle and listened to the sound of it jingle. I hadn't seen Raf in several days. Not since we were picked up from that small town. When the Whitecoats and their buddies arrived…I had completely lost it...There is something about watching your friend get stabbed and then being told that the four years you had served a person that you truly despised was selfish and meaningless…that makes you want to hit things and unfortunately for the several Whitecoats and Erasers present, I took it out on them. They were finally able to bring me down with a sedative …several in fact, which made me so groggy I had trouble breathing. When I woke up I was reprimanded for my outlandish behavior and then was placed here …isolation. It wasn't like the new tanks that had been developed, but it hadn't lost any of its potency. The room was infuriatingly plain and there were markings on the walls where former residence couldn't take the anti-social environment. But I had been in isolation before, so it didn't bother me at all. On a certain level I was grateful for it…because I still hadn't calmed down. Sadness more than anger burned inside me and I didn't know how to deal with it, so every now and then when it became to great for me to suppress I would lash out in ferocious fits… clawing the walls and roaring like the animal I had become. I never hurt myself intentionally though…I saw no point in it, my injuries were bad enough. Day after day I would sit there brooding over what had happened…everything was so wrong…so messed up…a bad dream made real. Mercy had claimed that she had told the truth…but there was something fishy about the whole thing….  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door and then the slot opened. One pair of eyes peered in at me.  
"What are you waiting for? I can't get up to open the door," I said. The slot closed and light poured into my dark sanctuary. Kane entered with a plate of food and sat down in front of me. Of all the people that could come to council me…Kane was the one I least expected.   
"Hey," she said softly. "How've you been?"  
I flattened my ears, "I've been better…What do you want?"  
"I brought you some food the Erasers say you haven't eaten in days."   
"Is that so…too bad for me." She huffed and shoved the plate at me.  
"Come on eat…if you don't …they'll force feed you and I don't think you want that."  
I shook my head slowly, "No, I don't." I stared at the food reluctantly and then looked away. Kane picked up a roll and tore it in half. She ate it and held out the other half.  
"See, its okay," she said coaxingly, "I don't think they are trying to drug you, on." I growled, which made her jump.  
"You're talking to me like I'm some kind of tabby cat ."  
She pressed her lips and said "Because you're acting like one."  
"Meow."  
"In case you want to know…they were able to save Raf." I perked up, when I heard the news.  
"That's good to hear," I said and for once I meant it. I picked up the piece of bread and began to eat it…it was so dry and flaky it wasn't really worth my effort to chew but I did it to appease Kane. She looked better than she had when we returned. Most of the bruising had gone away.  
"There letting you out of here today…in a couple of hours. You can see Raf then," Kane said. She got up and headed for the door. "Eat up," she said pointing at the plate and then closed the door. It locked behind her…..

The hours ticked by and soon Chase unlocked the door and I was released. Chase escorted me to my room, which was empty, dark and quiet. Since Raf wasn't there it was almost like isolation all over again only there were more objects for me to interact with. Later on, Kane arrived at my door and she took me to see Raf. He was asleep at the time and we couldn't enter the room either. I didn't mind that so much. His wings were spread out behind him being held up by weird contraptions that hung down from the ceiling. "What do you know?" I asked Kane.  
"The damage was extensive...I heard he spent a great deal of time in surgery. He won't be experiment hunting for a while. Raf's wings are another story… that I don't have details for."  
"I might be able to help," said a voice, behind us stood a Whitecoat woman with a file folder under her arm. "My name is Dr.Porter. I'm responsible for Rafmire's health," she said, professionally.  
"So you know what's wrong with Raf's wings?" I asked.  
" Not entirely…but since he's incapacitated we've been able to conduct a few tests."  
"Without his knowledge?" Kane said.   
"Hmmm…sounds a little shady, Dr. Porter."  
" If you only knew the amount of responsibility and care that you all require … My job is to keep Raf in good condition. I'm the only Whitecoat that agreed to take care of him."  
"Is he really that intimidating?" I asked. "You have no idea what he did to his creator," Dr. Porter said, ominously. "Anyways, as you know from being his partner it's not easy to get him to do things once he decides not to do them. I only have his best interest in mind."  
I stared at her incredulously. "What have your tests concluded?"   
"It's extremely odd…Rafmire's wing bone are surprisingly fragile…he has some kind of avain osteoporosis…If he had submitted to tests beforehand… we might have found a way to cure it…but unfortunately, his wings were severely damaged. Telling from one the joint it looked like someone had tried to pull them off"   
"That's what happened," I said.  
Dr. Porter frowned at me, "How could you let him fight when he was in that condition." I held up my hands defensively, "I didn't even know about this…Rafmire doesn't tell me anything…I can't read minds. If I had known I wouldn't have even taken him with me." Dr. Porter sighed and shook her head. "Raf will be going into surgery soon…his wings are going to be amputated." She began to walk away and I grabbed her shoulder.  
"Come on! You're not even going to ask him about this?" I said.  
"There is nothing else we can do…look at this." Dr. Porter held up one the x-ray films. It looked like a jigsaw puzzle…ouch! I swallowed and gave it back to Dr. Porter. She looked just as upset as we did as she walked away. Man, it's times like these I wish I had healing powers……

We stayed outside of Raf's room for a couple more hours, until the Whitecoats came to take him away. Kane and I went to go eat some food. It was interesting that she stayed with me for this long. It was nice and all…but she never did that for me before.  
"It sucks, you know," I said, stabbing my food with a fork.  
"What sucks?"   
"Everything…but more specifically….Raf not having wings anymore….The same thing happened to someone I knew."  
"I'm sorry to hear that…when did this happen?"  
"A long time ago…" I said, piercing a potato wedge with my claw and popping it into my mouth. "What will happen now?" I asked. "I don't have a partner anymore…at least for the time being."  
"I don't know…Usually, when Collectors are killed they go in pairs. This is one of a very few cases where one is still in working order while the other is not. We'll just have to wait and see," she replied.  
"Uh huh…"  
"If I know anything I'll be sure to let you know." Kane got up and disposed of her tray then left. So it was just me and my questionable tray of what is supposed to be meatloaf. A thought just occurred to me as I sat there…I had not received a message from Bree in a while on top of that... there were two experiments that we were sent out to capture and didn't …the one called Bones and this last one….something wasn't adding up…..

I hate using my ability…not only is the taste of blood nasty, but there are some side effects to my transformations. The first and foremost, is that I need more of that person's blood to stay in that shape… I could have defended PC longer if he would've let me bite him again…But then there is the second side effect. It's very similar to the saying of walking a mile in another's shoes. For an instant I knew what it was like to be PC and on all accounts I would never want to be him. I can't describe what I felt…but I had new found respect for him and I think he found some respect for me too. But something was bothering me. The two experiments we were confronted by were apparently from that Ghost Network the Whitecoats keep talking about and if they knew PC than….oh man, PC is one of the 10 Ghosts! …See I'm not that brainless. He's been under our very noses and no one suspected him….What should I do? I need to give Jeb a detailed report…but I am not as good at bending the truth as PC is…I have to try though…if Jeb finds out, who knows what will happen…..

For the next several days…I spent most of my time wandering around the School…making sure not rouse any suspicion I kept my nose out of where it wasn't supposed to be. I was in human form, regardless of my requirement to stay in my original state. Chase wasn't that bad once you started talking to him…although his cheerful attitude always tended to creep me out. I tried to figure out through him what the Whitecoats were doing and it wasn't much. They had succeeded in making flying Erasers, but they were slow and not very aerodynamic, which was a plus; at least bird kids had some chances against them. With all the deadlier ground based Erasers it was good to know that there were some limited dangers in the sky. Later on, I went to visit Raf , but of course he was asleep and inaccessible. Boredom was bad and uncertainty was worse, but when things couldn't get any worse for you there is always something that comes along. That something happened one night. It was still early, around 8:00 or so and Chase came to the door with a serious look on his face….something was up.  
"Come with us," Chase said. He was flanked by two Jawz and I was beginning to get worried.  
As we walked down a hall, I whispered to Chase. "What's going on?"  
" I don't really know…and if I did I was told not to tell you."  
I snorted "Not one of Jeb's "surprises" is it?" Chase shrugged and we all piled into the elevator. We were heading to the lower levels… When the doors opened again we stepped out onto shiny black tile floors.  
There was a large desk with the word "information" hanging above it. There were also a few chairs and magazine racks. This was too weird…a lobby? There was a pair of glass doors that showed business hours as well. I gave Chase a questioning look, but he didn't explain anything. We turned to an automatic door and walked back onto familiar white tiles. Jeb stood in the hall way.  
"Hello Purple Cat," he said.  
"What's this all about?" I asked.  
"Calm down nothing is going to happen…yet. There are some people that are here to see you." I cocked my head to one side like a cat. Jeb gestured at the door. "Go on." My instincts were screaming…Run away…but there was no way I could do that successfully. Of all the Eraser types Jawz were the hardest for me to bring down…perhaps that's why they were chosen. I played along…as long I did that, no one got hurt. I reluctantly turned the knob. AHHHHHH! The room was WHITE! What is it with these people! Everything here is decorated like a newspaper it's either black….or white….or grey at times. But I guess we all can't be colorful, but this organization makes plenty of money…feeding off taxpayers like yourselves…what's the deal! …Okay enough of that, there was two way glass on onside and a table in the center, but what was surprising about the table was the people that sat at it….Most of the time, experiments who had been born and bred in a lab would be ecstatic at this moment…me; I was in shock...the people that had come to see me were …..My parents…….


	24. Fall part 9

See! I told you that once things couldn't get any worse something always comes along. I didn't know what to say as I saw them sitting there…They looked the same as they had the last time I saw them…although a little more aged. My mom looked the happiest to see me…more excited than she had been when I learned to ride my bike without training wheels. Like I said, I didn't know what to say and I couldn't help but notice myself backing away towards the door until I heard it lock behind me. Darn it. My dad stared at me sternly…the look he gave me that conventionally meant, "get your skinny but over here." Slowly I came closer…Please don't ask me to sit…if somebody had dropped a pen I would have instantly clinked to the ceiling and hissed.  
"Just don't stand there," my dad said. "Sit down." AH! He said it. I sat down and tried to look calm, but the sight of them was very unsettling…I knew they wouldn't do anything to hurt me…Right? The chair was cold and the air was colder and my palms were already sweaty.  
"Hi," I said, quietly.  
"Hello, Seth…sweetie, how are you?" my mom said. Sweetie? She called me sweetie! She had no right to call me that!   
"I'm okay…Why?"  
"Oh nothing, just wanted to ask…it's only polite. After all, we haven't seen you in so long. How many years?" she said looking at my father.  
"I can't remember the exact number, but it has been a while hasn't it son. I see you've barely changed."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Look at you…I expected you to be a bird kid or some other kind of creature."  
I suppressed a growl. "Well…I am very different, Dad," I chewed on the word…it was unfamiliar to me now, since I hadn't addressed anyone that way. "…those many years that you can't seem to recall I have changed quit a bit."   
"Show us then," he said leaning back in his chair. I looked down at him indignantly as I stood up and began to change. As I transformed I made sure that they heard every pop and crackle of my bones…anything to make them just as uncomfortable as me. It actually hurt a little bit, since I had been in human form for a while. After changing I sat down again. My mom put her hand over her mouth and looked a little disturbed. My dad stared at me with calculating eyes.  
After a brief pause, he scratched his chin and said, "Not bad, Seth…not bad." He turned to my mom and they began to talk to each other using scientific diction.  
I tapped the table with my claw. "Hey I'm still present here…What's going on? Why are you here?"  
My mom looked shocked. "To see you Seth…I thought you might appreciate it."  
I couldn't help but smile…the kind of smile you give someone when you are really pissed off and you don't want the person to notice.  
"That's a very nice gesture ma'am…but do you think you could have done more for me?" "What do mean?"  
I held up a finger and said "Well let me think a minute… Oh yeah, perhaps, oh I don't know...Getting me out of Lab 7 …before THEY TURNED ME INTO THIS THING!" I stood up quickly and pounded a fist into the table. My father got up too.  
"SIT DOWN!"  
"MAKE ME!"  
"Don't make me call them in here," he said sternly, locking eyes with me.   
"You'd do that?"  
"If I must."  
"Go ahead," I said getting in his face.  
"Seth, please!" my mom cried. "Please just sit down." I snarled at her, showing my fangs, then obliged her.  
"So why are you here?" I asked.  
"We've come to make you an offer," my dad said.  
"An offer?"  
"Yes, Your mother and I work for another lab, with the most elite Collectors in the country. We've heard of your performance in catching experiments. So we've decided to commission you. You would live with us just like before and you would do the same work you have done here only under far better conditions. Your skills will be put to better use at this facility. You'll be assigned to a group of highly specialized experiments that are being trained for a very special assignment."  
I had a guess at where this was going, but ventured to ask. "What kind of assignment?"  
"Capturing Maximum Ride and her flock." ….

At this point any self-respecting teenager would lash out in a fit of rage, but me? I couldn't help it…I burst out laughing and I wasn't faking it.   
"What is so funny?" My father asked his voice tight. I slowly stopped and than tried to suppress my giggling. "Answer me," he demanded. I held up a hand and took a deep breath. My mom looked at me concerned; she must've thought that I was seriously cracked.   
"Funny… You know for a second, I thought you guys were actually here to rescue me…but in fact... You're just making my life even more miserable."  
"And that's funny to you?"   
"It's the irony."  
"Seth," my mother said softly. "We only have your best interest in mind."  
"You're not the first person to tell me that recently. A Whitecoat told me that shortly before they cut my partner's wings off," I said sharply. She gasped again.  
"Seth, we would never do anything like that! Not to you!"  
"Oh really then explain to me, mom…how's being a FREAK in my best interest."  
My father looked even more agitated and my mother fell silent. She looked at my dad for guidance.  
"Lee Ann, can you leave us alone for a minute?" he asked.  
"But…"  
"Come on," he said softly escorting her out. "Let me talk to him, okay…everything will be alright." After she had left, my father turned on me with a murderous stare. He seated himself again and laced his fingers. "Seth…you would do well to respect your mother, because without her you would've been gone a loooong time ago. We never told you the reason why we let Lab 7 take you. Well now let me explain it to you, maybe after this you will see things differently."  
"I doubt it…but go ahead, I'm listening."  
"You were never supposed to make it past infancy and develop into a normal human. We had been working for the School for many years. At the time, Lee Ann was pregnant, arrangements had already been made, that once you were born, we would give you up. But when your mother held you in her arms she refused to give you away for anything…not even money, which is what we would have received in exchange. The Board consented and she was allowed to keep you, for the time being. When you turned five, your mother and I were informed that your use would be required in your early teens. Until then we were to document your development."  
"What was my supposed use?" I asked, I had always wanted to know why they did what they did…but now as I had said before, I really didn't want to know at all.  
"To put it simply, the School wanted to experiment with multiple DNA grafting. Grafting avian and human was easy enough…but to combine several strands at once in a later stage of development… that was the challenge. According to your information in the School database…you have three identifiable DNA strands that are visible in your phenotype, Maine coon, pigeon, and human."  
"I already know that."  
"However, there are seven more strands grafted into your own. They used the same technique on you that they used on Ari. That much fusion of DNA should've killed you or turned you into something completely useless. But more importantly, the whole point of multiple DNA application was to create a creature with the best qualities of various animals. Your best attribute of being able to take punishment is owed to several different animal species… and you haven't had to use this…but your digestive system is more similar to a hyena's…meaning if you needed to, you could potentially eat carrion, a talent that many experiments lack."   
"Yippee, I can eat road kill at will," I said lamely. My father's frown deepened, but continued.  
"But now Seth… your purpose has been served. The data that has been collected from you has already been put to use…those Jawz that escorted you here are one of them…the flying Eraser are another although that needs to be perfected. But besides that you were scheduled for termination a long ago. The fact that you are still alive is due to the contract you made with Jeb as well as your prowess as a Collector."  
"You told me I would think differently about this offer…I haven't changed my mind." "Don't you understand?" he said through his teeth. "You aren't worth anything, to anyone, anymore. This offer I am making you is a chance for you to be useful. If not they'll put you down…like a dog. The problem with that contract with Jeb is that he can break it anytime he likes…when he sees fit. Do you really want to live that way? At the whim of some stranger?"  
"You do realize he's outside."  
"I do…but he can't do a thing. We a higher rank than he is. He can't touch us without the board's approval. Do you understand now?"  
I leaned back in my chair and put my arms behind my head. "The way I see it, John…Even if I was to go with you the outcome would be the same. If we capture Maximum Ride and everything you hoped for is achieved, you'll still put me down. After that, I will be of no use…isn't that what children do? Once they decide to not play with a toy anymore…they toss it?" John was my father's first name and I think he resented me for calling him by that.  
"Seth," John hissed.  
"There is no amount of scowling that is going to change my mind…I'd rather be killed by a complete stranger than my own parents. My mind is made up," I said firmly.  
"NO!" Lee Ann, my mother burst into the room "You must accept, Seth! Please!" she begged sitting down at the table. "Please!"  
"Lee Ann, I thought that you of all people would understand."  
"NO! You're mine! You do what I say! "she said staring at me angrily…there was something else that they were not telling me. Then my blood ran cold as an image of her formed in my mind…Ana…my sister…..

I growled instinctively and my fur bristled. "Ana…how is she?" I asked my voice coarse. Lee Ann gave me the coldest of stares, all of her maternal love that she had displayed was gone.  
"She's just starting high school…the same one you attended," she said. "And she is doing very well."  
"What are you planning to do to her if I refuse?"   
"She will be taken to a lab as well and she will be changed to take your place." These people were SICK…how they could do something like this?  
"SO you'd take her life away from her just so you can fulfill the stupid need to capture Maximum Ride!"   
"We aren't going to do anything," Lee Ann said. "YOU are. You're the one that is going to be responsible for taking her life away from her. If you refuse, it will be YOUR fault that she will never see prom night or graduation."  
"You guys never cared about my well being…this is all about Ana…you'd rather her lead a normal life than me…"  
"How dare you say that about your sister!" Lee Ann snapped. : All you can blame is fate, Seth…that you were unfortunate enough to be my firstborn!" I was taken a back by her change of tone.  
"Now that you know what is at stake, will you accept?" John asked. I sunk in my chair…I hated this, everyone else was in control accept me…when was it going to be my turn? I was beginning to think that that chance would never come. As I sat there and thought, I began to change and shaded my eyes with my hand. When I looked up at them again…they stared at me expectantly.   
"May I have some time to think this through?" I asked them. Lee Ann and John looked at each other and their gazes softened.  
"We will give you three days, Seth. In that time seriously think about it….we will speak again." John said.  
"Thanks," I whispered. I got up and headed for the door, I looked back at them. The maternal love in Lee Ann's eyes returned.  
"See you again sweetie." I grunted and left.  
"Nice to have family isn't it?" Jeb asked as I walked out into the hallway.  
"DON'T screw with me, Jeb…You'll regret it," I replied softly looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He didn't say a word and Chase escorted me back to my room…. I had a lot to think about….

"So… are you going to explain it to me?" I asked as Chase and I walked.  
"Explain what?" he said as we walked back onto the black tile floors.   
"This."  
"Oh, this is the lobby…it was built a couple years ago after Max escaped. It was used as a front… to not give away any sign of what actually goes on here. There are tours and everything."  
"Tours of what?"  
"There is an entire wing of the School that people can walk through, Erasers are forbidden to transform in that area. To outsiders this place is a pharmaceutical company, which just so happens to be in a very obscure location."  
"Interesting," I muttered.  
"Jeb spares no expense when hiding this place...It's expensive…but it is not as gritty as killing off guests whom by accident wind up on our door step or taking them for experiments." The thought was chilling…you're lost and want to get home, then you find this place and then they haul you off to become eraser chow or worse. We moved on and headed back to the wing where everything wasn't a front. My encounter with my parents wasn't as wholesome as I had pictured it. Ana…that was my little kid sister…I hated her as I thought about my memories of her and her little innocent games she used to play with me and the life that she had that I wouldn't ever match. But she couldn't be blamed, after all she didn't even know what our parents did for a living…did she? I doubt it. This was a tough decision a whole new can of worms had been opened and I was being forced to eat everyone.  
Upon my arrival, I found that they had moved Raf back into the room and guess what he was doing? …no, not sleeping. Raf had nose buried in a shiny new puzzle book, as usual he ignored me as I walked in. He sure does like those things, an enormous stack of them were piled next to him. After Chase left I sighed and buried my face in a pillow. I was hoping it would wrap itself around my head and suffocate me…but there is no such thing as a possessed pillow.  
"Tired?" Raf asked.  
"Uh," I said, my voice muffled. "I'm tired of a lot of things, Raf…you might want to be specific."  
" I just meant in general."   
"Yeah…I'm tired in general too." I brought my head up for air. "How are you feeling? I see you've got a new puzzle book."   
"I'm okay…Kane bought these for me. She's been very…what's the word?"  
"Nice?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry about what happened Raf…it wasn't supposed to end that way." I said rotating onto my side. "Don't worry about it…what happened, happened."  
"Why did you do it?" I asked.  
"I told you back when we were at Lab 7 that you were the only friend I've got and I would be an idiot to jeopardize that," He said calmly, turning the page. "I have to really like you in order to do what I did." I smiled and Raf did the same, you know beside his occasional homicidal tendencies and being as animated as a statue…Raf was alright.  
"I learned something very interesting from that fight," Raf said.  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah…I never shared anything about my origins, PC, because I didn't remember them. That fight with the experiments helped me remember and now I wish I still had amnesia."  
"It can't be that terrible," I said, thinking of my current situation with my parents. It sucked.  
"Oh yes it can," he said gravely. "You know why Whitecoats are afraid of me?" I shook my head and the memory of Dr. Porter suddenly flashed in my mind. "They are afraid of me, because of what I did to my creator…the only person that both loved me and mistreated me at the same time…my creator was my father and I killed him." I swallowed slowly as Raf explained in detail what had happened between them on the day he discovered his powers. Then he told me about the dream that he had been having for the last several months the one about him being a little kid, with crows flying all around and shadowy figures on the outside of the living shield. "The person I was holding onto was my mother…" he said. " She was dead…one of the shadowy figures was my father and he was the one that had done it… and SHE was there too…she was and is …my sister," Raf whispered. I knew he was mentioning Mercy. I wasn't at all surprised, after all Mercy and Raf's resemblance was uncanny. Mercy never really talked much about her origins either and she also claimed to have no recollection of it. "…The dream always end with me being tranquilized…and it has never changed. After She had searched my mind it unlocked the rest of my memories," Raf said his claws tightening around the sheets. "I was taken away at birth like all the rest of the bird kids, but later on I escaped. The funny thing was, I had never taken home and I very distantly remember my mother's face, but I somehow I knew where to find her. When I wound up at the door step in the pouring rain…the woman that was my mother was….terrified of me. She loved the girl I call sister and she hated me….because to her with my clawed hands and black wings…I was a monster. Then when the day came and she lay there dying and I rushed to her side…she still pushed me away. That was the day that I got control of the crows…I never knew what happened to my sister…during that time." Raf rubbed his face with his hands "I don't think I want to talk about this anymore."  
I nodded and didn't press. "Did this talk help?" I asked curiously.  
"A little…it's past there is nothing I can really do," he said. "But, just so you know…I do appreciate having you around, PC."   
"Thanks." I said "At least I'm useful for something that doesn't involve ruining other peoples lives. You're not the only one with family problems." I rolled over and decided to sleep. I didn't feel like getting changed or anything all I wanted was to sleep. To forget about life for a little while and drift, close my eyes then fall into nothing…..

I opened eyes into the dim light of the clock, next to my bed then winced as the lamp light from the other side of the room pierced my pupils.  
"You're still awake?" I asked.  
"Don't act surprised, you've only been asleep five minutes. Besides I've been sleeping for several days, I can't even if I wanted to…I'm not tired." I grumbled to myself and turned away from the light and closed my eyes again. But sleep didn't come and all the cares that I had left behind were coming back to me. Feeling overwhelmed, I sat up and curled into a ball then closed my eyes again. I ran my fingers through my hair several times. Terrific.  
"If you can't sleep, try one of these puzzle books. These will wear you out in no time." I walked over next Raf's bed and picked one up. When I notice the garment that Raf was wearing had torn slits in the back. I choked as I saw bandages through it, where Raf's wings used to be. I turned away and sat down on my bed and pulled out a pen. The first crossword was enormous with over one hundred questions. Raf wasn't kidding when he said that this would tire me out.  
"Does it hurt?" I asked with out thinking.  
"Hurt?"  
"You know where your wings used to be."  
"It hurts from time to time…but actually I think it is an improvement. I feel lighter and besides, what's the point of flying if it hurts you. Don't worry about it, PC…I don't have that much attachment to the sky." I sighed heavily and tried answering the first few questions, which were extremely hard….this was almost like homework. The thought of my discussion with John and Lee Ann, not to long ago was getting to me. I sat at the edge of Raf's bed and our fake conversation of checking spelling began: 

_PC: My parents came to see me today. __  
__Raf: Really? You know your parents? __  
__PC: Yes, unfortunately, they came to make me an offer. __  
__Raf: Let me guess, one you can't refuse, right? __  
__PC: Yeah, since I've been doing my "job" so well they want me to go with them to work at their lab. There I would be assigned to a group that is training to capture Maximum Ride. __  
__Raf: THE Maximum Ride? __  
__PC: Who else…But you know I can't do that. If I do it will make me one of the most despised experiments ever. She had given so many people inspiration, who am I to take that from them. __  
__Raf: What happens if you refuse? __  
__PC: They will take my sister to a Lab and she will take my place. __  
__Raf: That's rough…I didn't know you had a sister too. __  
__PC: Yeah, well she's my baby sister and on top of that she's not a psycho like yours. __  
__Raf: Very funny. __  
__PC: Anyways, I don't know what to do. __  
__Raf: I don't know what to tell you PC…this contract you're in with Jeb is getting more personal every time. __  
__PC: I know…._

I sighed and worked on more of the actual crossword puzzle. When was it going to be my turn to be in control? I think I already knew the answer and I didn't want to listen to it. But the answer was a resounding "never". In life some things are given to you, other things, usually the ones you want the most, you have to reach out and take them. In my current position there was no chance of me being in control…I would have to take it from those who held it. I realized that now and my brain started ticking….

_PC: Raf, I think I know what I have to do. __  
__Raf: What is that? __  
__PC: I can't let them do this to Ana. So I am going to do what every big brother should do…I'm going to go protect her. __  
__Raf: How do you plan to— __  
__PC: I'm going to leave the School_

Raf looked at me with the typical "you're crazy" look…

_PC: Don't worry, I can make this work…I've got three days to pull this off and I think that is all the time I will need……._

"Here you are, sir," I said respectfully as I handed Jeb the report, in 12, times new roman, single spaced just as he requested. Jeb leafed through it with calculating eyes.  
"Thank you, Kane. I will have to give this a full review later," he said.  
"Very good," I said and turned.  
"Kane."  
"Yes?"  
"Remember, those people that came here last night?"  
"I do they said that they were PC's parents."  
"That's right, they made him an offer to go and work for them in at another Lab, to help catch my Max. PC was given three days to decide starting today. Would you be a dear and keep an eye on him for me?"  
"Why? Do you think PC might try something?"  
"I don't know, but just do that for me will you. Report to me if there is anything odd about his behavior; even if it is slight…let me know."  
"Alright," I said.  
"Good, I know I can always count on you," Jeb smiled. I nodded and left the room and headed back to the front desk and continued my work, for the next several hours then headed to the mess hall where PC and Rafmire would most likely be. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to be a snitch of Jeb, at this point after experiencing what PC's life had been like I didn't want to do anything to hurt him. But Jeb gave me order….Hopefully PC isn't planning anything…..

The plan I had come up with was complicated and would need every bit of the three days given to me to make it work. The School wasn't like Lab 7, it had more security than you could possibly imagine and I would have to get around that. First off I wondered the School. Anytime I got stopped, I just plainly said I needed to move around so I was just wondering. They all give me the same warning, "don't go wondering into restricted areas," and I always assured them that I wouldn't. After half the day, I had come to the inescapable conclusion that getting out of here was next to impossible. There were very few areas where there were no cameras and that included the bathrooms used by the Whitecoats and the janitor closest. They were good places to discuss planning with Raf, but other than that they were completely useless. At dinner I continued to calculate ways of getting out of here. The door to the mess hall opened and Kane walked in. The Erasers whistled at her as she walked by their table. She ignored them and procured a try of food. Then to my surprise came down and sat in front of me.  
"Hello," she said pleasantly.   
"Hello?" I said.  
"How's Raf doing?"  
"He's okay…but he still can't get out of bed."  
"So what have you been up to? I heard about your parents."  
"Oh? What did you hear?"  
"That they make you an offer to capture Maximum Ride, Have you made a decision?" she asked.  
"I've been thinking about it …but there is more to it than just the offer. Nobody told you what will happen if I refuse."  
"What will happen?"  
"It's really nothing you need to concern yourself with Kane. But right now I am still undecided about what to do."   
"Oh," she said scattering the corn on her plate. What was she getting at? What was she looking for? I decided to not bother figuring it out…one thing you can always count on is if you give someone enough rope they'll hang themselves. I finished my dinner and got up "Nice talking with you…if you don't mind I'm going back to my room now."  
"Okay," she said. I left the mess hall and headed to my own. Inside Raf was sleeping with a puzzle book on his lap. I sat down and pulled out my picture of Jeb and my sharpie, to add to my artistic masterpiece. I extended his enormous mustache up to the top corners of the photo and blacked out some more of his teeth. This was amusing for about two minutes. I had already butchered most of it from pervious fits of boredom. I moved to the family photo, and with new devious creativity, set to work on my mom and dad. This reminded me of the situation…there were cameras everywhere and I am sure that there were plenty in the ventilation system. I could get a more accurate picture if I talked to Kane she was allowed in my restricted areas than I was…But no…it's too risky. I've learned my lesson from Fox, you can't trust personnel, for nothing, they turn on you too easily. There has to be an angle something I hadn't thought of yet . The best time to escape would be during the daytime. If what Chase told me about the Lobby was true the Erasers can't transform or touch me there, out of fear of exposing what they are. This fake place may work to my advantage. But even so the problem was getting there. The Eraser types I had seen were the regular kind and Jawz. There were no Wratihs or Land Sharks from what I have seen but I can't overlook the possibility that there might still be some here. The whole situation was frustrating and it was making my head hurt. Raf yawned and stretched.  
"Enjoy your nap?"  
"Very much," he muttered sarcastically. He reached for the remote to the television and started flipping through channels. Among the busy colors and flashes a channel caught my eye.  
"Raf, stop, go back one." On this channel a woman dressed in a suit was pointing to some funky looking graphics on a map of the general area. There was one particular cluster of pixels which caught my attention. It was massive with a thin green outside and a thick yellow and red inside. A thunderstorm and by the looks of it,it was going to be a rough one. According to the lady on the screen this atmospheric monster would be here by Wednesday…day three… As the weather women went over the specs of the storm it occurred to me that this might be the break that I desperately needed…..

"PC? Is this how you spell rutabaga?" Raf asked me as he passed his puzzle book to me with a message inside:

Raf: So you're going to make the attempt huh?  
PC: Yeah, if the meteorologist is right, a storm like that could knock out the power. Hopefully long enough for me to make some head way for an escape.  
Raf: You do realize this place is bound to have generators.  
PC: I have thought of that…that is why I need to cover as much ground as I can before that happens. If luck is willing the storm could knock out the generators too. But I am not getting my hopes that high. With a storm this violent a lightening strike is inevitable. I wish there was some way I could be certain.  
Raf: Perhaps you could ask Storm?  
PC: No, the guy hates me…after all we are the ones that captured him. He won't bargain with me.  
Raf: How do you know that?  
PC: I don't need to know, Raf, it's common sense.  
Raf: Sometimes people change…they are willing to do things and strike alliances with people they hate to get something they want, you of all people should know that, you've done the same.  
PC: You're right…How am I supposed to talk to him?  
Raf: No clue…Tomorrow is day two...I would suggest being a little less cautious and I think I should emphasis "a little". Try coaxing Kane.  
PC: Kane? No way…she came over to eat with me today and she asked me about my decision. Something smells wrong about her.  
Raf: Well does it really matter, if she's curious?  
PC: Yes, because if she's curious that means Jeb is curious. I only get one shot at this I can't afford to mess it up.  
Raf: Come on, PC, all you have to do is stay two steps ahead of her. You can turn people around…I've seen you do it. Kane is no different.  
PC: That's easy for you to say…you're the one in bed all day.  
Raf: Well if I was feeling stronger maybe I would help you. But also think…what choices do you have? Not many? Either rely on chance or try and make an offer with Storm. If he cooperates things will move a lot more smoothly.  
PC: We'll see.

"Hey, Raf, can I have the remote if you're not going to watch TV?" He shrugged and tossed it to me. I began to flip channels and finally settled on the Food Network and watched a show on how to make apple pie.  
"Why are we watching this?" Raf asked.  
"We aren't watching anything, I am…Why? Because I like it."  
"Geez, you like food so much you'd think you would way 300 pounds."  
"Actually I do weigh 300 pounds…but that is just because I have thick bones." After the show was over I switched off the television and went to sleep.


	25. Fall part 10

"What have you found out?" Jeb asked.  
"Nothing really, sir. He just said that he was undecided." I was becoming very sleepy, why did Jeb summon me so late?  
"I see…hmmm…maybe he isn't going to try and run after all. Be sure to keep an eye on him, Kane….Don't let me down." He said.  
"I won't," I told him, it sounded full-hearted, but really I wasn't sure. I had convinced myself from our conversation at dinner that PC wasn't up to anything sneaky, but Jeb was still on edge…..

Okay…Day 2, objective? Figure out if anyone knows about the storm coming, keep an eye out for Wraiths and Land Sharks and of course the trickiest one of all get Kane to tell me where the experiments were held….. I set out for my routine wandering route through the School, observing things that might help and hinder my escape. Suddenly, I heard growling noises and shouts. Uh oh? Is it another experiment acting up? Then I heard the sound of what was supposed to be a coarse bark and then the tick, tick, tick of claws against tile. Rounding the corner was a creature I had never seen before. It had a wrinkly face with a bashed in snout like a bull dog. Its mouth was extremely wide, revealing rows and rows of teeth. The thing had an extremely muscular body with faint black stripes on its back. It leapt on me and knocked me on the floor. It growled and sniffed, its breath was absolutely foul and its saliva was bright green.  
"Get off of him," Chase said irritably grabbing the freakish dog by its collar.  
"Thanks," I said getting to my feet. "What is that thing?" Chase smiled and scratched it between its ears.  
"This, my friend, is a Howler. A new critter, the Whitecoats developed. They're easier to train than Land Sharks and on top of that, they have a higher obedience rate."   
"Gotta love progress," I said. "So does this thing swim too?"  
"You bet…but its niftiest feature is its bite. No matter what you've heard a dog's mouth is not cleaner than a human's. Matter of fact, dog bites are said to get infected more easily because of the bacteria in their mouths. The Whitecoats exploited that and increased the bacteria count in their saliva. One bite from these things can slow down any target in a matter of minutes." I patted the Howler on the head. Its fur was nice and soft.  
"Very spiffy…but wouldn't that make experiments too sick to be experimented on?" I asked.  
"No, not really, the wounds are easily treated, if you know what to use. Most people will try alcohol, but that actually doesn't help. To cure a bite from a Howler, you need to use iodine."  
"Interesting," I said "…maybe me and Raf can have one of these when we start collecting experiments again. It would make our lives a lot easier."  
"Maybe," Chase said with shrug. "Now if you will excuse me, I've got to get this guy to the rest of his pack for training. See you later."   
"Uh huh." I continued on my walk looking around and acting natural for a few more hours, then headed to the mess hall for lunch. I went earlier than usual and the place was actually full of people. I sat at a table not too far from the Erasers and Whitecoats. The noise level was pretty high. I changed my ears to cat ears, to listen in on people's conversations. Nothing so far had been mentioned about the storm coming our way. This was good. Wait a minute:  
"Yes, I heard about this storm that's coming," a Whitecoats said.  
"Do you think it will take out the power?"  
"That all depends. Of all the things we spend our money on, we didn't even buy lightening rods. So an outage is possible."  
"But we've got generators, right?"  
"Yes, so no problem." …hmmm…the idea of talking to Storm was becoming more and more favorable even though I hated the kid. Then as if on cue, Kane entered the room. I crossed my fingers and hoped that she would sit at my table again. She did.Yesssss.   
"How are you?" I asked.  
"Fine…make a decision yet?"   
"No? I'm still thinking about it. Why are you pushing me?" I asked.  
"Because Jeb is curious…he wanted me to keep an eye on you."  
"That was quick…I thought I was going to have to pry it out of you," I said.  
"Now that I have been honest with you, you have to be honest with me. Are you planning something?"   
"Nope…not a thing," I lied. She got in my face and tried to see if I would waver in any way.  
"What are you staring at?" I asked. She backed off and we ate in silence for a while. "You know, something has been bugging me."  
"What? "  
"I've walked the grounds more times than I can count and I haven't seen any experiments anywhere?"  
"That's because they are hidden."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, do you think that the Whitecoats are stupid enough to keep them in plain view?"  
"Yeah."   
"Well they aren't…why do you ask?"  
"I'm curious," I said. …..

Kane glared at me angrily. Suddenly a coarse bark could be heard and the doors burst open as Chase was dragged in by his new charge, a Howler. Everyone grumbled amongst themselves. I waved to Chase, who was struggling to keep a good grip on the leash. Kane gave the Howler a look of disgust.  
"Aren't those new things disgusting," she said.   
"Oh I don't know about that, I think their kind of cute."   
"You're joking." I shook my head.  
"No, I'm not."   
"Those things are ugly."  
"Ugly? That's such a harsh word…He's just a different kind of pretty." Kane looked at me eyes half lidded and I eyebrows level. "It's ugly.."  
"What ever you say…but this brings me back to my question of where are those things stored."  
"Those Howlers are stored in kennels," Kane said. "I think on Level 3"  
"Level 3?"  
" Yeah it's one of those places you aren't supposed to go…so don't go wandering in there…well come to thing of it, you couldn't even get in there if you wanted to, you need a key card and only Whitecoats and some Erasers carry those." Before Kane could realize what she had done, Chase wondered over with his Howler.  
"You mind if I sit here?" he asked balancing a tray in one hand. I looked at Kane out of the corner of my eye and she mouthed "no" and shook her head vigorously.  
I smiled slyly. "Sure"   
"Thanks. By the way PC, if I were you I think you should avoid changing into your cat form around the Howlers. When some of the Erasers transformed, The Howlers started using their tails as chew toys." The Howler that was with Chase put its paws on the table. "Down, Buddy," Chase said sternly.  
"Buddy? That's its name?" I asked.  
"Yeah. He's too friendly to be called Vicious or Terror."  
"See, Kane, isn't that cute?" She ignored me and scowled at her mashed potatoes. "I think she will need some convincing." I reached out and petted Buddy on the head and started baby talking to him. "Who's the best Howler in the world."  
"Well it seems you're pretty good with animals."   
"Well Chase, I am one myself."  
"I know, Don't get him riled, okay," He warned, as he finally settled down to eat. Buddy tried to take food from Chase's tray. Chase slapped his muzzle, "No." Buddy grumbled and rested on the floor.  
"Psst, Buddy," I said dropping my roll on the floor. The critter devoured it in seconds and sat up on his haunches. "More?" The Howler snorted its nub tail wagging. I placed my tray on the floor. "Knock yourself out." Buddy set to work and soon he was licking the tray clean. He whined as I placed the drool covered tray back on the table. "No more, Buddy,." I said. The Howler grumbled again and laid down his head between his paws. Kane stared horrified at the drool covered tray. Then I got an idea.  
"Hey Buddy," I said slapping my thigh to get his attention. "Get up here."  
"PC," Chase said in a warning tone.  
"Ease up and eat, Chase." Buddy put his massive head on the table.  
"Okay" I leaned over and put my head against his. "You see that girl over there." Kane's eyebrows shot up as Buddy fixed his gaze on her. He growled in his throat." Yeessss…. She's got a biscuit over there." I whispered. "You want that biscuit?" Buddy's tongue lolled out of his mouth.  
"Don't you dare," Kane said hoarsely. The Howler's head started inching toward her. Kane quickly grabbed the biscuit and slid it across the table and Buddy engulfed it instantly. I pulled on his collar and said "Okay, now you behave, we've spoiled you enough." Buddy obeyed.  
Kane looked at me, murderously "Don't-do-that-again!"  
"Come on Kane, I was just trying to get you acquainted."  
She shuddered "That is all the acquainting I need."  
"You shouldn't spoil him like that, PC, he'll expect you to feed him that way all the time," Chase recommended.  
"Don't worry, Chase, Buddy can handle himself and I can handle Buddy…isn't that right." I said looking at the Howler who was now intently licking himself.  
"Yeah, right," Kane said sarcastically. She snickered at me and continued to eat. Now I have no remorse for what I did next. I reached for Buddy's collar and found the latch that connected it with the leash.  
"Buddy," I said. Instantly he looked up.  
"You remember that pretty girl I showed you…the one with the biscuit?" The Howler bobbed his head. I looked directly at Kane.  
"Why don't you."  
"PC," Kane warned.  
"Give."  
"No."   
"Her."  
"No."  
"A nice."  
"No."   
"Lathery."  
"No."  
"Wet."  
"Don't you dare."  
"…Kiss." I unlatched the leash and Buddy launched forward under the table, like a furry torpedo with bright green tendrils of slobber hanging from his massive jowls. The look on Kane's face was priceless… a look of utter horror with her eyes as big as tangerines. She screamed as Buddy shot up between her legs and knocked her over and began licking her face. Everyone in the mess hall was laughing uproariously and so was I…until Chase slapped me in the back of the head.  
"What'd you do that for?" Chase said angrily rushing to pull Buddy off of Kane. I couldn't help it, I was still laughing. Chase pulled Kane to her feet. After a few seconds of looking at her, he started laughing too. Her face was covered in slobber, but what was the real kicker, was her hair, which actually stuck straight up in the air…kind of like the crown on Lady Liberty. Chase quickly pulled himself together and turned on me.   
"What do you think you are doing? Setting loose Buddy on Kane like that, she's a mess." "It was just for fun...isn't that right, Kane." She whipped around and punched me in the eye.   
Everyone in the room went, "Ohhhhh."  
Chase tossed Buddy's leash to me. "Here take Buddy, to his kennel on Level 3, while I get Kane cleaned up."  
"But I'm not allowed on Level 3." I said getting to my feet. Chase looked at me exasperatedly "Don't worry about it. I'll let security know that you are going down there." He placed something in my hand and said, "Here's the key card." ……

Like taking candy from a VERY big baby…I struggled to stop smiling as I left with Buddy on his leash. I had no idea where Level 3 was and I never recalled Chase telling us about it. I guess it was one of the 200 other protocols he neglected to tell us because he trusted that we were going to be good and not do anything stupid. I also figured that if the Howlers and Land Sharks were stashed down there then the experiments might be down there too. I followed the signs through a maze of hallways all of, which I tried to memorize by looking for familiar objects. Finally I made it to the door marked Level 3 and inserted the key card. The locks opened and a cool blast of air blew in my face. "Alrighty," I muttered and tugged at Buddy's leash. He whined and followed me.

After sending Kane off to get herself cleaned up I paid a visit to the security center and poked my head in, but to my surprise there was no one there. I looked at the door; it said "Gone for Lunch." I shook my head, lazy bums and closed the door. I didn't need to watch PC…I trusted him to do what he was supposed to do and snoop.

It was dimly lit in the part of the School and cold too. I kept an eye out for cameras and remembered that Chase had already informed security that I supposed to be down there. Now was the time to pretend to be lost. I had a good idea where the Howlers and Land Sharks were because of the stench… it was unmistakable. Buddy whined as we approached the kennels "Don't worry were not going there yet," I said softly. I turned to the right and walked down another hallway filled with doors, probably several inches thick filled with cages where mutant children sat with sad eyes. Moving on, I went down another hallway full of doors.  
"Seth is that you?" a familiar voice said. I turned to my left and saw Storm peering out at me through the bars on the small window in the door.  
"You know that used to be my real name," I said. "It's PC, now."  
"What do the letters stand for, $&&&?"  
"That was uncalled for…no, it stands for Purple Cat or politically correct or personal computer."  
"Very funny, so what are you doing down here?"   
"I came to drop Buddy off."  
Storm looked down at the beast. "Cute dog…kind of looks like you."  
"I thought so, too," I said scratching the Howler's head. "But I also came down here to talk to you and I am taking a big risk, too. We Collectors aren't allowed on this level. I guess just in case we get an attack of conscience."  
"Why do you want to talk to me?"  
"Let's just say I have a proposal for you."  
"Forget it, I don't make deals with the likes of you."  
I chuckled "I said the same thing a long time ago…anyways, I'm not sure if you are aware…that there is a massive storm coming." Storm turned his back on me. "One with lots of lightening and hail. I was wondering if you could perhaps have lightening strike hard enough take out the power and the back-up generators?" Storm still ignored me. "I can understand if you CAN'T; after all, it is quite an undertaking."   
Storm whipped around. "Don't insult me…I've been sensing that storm for a while. I might be able too—." He stopped and looked at me angrily. I smiled back at him. "Oh, you're good."   
"Can you do it?" I asked, getting serious.  
"You're unbelievable, you take down my flock, have me taken here, which has made my life a living hell and now you're standing there asking me to help you."  
"I'm not going to be "asking" you here in a minute." I replied. "Can you do it?"  
"No…I can't…you see this nice little hat the Whitecoats put on me? It prevents me from controlling the weather. I can't get to it because my hands are bound."  
"We can't have that. Come closer." I reached through the bars and undid the buckle on the strap under Storm's chin. "There you go. Now you give me the biggest power outage you can muster." I said turning.  
"Well, wait a minute."  
I growled and turned around. "What?" Storm looked at me with a sly grin on his face.  
"If I do something for you, you have to do something for me."….

Day 3 creaked into place like the arms on a rusty clock. It was agonizing; my heart was going at top speed all morning as I pretended to act normally. After some debating and smooth talking, Storm and I were able to come up with a plan that was lopsided by any standard, but we would both walk away with what we wanted, our freedom. The agreement was that I had to come and release Storm when the lights went out. I told him, I didn't care what happened to him after we were off the grounds. But we agreed to cooperate with one another as long as there was a need. Other than that we would avoid each other like the plague. Raf was another variable. He was still weak from the battle with Mercy, even though he had the strength to get out of bed, he would still get very tired and quickly. During these days he had lost some of his former stamina and that was something that I couldn't afford. I only got one shot at this. After swapping puzzle books and having an extended visit with Raf in the bathroom where there are NO cameras. He told me that he wouldn't mind staying behind. Raf argued that it was better this way. I didn't see how, but he saw the world through an entirely different lens so maybe he saw something I didn't. Then there was Kane. After I put Buddy away, she came by to chew me out. I preferred to keep her in the dark about the whole thing. She was too close to Jeb and even though you want your enemies closer than your friends, you don't want them too close. Kane was a loose cannon at any rate and it was difficult to gauge which side she was really on and those kinds of people you need to stay away from if you want something like this to work. I learned my lesson with Fox; always go for the black and white people, never go with grey. I watched the clock frequently…I couldn't help it, I was anxious to get out of there, every second that ticked by meant one more bit of time that the Whitecoats had to figure out what I was doing. According to weather reports, the storm that was heading our way would arrive in the morning sometime. But meteorology is not always accurate so Storm told me to be ready at anytime. Once the lights went out it was Showtime whether it was appropriate or not.  
I sat on my bed with Buddy's head cradled in my lap. I had brought him over to show Raf. Chase said that I should be the one to handle him from now on. After the incident in the lunch room, Buddy wouldn't listen to anybody but me. So as luck would have it, I still had the card key. Chase told me he would clear this little security violation with the higher ups including Jeb. He saw no harm in it and he was the chief of the security team, so they shouldn't have any problem either. What an idiot. Raf casually ignored me as he always did. Reaching under my bed I pulled out the feather Bree gave me a long time ago. It was the only thing I possessed that had her scent. I smiled inwardly at the idea of possibly seeing her again. No matter where she was, I could track her down using this single feather. I also wondered if her attitude towards me had changed. COME ON! LET"S GET THIS OVER WITH! I thought. It was 10:00 and my nerves were shot. Buddy looked at me strangely; I guess he could sense my tension. Rain started pounding barbarously on the building and the ticking sound of hail joined in. I almost forgot to breath I was so tense. Then relief came as the lights began to flicker. I brushed the feather I held across my face. "I'm coming, Bree," I whispered and the lights went out accompanied by an unearthly loud clap of thunder…..

I quickly stuffed the feather in my pocket.  
"Good luck," Raf said to me as I ran out the door, Buddy trotting along beside me. The hallway was dark and I could barely see. I halted and reached for Buddy's collar. "Okay, boy, I need you to take me to Level 3, understand." I felt us move forward and as we walked my eyes began to adjust to the dark. I was surprised that the hallways were not swarming with personnel …I guess they had an unhealthy amount of confidence in those back up generators. After a few moments, I heard footsteps approaching quickly, followed by the flicker of flashlights …from what I could tell the footsteps were light like a regular humans. I hid around a corner and then lashed out, knocking the Whitecoat unconscious and relieving him of his flashlight. I whistled for Buddy and he followed. Heart still going into over drive, I slid the card, but the door didn't open. I groaned in frustration, I should have known that some of these doors ran on electrical power. I wasn't going to let a closed door screw me over, so I placed the flash light in my mouth and pulled on the door. It didn't budge. Buddy barked at me and I looked down. He was facing the hallways, someone was coming. I transformed my arms and latched my clawed finger into the door and slowly pulled open and bolted down the corridors, to Storm's cell.   
"What took you?" he snapped impatiently. I rolled my eyes and violently tore the lock off the door .  
"Come on, we've got to move," I said, undoing Storm's restraints.  
"Wait! We just can't leave them." Storm said, gesturing at the other cells.   
"No time," I said hastily.  
Storm grabbed my sleeve. "We can't." I jerked away and moved off. I didn't need to explain to him the gravity of the situation; he knew it quite well. If he wanted to save them, fine, but I only agreed to release him. Moving quickly, I heard Storm mumbling behind me as we left. A wave of guilt washed over me, but it didn't make me turn around.  
"Why are we bringing him?" Storm argued, jabbing a finger at Buddy.  
"Can't be helped, he follows me everywhere," I replied. "Less talk, more walking, any moment the Whitecoats are going figure out that their technology has failed them." No sooner had I said it, alarms started to blare. Storm and I broke into a run. As we rounded a corner I slid to a stop as I spotted a Wraith and Jawz. The Jawz was the first on to spot us.  
"Hey! What are you doing here! Collectors are confined to their quart— Hey!" I didn't have time for this. I charged forward and leaped at the Jawz, transforming in mid air. He grabbed me by the head and threw me against the wall. Storm had joined in and was fighting the Wraith and holding his own. Vision blurred I attacked again and slashed the Jawz, which didn't seem to down much, because he slugged me hard.  
"You two are going to be in big trouble," he said. Then suddenly, the Jawz let out a horrible scream and as Buddy pounced on him and brought the brute to the floor. The Howler snarled ferociously and snapped the Jawz collar bone with one bite. Then he moved to the Jawz's throat and that was it. Storm had knocked out the Wraith he was fighting.   
"Just don't sit there," he said. "Let's go." I nodded and whistled for Buddy. I got to my feet and began to run when CHOMP. I yelled and looked over my shoulder. Buddy had my tail in his jaws. I remembered Chases warning and rolled my eyes.  
"Let go, Buddy," I said tugging on my tail. Buddy yanked on my tail and I fell to the floor his nub tail wagging. Storm started laughing at me. I quickly transformed back, and the tail receded and slithered out of Buddy's jaws. I got to my feet and didn't bother to reprimand him; it was my fault for ignoring Chase's warning. The three of us continued on. Erasers were swarming the halls now and we had to be more careful. We ran through a maze of more hallways and staircases. It seemed that everyone was more concerned about the experiments that were already locked up than the ones that were escaping. We finally made it to the grounds. Rain and hail pounded our heads, thunder and lighting ravaging the sky. Cautiously, we made or ways across the grounds towards the barbed wire fence, when the roars of Land Sharks could be heard. They galloped at us, muscles trembling and jaws dripping. It was a pack of six big ones and they looked hungry. We picked up the pace with the creatures closing in behind us…..

Suddenly lightening began to strike the ground. The Land sharks let out surprised cries as the discharges struck close to them. But they continued to pursue us in full stride.  
"Storm, stop it! It's not helping, let's just make it to the fence." He nodded and we continued to run. I looked over my shoulder and noticed more Land Sharks joining the pack. "Move! Move!" I shouted. We finally reached the tall fence. "Storm, take Buddy!" I said  
. "Are you crazy I can't carry that thing!"  
"Storm, please?" The creatures at our backs were closing in and fast. He sighed impatiently and opened his wings. Storm wrapped his arms around Buddy and began to flap feverishly, to get aloft and soon they were up and over. I leapt at the fence and started to climb. I didn't look down or over my shoulder. Suddenly, 400 pounds of muscle and teeth slammed against my back, nine inch claws digging into my skin. I cried out as the Land Shark used its weight to yank me off the fence onto the ground. As soon as I was down they were all over me like a school of piranha. I thrashed at them bringing up my arms to protect my face and throat. Next I heard Storm yell and multiple lightning bolts came down striking the Land Sharks. I got to my feet just as one of them leaped at me and I kicked it in the throat. More started to come at me and I fended them off the best that I could.  
"PC, get out of there!" Storm shouted "There are too many." I tried to climb the fence again, but I was brought back down. I heard Buddy barking and whining. I slugged a Land Shark and went to the fence again. Out of the corner of my eye, a Land Shark was about to make an attack, when it was brought down by something huge. Buddy shook the Land shark in his jaws like a rag doll and tossed it aside. He stood in front of me defensively, his teeth bared. He roared ferociously at the Land Sharks and they shrank back, but didn't retreat. They gnashed their teeth a him and began to move about nervously.  
"Get out of here I'll hold them off." A voice said in my head, I looked down at Buddy.  
"Are you talking to me?"  
"Go, master." I was surprised; Buddy was actually more intelligent than I gave him credit for. I knew he was smart but not that smart. "GO!" Buddy turned on me and roared ferociously. I swallowed and began to climb the fence. When I was near the top I looked down. Despite his friendly nature, Buddy was still a ferocious killing machine and I neglected to remember that. He was stronger and bigger than the Land Sharks and he even managed to take down a Jawz. I landed on my feet on the other side and the Land Sharks attacked. "Run and never look back." Buddy's voice resonated. I obeyed, but stole one more glance over my shoulder and saw Buddy fighting the Land Sharks. Next I forced myself to look away and Storm and I dashed off. That was the last time I ever saw Buddy…..

I walked briskly down the hallways to the security center, my rage boiling. The power was finally fixed and apparently something had happened during that power failure. This was a disaster; one Jawz was dead along with one Howler, the one I was training, Buddy and dozen Land Sharks. Everyone in the security center was working busily as I entered.  
"What happened?" I roared, as humans scurried around like rats.  
"Two experiments are gone, Chase, one that goes the name Storm and the other a Collector, Purple Cat," One of the security operators reported. My heart jumped.  
"What?"  
"We've tried to locate them, but they are nowhere on the grounds sir." Suddenly, the door opened and Jeb came in behind me with Kane.  
"What's going on?" he said exasperated, keeping his anger in check. Jeb never liked losing control of anything, whether it be his emotions or his experiments.  
"Two experiments are gone, Mr. Batchelder… Storm and Purple Cat," a security officer explained.  
Jeb frowned and shook his head. "Track them," he commanded.  
"I wish we could, but we aren't getting a signal from PC's Ring. He must have gotten it off some how," the officer said.  
"Impossible. Those things can't be broken. What about Storm?"  
"His signal I'm getting, but it is coming in a little distorted. Once he's out of this area the signal will disappear completely."   
"This is a disaster," Jeb said. He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial. "Get ready to track this signal and put it on speaker."

As I walked aimlessly down the road, the cell phone in my pocket began to ring. I knew it could only be one person. I slid it out of my pocket and answered it….  
"Hello?" Purple Cat's voice rang through the speakers in the room.  
"PC, do you mind telling me, where you are going?" Jeb asked cordially.   
"That's none of your business." I watched Jeb's face darken in an instant, his stone was still clam. "It is my business to know. Please come back PC, you're only making this harder on yourself."  
"That's your opinion…How does it feel now to not be in control? I hope that feeling sticks with you for a looong time. I've had to deal with that feeling for years. I'm sick of you and your Whitecoats. This conversation is over."  
"Fine then, just so you know… there is no where you can hide. We WILL find you ! You hear me!" There was a crunching noise followed by a screeching sound similar to an out of tune mic. Everyone in the room covered their ears and then there was silence.  
"Did you get a location?" I asked, the officer in charge of tracking the call.   
"Yes!...no."  
"What?"  
"The signal just vanished."  
"Is there no other way to track him?" I asked Jeb.  
Suddenly, his face brightened and he turned to another operator. "See if you can get the signal from, PC's chip."  
"I thought he wasn't chipped?" I said.  
"Oh he is, a long time ago when PC agreed to become a collector; I injected him with a microchip. It allowed me not only to track his movement, but also to control him if he got fresh. It's planted somewhere on his vertebrae."  
One of the guards began to type feverishly on the keyboard, "Mr. Batchelder, we've got something." He moved to the operator's side. On the screen was a topographical map of the surrounding area and a yellow blinking dot.  
"We've got him," the operator said.  
"No, wait." The light faltered and then went out. "Get it back, get the signal back." The operator typed quickly and small windows started to appear on screen. "It's saying error…The chip must've been damaged somehow." Jeb, finally loosing his temper, pounded his fist on the desk "He's gone…disappeared, just like a ghost."…..


	26. Fall part 11

The devil went down to Georgia; he was lookin for a soul to steal…. I lied in the back of blue pick up truck, listening to that song. The radio must have played it one thousand times, so I knew it by heart and this point I was lip syncing. But that's the one thing about hitchhiking; you have to listen to other people's music. I had been traveling for several days making my way back across the country on highway 40 , a long strip of road that goes from the west coast to the east coast and vice versa. It kind of sucked, me not having a car or anything fancy like that. All I had was the clothes on my back, a will to live, Bree's feather and an assortment of credit cards, which I lifted from several people. Hitchhiking is not the safest thing to do in the world, but it is better than walking. I didn't know exactly what I would do when I got to the east coast. But one thing was for sure, I would need to call a meeting and clean up this little mess I had made in the Network as well as collecting my sister so that my parents don't turn her into a freak like me. Finding her wouldn't be as hard as I once thought. My mom told me that she was attending the same high school I was. So there was at least a starting point.   
I turned on my side and tried to sleep but couldn't because I could feel every bump in the road. Next time, I'll try to hitch a ride with someone that has a limo or maybe a min van. I heard the breaks screech as we turned into a Seven Eleven. I yawned drowsily and sat up. The station was bright with lots of trucks and their truckers.  
I stretched and asked the driver as he came out. "Where are we?"  
"Oklahoma, son. Where'd you say you were headed?"   
"East," I replied, I couldn't get anymore specific than that because I really hadn't decided on a destination yet.  
"You can't tell me more than that?"  
"You needn't worry," I said, crawling out of the bed of the truck. "I can manage from here."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, thanks for the ride," I said patting the truck.  
"You're welcome, take care." I nodded and walked inside the Seven Eleven for a snack. By the time I came out the pickup truck was gone.  
I sighed and stretched again, "Now what?" I said to myself. It was late and I really wasn't in the mood for traveling through the night. I had done that to get this far and let me tell you I regretted it in the morning. I walked back inside the store and approached the cashier, a short thirty year old Caucasian, who obliviously hated his job. I could sense his irritability, but I had to ask.  
"Excuse me, how far is it to the nearest town?" I asked.  
He looked up at me from his wrinkled copy of Sports Illustrated, probably out dated. " 200 miles, not far." Not Far? In what age is that "NOT FAR"? Maybe by car…  
"Thank you," I said, pushing off the counter.  
"You look a little young to be out this late," a voice said from behind. I whirled around. I hadn't been in contact with any erasers lately and I was hoping that the person wasn't one. A cop stood in my way, who looked down his nose at me.  
"I'm old enough," I said.   
"Really? Where you're folks?"  
"Outside," I said convincingly. I crossed my arms and gave him an irritated stare. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to them." I pushed passed the cop and headed for the exit. Told you I was a good lair. He watched me like a hawk, but didn't stop me. As I got farther away he ventured down an aisle in the store. I sighed; I knew I couldn't stay here now and began to trudge down the road. Oklahoma was nothing special, it had beautiful starry skies, but the land was as flat as a pancake and dull. Walking in the dark is a little foreboding, but I didn't mind, I had been in more terrifying situations. As I walked I thought about Jeb's warning. I hadn't taken it seriously thus far, since I hadn't been stopped by any eraser squads. Maybe I was just getting lucky. An occasional car zipped by me and I almost got hit by one. After the close encounter I decided to call it quits for the night. I pitched camp in a corn field and curled up amongst the stiff stocks and went to sleep….

The piercing sound of my alarm clock woke me from my usual sweet dreams. It was seven in the morning and another boring school day. High school is not as great as I was once told. But I didn't mind, I had a great circle of friends and I had good positioning on the social ladder. By the way, my name is Ana Skynard. I'm your average teenager, sapphire eyes and long black straight hair. In middle school they used to call me Ana the banana, mostly because it rhymed. Fortunately my favorite fruit isn't a banana…its cherries.  
I slid out of bed and got ready for school. My blinds were drawn, preventing any sunlight from coming in. Getting up in the morning was the hardest part of the day, as I am sure it is for everyone. The major hurdle I had was picking out what to wear. In high school, or at least the one I attend, you are what you wear, and I had a good rep for staying in style. After picking out a suitable outfit I hurried down stairs to throw some breakfast together. My Maine coon cat, Pogo, was sitting on the counter watching me. He was a very big, and very lazy cat. I had gotten him when I was about 10 or 8 I don't remember; I just remember I was young. Pogo was a present for me, from my parents, who at the moment were off on business. So I had to take care of myself, which was no biggie. I had done this before. My parents, they're great, nice people and I don't think they have a mean bone in their bodies. They're pharmacists. I tossed two pieces of bread into the toaster and poured some apple juice. One of my best friends told me that apple juice is good for the soul. Pogo bounded off the counter and rubbed himself against my leg, purring. I sighed and looked around the kitchen. Things couldn't be any better, I was living the American dream and loving it I might add. A few seconds later the toast popped up and breakfast was served. After that I was off…. 

Hunger! FOOOD! …that was all I could think about as I continued to travel on foot. Today was really…REEEEALLLY HOT and the fact that I was traveling on an empty stomach didn't help. The last time I had eaten was in the corn field I slept in and that was a week ago. Now my stomach was full of…nothing and I was panting like crazy…yeah, panting…I don't have sweat glands… My feet ached and I longed for some shade. I had lost track of where I was in terms of states, but I knew that I had left Oklahoma and Arkansas behind me. Suddenly in the distance, a large green sign appeared, that said "WELCOME TO TENNESSEE". To a driver it was just another sign…to me…it provided SHADE! Not a lot, but a little. I ran up and hugged the sign and then collapsed underneath it.  
"Rest a bit," I said to myself and lied there. Darn country roads. Suddenly a strange but tasty scent filled the air…it was oily and warm kind of smelt like fried chicken? I sat up and sniffed the air, good thing there was no one around. Following the scent, I arrived in the middle of the road, where a opossum carcass laid festering in the sun. I looked at it, repulsed at its appearance and myself for thinking that this thing's scent even remotely resembled fried chicken. Then I remembered what my dad had told me about my anatomy. He told me I had the intestinal fortitude of a hyena, which was not only a hunter but a scavenger as well. I licked my lips…I was really hungry…and there appeared to be nothing for miles. I kneeled down next to the thing then…NO WAY! I stormed back to the sign and stood beside it. "What am I thinking?" I said. I began to pace back and forth. Don't look at it...Just don't look at it…I snuck a glance…NO! I'm not doin' it…I can't sink to that level…but if I don't I could wind up rotting in the sun along with it. I sat on the ground, tired and annoyed and pulled out Bree's feather, which had been ruffled do to travel. I sniffed it…it still had her scent. At this point in my journey I had decided to return to my home, to get my sister. She was in the greatest danger of all and I had to get to her or die trying. My former home, where was I was born was a town in Rhode Island. I would have to change routes soon. I had no map so I going with my gut, which was surprisingly accurate. I owe it all to my pigeon DNA. Suddenly the rumble of an engine reached my ears…a car. If I can get the driver to stop…than I could get a ride and then get some REAL fried chicken! I relished the thought and instantly held out my hand, thumb up and waited. The car that approached was red, Ford Mustang convertible…filled with very appealing young ladies, probably the rich type. What more could a guy ask for…I know a bucket of chicken!...FOCUS!. I didn't expect them to stop, but to my surprise they did. There was one blonde, brunette and a red head, she being the driver.  
"Hey there, you need a ride?" Why does everyone ask that? Isn't it obvious? No I'm standing here on the side of the road half starved because I thought it would be fun.  
"Yeah," I said. "If you don't mind."  
"Aww, aren't you cute," the blonde said. Cute?…I've been traveling for a week and I'm cute…well I didn't really know what I looked like, I hadn't looked in the mirror for a while.  
"Where you headed?" the brunette asked, being the first of the three to look at me suspiciously.  
"Rhode Island," I said. "I've got family up there. Where are you headed?"  
"Richmond," the red head said. "If that's alright with you, there's room in the back next to Jessica." She gestured at the brunette, she kind of reminded me of Kane.  
"That's fine," I said shortly and got inside…..

A week had passed by since PC and Storm's disappearance and the personnel at the School were still cleaning up the mess. Jeb spent long nights in his office and since I was his secretary, I was up late too. I think I saw PC's escape coming, but I refused to see it. Maybe it was good thing that I didn't or I might have been tempted to tell Jeb. I don't know what I would have done if I knew. Raf finally recovered and he was back on his feet. Unlike PC he spent most of his time in his room and didn't bother to wander the halls like his partner often did. I guess that was a good thing, because everyone, especially security, was on edge.  
This particular night was long and I had gone through my third cup of caffeinated coffee. "Kane," Jeb said to me through the door that led to his office.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Come to my office, I'm having a meeting and I need someone to document it." I nodded and pulled out a pen and notepad, then followed Jeb too his office, where PC's parents sat comfortably. I sat down towards the back of the room and waited for the talking to begin. Documenting a meeting was fairly easy; you didn't need to write word for word what people had said. All you needed to do was paraphrase.  
"I appreciate you coming down here, Mr and Mrs. Skynard," Jeb said.  
"Let's cut the pleasantries short, Mr. Batchelder, Where is our son?" Mr. Skynard asked. "That is what I and my security team are trying to figure out."  
"What has happened?" Mrs. Skynard asked she looked worried. It was hard to believe that these two-faced people actually raised PC from infancy.   
"Not to long ago, we suffered a power failure, during which time, your son, Seth, escaped," Jeb explained his laced fingers tightening.  
"How could you let such a thing happen?" John Skynard cried.  
"I assure you we didn't let such a thing happen. It just did. But believe me when I say this. We are doing everything in our power to find him. But tracking him has been, need I say, difficult. Every tracking device we've had on him has been disabled somehow."  
"Even the chip we gave you?" Mrs. Skynard asked.  
Jeb nodded gravely. "Yes even that one. Something has been going on without my knowledge. I think this escape was planned well in advance and somehow, Seth was able to get around our security."  
John sighed and shook his head "If I know Seth well, he didn't get around the security system… he manipulated it. Ever since he was little he never tried to get around a problem. He always found a way to make something work to his advantage… How do you plan to find him?"  
"We're not sure, we've put all our Eraser squads on full alert. The problem with the United States is that it is a BIG country, PC could be anywhere. For all we know he could be hiding in a hole in Nashville Tennessee and we not even know it."  
"May I make a suggestion?" Mrs. Skynard asked.  
Jeb nodded. "By all means."  
Lee Ann smiled and said, "I suggest that we not even bother looking for him."  
"Lee Ann!" John exclaimed.  
She looked at him cunningly. "You see, Seth didn't leave here because just because he could. He has an objective. I think he's going back home to get his sister. There is where you need to set the trap. She's the bait that will draw him out. When Seth comes for Ana - and he WILL - we will have them both."  
"Ah, I see," Jeb said leaning back in his chair. "Kill two birds with one stone, yes?"  
Lee Ann nodded "Exactly."……

I worked diligently, as I cleaned one of my guns. I kept them in good condition because of the heightened Eraser activity in my territory. I never heard from Mercy and I was beginning to think that maybe she was all talk and no action. Who knows; I could never figure her out anyhow. Roc and I talked yesterday, it was the first time I had in months every since the Ghost meeting. It went well, I guess, but Roc had been acting differently lately. It was very subtle, but it was the way he said and did things around me. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. He would leave town for days at a time and then return. When I asked where he had gone, he had said that it was part of his job. As for what that was he would never tell. I let it slide, of course. If something was going on, I couldn't let on that I had a suspicion. Suddenly, there was a tapping at my window. Out of instinct I loaded the gun and pointed it at the window. Standing on the sill was on of my birds. Sighing deeply I went and opened it. The bird fluttered inside and perched itself on the arm of my couch. I whistled to it and waddled onto my lap. From there I took the note that was attached to its leg. The note had a single ink line in the right hand corner, it was from Olga. I read the message and my eyes widened: "Bree, PC has been spotted in the east."….

"Welcome to Rhode Island" gotta love those signs. I'm surprised that I was able to reach this state with little resistance from Erasers and other agents that the School had prowling around. The great thing about cars is that they cover a lot of distance and I was unnoticeable to any Eraser, who was looking for me. This little journey was by far the most interesting; I had never traveled across the states before, even when I was normal. I met very interesting people, some of which I hope I never see again. The time I spent with the girls in the red mustang was alright. I did get that bucket of chicken I wanted and I never had to gaze at another animal carcass hungrily again. I felt safe for the most part, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was the calm before the storm. But I didn't really care, whatever they could dish out I would be ready for. I only had one thing in mind, the safety of my sister and the Network. Nothing else mattered to me more. My mind was made up. If the Whitecoats or Erasers came, I was not going to play along or go quietly, like I had done many times before….

Fridays are the best; it's the symbol of the end of another week of school, which is always bliss. I was busily wandering around the house getting ready to go out with my friends for pizza and a movie. This was a tradition me and my friends had, but tonight was a little different. Tonight my social status would change from Ana the singe girl to Ana girlfriend of Matthew Fields, one of the coolest guys in school. All the girls in my group were bringing their boyfriends tonight. They hadn't done this before, because they didn't want me to feel left out. Pogo watched me with curious eyes as I put on my make up in the bathroom. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
"Why now," I said frustrated. I picked up the phone "Hello?"  
"Hey sweetie, it's mom."  
"Hey."  
"How are you doing, honey?"  
"I'm okay, me and my friends are going out tonight," I replied putting on some lipstick. "How are you? When are you coming home?"  
"Soon, very soon, we should be there tomorrow. So where are you going tonight?"  
"Movie and pizza, the usual."  
"Will there be any boys?" I rolled my eyes, my mom was pretty protective and she was always very critical about boys.  
"Yes mom, their will be boys, they exist on the same planet as we do."  
There was silence on the line. "I just worry about you, sweetie."  
"Mom you've got nothing to worry about. I'll be fine and besides, the boys I'm with are really nice," I reassured her.  
My mom sighed. "You're right; I forget you're developing so quickly."  
"Developing, mom, you make me sound a like a tadpole."  
She chuckled. "Okay, I'm going to go, you be safe now, honey, and be back at the house by ten okay?"  
"Yes, mom."  
"Bye bye."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and finished doing my make up and headed to my room. Pogo followed behind me and I got dressed. "How does this look?" I asked striking a pose for the cat. "Oh what am I doing? You can't understand me." Lights flashed through my window as Matt's car pulled into the drive. Cursing I made sure I had everything, keys, pepper spray, a gift my mom gave me when I started dating and money, okay that's everything. I ran down the stairs and hurried to the door. "Be good Pogo, I'll be back later."……

Outside, sitting in a white van on the corner, Erasers were hard at work. One of them had just listened to the entire conversation that transpired between Ana and her mother. "Ain't that sweet," he said. "Too bad this night isn't endin' like usual."  
"Yeah, a real shame," a female Eraser said, looking at her nails. "This should a pretty easy assignment; the only tough part will be waiting for her to return home. When it's ten…It'll show time boys."  
"Yeah, but what about her brother?" the male Eraser asked.  
The female smiled "That's no biggie. Why do you think I brought the Howlers?"….

"Did you have a good time?" Matt asked me as he drove.  
I nodded timidly. "Yeah, it was lots of fun. What about you…d-did you have good time?" I asked.  
Matt smiled "Yeah." I hated curfew…I wanted to spend more time with my friends and Matt of course. I knew I shouldn't disobey my parents. I had in the past and they cracked down on me pretty bad. I looked at me watch, we were making good time. My house appeared on the horizon. It was big and old, with dark blue shudders and black shingles. I always left a light on in the house to make it look like someone was home. Matt walked me to the front door.  
"Thank you, I had a wonderful time," I said to him.  
"I'm glad .We should do this again sometime," he commented, holding my hands gently in his.  
"Yeah I would like that."  
"But do you think we could just go? You know just the two of us?" I nodded vigorously. SCORE! Matt smiled, broadly and kissed me on the cheek. "See you later, Ana."  
"Bye," I said softly. I waved to him and watched his car zip off. Afterwards I walked back inside and screamed. I was so _HAPPY!_ I had dated a little before Matt came along. He was perfect! I ran up stairs to my room and began to change. Pogo was sitting on the window sill looking outside. "Hey, Pogo, were you good?" I asked the cat. He ignored me, which was odd, he was always happy to see me and when I spoke to him, he seemed to pay attention. "What're you looking at?" I looked outside and followed the cat's gaze to the bushes across the street. "I don't see anything, Pogo." The cat meowed and then continued to watch. I sighed and took off my earrings, then began to day dream about Matt. Every time I thought of him, my heart raced faster and I couldn't stop smiling. The idea of future dates with him sounded great! The evening had gone perfectly so far and I didn't think it could get any better. Then the door bell rang. Pogo yowled and darted off the window sill and hid under my bed. "Pogo?" I knelt down and stared at the cat, crouched, arms and legs tucked to his sides. "Come on out, it's just the door bell," I said reaching for him. Pogo flattened his ears and hissed at me. "What's wrong with you?" I reached again and this time Pogo lashed out with one of his paws, his claws hooking into my hand. "OW!" I said recoiling "Fine stay there!" I got to my feet and walked down stairs to answer the door. "Stupid cat," I muttered. Unfortunately for me, I didn't heed the cat's warning, to hide. As I got closer to the door, I began to get a little nervous. The clock in the living room began to chime as it struck ten. Who could it be? Filled with my wondrous daydream of Matt, I figured it was him. But why? My nervousness heightening, I grabbed my pepper spray and put it in my pocket. I opened the door slightly and poked my head out.  
"Hello?   
"Hi there." The voice came from a woman dressed in nice clothes. Her voice was soothing and nice to listen too. "I know it is an awkward time , but can we use your phone?" she asked.  
"We?"   
"Yes," the woman said gesturing to two men that were with her. Now I was wishing I had just ignored the knocking, but it was too late to be rude and the woman seemed harmless enough.  
"Sure," I said pleasantly. "Come on in."  
"Thank you dear," the woman said. I guided them to the living room. "The phone is in the kitchen," I said. The woman left and I was alone in the living room with the two men. They were a little weird, they watched me very closely. Every move I made their eyes followed. The woman's chatter could be heard from the kitchen and a few moments later she returned.   
"Thank you…Ana," the woman said, there was a slight change in her voice and my heart started racing.  
I stood up quickly, my pepper spray held up. "How do you know my name?" I slowly backed away from the two men that were closest to me. The woman smiled devilishly "We know everything about you Ana Skynard."  
"I think it is time for you to leave," I said sternly. The woman laughed and so did the two men.  
"We'll leave and you're coming with us. Now be a good girl and put that mace down. It won't stop us, trust me on that." The woman reached for me. I screamed and unloaded the pepper spray into her eyes. She screamed and rubbed her eyes. I threw it at one of the men and made a break for the door and opened it. But backed away as another man stood in the door way. I missed his reach by inches and headed up the stair staircase.  
"Get her!" the woman screamed. One of the men followed close behind me. I had made it to the top of the staircase and threw a lamp down at him. It was one we kept in the hall. It broke over his head.  
"GRAH! You'll pay for that you little witch!" I ran to my room and locked the door. Think fast! I pushed my bed towards the door; I knew it couldn't hold the man that pursued me. I picked up the phone and dialed 911, but the line was dead. I threw down the phone and ran for the window to open it. I heard the man shouting outside my door. The bed jiggled as he pushed on the door get in the room. I fought ferociously with the window.  
"Come on! Come on!" I said tears pouring down my cheeks. CRASH! A fist burst threw the door and the bed was forced backward and knocked into me.  
"There you are!" The man said. I began to reach for anything I could use as a weapon. Suddenly a furry bullet darted passed me and attacked the man. "POGO!" I shouted. The cat fought the man like a lion, meowing, hissing and clawing as if he were scratching post. Then, just as suddenly as the scrimmage between the man and Pogo began, it ended. The man wrenched Pogo off of him and threw the poor animal into the wall, where he laid limp. I screamed and attacked then man angrily to avenge my cat and save myself. But he overpowered me and began to drag me back down stairs.  
"Stop your squirming and sniffling, you'll be lucky if I don't do that to you," he said. Downstairs, the woman and the other men were waiting. I punched, kicked, and screamed my lungs out. But it was useless.  
"Let's get this over with. The sooner she's out the sooner we can leave," the woman said still rubbing her eyes occasionally. The other men had me pinned down on the carpet.  
"You're brave; girl, but that pepper spray only delayed the inevitable." The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a syringe.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" I said full of rage and sadness. I hated this feeling. The feeling of being pinned down. Screaming and writhing, hoping against all hope that something or someone would come and in reality nothing would.  
"What do we want? You ask? Ana…we want you." ……


	27. Fall part 12

"Me?" I said, shocked. "Why would anyone want me?"  
The woman's smile broadened and she tapped my forehead with the syringe. "You're more valuable than you think. Now enough talk." One of the men brutishly yanked on my arm and extended it. I started screaming again, struggling with all I had, tears distorting my vision. "This won't hurt a bit," the woman said.  
"Get away!" I squeaked. It was hopeless. Waiting for the pin prick I closed my eyes, thinking of my mom, dad and Matt, but it never came. I opened my eyes. The woman's arm was held back, by a boy, maybe three or four years older than me and he looked mad, which I think is an understatement. "I knew you'd come," the woman said.  
"Drop it," he snarled. She listened and dropped the syringe onto the carpet. As soon as it did the woman whipped around and punched the boy. He stumbled back into the wall and shook his head. The woman continued to advance and pinned him against it.  
"Do it!" she shouted. One of the men reached for the syringe, bringing his arm dangerously close to my face. Seeing the chance, I bit down as hard as I could. He cursed and one of the others hit me. Suddenly the woman screamed as she flew across the room. I didn't know who this kid was, but I knew for a fact that he was here to help. He advanced on the other men, punching and kicking. I never thought that he could stand a chance against all of them, but he was holding his own. After he attacked the last man that held me down, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.  
"Come on," he said hastily. We made a break for the door but we were intercepted by another man.  
"You're not getting past me," he said. Then something very strange started to happen to the man's face it became disfigured as if were changing. It was like something out of a horror movie. The man transformed into a huge wolf, with fur, claws, fangs, and tail. He snapped his jaws and snarled.  
"Stay behind me," the boy said. "Get up stairs! Go!"  
"But we'll be trapped?"  
"We're dead here! NOW GO!" I obeyed and sprinted back up stairs and hid in the one of the rooms. It used to be my brothers. I heard crashing and screaming and also the sound of things being ripped apart. My parents are going to kill me. I looked around for something to use as a weapon. Searching the room, I found a baseball bat. It looked sturdy enough, with my weapon in hand I waited. Footsteps were approaching quickly, I screamed and ran out bat raised. Not looking I brought it down, but it was stopped.  
"What are you trying to do?" the boy asked me as I opened my eyes. He looked a little roughed up but okay. He lowered the bat in my hands. "Come on," he said again taking me by the hand. We walked to my room, which was already in shambles and hurried toward the window.  
"I already tried, it won't budge," I said tensely.  
"Uh huh," the boy said "No biggie." He thrust his fist through the glass. "You first." I looked at him wide eyed. "Hurry, time's a wastin'." Plucking up my courage I maneuvered through the shattered window onto the roof, bat in hand.  
"Now what?" I asked as he crawled out. Sucking on his lower lip, the boy surveyed the area and looked for a way down.  
"Okay," he said, picking me up with little effort. "Hold on tight." Before I could protest, he threw himself off the roof taking me with him. I closed my eyes; maybe I should have taken my chances with the werewolves. I heard the boy grunt as we hit the ground. I opened my eyes again.  
"I'm okay," I muttered.  
He put me down. "Of course." The boy crouched there on the ground; a fall like that probably broke both of his legs or worse.  
"Get them!" the woman screamed from the door way. Suddenly a white van from down the street came to life. The head lights turned on and the engine roared as it barreled towards us. The boy took my hand and…and he was running? The van screeched to a halt a few feet away and two creatures that resembled dogs bolted out and followed behind us. I screamed as I saw them and the dogs roared in response. We were heading for small wood we had in the neighborhood. I swung my bat and beat on the closest dog creature. It intelligently grabbed my bat in its teeth and yanked it from my grip, which also caused me to fall and me taking the boy with me. The dogs were on us fast snarling and snapping at us.  
"Don't let them bite you!" he said, lashing out, knocking one of the dogs unconscious. The other attacked him and the boy swiftly kicked it. Then we were on our feet again and I was beginning to get a little winded. The boy steered me in front of him. "Don't stop! Whatever you do, don't stop!" Suddenly, he cried out in pain. I looked over my shoulder in horror as I saw one of the ugly dogs he had kicked, on top of him biting his shoulder. Next the boy screamed and grabbed the dog by the scruff of the neck and slammed it on the ground. Then we were off again, running until we were well out of the neighborhood, deep in the woods. The boy stopped and slumped against a tree holding his shoulder. "That's enough running, I think," he said. Wiped out I sat on the ground, my feet ached and so did my head. I still couldn't believe this was happening to me. It was like a strange teen novel. The boy sunk to the ground.  
"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.  
The boy looked at his wound. "Dunno, but you're safe and that's what counts."  
I crawled closer to him "You saved me, why?"   
"Don't act so surprised … I'm your brother, it's my job."…..

"WE LOST THEM!" one of the male Erasers said, as the group searched the area around the house and across the street.  
"Lee Ann will kill us for this," the female said casually, her face grim. She tossed her cell phone to the male that spoke before. "Call our people, so we can clean up this little fiasco."  
"SCARLET!" one of the other Erasers shouted as he approached out of breath.  
"What is it?"  
"We found something…come and see." Scarlet rolled her eyes "This better be good." The two of them arrived at the edge of the woods where two Howlers lay dead their necks broken.  
"I've seen dead Howlers before," she said impatiently.  
"No," the Eraser said pointing to a substance on the ground. It was dark and shiny. Scarlet knelt down and dipped two fingers in it and sniffed. "Blood," she muttered with a smile, licking her fingers and letting the taste linger. "And it's still fresh."  
"Whose is it?" the Eraser asked.  
"It's his…a recombinants blood is unmistakable compared to a humans. If one of these bit him," Scarlet gestured at the Howlers. "Then they won't get far." She turned to her comrades and said "Boys! transform…the hunt is still on." ….

AHHH! THAT WAS SO CLOSE! I was almost too late to save her. I looked calm but my heart was pounding from the thought of nearly losing my sister to a bunch of Erasers. Every time I thought about… how close it was, I couldn't help but shutter. I soothed my nerves by looking at her, she was there...tangible, safe, with only a few scratches and bruises.  
"My brother? What do you mean?" Ana asked.  
"What I said…Ana it's me, Seth." She backed away a little and shook her head.  
"No you're not, My brother died in a car accident when I was ten." Oh come on! That was the story my parents came up with?  
"A car accident?"  
Ana nodded. "That's right."  
"I can't believe it….So they didn't tell you. I figured. Mom and Dad are good liars." Ana frowned" How dare you say that about my parents. You don't even know them."  
"Well they are," I said flatly. "I never died in a car accident. I was taken away by—." I stopped myself…what am I doing? She would never believe what happened to me? To logical ears it sounded to far fetched. "Did you ever see his body?" I asked.  
"That's none of your business."  
"Did you or did you not?" I asked through my teeth.  
"No, my parents told me that the accident happened on a bridge, he was tossed from the car and fell into the water below. They never found his body." I sighed this was going to be harder than I thought. Usually you would think that to make a revelation like this it would be easy. But what I had gone through was nothing short of a fantasy for some people.  
"Do you think that I could have survived that fall?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I was a little kid, why are you claiming to be someone who is dead," Ana said her voice trembling.  
"I'm not pretending," I said.   
Ana got to her feet and dusted off her rump. "I thank you for saving me, but there is something knocked loose in that head of yours."  
I got my feet quickly wincing at the bite in my shoulder. "Come back here! There is no where you can hide…they will never stop hunting you!... Ana!" She didn't turn around. Out of desperation I shouted. "Pogo!"  
She stopped and turned around slowly. "Pogo? How do you know about him?"  
"He used to be my cat," I said. "We used to …fight over him…I would say that he was mine and you would say that he was yours. When mom had enough of us fighting, she would say that he was OUR cat. His full name was Ogopogo; we called him Pogo for short. " Ana walked toward me, squinting her eyes and stopped two feet away.  
"Take off the shades." She said. I lowered them and she gasped but didn't back away. She stared at me for a long time and then her face softened. "Do you see?" I grinned.  
"No, I don't see. But I do understand that you are the only one that can protect me from theses things. So I'll stick with you." My heart sank for a moment, it kind of sucks when your own family doesn't believe you. But at least she was going to stay with me.  
A blood curdling howl split the night.  
"There are more of those dogs?" she said.  
I nodded. "They're called Howlers. We need to move, we're not safe here." We dashed off into the night….

The night was surprisingly cool…well what can you expect it's the north. I was hurt that Ana didn't believe my claim to be her brother. But I think I would have reacted the same way. We needed to get out of these woods and head south. Once we made contact with Bree, I knew we would be safe, but right now we needed to avoid capture tonight. My lungs inhaled the cold air and the bite mark on my shoulder throbbed with the pumping action of my right arm. I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing, but I knew better than to stop. Suddenly an Eraser, fully transformed lunged out from the shadows and tackled Ana. She screamed as they both barreled into the ground. I ran and grabbed handfuls of the Eraser's fur and pulled.  
"Get off of her," I snarled. The Eraser turned and swiped at me with his claws. "Ana, get out of here!" I heard her scream again… as more Eraser began to crawl out of the wood work and form a circle around us, snarling. Some walked upright while others were on all fours. The leader, Scarlet, made a commanding bark and they all stopped.  
Standing up right she said, "You know they say that you're smart. But I've faced rabbits with more cunning than you."  
"The night is still young," I said, keeping Ana close to me.  
"Don't be stupid, I've heard you're tough, but not even you can fight us all and with a screaming girl to boot."  
"You know nothing about me, you presumptuous wench. The only way you were able to track us was through the blood I left behind." The Erasers snickered at their leader. Scarlet snapped at her underlings and smiled at me. "Yes…how are you feeling by the way? A little queasy…weak in the knees perhaps? I hear Howler bites are exceptionally painful once the bacteria in their saliva starts to multiply and infect your system…." As she spoke I did feel a little queasy, but they would learn that one bite from a Howler won't bring me down…I wouldn't let it. I shifted my feet and felt something long and hard, a stick. My brain started ticking. "You know, you Erasers talk way too much." I quickly jammed foot under the stick and tossed it up and then hurled it at the first Eraser to lunge. Ana ferociously kicked another one that had grabbed her leg. Before they could close in, I charged another Eraser and knocked him down, while pulling Ana behind me. The chase was on again and the Erasers were close behind. This reminded me too much of the time I had rescued Roc; good thing they didn't have guns. "We need to get to town," I said my breathing becoming labored  
. "Follow me, these woods bring us a major road, that goes into town," Ana replied. I let her take the lead and followed. We made it to the road with pack on our heels. Suddenly a bright light shined in our eyes, it was a truck and it was coming fast. Ana and I barely made it across the road as the truck crashed into the Erasers. The sound of twisted metal, breaking bone and choked screams filled the night. Ana and I continued to bolt towards town, the dim glow of the town gradually approached. Once we were in the city limits, I sprinted in front Ana and ran behind a building.   
"What are we doing here?" Ana asked. "Shouldn't we go to the police?" I sank to the ground, my shoulder was on fire, I clenched my teeth and shook my head. "That….. won't work, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Those Eraser may be gone, but there are more out there."  
" Erasers? Is that what they are called?"  
"Yeah"  
Ana sat next to me. "I forgot to ask … what your name was."  
" I thought I told…oh…My friends call me, PC."  
She made a face at the sound of my name. "PC? That's a little odd."  
" I know," I said irritated. "Liste,n we need to find a place to rest up and then leave town by dawn."  
"Leave? Where would we go? You said they would never stop hunting me."  
"We're going south, I have a friend there and she will keep you safe. Trust me; I've been in the business of hiding a lot longer than you have."  
"Okay… what about your wound? We need to get that treated. Fortunately there's a pharmacy down the street. I can—."  
"No…I can't risk you being seen. I won't be able to protect you."   
"Listen you won't be able to protect me at all if you're sick. Besides those creatures are road kill now. Stay put I'll be right back."  
"Ana, wait a minute, whatever you do, don't get alcohol to pour on the wound, get iodine." I said. She nodded and disappeared around the corner. Ana had a point; I wasn't doing her any favors by suffering like this. The minutes crawled by, and with every second I worried. Who knew how many of the School's cronies were lurking around town. Soon Ana's silhouette appeared again. "They didn't have any iodine. But I did manage to get some bandages, water, and Neosporin." She said.  
"That's fine…at least it will help a little," I said, removing my shirt, just enough so that she could get to the wound. After treating it the best she could, Ana wrapped it in bandages.  
"We could stay at my friend's house tonight," Ana said getting rid of the evidence.  
I shook my head. "No, bad idea."  
"Right, we don't want anyone else to get involved. How about the park?"  
"Park?"   
"Yeah there is one off of Main Street."  
"Prefect; let's—go," I said, getting to my feet. I trudged behind Ana as we made are way to the park, keeping a sharp eye for anything unusual that moved. I felt a little better, but I knew that I would need to get that iodine and soon. I silently thanked Chase for that valuable bit of information.  
The park was big and seemed like a good place to hide. I inspected the trees and found one that was high enough and easy to climb. Ana finally settled in among the branches. "You know…I never thought…something like this would happen to me," Ana said nodding off.  
"I don't think anyone does," I said softly. I stayed up as long as I could. My mouth was dry and I energy was gone. It was reassuring to know that we weren't being hunted for the time being. I began to think of our next move, we had a long way to go. I watched Ana sleep peacefully, until sleep took me….

I squinted in the light of the rising sun. My back was stiff from leaning against the tree I had selected and my mouth felt like it had been stuff with chalk. Ana was still sleeping soundly. I stretched as best as I could and rubbed my eyes.  
"We need to get moving," I muttered and started shaking Ana gently.

I didn't dream about anything for the first time in a while. I felt someone gently shaking me and I instantly thought that I was back home in my room. Boy band posters plastered across the walls, my stereo turned up full blast, computer humming in the background and me lying on my bed with a soft pillow and clean sheets…heaven. As I woke and opened my eyes everything in my mental picture disappeared and reality snapped into focus. What happened last night was not a horror movie …it was real, just as real as the boy with red eyes that sat opposite of me. So much for high school and my life for that matter. PC was talking to me, but I wasn't listening. How did he get those eyes?

"Ana, are you listening?" I asked. She looked at me lost in thought and I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. I bet she expected everything to be a dream. She was Alice, who only dreamt that she stumbled down into the rabbit hole. Only for Ana, the rabbit hole was real, whether she would remain in Wonderland with me…it was still too early to tell. The threat was still too large as of now, but in the future who knows.  
"What?" she finally said stupidly. I shook my head.   
"Come on, we're leaving," I said, with one jump, I bounded to ground and landed.  
"Leaving?" Ana said as she cautiously climbed down. "What about breakfast?"  
"Huh? Breakfast? What for?"  
"Well…it's usually what NORMAL people do in the morning."  
"Right…We'll get it on our way out. Come on, I need to procure a new shirt," I said eye the blood that had stained my old one. I took a few steps forward and stopped to let my eyes focus. It was that DARN bite…What kind of pharmacy doesn't carry iodine. It isn't commonly used in households, but it is a powerful disinfectant. I had no doubt that the School had something to do with this…after all doesn't it seem all to coincidental that they ran out the night Ana was to be captured? Ana clumsily stumbled out of the tree.  
"PC? How are you able to jump from high places and not get hurt? Because I am a FREAK!...no, can't say that. Ana wasn't ready to see what I really looked like and hopefully I would never have to show her. It would do her know good to see that …although I think she probably would believe me if I did, either that or scream hysterically.  
I looked up at the branch I had jumped from and shrugged. "It's not that high."  
"Not that high? That is at least and eight to ten foot fall."  
"Don't loose sleep over I,t Ana, I'm just made of tougher stuff than you, come on."….

I was sitting in Jeb's office behind his desk in a small chair over to the right, documenting another meeting. The tension was high in the room. Jeb scowled at Chase from behind his desk, finger's laced. Chase look haggard, he had definitely seen better days and right now he was in the boiling pot. He had a black eye, a few scratches and bruises and he was hand cuffed, not the proper way to handle the Chief of Security. But he was in BIG trouble.  
"Chase, you are the head of security," Jeb said. "How is it that PC and Storm were able to escape without your knowledge. Better yet, how was PC able to gain access to a restricted area without meeting any resistance?"  
"I'm not sure how…the electricity was out; the cameras have no record of how he got in or how he got…oh god." Jeb raised an eye brow. "Oh! I'm such an IDIOT!" Chase howled angrily. "I gave PC access…but it was only temporary."  
"You what? When was this?"  
"The day before the storm outage, sir. PC some how imprinted Buddy and sicked him on Kane."  
Jeb turned to me. "Is that correct?"   
"Yes, Buddy didn't hurt me...just licked me all over."  
"I gave, PC the key card," Chase said, agonizing over his terrible mistake.  
Jeb sighed "So you played right into his hands."   
"I'm SO sorry, sir," Chase said with all the sincerity he could muster.  
"I'm sure you are. Take him to his holding cell," Jeb commanded, then two Jawz that flanked Chase. They grunted and escorted him out.  
Jeb turned to me. "Kane, I want you to schedule Chase's "decommissioning" as soon as possible."   
I choked. "What? Why? He said he was sorry."  
Jeb looked indifferent. "I understand Kane, but what Chase did, though unintentional, is a security risk. Chiefs of Security should not make friends with our Collectors. It takes a great deal of money to cover up these mistakes and I am trying to keep costs down. I'm sorry, my dear…but Chase has to go."

After getting a new blood free shirt, Ana and I made our way to a Bojangles for breakfast on the go.  
"Tell her what you want," I said to Ana as I shuffled through my pockets picking out a suitable credit card. After Ana ordered I did as well and the cashier gave me the total. I handed her a credit card that I got from a man known as Ron Glasson. She swiped it and once the transaction came through, we were golden. I tried not to use the cards that I had stolen too much, because I was preying off of people's hard earned money.  
After getting the food, we headed out of town, eating as we walked.  
"PC? How did you get a credit card?"  
"Um…"  
"You stole it didn't you."   
"I prefer to call it borrowing. But in any case, I had to eat…I didn't want to use my own because they could track me that way."   
"Whose they? The Erasers?"  
"Not just them, the people that give the orders."  
"Who?"  
"People like your parents…they only care about themselves and don't mean well at all." "Stop it!" Ana dropped her bag of food. "I'm not eating it…it's stolen."  
"Ana, this is no time to be a problem child." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Grrr. She's being difficult. Suddenly, a car was approaching down the road from where we had come. I grabbed Ana and forced her behind me. But there was something familiar about the car…it was a blue pick up truck. I stuck out my thumb and it slowed down.  
"Hey there! Long time no see!" the driver said cheerfully. "Did you get where you were goin'?"  
"Yes I did," I said looking back at Ana. "But I'm headed in a different direction now." "Where you headed?"  
"South."  
"Well you're in luck; I'm heading down to Georgia."  
"That's perfect."  
"Well hop in." the man said with a smile.  
I moved to the bed of the truck. "Come on, Ana."  
"PC, what are you doing?"  
"What am I doing? You mean what are WE doing …because you're coming too."  
"No I'm not," she protested.  
"Ana, either come with me or stay here and get picked up by Erasers… it's up to you." She stood there rooted to the ground for a minute, then rolled her eyes and got in. She sat in the corner and scowled at me.   
Ignoring her, I slapped the side of the truck. "Let's go."…..

Tick…Tick …Tick…the clock ticked away as I sat there idling at my desk. My palms were sweaty and I fought back tears as I checked the schedule, in a large daily planner. I can't believe I was having this much trouble…finding a suitable time for an Erasers extermination. It had never bothered me before, most Erasers around here were psychotic, bloodthirsty and empty-headed. Chase was different, though…he was probably one of the more decent Erasers, but even he had his blood-thirsty moments. I clicked my pen…what a chore…I couldn't bring myself to do this. The only other thing would be to try and get Chase out or somehow fake his death. My mind went through various scenarios. I didn't like Chase much but I didn't wish him to die either. I didn't know what to do. As I sat there, I thought about that day in the mess hall. Had PC really planned all of that? From the conversation we had to the lick attack by Buddy. If he had, he was worse than his parents. Manipulating people to suit his own needs…I bet he never thought that his little game would get people killed. The more I thought about it, the more I began to hate him…that girl was right about PC he was selfish to the core and to think I had saved his life that day made me cringe. I should have let her take him out, but that would mean facing the wrath of Jeb and PC's parents. Sighing softly, I laid my head on my desk. After a moment, I got up from my desk and turned off the lamp. I couldn't do this tonight. I would do it tomorrow. After locking up the office, I walked to my room. As I walked a large black shape tugged at the corner of my vision. I jumped as I saw Rafmire leaning against the wall.  
"Oh…it's just you," I said, putting my hand on my chest. "You scared me, Raf."  
"Sorry," he said shortly. Raf had been very busy lately. He no longer stayed in his room all the time. Now he was always with Erasers, if he was being trained by them, I didn't know.  
"You're up late," he said "Work?"   
"Yeah…Jeb has just given my orders to schedule an extermination for Chase," I said.  
"Chase? The happy Eraser?"   
"Yes."  
"That's pretty sad…when?"  
"Excuse me?"   
"When is he going to be gone?"  
"I haven't decided. I'm going to do it tomorrow."  
"That's a shame…" he said patting me on the shoulder as he passed. Then Raf did something unexpected, he leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "If you need help getting him out, come talk to me." Then he walked off down the hall before I could say anything……

I devoured a hamburger that I had in my possession. We had driven close to eight hours as Ana and I made our way down the east coast. The driver of the blue truck made a quick stop at a burger joint and there I bought as much food as I could without it being suspicious. Now, the truck hummed along, down a long highway that was a straight shot from Maine to Florida. Ana sat in the same corner of the truck that she had when we got picked up. Her arms wrapped around her knees and she had the same scowl on her face. After eating, I sat the rest of the bag down. I had a whole other meal in it, just in case Ana decided to quit being stubborn and eat. She hadn't eaten since we left and I was getting a little concerned, she didn't look too good.  
"Ana, are you planning to scowl at me the remainder of this trip?" I asked. She glared at me and said nothing. "You know what! I'm sick of this…" I slid a bag of chips to her and she smashed them with her fist. "Look, if you don't eat, you're not going to be able to run away from any Erasers." Her eyes widened at the word. "That's right, Eraser." Ana fingered the package of chips, but slid them back to me. I sighed and shook my head. She reminded me to much of my younger self.  
"Ana, say something to me…anything."  
"I don't like you," she said with clenched teeth.  
"Why because I steal to eat?"  
"No."   
"Because I—."  
"No."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I NOT JUST YOU!" she snapped. "I don't like you, I don't like this freakin' truck, I don't like the fact that I'll never be able to go home, see my friends or my boyfriend ever! I'll never go to college! And most of all, I'll never be normal!" She screamed and pounded her fists on the metallic floor of the truck. I moved over to her, and she started beating on me, her face beet red and tears rushing down her cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close and she continued to hammer into me until her fists slowly stopped and she just leaned against me, crying, her sobs muffled by my shirt.  
"Shhhh…It's okay," I muttered.  
"Nooo…It'll never be…o-o-okay," she croaked.  
"It'll be okay…you'll see." I reached over and grabbed the bag of food. "Now." I said. "How about something to eat, huh?" I pulled out a burger and waved in front of her, her eyes hungrily watching it. Ana reached for it and I put it in her hands. She took a bite and chewed slowly.   
"I still don't like you," she sniffled, taking a larger bite.  
I smiled, "I know, Ana…I know…"……………..


	28. Fall part 13

I was heading towards the janitor's closet on the hall where Raf took residence. I had taken him up on his offer to help smuggle Chase out. He told me to meet at him at 12:00 sharp in this odd location. I asked him if security would think that it was suspicious. Raf informed me that he had security covered. What that meant I wasn't sure. The decommissioning department actually had a busy schedule, so I was able to put off scheduling Chase. But time was short, so whatever Raf had in mind; I hoped it was something that could be implemented quickly without rousing suspicion.  
I knocked on the door to the closet and instantly the door swung open and furry clawed hand reached out and pulled me in. It was dark, warm and stuffy.  
"Raf?" I whispered. There was a click and the lonely bulb in the ceiling flickered on. Raf sat on and upside down pail and waved to me. To my surprise and horror, there were four Erasers in the room with us. Some morphed others not. They were all old models with the ability to change from human to animal at will and also had the shortest life span. "Glad you could make it, Kane," Raf said with a grin…creepy.  
"What are—."  
"The Erasers doing here?" I nodded.  
"I'm part of their pack. I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I told them about Chase." They all nodded their heads. "They want to help too."  
"Chase was one of our best leaders," one of them said.  
"If he dies, Ari will take over…he's a good Eraser but he's got a few screws loose," another said. I nodded understandingly; I had met Ari on several occasions. Not many knew that he was still alive. I couldn't help but think that this sort of behavior was odd, but I guess life is full of twists, right?  
"Now the plan is rather simple, even though there are many pieces," Raf explained. "For your part, Kane, you have to schedule, Chase's decommissioning for a later time in the day. Sometime in the afternoon would be perfect."   
"Why?"  
"Because it's closer to night, visibility is limited. You two," Raf pointed to the Erasers on his left. "You are responsible for making the swap. Find an eraser you all can bring down easily. You two here on the right, you are responsible for security. Are you sure you'll be able to get in."  
"Don't worry about it, Erasers come in and out of the security center all of the time. All we need to know is when Chase will be executed. At that time our friend can let us in and help manipulate the system."   
"What about you, Raf?" Kane asked. "I'll provide Chase with cover as he escapes. The grounds outside are crawling with Land Sharks and Howlers now...ever since PC escaped. Is everyone clear about what to do?" Raf asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, we will put our plan into motion as soon Kane gives me the date and time of Chase's execution. Now let's clear out …it's hot." The Erasers all grumbled and filed out of the room. But Raf took my hand, which told me to stay put.  
"You look surprised, Kane," Raf commented, releasing my hand.  
"I just...I never thought…You…"   
"Are you surprised because you thought I never cared? Or are you surprised that I could come up with a plan this elaborate?"   
"Both."  
"Well now you know…there is a possibility that the finger pointing will start, once Chase has escaped. I gave you a small part for a reason. I don't want you to get hurt."   
"What?"  
"Don't be so startled, you're not my favorite person, Kane, but I don't want you hurt either, to be honest I am doing this more for the pack than for you." I couldn't help but frown, I hated it when he talked like that, but I guess that was his way. "There is one more thing I should tell you. PC left to save his sister, take this as you may, but his parents were planning on turning her into one of us if he didn't do what they wanted."   
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
"Because A LOT of people hate him right now…I think it would be nice if there was one less person on the list…"…………..

My sleep was interrupted by the gnawing pain in my shoulder and I felt extremely hot, I don't think it was weather. I felt lightheaded and I was panting again, this isn't good. Carefully, I moved my left arm out from under Ana, who had fallen asleep in my lap and peeked at the bandages. The skin was a deep angry red and puss started to form. I moaned and looked away. As bad as the infection was, I didn't see how iodine would be of any use. But all I had to go one was Chase's information, so I would stick to it. I wasn't terribly worried about dying from the bite, because the bite was designed to cripple and slow you down in the event that Howlers and Erasers were hot on your trail. So that much I could be grateful for. I looked down at Ana, I half expected her to break down like she did. I thought about what I told her…that everything would be okay…but the truth was that I couldn't make her that kind of a promise, because I didn't know what would happen once we made contact with Breeaka. Suddenly, I felt nauseous and my stomach wretched. Quickly I slid out from under Ana and puked over the side, thankfully there wasn't a car next to us. Slumping over the edge, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't go on like this. I needed that iodine...the sooner the better. I knocked on the back window of the truck to get the driver's attention, then slid it open.  
"Old man, how much longer until we reach the next town?"  
"About an hour, I think, why?"   
"We will need to make a stop there."  
" Alrighty."   
"Thanks." I closed the window and crawled back to my original corner. I sat there hugging myself as small waves of pain trickled from shoulder. Then without warning the bones in my left arm began to snap and rearrange. I grasped the arm tightly. NO! NOT GOOD! …STOP!...STOP IT! She can't see you like that. I begged my body to stop the transformation and to my relief, it did. I sighed and slowly relaxed myself. Feeling weak and drowsy, I closed my eyes and hoped that we would get to town soon.

I didn't think that I would every break down the way I had done a couple of hours before. But no one tells you how to react when everything in your life is turned upside down and your future is snatched away from you. One thing that lingered in my subconscious was the way PC reacted to my fit. Call me crazy but the way he comforted me seemed familiar. I hardly remember my brother, Seth. My memories of him faded, I guess when Mom and Dad told me he was dead, I had no reason to hold on to the image of his face.  
My eyes fluttered open to starry skies and the hum of the truck engine as it made its way south to Georgia. I didn't know what PC had in mind when we set out, I just hoped that what ever we did there, it would keep me as far away from those freaks. I noticed that my new friend was no longer near me and my eyes scanned frantically for his shape in the dark. I found him in his original corner, but there was something about the way that he was positioned, that told me something was wrong. I crawled over to him shakily, the movement of the vehicle made me nervous.  
"PC? Are you okay?" I whispered. He didn't answer me. I crawled closer, to find that his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. My thoughts turned to the bite. I shook him accidentally by his bad shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he gasped in pain. I put my hand over my mouth.  
"Sorry," I said in vain.  
"What's the matter?" He asked, shifting his position and fighting the pain.   
"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"F…ine…I'll be okay…once we get to town."  
"The, iodine right?"  
"Right," he said softly. I turned toward the back window, knocked on it then opened it. "Driver, how much farther?"  
"30 minutes…your brother asked the same thing."  
"He's not my brother…now step on it…my friend is hurt."  
"Really? How bad?"  
"He was bitten by a dog and he's getting worse…now floor it, sir!"   
"Alright, darlin', hold on, it's going to get bumpy." 

I felt the truck accelerate under me and the engine began to roar.  
Ana turned to me, "Hold on, you're going to be okay." She said something else to me but it was slurred by my hearing. The heat, pain and nausea were overwhelming me. I struggled to fight it. I had survived worst things than a dog bite. I've been shot, stabbed, nearly crushed, struck by lightening, nearly eaten by Erasers, and hit head on by numerous vehicles and now a single bite was kicking my butt and I was losing miserably……

I always found myself watching the clock…especially today. I walked briskly down the hall, with a file folder clutched in my hands. It was Chase's file. His papers had been filled out, dated, and signed by Jeb earlier that morning. The long neon lights, seemed hotter than usual, I guess that was because I knew I was breaking the rules. I walked into room 339, the "execution room." As I entered I saw Dr. Rip was going through his supplies and looking at the files that had been handed in to him. He was a stout old man, with a wrinkled old face and large round glasses. As awkward as it sounds, he was a cheerful man.   
"Hello my dear," he said to me as I walked in.  
"Hello Dr. Rip, I've got another victim for you," I said with a grin, handing him the file. He took it from me and examined it carefully with a furrowed brow.  
After a few passes with his eyes, he frowned. "It's a real shame; these old Eraser models are being killed off more and more, because they can't measure up to the new ones."  
I nodded solemnly; Dr. Rip put his hand on my shoulder and said "Well, you can't slow progress…that's been one of Jeb's mottos for years." I slid away from him, trying not to be rude.  
"Good Bye, Doctor," I said waving to him. As I walked out of the room, I shuttered. I hated giving those kinds orders. Fortunately, that execution wouldn't happen today. If Raf's plan worked, at least one life would be spared. …..

Now, I am no troublemaker like PC…so it really puzzled me, as to why I decided to go along with this little escapade to save Chase. But like I said to Kane, I was doing this for the pack. I walked down the halls with my group behind me. They split off as usual going about their daily business. When the afternoon got here, it would be Showtime, until then, I had to be just as unanimated and somber as ever. Now you're probably still wondering how in the world I wound up being "adopted" into a pack of Erasers. Well to make the long story short and to make it as plain as I can…I killed one of them in a fight. I never had to deal with Erasers before…sometimes they would come around and start bullying you when they had no work to do. PC always had a way of keeping them away from me, so I never had to worry about confronting them. Now that I was on my own, the Erasers thought I would be an interesting game…they were mistaken. So that's how it is….The hours crawled by and I avoided Kane the entire day like I usually did. I had never been this tense before, I wonder if this is how PC felt when he waited for the electricity to go out, the day he escaped. When it was 4:45, I knew that things were being set into motion and I moved into position.

They moved quickly and as casually as they could. The tiles clicked under their thick black boots. Neither of them spoke. Among the pack these two were the quietest. They nodded to a Wraith that passed them in the hall, its unblinking eyes watching them carefully. Its gaze made them nervous. They continued until they reached the security center. One of them knocked on the door. In there room, there were three security operators and another Eraser they knew and trusted to be their "friend".  
Their friend grinned and came to the door and let them in, then said to the operators. "You guys are relieved…We'll take it from here." The operators left without question. They locked the door and set to work on the cameras. Their friend typed feverishly as he hacked the system and took control of security and installed a camera loop. After a few tense moments the friend said "We're in…let's move this along." One of the two Erasers pulled out a cell phone and dialed….The call traveled down to the couple on Level 3. When the call was answered the Eraser said "Go!"

I couldn't believe it came to this. I hadn't been in a containment cell in a long time…it seemed so long ago. I was born at the School and this place was all I knew…I wasn't treated badly…so I had no reason to hate the Whitecoats. I never understood why the bird kids and others like PC had a desire to be free and away from everything that was familiar. After sitting here, chained and locked inside a room with bare walls, I began to understand why. Suddenly, I heard the squeaky wheels of a gurney approaching. I tensed…what was coming now? Two Jawz appeared their eyes bright with a morbid happiness. They quickly opened the cell and over powered me. In seconds I was strapped down and was being wheeled down a hallway. As I laid their helpless and unable to move, I knew that I was going to be decommissioned. Then something happened…unexpectedly… two Erasers intercepted the Jawz.  
"Out of our way mutts," one of them said in a deep throaty voice.  
"We were given orders to escort Chase the rest of the way," one of the Erasers said, flashing a document in their faces. The Jawz looked at each other.  
"Let me see the paper." The Eraser handed it to the one that spoke first. He took it in his colossal hands and looked at it. Jawz are known for their strength, not their brains. His eyes passed over the document with little to no scrutiny…all he knew was that it looked official and that was good enough for him. The Jawz grunted and handed me over. As they left, the Eraser continued to roll me down the hall. Then I recognized the two of them. The one with the papers was called Ray…the other was called Killer, for obvious reasons. They wheeled me down a small obscure hall that I knew did not lead to room 339. In this hall was another gurney identical to mine, with an unconscious form under a white sheet.  
I looked at them questioningly. "What are you guys doing?" Killer began to untie me.  
"We're getting you out of here, boss," Ray said with a smile. "Look who we got for your replacement." He said, pulling the sheet back. It was an unconscious Wraith, how they were able to incapacitate it was beyond me but they had.  
"That thing doesn't look anything like me," I said hopping off the gurney.  
Ray shrugged "Details, who needs them…come on." 

I looked at my watch nervously. "Come on let's get this going," I mumbled. I began to pace agitatedly. My phone then vibrated in my pocket, I answered it.  
"Raf, we've got Chase, we'll be there in five minutes," the caller said.  
"Okay, I'll be waiting." I hung up and took a deep breath. Leaning against the wall, I reached into one of the pockets in my cargo pants. Fingering the shards of glass I had collected. None of them were very big; my finger tips explored their points and edges. I pulled my hand out of my pocket as I heard the sound of wheels approaching. My two trusted Erasers and Chase appeared. One of them pushed him toward me.  
"He's all yours Raf…now if you will excuse us…we've got a double to deliver." I made a smirk as the two Erasers charged off with the gurney and imposter in tow. Chase looked at me bewildered.  
"I'll explain on the way…follow me." The place we were at was one of the lower levels of the School. It was where maintenance people often went and very few Whitecoats or Erasers dared to go. I had found out about it through one of my pack members. As we walked, I explained everything to Chase and he seemed to be grateful for this risk we were taking. We finally reached the exit that went out onto the grounds. Here I stopped and gave him the most serious stare I could muster. I didn't like taking risks and the fact that I was doing this put me way out of my comfort zone.  
"Once we get out here…your goal is to run for the fence and get as far away from here as you can. There will be running and screaming and most likely Land Sharks and Howlers will be all over us. I am here to provide cover for you. No matter what happens to me, keep running. If you don't escape you'll undo everything I and the others have worked for…got it. I'm serious, Chase. If you're alive and recaptured, decommissioning won't be your only worry."  
"I gotcha," Chase nodded, his face stern.   
"Alright," and with that I opened the door and we bolted out like two spooked foxes. The sky was dyed the color of raspberries and blood as we made our way to the fence. Then the Howlers and Land Sharks began their approach in small groups of two or three. I pulled out one of my shards and used my ability to make it move at a ridiculously fast speed. It sped through the air, cutting through the creatures like paper. They cried out in agony, tumbling forward and sideways as their throats were cut and eyes gouged. I looked over my shoulder and saw two howlers ganging up on Chase. I diverted my attention and threw another shard cutting up the beasts in the same gory fashion. Then all of a sudden, alarms began to blare and Howlers and Land Sharks began to pour out on the grounds in overwhelming numbers. Chase cried out as a Land Shark tackled him. I had to turn my back on the mob that was pursuing me again to assist. I threw another shard. When Chase was free, I turned my attention back and as soon as I did, I came face to face with a Land Shark as it pushed its heavy paws into my chest knocking the wind out of me and sending me to the ground. Holding back the creature's jaws I snuck a peek at Chase, who had started to climb the fence. I thrust my claws into in Land Shark's gullet and then tossed it aside. I wiped the blood on my pants and pulled out another piece of glass. I needed to get back inside and I began to clear a path for myself. I had made it half way until more Howlers and Land Sharks arrived and formed a massive ring around me. They snapped at my ankles and swiped at me with their claws. I kicked and slashed any that got too close. Next, pain shot through my wrist as the electric shock from the Ring took effect. My muscles tensed up so much that it hurt. After the shock was over I knew that something had happened inside the building. I pressed my lips into a line and glowered at the creatures that surrounded me. The thought that we had been discovered or betrayed stirred up my anger. I pulled out the remaining shards, three pieces nestled between my fingers in each hand. The Land Sharks and Howlers shifted their position…it looked like they were ready for an attack. The first few darted forward and I met them head on…….

"Will you quit picking at it!" I said tartly.  
"It itches," PC retorted irritably. We were back in the truck again, after a brief emergency back in town. PC had me scared for a bit as we drove there going 80 in 65 zone; I thought he was going to die. But he told that the bite wouldn't …it would just make him VERY miserable. Anyways, when we got there we wasted no time in helping PC. At first we were going to go to a clinic, but PC still found enough strength to protest. We eventually found some iodine and almost like magic, signs of infection were starting to disappear. It was weird…but then again that wasn't a normal dog that bit him. After that we were back on the road and now PC had this annoying habit of picking at the bandages.

Ana may thing I am being a pest, for picking at my wound, but it REALLY did itch and it was maddening. I was feeling better by the way, I still had some symptoms but they were going away gradually…which was good because I was not up for taking antibiotics or setting foot in a doctor's office.  
"Why didn't tell us you were feeling bad?" Ana asked, breaking my concentration on the itch in my shoulder.  
"I thought I could handle it…. Besides, look at all of the progress we've made in terms of travel," I said pointing to the horizon.  
"You could have been seriously weakened or you could have died," Ana said.  
"We've been through this; I wouldn't have died. Don't worry. If Erasers had attacked, which they didn't, I could have held them off long enough for you to get some distance."  
Ana rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that." I shrugged and titled my head back. "What are you doing now?"  
"Trying to sleep, you mind?" Ana huffed at me then laid down too. Suddenly the old man slammed on the breaks, both of us lurched forward.  
"What?" I muttered. I crawled over to the back window and peered through it. There was something in the road. A black car? I rolled my eyes in annoyance.  
"PC what's going on?" Ana whispered. I placed my hand on her head and shoved it down. "Be quiet and stay down." The old man got out of the car and approached the vehicle. A man in a black suit came out of the car, hands in his pockets. The two started to converse…I knew these kind of shady people…he was an Eraser alright, I could smell it, that old man had no chance of holding his own against that Erase if ie decided to turn hostile. Why did this have to happen now? We were almost to Georgia…the place where I sent my last message to Bree. The sky was becoming brighter as dawn was beginning to arrive. I turned to Ana. "Stay here…we've got trouble." I slid out of the trunk and slowly made my way to the driver's side. When I was certain that the Eraser's attention was diverted, I climbed inside. It had been a while since I had driven a car or truck, but that didn't mean I didn't know how. I put on my seatbelt, honked the horn and put it in gear. Slamming my foot on the accelerator the old man ran out of the way as I slammed his truck into the black car, missing the Eraser.  
"Darn it." Ana screamed again and I immediately unbuckled myself and got out. The Eraser was hauling her out of the trunk, but she hung on for dear life. "Let go of her!" I snarled, wrapping my arm around his neck. The Eraser gagged and elbowed me in the stomach. I recoiled and the Eraser pulled out a fire arm.  
"You're a slippery one…I'm going to put you down right now."  
"NO!" Ana jumped on him and tried to grab the gun. He flipped her over with ease.  
"Get off me, human." Suddenly the Eraser was slugged in the jaw by the old man. Knocked silly, he collapsed to the ground.  
"Now that's no way to treat a lady," the old man said helping Ana up."  
Thank you," I said to him.  
"Least I could do…Now you two in some sort of trouble?"  
I looked at him quizzically "Did you have to ask?"   
He laughed and said "You two better take that stranger's car. I don't want to get mixed up in this whole mess. I've got my own problems."

"Understandable." I looked the car over. It looks like it will still run. Thanks for everything."  
"Don't mention it. Now you two hurry. We best be clearin out before this fella wakes up. You two take care of yourselves. By the way my name's Salem Johnson." He said extending a hand.  
I shook it and said "My name's PC, this is Ana." Salem smiled and with that we all rushed into our vehicles. We let Salem go first.  
"You buckled up?" I asked.  
"Yeah, let's go already," Ana said eyeing the Eraser warily. After a moment, she giggled and smiled at me. "He's going to be pretty mad when he wakes up."  
I grinned. "You bet." I put the car in reverse and we were off…..

It had been hours since the latest escape attempt at the School had ended. Two janitors and a pair of Jawz made their way to the grounds. Their job was simple, clean up the mess of whatever poor soul was unfortunate enough to get ripped up by the Land Sharks and Howlers. As they approached the sight, the air was rank with decay. Howlers and Land Sharks lay on the concrete stiff from death in black pools where blood had soaked into the ground.  
"Whoa man! Look at this mess!" One of the janitors said setting to work on piling the carcasses up. "Yeah and the stench isn't any better," his partner commented. The two Jawz sent to guard them idled near by growling to themselves. As the janitors sorted the mess, the first one to speak said. "Haven't you noticed that all we've picked up up are dead monsters?"   
"Yeah what about it?…wasn't there a—" Suddenly the two heard a soft moan. They moved toward the sound hurriedly, they hadn't expected anyone to be alive. The two men moved several Howlers aside until they reached a form curled up defensively on the ground, arms held up over its face. "Poor Kid," the janitor said. His partner grabbed the person's wrist, "Hey look, He has one of those Rings. He's a Collector."…..

"PC, my feet hurt," Ana complained as she walked behind me. I rolled my eyes and ignored her. She had complained for two miles that her feet hurt.  
"I wish there was something I could do for you Ana, but I can't, so quit whining." The heat had evaporated my patience and I was in a bad mood. Okay, I know when we last left you, we had knocked out an Eraser and stole his car. We didn't anticipate that we would run into more Erasers, but unfortunately we did, so after a high speed chase we ditched the bucket of bolts and were now making the rest of the trip on foot. Fortunately, we were already in Georgia.  
"Man, it's hot, I'm glad the sun is going down," Ana commented. I growled to myself as I tried to figure out a way to get to the town known as Albus. But Ana left me very few options after our ride with Salem; she insisted that we not hitchhike anymore, because the drivers and whoever they had with them could get hurt. I admired her sense of justice and morality, but that left us with no other way to get to Albus any faster. Tired, I sat on the ground, Indian style and began to think. "What are you doing?" Ana asked. I didn't reply. When I exasperated enough NOT to give you a snappy comeback, you knew I was pissed. Good thing Ana sensed that, because I would have hated to snap at her. She stood over me then sighed and walked away, then returned. "Hey, PC, there is a sign over here!" she shouted. A sign….Wow. I got up and followed her to one of those rectangular ones with white letters on it: Albus 5m and Chamberlain 10m. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"Way to go, Ana…that's quite a discovery. At least we are going in the right direction," I said with a grin.  
"5 miles isn't so bad is it? That's only five minutes right?"  
"No, Ana…It's only five minutes if we were in a car going 60…You know what! I am just going to go ahead and say it… Ana, we need a car."  
"You mean hitchhike? Not again?"  
"There is no other way …as much as I would like to I can't fly you there. We can continue to walk, but if we do we are going to go nonstop. Because in there…" I said pointing to the woods in front of us. "It will be very difficult to navigate in the dark."  
Ana swallowed and sighed, "Fine, we will wait and see if a car comes, but only for five minutes, okay?"  
"Fine then," I said. We stood by the sign and waited. But there was no car, truck or anything else in sight. After five minutes was up I sucked it up and we entered the woods.  
After several hours of walking the sun had finally gone and night was upon us. Night in the woods is a bit spooky, shadows and the moon like to play tricks on you and the sudden movement of animals doesn't help. We had taken a break and eaten the last of what food we had stored in our pockets. An owl hooted near by and the fluttering sounds of bats could be heard overhead.  
"I think this was a bad idea," Ana said clinging to my arm. I slid it out of her grip.  
"You'll be okay; you've stood up to Erasers, haven't you? Then you shouldn't have any problem, walking through the woods," I said. She nodded and stayed close to me. I saw the lights of the town coming into to view. "See, we're almost there."  
"Good." Then out of the darkness a deer darted in front of us. Its long front limbs tucked close to its body while its back legs flailed behind it along with its raised tail. It glided through the air as it made its way further into the woods. Soon the stamping sound of hooves heralded the arrival of the rest of the deer's herd.  
"Something must've spooked them," I muttered.  
"You don't think it could be—"  
"It might…Do you think you would feel better if we ran the rest of the way?"  
"Yeah," she breathed. Taking the deer's advice we bolted towards the town. I had a feeling that something was near by and it was following us. Thump! Thump! Thump! Looking over my shoulder I realized it wasn't the sound of my heart. It came from the heavy paws of a pack of Land Sharks behind us. I grasped Ana's arm and moved her in front of me.   
"Keep running!" One of the Land Sharks roared at us as we began to make a gap. Two beasts broke from the group and were running along side of us. We tried moving towards town, but the one on our left snapped at us. "We're going to have to get rid of these guys first. Go straight ahead, Ana." I gazed at the town longingly out of the corner of my eye as we passed it. We were now being chased outside of town into the countryside. In front of us was a corn field, a good place to hide. Quickly I grabbed a stone and hurled it at the monsters behind us. It bashed the lead creature in the head. The beast roared and shook its head, decreasing speed and causing the rest of the formation to stumble ontop of it. Picking up speed, I ran beside in Ana. The Land Shark on the left lunged for me. I grabbed its outstretched paws and hurled it into its partner on the right. We ran into the field and didn't stop until we were in the center.   
"Ana stumbled in behind me and sat on the ground, gasping for breath.  
"We-need-to-head back…. to town," I panted, helping her to her feet. "If we head this way…" I said pointing left "It…. should get us there."  
" Okay." I was still out of breath, but the Land Sharks would be on us soon. So we headed in the direction I had pointed. We had just cleared the field when the horrible beasts reappeared behind us and a few stragglers were coming from the left and the right. We had no choice but to run straight, which took us into more woods. As the shadows of gnarled trees passed us, we arrived at a moonlit clearing. There we were surrounded again. I was kind of glad that Land Sharks didn't talk.  
"Ana," I whispered. "I am going to clear a path for you…I see a light further away. See if you can get some help. If not. Get to town and ask for a girl named Breeaka. Got it?"  
"O-okay," her voice trembling.  
"You can do it, Ana." She nodded. I yelled and charged at one of the Sharks in the circle. At that time they all attacked me, leaving, Ana the opportunity to run, but two broke away and followed her. I threw the creatures off and some automatically backed away. "Oh you guys are in for it now…. Now that Ana is gone I can show my true colors." I got down on all fours and transformed, then with claws out and my fangs bared, I attacked……


	29. Fall part 14

Come on! Run, Run, He's counting on you! I thought to myself as I ran. The two monsters behind me followed a few feet away. I guess they expected to run me down. I was never a track star runner, so this posed as very big problem. My lungs strained and my legs ached, in there struggle to obey my brain to run like an elk. I saw the light that, PC had mentioned coming into view. I hated bringing misfortune down on the resident, but I had no choice. What also struck me as odd was who would live out here away from the town? As I approached, I began to scream for help. But no one seemed to have stirred inside the home. The house was plain white with a black roof and small windows. "HELP! IS ANYONE HERE!" I shouted. The thumping of the Sharks' paws sped up and before I could turn around, one of them had pounced. I screamed, frantically pushing the creature's head away from my throat and face. The other Shark was standing above me and began to lick my hair and sniff. I lashed out with a one arm in the hope of grabbing a stick, but instead the second Shark caught it in its mouth and bit down. The Shark on top of me grunted and took a hold of my leg and began to drag me back into the woods. It growled at its partner and it let go of my arm and took my other leg and began to drag me too. Dread washed over me at the thought of being captured, seeing those horrible Erasers…I couldn't bare it. I madly clawed the soft warm earth in a futile attempt to hold on to something. Then out of no where, BANG! I shrieked and put my hands over my head as another shot was fired into the second Land Shark. I laid there for a few minutes frozen with shock. The vegetation crunched under someone's sneakers. I looked up at my rescuer, to my surprise; it was a girl about the same age as PC. She looked strange…it must have been the shadows, but I could have sworn, I saw feathers growing out of her forearms and in her hair as well. The girl carried a shot gun in one hand, the barrel still smoking. She cocked it and pointed it at me.  
"Get up," she said. I scrambled to my feet to obey, my heart fluttering.  
"Please don't shoot me," I begged.   
"Relax…Who are you?"  
"I'm Ana…m-my friend he's in trouble. Those things were chasing us…He cleared a path for me so that I could get help. Please! you got to help me… I left him to fight ten on his own." The girl's eyebrows shot up when she heard the number and without a word she bolted into the forest and I followed struggling to keep up. She was incredibly fast and she maneuvered through the foliage like she had lived in the forest all her life. The sound of animals fighting reached our ears, snarling, yowling, the chomping of teeth and startled whines. Once we reached the clearing, the girl screamed and began to unload lead into the Land Sharks. Crouched down on all fours was… I didn't know what it was exactly. It moved and looked like some sort of cat, its eyes glowed blood red in the moonlight. I watched as it attacked the Land Sharks with fury. When the fight was over, all of the monsters were dead…all except the red-eyed cat. It looked at me with sad shamed eyes then looked at the girl with the gun.  
"Thank you, Bree," it said, in a familiar voice.  
I gasped. "PC?" The cat thing nodded and stood up like a human. Bones crackled and slowly the creature changed back into the person that I knew. The girl he called Bree smiled at him and rested the gun in the crook of her arm.  
"Glad to see you're still alive," she said. The statement sounded plain, but there was something about her expression, that showed that she was not only glad but overjoyed. PC grinned and then took a step towards me. I couldn't help but step back. He didn't seem to be offended.  
"Ana, I would like to introduce you to," he said, walking towards the girl and clapping a hand on her shoulder. "…my best friend, Breeaka." …….

Finally after all this time…She was there and I could actually touch her and as usual she saved my butt. After introductions were made, Bree took us to her house, the small one out in the middle of nowhere.  
"I wasn't expecting anyone tonight," she said as we walked into the house, which was a little bit of a wreck. "But…I think I can accommodate you guys." Bree led us down a small hallway to two other rooms. "Ana, you can use the one closest to the bathroom," she said unlocking the door and switching on the light. "PC, you can use this one." Bree gestured at the second one a few feet away.  
"Thank you," Ana said quietly. She gazed at me with that, "What are you," look. I would have to explain later. Bree opened a small closet and pulled out a towel and some clothes.  
"The bathroom is in there," Bree directed, "These clothes are old but they should fit you." Ana nodded and thanked her again, then proceeded to the bathroom.  
"Um, what about PC?" Ana asked sticking her head out.  
Bree grinned. "You let me worry about that, PC has some heavy lifting to do first."  
"Oh. I do?" I said, hating to be volunteered.  
"Yes, sir. Now, Ana, make sure you clean that bite on your arm."  
"Okay," she said and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door.  
"Shall we?" Bree said. I rolled my eyes and we both walked back outside.  
"I'll dig the hole and you gather the carcasses." I was already really tired and not in the mood to argue. I transformed again. In my natural shape I had a more strength than I did in my human one. These things weighed a ton or at least they felt like they did. Phew! They also stunk too. I hated doing this, but it had to be done. It was standard procedure for us Ghosts. If someone came out here and saw these lying around in the woods rotting, Bree would have a problem. I dumped them into the hole she made and she covered it up flattening the dirt with her shovel and stomping it with her feet. As we walked back inside, the water was still running in the bathroom.  
"How long does it take to shower?" I grumbled.  
"As long as it takes," Bree said, gesturing for me to follow her into the kitchen. "What's that supposed to mean, we were out there 20 minutes," I said, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
"You don't understand, PC, the girl has been through a traumatic experience. Showers are important to us girls, it helps clear our heads."  
I looked at her quizzically. "That is the most feminine thing I have ever heard you say." "Shut up," she said reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a first aid kit. "Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"I've got a few claw marks on my arms but other than that I'm okay."  
"What about your shoulder?"  
"It's okay, it's still healing."   
"I see, got into a scrape with a Howler didn't you?"  
I nodded. "How did you know about the Howlers?"  
"I was bitten by one, too," she said showing her right calf muscle. Bree placed the kit down and I took care of the cuts and scraps. After wards, Bree took it away.  
"I'll put it in Ana's room; she's old enough to take care of herself… you hungry?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. "How hungry?"  
"Give me everything you've got." Bree smiled and heated up some food that she had made the night before. I chomped noisily on the food forgetting my manners.   
"Slow down, PC no one is going to take it from you." I slowed down. Bree sat at the table and just watched. I knew she wanted to say something to me and I had plenty to say to her.  
"PC I—."   
"Take care of my sister first, then we'll talk," I said between bites.

I still couldn't believe PC was here again. It indeed had been too long, but why did he come back? His intentions weren't clear to me, but I'm sure I would find out soon enough. After hearing the water finally turn off, I went to go check on his sister. When I reached her, she had just finished cleaning up her arm.  
"How are you?" I asked. She looked at me funny; I guess it was because of the feathers. "It's okay," I said soothingly. "Do the clothes fit?"  
"Yeah, pretty good, I think."  
"Well that's good," I said sitting down on the end of the bed. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bag with a pill in it. "Here, this is a sleeping pill; it will help you sleep if you're having trouble. I remember I couldn't fall asleep when this happened to me." She slowly took the bag from me. "You don't have to look so scared. You're perfectly safe here. There is nothing PC and I can't handle. You try and get some sleep." I said patting the bed. Before leaving, I looked at her one more time. She was lying down, bag clutched in her fist and eyes closed. Wow, she was too tired to be scared…

Bree returned with a warm smile on her face. I was leaning back in my chair, arms behind it and my head tilted back, Stuffed.  
"She's sleeping," Bree said, picking up my plate.  
"Just like that?" I asked, sitting up straight.  
"Uh-huh….Was the food good?"  
"A bit salty but good…I taught you well," I replied, licking my lips.   
She giggled and put the plate in the sink, then sat back down.   
"Want anything else?" she asked. I shook my head and we were silent, now it was time to get down to business. But both of us dreaded starting the conversation.  
"I saw Mercy," I said "…you know, she tried to kill me."  
"You're pretty mad about that, huh?"  
I nodded. "I think I have a right to be…She almost killed my partner too."  
"I'm sorry…. You have to understand I—" I held up my hand.  
"You don't need to explain anything to me, Bree. I know you did what you had to do, to maintain order right?"  
"You caused so much trouble, PC. Staying under THEIR control wasn't the best decision you ever made."  
"I KNOW…" I growled. "Do you think that I didn't try to escape? I did…I fought them too… But after being reprimanded so many times I decided there must be another way. Unfortunately, I got in too deep… Look, you're not the only one that needs to hear that story. Tomorrow, I want you to send out your birds to all the remaining members of the Network. We will meet at the warehouse and have a nice …long CHAT."  
Bree nodded "It'll be done…how long are you planning to stay?"  
I was taken aback by the question, but answered it, the best I could. "I'm not sure, Bree, any number of things could happen. What we need to concentrate on now is protecting my sister and making sure our little group stays afloat."  
"Yes… Why did you bring her here?"   
"I want to …um…see you and also she needs our protection. Ana may not be an experiment, but the School and certain people in high places are planning on turning her into one. I can't allow that."  
"What for?"  
"They want to change her, so that she can be trained to capture Maximum Ride." Bree's eyes widened. "They made me the same offer, to be trained; the consequence for refusing was having Ana take my place."  
"I see…Do you think the others will agree to shadow her? "  
"They BETTER…or heads will roll," I said sternly. "Although I still think there won't be a problem." Bree sighed and leaned back in her chair; there was silence again.  
"You know I really missed you," she said finally.  
"I did too," I muttered softly, then yawned. "I'm tired… I'm going to bed. You should be thinking about the same thing." I stood up and left the kitchen and went to the living room where the lights had been turned off.  
"Wait," Bree said.   
"What?" She rushed up and wrapped her arms around me.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Don't go," she muttered.  
"Bree, I'm just going to bed." She punched me in the stomach.  
"That's not what I meant; I don't want you to leave me." Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her and said "Bree, I just got here, I'm not going anywhere…not for while."  
"I know that…I just want to go ahead and tell you how I feel."  
"I gotcha," I whispered holding her tightly "I'll remember". Bree's arms tightened around me…she was so warm. We just stood there for a while, holding each other and listening to the beat of our hearts in the dark…..

The air was cool this morning and Bree had taken me out to a spot in the woods. There she called 8 birds to her; each of them were a different species. "I don't know if I should send out eight," Bree said.  
"Why not?"  
"I've lost contact with Card and Chris…on top of that. I don't know where Mercy is."  
"I think you should send out all of them…if the birds don't find anything they can return, here. We don't have anything to lose," I said leaning against a tree, yawning, it was early. I decided it was better not to tell Breeaka that I actually bagged Card for the School several weeks ago. Bree nodded and sent the birds out with messages attached to each of them. "So, now that that is done, how about breakfast?" I asked as we began to walk back.  
"Breakfast?" Bree asked.  
"Oh please don't tell me you don't have breakfast."  
"I do, but, if you're asking for me to make something , I can't. If I want something, like that I usually go to Denny's."  
"Denny's?"   
"Yeah, and I get a discount because Roc works there."  
"Roc? You mean, green wing, Roc?"  
"Yeah, he lives in town. By the way, he's an honorary Ghost, now."  
"Really?"  
"He's ghost number 9,"  
"That was Gozbud's number. Why did you guys do that?"  
"Because, Gozbud was giving him medical training, we need a doctor in our group, now more than ever. He does a good job, he healed my Howler bite."  
"Well just so you know Gozbud escaped. I saw him the same day I fought Mercy."  
"Let me guess, he tried to kill you, too."  
"You would win that bet," I said. Suddenly, Bree started laughing.  
"What's funny?"  
"You," she giggled. "No matter where you go you always manage to piss someone off." At first I remained straight faced, but after a minute or two I could see the humor in it and started laughing with her.  
As we reached the house I said "Okay, what about breakfast?"  
Bree sighed. "I told you I can't make anything that requires more than popping food into a microwave."   
I rolled my eyes "Fine, then we are just going to have to remedy that."

My room, warm comfortable…me and my friends were all sitting on my bed gossiping as usual about who was hot and who was not. Time with my friends was something I loved and cherished. I had Pogo in my lap, purring. It was just like old times and for a minute, I felt everything had been a dream once again. Then suddenly a huge Eraser burst through the window of my room and I shrieked in terror….

I woke up, my eyes wide…this wasn't my room and these weren't my sheets, they were slightly rough and a boring white. The quilt was grayish blue and the walls of the room were white and bare. Where was I? Suddenly the scent of food hit my nose. My stomach growled as I took in all the scents that crept under the closed door. Next to me on a small night stand where some clothes folded neatly in a pile. I slowly got out of bed, the muscles in my legs screamed and my wounded arm throbbed. As I stared at the bandage the events that had taken place began to come back to me, the older boy with red cat eyes and the girl with feathers in her hair. My lower lip quivered as I became overwhelmed by another sense of loss…I was far from home, in a small house with not so average teenagers. The smell of food lifted my spirits, at least I wasn't being badly treated and those Erasers hadn't caught me. I turned to the clothes and tried them on. They were a little big on me, but not to much and they were comfortable enough, extremely soft too. Afterwards, I followed my nose to the kitchen, where PC and Bree were making breakfast. PC looked more like he was teaching her.  
"Good morning," I said softly.  
"Morning, Ana," PC said distractedly, watching Bree closely.  
She gave me her attention and smiled. "Would you mind setting up the table?" I was taken aback by the request; usually mom took care of that.  
"Well, just don't stand there," PC said.  
Bree pointed to a cupboard on her left. "Kitchenware is in there." I set to work grumbling. Apparently PC noticed.  
"You're going to have to pull your own weight around here, Ana." I set up the table and poured juice for everybody. This was the first time I had done it and I was pretty proud of myself that I didn't mess anything up. Bree placed the food on the table and we all sat down. "Enjoy," PC commented. Now these two were supposed to be older than me, and they had the most appalling table manners ever. Although what surprised me the most was how much the two of them could put away. PC ate the equivalent of five servings, which made me wonder how he managed stay relatively fit. Bree ate the same amount. It was mind boggling. "That was good…" PC said as he began to transform. I forced down a chunk of pancake and watched wide eyed. "I'm sorry if this disturbs you Ana, but I need to unwind."  
"What if someone sees you?" I asked.  
"They won't; no one comes out here, do they?" he asked looking over at Bree.  
"Roc comes by every now and then and this old lady down the road, Bertha. Don't worry if Bertha sees you just squat down and meow, she's so senile she won't be able to tell the difference."  
PC grinned and then yawned. "I'm going to take a nap."  
"A nap?" I said. "It's still morning."  
"Doesn't really make much of difference." PC said waving his hand dismissively. "I'll see you all in the afternoon."  
"Wait—."  
"Night."  
How am I supposed to talk to him if he's sleeping? I continued eating my breakfast my eyes constantly shifting to the exit.  
"Don't hold your breath, Ana. PC will be out until the afternoon maybe night." Bree said clearing the table.  
"Why?" I asked.   
"Unlike you, PC and I have a high metabolism; we burn calories faster; as a consequence, we need to eat more. Of course we don't gorge like this all the time, it's only when we tap into our special abilities that we eat like this. PC eats and sleeps a lot more than I do, mainly because he's a shape shifter. Changing takes a lot of energy. Once he gets most of his energy back, he'll be up and around more. Can you help me clean up if you're finished?" I swallowed down the remainder of my pancakes and eggs, then stood up. First we put the clean dishes away and began to wash the others.   
"Bree, how long have you known PC?"  
"For a very long time, ever since he was first brought to Lab 7. Of course you must've heard that story, right?"  
"No, I haven't. Is that how PC came to be that way?"  
"To make a long story short, yes. You're lucky, you know. To have a brother like him." "He's not my brother." I frowned.  
"He told me you'd say that. PC was taken away, when he was your age. Regardless whether you believe him or not, he is your brother. Maybe, one day, you'll believe him too. He used to talk about you all the time. At least to me."  
"If he is," I said still skeptical. "How come he never tried to contact me."  
"That is very complicated. The answer also depends on your belief that your parents aren't the nicest people in the world," Bree said handing me a plate to dry.  
"I find it hard to believe because my parents are really nice people."   
"Believe what you want…maybe one day you will understand. But regardless, PC doesn't endanger himself and others for just anyone. That you can believe. Also, he will do anything for you. That's why he was probably there, to rescue you." After finishing the dishes, Bree took me out to the woods to introduce me to her birds. I thoroughly enjoyed this. I had never gotten so close to the kinds that she showed me, falcons, hawks, pigeons, and a heron. Bree also explained what she used them for. My favorite birds were falcons. "Now, "Bree said. " I need to go and run some errands. Would you like to come?" I nodded and smiled "Sure!"

Gozbud sat uncomfortably on the floor, watching me as I paced my apartment, which had barely enough space for the colossal reptile. I had decided to pull back, until I could locate PC again. According to my sources, he was no longer in the area I fought him last. I was also still rattled about Rafmire. I hadn't heard if he lived or died and I wouldn't know until PC surfaced again, so that I could beat an answer out of him.  
"Mercy, must you do that, you're making me nervous," Gozbud commented. I looked at him dangerously. "You don't have to stay here, you know, you can go back to reclaim your territory. But I have a mission to accomplish, unless by some unforeseen happenstance, PC has been killed." Gozbud didn't seem offended; he understood why I was so on edge. I had explained to him my relation with Raf. What's worse than having your trusted friend killing your brother, is you doing the deed yourself.  
"Mercy!" Gozbud exclaimed, breaking my concentration.  
"WHAT!" I snapped. Gozbud walked over to the window and held out his arm. A falcon landed there, preening its feathers patiently. I snapped my fingers and it fluttered on to the floor and waddled towards me. I knelt down and it climbed up my arm, its sharps claws poking my skin. I undid the message attached to its leg and read it. I sighed and plopped it on the coffee table.  
"What does it say?" Gozbud asked.  
"It's a summons, Bree is calling another meeting."   
"A meeting? What for?"  
"It doesn't say, but it must be important if she takes the time to send a falcon to me." I wrote the letter "o" on the message, which was a symbol for acceptance, then took the bird to the window.  
"Thank you, fly home to your mother." The falcon screamed and then took off…….

Going on errands wasn't as exciting as I had foolishly thought. Bree wasn't all the kind of girl I expected; she actually went out on her errands. The only time Bree got sidetracked was to get us some lunch at Denny's. There she introduced me to another friend of hers. A younger boy and his name was Roc. He was like Bree and PC, but he could blend in with humans better. He was very sweet and nice, and he sort of reminded me of Matt. After we had eaten, Roc took Bree to the back of the restaurant. Curious, I decided to eavesdrop…I heard Roc mention a bird that she sent to him and the message concerning a meeting. He wanted to know more about it…Bree didn't get specific. The last stop was the supermarket. We didn't have a car, so Bree only bought as much as the two of us could carry.  
As we made our way down the road I asked. "Bree, when we were at Denny's, you talked to Roc about a meeting."  
"So you heard that?" I nodded. She sighed. "I wasn't very discreet about that, was I."  
"No…I just kind of eavesdropped."  
Bree scratched her nose with her free hand and said "Well, I guess there is no harm in telling you after all. You are coming with us, unless PC decides not to bring you. But a long time ago, PC and I, along with eight other experiments, escaped from Lab 7 and disappeared off of the School's radar. We weren't called the 10 Ghosts just because it sounded cool. This Network was designed to be a thorn in the School's side, as well as sheltering experiment escapees. The meeting we will attend is in Massachusetts. There the other supposed individuals that operate those territories will meet. There your fate will be decided."  
"What do you mean my fate?" I asked.  
"That detail is a bit complicated. But I won't bore you with most of its mechanics, but the thing that you should know is that all experiments are welcomed into the network and are shadowed. In other words they disappear like we do. You on the other hand are full blood human as far as we know. So…to shadow you is kind of different."  
"Do you mean the others will actually say no?"  
"We've had to say no and do certain things in order to survive. Right now we are facing a rough time. But don't lose sleep over it…I'm sure, PC will do his best for you?"  
"Is he the leader?" I asked. Bree laughed and shook her head. "We are supposed to be a democracy, but PC is kind of considered, the unofficial leader, but you see…that spot can be taken by anybody. He's held onto it for so long because he knows how to swing the others in his favor." I wrinkled my brow at this, but said nothing. A democracy…that's kind of not a democracy. It reminded me of how pirates govern themselves. The captain only stays captain as long as he keeps the men happy. But if the crew decides to demote him there is nothing he can do….weird. But I doubted that Bree and PC actually acted like pirates during these so called "meetings". When we returned home, PC was up and walking around. He helped us put groceries away and then got dinner started.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked as we ate dinner, which was pretty good. PC glanced over at Bree and she nodded.  
"Well, since you were brought up to speed about what's going on…we're leaving tomorrow morning."  
I dropped my fork. "Tomorrow? But we just got here," I cried.  
"I know. But this meeting needs to happen, Ana." He replied calmly.   
"How are we going to get there? Hitchhiking?" I said churlishly.  
"Actually …no."  
"I've asked Bertha if we could borrow her car. She said it would be alright. After all she says she doesn't use it much anymore," Bree said.  
"Phew! That's good," I said. PC smiled and continued eating. I was glad he had changed back to being human. I still hadn't gotten used to seeing him for what he really was.

After eating, Bree and I returned to the woods, to see who responded to the birds. Usually it took several days for the birds to deliver a message, but when Bree ordered them off, she told me that they would try to make a to and from trip all in the same day. Since this meeting was absolutely critical. To our surprise all eight of them had retuned. Bree called each of them to her and removed the messages. Afterwards they were sent on their way.  
"So how many O's do we have? "I asked sitting on the ground next to her. Bree's eyes scanned each little slip of paper. Then she began to count on her fingers  
"Five."   
"Five!" I exclaimed. Jeb and the other Labs were working us over really good. "Who do we have then?"  
"Olga, Reynard, Feather, and I talked to Roc myself today and he said that would come." "Did you send him a bird?"  
"Yes, I did, but when we were in town we stopped by to get some lunch. He wanted more details, but I didn't tell him much. I left out the part that you would be there. Anyways, Mercy responded, too." Mercy…her name gave me chills now.  
"Hmmm…Okay, so let's tally this up. There are five of them plus you, and me…and since Gozbud is most likely going to be with Mercy that makes eight."  
"Yeah, but what happened to Rashmed, Chris, and Card?"  
"Captured," I said grimly getting up off the ground. "Come on, we've got to get prepared. Tomorrow we leave as soon as we are able." …….

I was glad that Rafmire was alive. But what he said before was correct. Once Chase escaped the finger pointing started and I was getting scared…….


	30. Fall part 15

I cried out in pain, as I was dropped to the floor and curled up defensively, into a ball. I kind of missed my wings at this point, because I couldn't shield my eyes from the light that bore down on me. Thankfully the Jawz that stood over me blocked out some of the harsh light.  
"That's enough," Jeb said, coolly as he approached me. "Stand him up," he ordered. The Jawz grunted and wrapped its huge hands around my shoulders and propped me up against the wall. The bright light had been dimmed. I blinked a little to stop seeing spots. "Now, Rafmire, you mind telling me, what was going through your head when you decided to spring Chase?"  
I shrugged. "I can't really tell you, I don't know myself. I guess PC was a bad influence." The Jawz raised a fist to club me. But one Look from Jeb and he reluctantly dropped it. "I think you have a good idea of how much trouble you're in. We are still trying to unravel how PC got out in the first place and there is reason to believe that you had something to do with it."  
"Why would you suspect that, when I wasn't even able to get out of bed?" I said evenly. "Very true, but I am sure that PC discussed it with you."  
"PC doesn't discuss much of anything with me."  
Jeb smiled crookedly and held up one of my puzzle books. "Then explain this." I frowned…he was baiting me now…to see if I could come up with a convincing lie, but he had me.  
"That's my personal property," I said.   
"Rafmire, when you work for me, you have no such thing."   
"Okay, so you found me out…What are you planning to do then…have them beat me?" I nodded towards the Jawz.  
Jeb chuckled. "Rafmire, this is a scientific facility, not a medieval dungeon."  
"So what then?"  
"During your last little protocol violation you took down over thirty Land Sharks and Howler, AND escaped from the experience with only a few scratches. When the janitors found you, you were covered in the blood of your enemies, not your own. I think we can find a use for that." The way he said that statement was chilling…I was willing to give people the benefit of the doubt, but behind his causal demeanor and sweet talk…Jeb was truly a mad man….

The sky was thick with dark clouds, and wind howled as we parked the car in a parking lot that was made for the beach. A few minutes down the road, was the warehouse. I hadn't been here in two or three years since I left to gone on the vengeance mission that I never completed myself. It was funny, anytime I wanted to go out and avenge someone or deliver my own brand of justice, something always happens that prevents me. I decided that we should walk on the beach, just for a little bit. To tell you the truth, I was tad bit scared, because I was going to put myself in a room full of people that hated my guts. But I had to make amends some how. I felt that this was the only way. I was hoping that this walk would help me collect myself.  
"You know what's weird?" Bree said, coming along side me.  
"What is?"  
"The fact that every time we have a meeting, a storm decides to roll in."   
I snorted. "Maybe it's an omen. Most likely the bad kind."   
"Don't worry; we'll fight them all together…if we have too."  
"I'm passed the worried stage. I'm just freaking out now," I said running my finger through my hair.  
"You'll be fine; after all, a lot rides on this meeting. You'll pull it off…you always do." I nodded and closed my eyes, for a minute listening to the sound of the water was soothing. I opened them again. "Let's go inside." I can't say that I was completely worry free…but I had it together…mostly.  
Going back inside the warehouse brought up some bad memories for me, it still reminded me too much of when my group was slaughtered. I had sheltered them for so long, and I still felt solely responsible for their deaths. I was their leader and when it was my time to help protect them the only thing they could think about was getting me out alive. Bree, Ana and I made our way to the meeting room and waited. I waited at the head of the table my feet propped on top with my hands press together in my lap, Ana sat between me and Bree. She had been relatively quiet the entire time and I was wondering what was going through her head. As the other Ghosts trickled in, they all reacted roughly the same way, eyes wide and their lips in a line. Gozbud growled when he saw me and for a moment I thought he was going to throw etiquette to the wind and attack. But I guess he still had that human dignity. Mercy kept her eyes on me. After everyone was seated, I stood up and everybody rose.  
"This meeting will begin, Agreed?" I said slamming my fist on the table. There was a pause then everyone slammed their fists down and cried in chorus "Agreed." We all sat down. "Hello everybody, I see you've all been busy in my absence."  
"That would be an understatement," Reynard snarled. "How dare you show your face here? Traitor." He mulled over the word to make sure it got under my skin.  
"I came back here, to set a few things straight. So don't you DARE judge me, Reynard." " We should pass judgment," Olga said "After all it was because of you that we are in this predicament."  
"If you're saying that I ratted you all out, you're mistaken."   
"Mistaken? Okay, well then it must be some kind of mistake that Rashmed, Chris, and Card aren't with us right now." I was silent, I really hated Reynard.  
"I wish the Erasers would have captured you…Because apparently you have an answer for everything, so maybe you should have taken my place."  
He frowned and looked at Mercy. "Why didn't you kill him?"  
Mercy glowered and stood up "Be quiet, fox boy! PC here isn't as easy to snuff out as you might think. On top of that, a friend of his got in the way…How is he?"  
"He's still alive," I said to Mercy; it almost sounded like an apology.  
"You're a lair," Gozbud said softly. "I saw what happened, that boy was beyond help." "He's alive," I said slowly. "Gozbud, I know that there is no apology that I can give to you, but your brother's death was an accident. You hear me? An accident!"  
"Then why didn't you answer the bird we had sent you?" Feather asked.  
"I couldn't answer it. I was confined to my quarters after trying to get Gozbud out. From that point on I was heavily guarded and restrained. There was nothing I could do even if I had seen the bird. Possibly the day that bird arrived, I was being transferred to the School. That is what happened… it is the truth. I swear it."  
"How can we believe that?" Reynard hissed.  
"You can choose not to, but then you would just be ignorant."  
"Well, keep in mind that your visit here doesn't magically make things alright. Our network is crumbling; people are getting captured or killed." I growled at him like an animal. "By the way, who is this snappy young lady you've brought with you?" Reynard pointed to Ana.  
"She is the other reason why I am here. This snappy young lady is my sister; her name is Ana. Learn it."  
"Pleased to meet you Ana," Feather said sweetly. She nodded towards her with a sheepish smile.  
"Well, at least somebody hasn't lost their manners," I said eyeing Reynard contemptuously.  
"Why is she here?" Olga asked.  
"He brought her here for leverage, isn't that obvious," Reynard mumbled. Losing my patience I reached across the table and pulled Reynard out of his chair. Chaos broke out, at the table as it often did when one of lost our temper.  
"Stop it!" Bree said sharply. "Let him go NOW." I reluctantly let go of Reynard and sat down.  
"Now let's return to the topic, Ana."  
"Yes, let's," I said. "Ana is being chased by the School. I am asking for you all to grant her shelter. If she is ever in your territory then you will give her your protection." Silence swept around the room.  
"She's not an experiment," Olga said. "We only harbor experiments, not humans."  
"She's being hunted," I said through my teeth. "If they catch her, she will be one of us and I'll be darned if I let that happen."  
"Why is she being hunted?" Mercy asked.  
I hesitated. "It's roughly my fault."   
"It always is," Reynard commented rolling his eyes.  
"Jeb and the School has had it up to here with Maximum Ride. They've opened up a new training program. They're taking the best Collectors and training them to finally bring down her flock. I was offered that opportunity, but I couldn't do that…not after how much inspiration she has brought to some people. I couldn't do it."   
"I don't see why? You've had little trouble dismantling us," Gozbud snapped.  
"He's right," Olga said. "You may think otherwise, but I heard that you personally brought Card down yourself. So what makes Max any different?"  
"Is this true?" Bree asked.  
I nodded slowly. "It is."  
"When were you planning on telling us this? When we agreed to harbor your pathetic sister?" Reynard chastised. I slowly began to change. I bared my fangs and my fur bristled. "You have no one to blame but yourself," Reynard continued. I buried my claws into the table and raked them slowly across it's surface. The others winced at the sound. Bree chopped the table and said "I call for a short recess."  
Everyone slammed their fists on the table. "Agreed."…..

I was glad Bree had done that, because I was ready to strangle Reynard. Everyone muttered to each other and left the room.  
"Roc, will you look after Ana? I need to talk to PC alone for a minute." Bree said.  
"Sure," Roc said and put his arm around Ana's shoulders. I growled at him and he instantly recoiled. Bree sighed and shook her head then hooked a finger in on of the belt loops on my pants and guided me to another room and closed the door. She took a few deep breaths then turned on me, her eyes full of fury.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" she shouted.  
I winced at her tone. "What do you think!" I shouted at her.  
"I don't know if it was a meeting between mature teenage experiments or a bunch of Pirates! By the look on your face, you looked like you were ready to kill Reynard!"  
"I was and I would've done it if you hadn't called a recess."  
"Splendid! I'm sure they would've listened to you then," Bree hissed her words dripping with sarcasm.  
"Well what would you do then? Because you were awfully quiet, when Reynard was tearing me down!"

"What are they talking about?" I asked Roc as he pressed his ear to the door.  
"I can't really tell what they're saying…but they are doing a lot of screaming. That's nothin' new, though." He replied casually.  
"It isn't?"  
Roc shook his head. "They're always shouting at each other…their arguments get animated once they start throwing stuff."

" It's not my place, PC…It's not…you came here to make amends and it's up to you alone to make them see that."  
"They won't listen…were you even there mentally!" I said, jabbing a finger at the door.  
"I was, PC… and that wasn't you in there. You want them to listen? You have to demand it….but not by threatening them. All of us have grown up around people that demanded our submission through physical force and threats. You know that wont work." Her words hit me hard, but she was right of course. I hated it, I felt cornered and all I had left was to lash out at them. I raked my claws across the wall with frustration. "Stop that," Bree said angrily.  
"I need to vent, Bree, unless you want me to take it out on Reynard."  
She shook her head. "No I don't…. You'll never get rid of him; he is part of this Network. Unless Reynard is captured or dies." She clapped a hand on my shoulder. "He'll take it from you, you know."  
"Take what?" I said, looking over my shoulder.  
"Your position, PC. He'll do it, if you let him. You know that your position as leader is fragile. Reynard has been after it for years and right now he is going to kick it right out from under you unless you do something about it."  
"I don't know how—"  
Bree then turned me around and slapped me in the face. Out of anger, I returned the gesture, but missed. Bree hauled back and slugged me.  
"Listen to yourself!" she snarled. "You know what to do. Like I said earlier, they will not listen, to you if you threaten them. It's true you lack the charisma you once had. But that doesn't mean you can't turn this around. You understand?" I said nothing to her and massaged my cheek, so that the pain would dissipate. She glared at me hard. "I'm through talking…Pull it together…if not for yourself or me, do it for Ana…if something happens to you and Ana has no protection, it WILL be your fault," Bree said as she left and slammed the door behind her. I paced the room, still angry and fuming, Bree's words jabbing at me. I had to do this…I had to make them listen …Ana and the others depended on this meeting. Somehow I knew that Reynard as leader would be the worst thing for the Network as of now. I had to defend my station and prove that I was willing to make take responsibility. I slashed the wall again for good measure, then slowly changed back to human form and left the room. I went to the meeting room where the others were waiting. I stood in front of my chair and glanced at Reynard. This is where I belong you little furball and nothing…not you , not Jeb or my parents… is going to take it from me …I've worked to hard and sacrificed enough, to let this network fall and leave my sister unprotected. I slammed my fist on the table. "I call this meeting back to order." Everyone followed suit. "Agreed." ….

We sat down and I took a deep breathe. "Look...I know that I have wrecked our network."   
"Wrecked is putting it nicely," Reynard muttered.  
"But you all have to understand that I had no choice. They had me tied up in more ways than one. But that is why I came back to fix it. I may not be able to make it all better the way it once was…but I can try. Gozbud…Lyle's death was an accident. It was never meant to go that far and for once it wasn't me who killed him. I said that to defend my partner…he has very little control over his powers. That is all I can say to you. As for capturing Max…I could care LESS about her. You all are my priority and so is my sister. Not even Maximum Ride could stand in the way of that. Which brings me back to Ana. Will you guys agree to shadow her?" Everyone mumbled amongst themselves.  
"Who wants her?" Olga asked.  
"My parents, surprisingly, if they can't get the work out of me."  
"Are your parents with the School?" Ana opened her mouth and I gave her a quick look. "They are," I said. "They're high ranking officials… pretty powerful in the system from what I could tell. They are Jeb's superiors." Another wave of whispers slithered through the air.  
"Those are powerful enemies…I don't think we can afford to upset those kinds of people. Not in the state we're in." Olga said quietly.  
"Information is leaking…in case you didn't notice," Reynard said  
"For how long?"  
"For a while now…Every since Gozbud was captured," Bree said.  
"I see, so are you sure it was me that ratted you out and not Gozbud?" I asked, looking Reynard in the eyes.  
Gozbud growled in his throat "How dare you accuse me!" he shouted.  
"I am not accusing you, Gozbud, but you were a known Ghost when they brought you in. What you need to tell us is if they tried to pry information from you."  
"They tried, but didn't succeed," he said grudgingly.  
"What about you?" Reynard asked.  
"The entire time I was in their charge, they didn't know I was a Ghost. That became hard to cover up once they sent me after Card. It was either capture him like everyone else or be discovered. You all put me in a pickle when Mercy showed up. Jeb's secretary was there."   
"You mean the grey wing girl?" Mercy asked. I nodded. "My apologies," she said curtly.  
"But this brings me back to Ana…will you shadow her? I may not be around to watch over her, all the time, so I need to trust that you all will take care of her." I raised a hand as Reynard opened his mouth. "I am well aware she's human, but some of you remember what that is like, to have a life of your own before this. Are you going to let that happen to her? None of us can change back to who we were before…so how about we prevent that for her?" Silence ensued.  
"You know he's right," Roc said.  
"We're aware of that," Reynard retorted.  
"I think we should shelter her," Feather said firmly.  
Olga nodded her head "She will have shelter if she is in my territory." Mercy, to my surprise, nodded as well.  
"Fine I agree," Reynard said. "Besides, she's probably less irritating than you."   
"Thank you Reynard," I said flatly. "Now we need to work on a plan to find out how the information is leaking. We need to find out who is giving it out. It would have to be someone that is close to us all, someone that knows our methods. We all need to keep a close eye on our informants…the ones that work closest to us."   
"It sounds easy enough…We can also go through the safe houses left by Chris and Card. I have been through Rashmed's, and there is nothing I could use," Olga said sadly. She and Rashmed were inseparable, they went everywhere together and they controlled territory near each other.  
"PC, you brought down Card, do you know if the School has gone through the information there?" Mercy asked.  
"I don't know…But we made sure that if there was anything incriminating that it was destroyed as we fought. I doubt they were able to get much from the place."  
"I see... Were you able to visit Card?"  
I shook my head. "Security is tight…the School already has some knowledge of us, but not enough to bring us down completely."  
"But they are close, with Chris, Card and Rashmed in their custody," Reynard commented, tapping the table with his index finger. "It's only a matter of time before there is no Network."  
"As of now, our energies will be focused on finding our mole. There may be more than one. We will meet again next week same place, same time, to discuss what we have found," I said.  
"So you will be staying with us?" Roc asked.  
I nodded. "Yeah, until we have our footing again …I'm not going anywhere." I slammed my fist on the table. "This meeting is over."...

After the meeting, Gozbud pulled me aside. His voice was grim, but he told me that he had forgiven me and made me promise that I would never lie to him the way I did. With all the sincerity I had left, I made that promise. I knew that our friendship would never be the same, but I don't think things would have turned out very well if I told him straight out in the first place. If I had, I'm pretty sure I would've been dead on the spot. After making my promise, Gozbud smiled, which was something I hadn't seen him do in a long time and with that he left.

"Did you sort out everything with Gozbud?" Bree asked as we drove down the highway. I shrugged. "As much as I could," I said.  
"Good; at least he won't be hunting you down anymore."  
"Yeah." I looked back at Ana, who was sleeping soundly in the backseat. "She must've been bored out of her mind."  
"I doubt that," Bree replied. "You always manage to keep meetings interesting; especially when Reynard's there…he's the only guy who can get you to curse your ABC's." I snorted and smiled. We didn't reach home until noon of the next day.

During the week, Bree and I worked long hours, sending and receiving messages by bird to find out, who had the nerve to spy a for the enemy. Ana did get bored with this, so to keep her busy, we sent her into town on errands. We weren't all that concerned that she would be captured, because Roc lived in town. Of all the Ghosts, Roc had the least amount of information, to give us, which wasn't surprising because he only had been a Ghost for several months.  
"So, how many we've got?" I asked Bree one afternoon. We were sitting in her living room, with birds, bird seed, and paper scattered all over the place. The windows were open for the birds to fly in and out. Bree nibbled on the end of her pen, thoughtfully as she looked at the most recent list we complied. The list had a bunch of names of suspects that might be routing our information to the School. She mumbled under her breath as she counted the names.  
"56," she said finally.  
"56? Are you serious!" I exclaimed. Bree flashed the paper in my face.  
"Do you want to count?" I snatched it from her and counted them again. "Oh…so it is 56." Bree rolled her eyes and took the paper from me.  
"That's a lot of people."  
"Yeah...most of them are probably duds too. Probably half of them were submitted because the person looked at them funny."  
"Well, that can be a sign, you know."  
"Come on PC, if you're a mole you don't make funny looks…you blend in. You avoid anything that makes you stick out, unless the person is incredibly stupid, which I doubt. Because if they've been able to sneak information out from under our noses, then it's safe to say they aren't stupid. "  
"Right," I sighed. "Where is your laptop?"  
"It's in my room…I'll get it," Bree said. I sat on the couch and waited. A pigeon fluttered over to me and landed on my shoulder. It cooed softly and began to tug on my hair with its beak.  
"Are you hungry, Puff?" I asked the pigeon. The pigeon fluttered its wings and dug its little claws into my shirt, as I bent forward and grabbed a handful of bird seed. Puff the pigeon, hopped down to my hand and began to eat. Suddenly the door slammed and Puff flew up and perched on my head. Bree came into the room with her laptop in hand.  
She smiled crookedly. "Nice hat."  
"Why, thank you," I said pleasantly. Bree sat down beside me. "Alright, you, get off." I shook my head and the bird flapped its wings, but didn't fly away. "I guess he's afraid of the scary bird lady." Bree snorted and placed her laptop on the table in front of us. As we waited for it to boot up, Puff gradually made his way back to my lap and roosted there. Only to fly back up to the top of my head as another door slammed.  
"Ah! What is it with you girls and slamming doors," I said, irritated. Bree smiled and shrugged.   
"Okay here we go," she said moving the pointer on the monitor, with the touch pad. Suddenly, Ana walked in, "Where are my shoes?" she asked.  
"By the door," I replied.  
"PC, what is the first name on the list?" Bree asked.  
"Rain," I replied focusing my attention on her.  
"I'll see you guys later, I'm going out."  
"Okaaay." I looked at the time on the computer. "Whoa ! Wait a minute," I said, turning around. "Where you going? It's almost sun down?"  
"Out," Ana replied shortly, shifting her weight impatiently from one leg to the other.  
"Don't start that, out where?"  
"I'm going to meet Roc," she said fingering a button on her shirt. "We're going to the movies. Now can I go and why is there a pigeon on your head?"  
"Don't change the subject." I said.  
Bree tugged on my sleeve "Just let her go," she whispered. "Roc will take care of her."  
I sighed. "Fine, go on," I said.   
"Thanks Bree,"Ana said as she ran out the door.  
"She's been spending a lot of time with Roc," I muttered as Bree typed in the name I had given her.  
"Well, what did you expect, PC…she's 13. Does it bother you…that she spends a lot of time with Roc?"   
"Maybe a little," I replied.  
"Come on PC, she's in good hands with Roc…he's probably more than able to protect her if Howlers and Land Sharks show up than any baby face boy in town."   
"I know…I know," I said getting up. "It's not that, that worries me."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Um…Out," I said.  
Bree rolled her eyes. "You're going to spy on them aren't you?"  
"No…I'm just going to keep to the roof tops and watch them."  
"That's the same as spying."  
"I prefer to call it peering." I said making a quoting gesture with my fingers. Bree got up and pulled me back down onto the couch by the shirt. "You are not going to do any other kind of "peering" except if it's at this list or this computer." She began to type feverishly then stopped and sighed. "You still wanna go?"  
"Yep."   
"Alright, let me get my shoes," Bree said closing her lap top…..

Roc was so sweet and I guess I latched onto him quick. But can you blame me? He's a few years older than me, but not as old as PC or Bree. I'm really glad for that, though, it gives me someone to talk to and Bree and PC don't seem to mind, since he's a freak like them. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would live on my own with a bunch of genetic freaks. I just hoped that this would all be over soon. I wanted to get back to my old life, whatever was left of it. I still can't believe PC about the subject of my parents…how could they do the things that he said they did? A parent would never intentionally hurt their child. It's just wrong. Anyways Roc and I were making our way to the movies. Of the freaks I had seen, he was my favorite. He always helped me run the errands, PC and Bree sent me on. It was a lovely afternoon and the sun was already setting….. 

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Bree said as we scaled the side of a building.  
"Well I didn't ask you to come," I said pulling myself up to the roof with Puff the pigeon fluttering on my head. Bree grunted and pulled herself up too.   
"You're …right and why did you have to bring him?" she asked, laying down on the ground.  
"The darn bird won't let go." I said trying to pull the bird away. But it stuck to me. "Maybe you need some help from the scary bird lady." Bree got up and cooed to the bird, holding out her hand. But Puff wouldn't move. I knew what was coming next. She used the same tactic when I refused to do something.  
"Puff, get off of PC….NOW!" she roared. The poor frightened bird took flight.  
"Thank you," I said and walked over to the edge of the roof that faced the street. "There they are…right on time," I said. Bree came along side.   
"Awwww…aren't they cute," she said. I frowned at her; I knew she was doing that to get on my nerves. "See, there's nothing wrong here. It's just puppy love, now can we go back home?" I watched as they entered the theater together.  
"Until they come out, I'm staying here." I said sitting on the ground. Bree rolled her eyes and walked to the edge of the building, where we had climbed up.  
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll be back," she said with a smile and back flipped off the building. I sat there and made myself comfortable. I don't know why I was so uptight about this, something just bothered me about Ana and Roc being together. My hands bunched into fists strangling my sleeves. I normally wouldn't care. Suddenly the scent of food caught my attention. Bree was sitting beside me, with a bucket of fried chicken and two brown paper bags. She held out a drum stick to me.  
"Chicken?" I took it from her and she tossed me a brown bag. "I figured while we were up here and you acting like a dad and all, I thought I'd get dinner."  
I popped the top of the beverage in the bag and listened to it fizz, and then took a sip.   
"Bree, this is root beer," I said.  
"Yeah, I know," she said taking another piece of chicken out from the bucket.  
"Why'd you get me root beer? You know I'm strictly a Coke person."  
She grinned and popped open a bottle of Coca-Cola for herself and took a drink.  
"You're over protective…and root beer is just the remedy." I frowned and chugged some of it.  
"I am not overprotective," I said. "Just perturbed by my sister's choice in boys."  
"Same difference," she replied dismissively.  
"I know I am acting like a dad…but something doesn't feel right. My gut is trying to tell me something."  
"What? Besides the fact that you're hungry?"  
I scowled at her. "Do you think if I knew I would waste my time sitting up here?"  
Bree shrugged. "… So, Did Ana say which movie they were going to see?"  
"No," I replied. "… That was a quick run, how fast do you think you were going?"  
Bree pursed her lips "Oh I'd say…200 to 300 mph. Give or take a few seconds."  
I whistled. "Impressive…"   
"Not nearly impressive enough…I need to be faster…maybe I would be, if I ran more often."  
I nodded "Well, you picked the right place for that…there are plenty of open spaces. From what I saw of this place."  
"Yeah."  
We sat there and stuffed ourselves with chicken and soda. I finally drained the last bit of the root beer and lay back on the concrete with Bree beside me. The orange sky was fading to black and Ana and Roc would be coming out soon.  
"That was good chicken," Bree said.  
I licked my lips. "It's okay," I said. "I've been to Kentucky…now those people they know how to make some serious chicken."  
"Well you'll have to take me there sometime," Bree grinned.   
"Maybe…we'll go on a vacation and we'll go down to Kentucky and eat chicken."  
Bree giggled "Sounds good."  
I burped loudly and rubbed my stomach "You know I just thought of something."  
"What."  
"I am going to have to use the bathroom A LOT…when we get back."  
Bree burped "Me too…I guess we will be fighting for it."  
"Most likely," I yawned.   
"We'll be pulling another all nighter. If we want to narrow down that list of names," Bree said. I nodded and while we were out there, I had stopped worrying about Ana and enjoyed the time I had with Bree, until my sister's voice reached my ears. We stalked towards the edge and watched. They were standing there talking excitedly about the movie they had just seen.  
"Well it looks like nothing happened," Bree said.  
I stared hard at them and said "Oh really? Than what is that!" Bree followed my finger. Ana and Roc got close to each other and then pressed their lips together. I growled in my throat and leaned forward on the edge, my arms bunched up like I was ready to pounce. Suddenly the root beer bottle, which also rested on the edge tottered and fell off, crashing on the ground below. The two broke the kiss and Bree pulled me away from the edge.  
"Come on we're going back home," she said. "You're SO overprotective."  
"I'm not overprotective!" I snapped.  
"SHHH!" she hissed and grabbed me by the arm, making me climb down first. "You're overprotective." She said.   
"I am not!"  
"Shut up, PC! You are!"  
"Well, then that damn root beer didn't help," I snarled.  
"Don't mock the root beer," she said sternly "I can't help it if you're defective. Now come on; we've got to get back to the house before Ana does."….


	31. Fall part 16

We raced back home and thankfully, Ana wasn't already there when we returned. We pretended to look busy as she walked through the door with Roc. "Hey guys," Ana said cheerfully.  
"Don't say anything," Bree muttered hastily. "Hey Ana, how was the movie?"  
"It was good. Right, Roc?"  
"Yeah, it was great…Look I'll see you later, okay, Ana?" he said.  
"Sure," she said with a smile.  
"You guys still working on finding our mole?" Roc asked.  
"Yep," I said. "It'll probably take us all night to narrow it down. But we will let you know if we find something."  
"Okay, bye bye," he said and closed the door behind him. "I'm going to go take a shower," Ana said quickly and left the room. I sighed.  
"That was a close one," Bree said. "PC, you don't have to worry…Ana's a big girl; she can take of herself."  
"You're right," I said. "Perhaps we shouldn't do that again…We have enough drama on our hands as it is."  
"I agree…what's the next name?"   
"Felp."

We went through the entire list of names and just as I had guessed it was taking us all night to narrow it down.   
It was almost 5:00 in the morning when Bree said, "I can't look at this screen anymore."  
I rubbed my eyes. "Come on, how many do we have left?"  
Bree leaned against me and held the list away from her face. "10…I think."  
"Great," I yawned. "We can get through ten more names…right?"  
"I don't….know…." Bree said her eyes half lidded. I yawned again and had a hard time keeping my eyes open. "Maybe we should …take…a break." Bree said sleepily.  
"Good idea…" We were out like lights on a Christmas tree.

I had had a wonderful time at the movies. There is nothing like spending time with someone you find really special. It was great until the very end when we heard the sound of glass breaking, when we kissed. We looked all around and Roc was braced, ready to protect me. When second crawled by, and nothing happened. Roc suggested that we head home. I asked him about his safety and he said that he would be alright, but he told me PC was kill him if something happened to me. How sweet. I had no doubt that PC would have done something terrible to Roc if he had gotten me hurt. That night I had a sweet dream; no Eraser appeared and killed everyone. The next morning I woke up and there was no sound or smell of food. I got dressed to make sure everything was okay, with PC and Bree. They were in the living room, sleeping on the couch, one propped against the other for support. They must've been up all night, practically until they couldn't work anymore. For once I decided to make breakfast…going through cupboards I got my ingredients together and started. Once those two were fed, I could go and see Roc.

Jeb stood on the observation deck, looking down at the white walled room below. His arms were tucked neatly behind his back as he watched the latest experiment in progress.   
Suddenly Ari came into the room and said "Hey dad, there are some people here."  
"Isn't Kane supposed to inform me of visitors?" Ari was silent; he hated his dad favoring everyone else but him.  
"I decided to …um…tell you personally."  
Jeb gave him a quaint smile, "Okay then, show them in." Ari growled and nodded. A few minutes later, John and Lee Ann Skynard entered the room.  
"Jeb, we are running out of patience. Have you found out about our daughter?" Lee Ann said cutting away the small talk instantly.  
"It is taking a while, Mr. and Mrs. Skynard, but we are working our hardest to recover your son and daughter." He replied turning his attention to the observation room below. "Mr. Batchelder, you want Max…do you not?" Mr. Skynard asked.  
"Yes?"   
"Well, then get our children back; the operation cannot proceed without one of them."  
"I understand completely, but your son, Seth, has been difficult to track. But rest assured that each day we grow closer to finding him and you daughter."  
Abruptly, Kane arrived with a phone in her hand. "I'm sorry for the interruption, but there is a call for you." Jeb beckoned for the phone.  
"Hello?...a,h how are you?...good, good…what news do you have for me?...uh huh?...Oh?" a smile crept across Jeb's face and he looked at the Skynard's out of the corner of his eye….

Reynard: I sat in front of my computer in the dark of my room, which was a lousy apartment, located in the basement of the complex. I couldn't complain because I had picked the room myself and for a specific purpose. From this basement was a small tunnel system I had dug myself. In case my location was compromised for some reason, I could get out without difficulty. It was fitting…a fox hole for a fox hybrid. Get it? Anyways, my main task in the Network was to maintain our database. As you probably already know, most of our information is transferred via bird and we barely use technology for anything. But anyways the database is a collection of all the Network members, their current locations and status in the group. I take great pride in my skills as a computer whiz and hacker. I was sitting in my room leaning back in the chair with a cupcake in my mouth and the songs on my CD player pounding into my ears. I was rocking out as usual, when a beeping noise came from the computer that took up most of the space on my desk. The soft beeping cut through the screaming voices and screeching guitars of my music. I moaned and turned off the player to check out the problem. I lazily moved my swift fingers across my keyboard. At first I thought there was glitch in the system something minor that could easily be fixed, I went through the motions with the lightening quick jabs of my fingertips. But the error didn't seem to stop and beeping continued incessantly. I grumbled and stuffed the remainder of the cupcake into my mouth. "What the hell…" I muttered, between chewing. I brought both hands to the keyboard and began to investigate… "Hello?" I said musically. "You're a sneaky one." The problem wasn't a glitch, but a hacker. Someone was trying to access the database. I typed in a few commands to block him. "Ha! I eat guys like you for breakfast," I said with a grin. I typed in a couple more commands and put my headphones back on and began jamming again….when the computer started beeping. "You little…you don't give up do you." Suddenly commands and overrides were being entered at an alarming rate. "Surprising," I muttered. I began to pull out every trick I had learned, I wasn't about to get washed up by some amateur, but this amateur some how became an expert in a matter of seconds. My heart was racing as the situation was becoming dangerously critical. The person was tearing up the system and doing more damage faster than I knew how to counter. Then the pixels on computer scrambled, like a jar of spilt confetti. I mouthed a curse word and reached for my cell phone that I rarely used and dialed. The phone rang and rang but no one was answering. "Pick up! Pick up!" I shouted.  
"Hullo?..."   
"PC ! What are you doing taking a nap?" There was a yawn on the phone.  
"Something like that….What's wrong?"

I stood in the living room, light pouring in through the open window. Bree was going through the last of the names. Reynard sounded frantic and exasperated, two emotions that he hardly used in combination.   
"What's wrong?" I asked, getting nervous. I heard key strokes and then a beep. "Someone has hacked the database."   
"Ho—."  
"I don't know how! My computer just crashed, I've got to reboot the system and find out what the heck he or she did."  
"How long do you think that will take?"  
"I dunno, a few minutes…hours…worst case scenario a couple of days."   
"Any idea who might've done it?"  
"No clue…Do you think that if I knew that, I would've told you by now! It's safe to say it was our mole that we have yet to find." I was silent and sighed heavily.  
"This is bad."  
"Ya, think."  
"But this maybe the lead that we need to find our mole a lot faster. Bree and I have been searching through profiles and the like and haven't come up with many suspects. Don't all hackers leave some kind of trail?"  
"Yes, but that will depends…some can hide that rail very effectively."  
"So could you possibly trace the trail back to the hacker?"  
"Theoretically yes... But like I said before, it will all depend on how well this person was able to cover their tracks. Once I have more information, I'll call you. In the main time…be cautious if you log onto the internet on any computers. This hacker might be looking for you, PC. Don't do anything stupid."  
"Alright."  
"You and Bree, be careful, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen and soon. They're closing in on us, man."  
"Don't remind me," I muttered. "Do what you can Reynard and let me know."  
"Right." There was click and he was off the line. I hung up the phone and threw myself on the couch and covered my face with one hand.  
"What's the matter?" I looked at Bree wearily. "We're in trouble…someone has hacked our database."  
Bree's eyes widened. "That's impossible; no one can get past Reynard or the security we put on that thing."  
"Well, apparently this someone did. Reynard believes this hacker may be trying to locate me."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"There is nothing we can do at the moment; it's all up to Reynard, right now. All we can do is go through our list of suspects and send it out. I hate to think about this…but we may have to relocate and set this place ablaze."  
Bree frowned. "What about Ana? She's not going to like this."  
"She'll just have to deal with it…But of course, we will only have to do that if Reynard can't pull us through."  
"PC! Bree!" Ana called. "Breakfast is ready."   
"Comin'," I shouted in reply and the two of us got up and headed for the kitchen.  
Ana's cooking wasn't so bad; though she obviously didn't know how to cook eggs, but everything else turned out reasonably good.  
"Ana," I said. "We need to talk to you…before you go running off." A flash of concern showed in her eyes. "Someone has just hacked our database. We don't know what they were looking for or how they got in. But from now on, be extra vigilant, okay?"  
"Okay," she replied and got up collecting everybody's plates. Bree and I went back to the living room and finished our work.  
It took half the day, but we managed to narrow down the list to three suspects, Felp, who worked with Mercy, Alani, who worked with Olga and lastly Kin, who worked with Reynard on occasion. Reynard usually preferred to work alone. We sent birds out with the list of names to the Ghosts that were far away.   
"I'm going into town to take this list to Roc," Bree said.   
"Do you want me to come?" I asked.  
"No, this will only take a minute or two…you can clean up our little mess and start searching for safe houses…pick something cool," she said and then dashed out of the room leaving a small gust of wind in her wake. I sighed and looked at the mess we had made. Puff the pigeon fluttered into the room and landed on the arm of the couch. I looked down at him. He cooed and looked up at me with those small expectant pigeon eyes. "What are you staring at?"…..

There is nothing like running at over speeds of 300 mph to get the blood circulating. It's a rush; at least for me. I may not be able to break the sound barrier, but the speed I have gets me to where I need to go. Town was only five minutes away and when I ran to Roc's, the trip was cut down to three. The rubber soles on my shoes screeched as I slowed my speed to arrive at Roc's place, a small one level house, which was towards the outside of the city limits. I knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered.  
"He must be out with Ana," I said to myself. I turned to leave when I noticed that the door wasn't closed all the way. I twisted the knob and pushed. The door flew in, to reveal Roc's living room. The house was pretty neat and orderly, just about what I would expect from him. When I lived with Roc, he was a major neat freak. If it weren't for the fact that Roc wasn't much help in preventing PC's supposed assassination, I would have probably moved out anyway. "Hello?" I called, stepping into the entry way. There was no reply. "Well Roc is not the brightest person, now is he." I muttered and walked inside closing the door behind me. I know it's kind of intrusive, but hey I wasn't going to steal anything. I figured I would leave the list and a note. I walked over to Roc's computer, which hummed softly on top of a small desk with a shark screensaver on. The computer generated animals looked realistic with well programmed movements as they swished their tails across the monitor. I flicked the mouse with my finger to see what he was doing. The desktop came up with a few sparse icons and one folder icon. Curiosity was getting the better of me and I clicked on it. My heart stopped as the files of all the Network's members popped up on screen. No one was supposed to have this information but Reynard and me. I felt like I was being watched and looked around the room keeping my ears sharp for any sound of movement. None. It was deathly quiet in the house. I sifted through the papers that were piled neatly on the desk. Most of ithe papers were covered in scribbles of code and a few scratches that resembled words, but I couldn't understand any of it. Turning back to the computer, I reached for my pocket to pull out my cell phone while keeping my eyes locked on the screen. My hand strayed too far and knocked over a pile of library books that sat on my right. I quickly picked them up and stacked them. As I stacked, I read the titles, most of them where guides to hacking. I checked the due dates, they were well over do. "I need to go," I breathed. Suddenly voices were approaching. I quickly closed the file on the computer and looked for a way out. Seeing nothing on hand except the front door, I quickly hid in a closet closest to it. I would have to wait. Of course I didn't know how long Roc would stay but I was prepared to sit for hours if necessary. The door swung open and Roc carried Ana inside. She was laughing with her arms around his neck. I began to control my breathing, slowing it down as much as possible. PC had taught me how to make my breathing so soft that it was barely audible. This skill came in handy when we were constantly on the run. Roc put Ana down on the couch and they continued to chatter.   
"Thanks, Roc, I had a good time," she said her face bright. Her innocence made my stomach lurch, she had no idea who Roc really was. Even I was fooled. I never thought he would turn on us.  
He sat down beside her and smiled. "Well I'm glad you had a good time…So what do you want to do next?"  
Ana thought. "I don't know…I think I should be getting home soon."  
"Come on, it's only 4:00. It's not like you have curfew."  
"You're right and besides my parents aren't here." She frowned at the thought of her parents and Roc noticed.  
He put his arm around her. "You miss them, don't you?"  
"Yes, it's not like I don't like hanging out with Bree and PC. I just…want to go back to my old life…I want to see my parents again." There was a mischievous twinkle in Roc's eyes.  
"Well, maybe I can find them for you," he said.  
Ana smiled. "Really? Could you do that?"  
"Sure," he said with a shrug. "I'm pretty good with computers." You filthy little lair. My fingers curled up into fists. I wanted to burst out of the closet and rip Roc a new one. But I couldn't, I'd have to wait. Ana giggled and gave Roc a hug. Then two of them kissed, this one was a little a deeper and emotional than the one we had seen. The air was thick with raging hormones. It was disgusting…After a while I couldn't watch any more. It was the longest kiss I had ever witnessed. After a few minutes the two's lips parted. Roc took her hands in his and said "Come on, I'll take you home."  
"Okay," she said softly. The two got up and went back outside. Once I heard their foot steps recede, I opened the closet door again and crushed the list in my fist. I left everything the same way I had and dashed out of the door, anger fueling my speed……

I tested the pasta with a fork as I read some printouts I had made of houses in different states. Cleaning up the living room was a chore and getting rid of all the birds was another hassle. But all in all, I made good time and had started making dinner. I didn't feel like getting too creative, so I stuck with the standard spaghetti and meat sauce. The pasta was still too hard. I absendmindedly stirred the pot and put the lid back on. Housing was getting expensive now n' days. Since we were an underground non-profit organization we didn't have a lot of money to spend. So finding an affordable place to stay would be a challenge.  
"PC!" Bree shouted as she barged in. Instantly I sensed that something had happened. "I'm in the kitchen," I said. Bree slumped in the entrance, catching her breath. I put the printouts down and walked toward her.  
"What's the matter? What happened?" I asked. Bree held up a finger and got a glass of water.  
"Roc is our snitch." I knew that I didn't have a bad feeling for nothing. I was quiet, bottling up my shock and rage and holding on to it tightly.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive; when I went to drop off the list, Roc's door was left open. When I went inside, I saw a bunch of library books on hacking and other papers. I looked on his computer, too, and there was the database."   
"But Roc isn't smart enough to hack a computer let alone get passed Reynard and his security"  
"That's where you're mistaken. Roc didn't just spontaneously become a computer whiz, all of those books he had were way over-due. It appears to me that he has been practicing and planning this for a while." I paced the kitchen, I wanted to go and wring his two faced neck right then and there…luck for him there was something stopping me.  
"Unfortunately we can't do anything yet...If Ana is still with Roc, we will be putting her in danger, if we confront him now. As much as it kills me, we need to stay put and pretend to still be oblivious—."   
"PC! Bree! I'm back!" Ana called, as she came through the door. I cast a glance at Bree. "If he's in there, be cool," I muttered.  
Bree nodded. "You keep yourself in check too." We walked in and sure enough, Ana and Roc were kissing again in the entry way.  
"WELL!" I said, slapping my hands together. "That is the loveliest moment of PDA I've ever seen." The two broke away.  
"PDA?" Roc asked, questioningly.  
"Public Display of Affection," Bree said with a smile, kicking me in the shin.   
"PC, can Roc stay for dinner?" Ana asked.  
"Unfortunately Ana, I didn't make enough for four people," I said.  
She frowned. "Couldn't you make more?"  
"No can do, we ran out of pasta…sorry."….yeah sorry, I ever rescued that feather head boyfriend of yours from Erasers.  
"Don't worry about it, Ana. I've got some things to do anyway," he said with a wink. She grinned and nodded. Roc met my eyes and slowly backed out and left. I couldn't help but slam the door behind him.  
"Uh, oh!" Bree exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen, one of the pots was overflowing.   
"So, Ana, I didn't know you had a mouth to mouth relationship with Roc." She blushed and narrowed her eyes at me.  
"That's none of you business," she snapped. I held up my hands defensively.   
"Hey, that's fine; no need to get nasty," I said.  
"Mind your own business and I won't." She pushed passed me and vanished into her room. I sighed and retreated back to the kitchen. Bree handed me a fork and with a noodle entangled in the tines.  
I nibbled on it and said, "It's good."  
"So what did you say to her?"  
"Nothing, I just told her I didn't know about her mouth to mouth relationship."  
Bree smiled grimly. "You know, I was just thinking," she said as she drained the noodles. "About what? Besides the fact that our snitch is dating my sister."  
Bree turned around. "How come we don't kiss?"  
I shrugged. "I dunno…I think we've been too busy to kiss. You know running for your life doesn't really constitute a proper moment for kissing"   
Bree grinned "You have a point there… wanna try it?"  
"I don't know, do you?"  
"Sure." We shuffled towards each other slowly. The moment was kind of awkward and we were both a little uncomfortable with the whole bit. I guess it would be more meaningful and romantic, if we weren't looking at the whole situation analytically. Slowly we eased ourselves into each other and kissed. After a moment we broke away.  
"So, what do you think?" Bree asked, wiping her mouth with her hand.  
I licked my lips and frowned. "Kissing is over rated."  
Bree cocked her head side ways. "I would have to agree." We returned to business and got food ready to serve. I turned to call Ana, but she was already at the table. We ate dinner in silence. Afterwards, we got Ana to clean the kitchen and retired to living room once again.  
"So you ready to go beat the snot out of Roc," Bree asked, keeping her voice down so that Ana wouldn't hear.  
"No, not really…We have a lot of work to do first. Tomorrow morning send out your birds. We need everyone to lock up shop and relocate. It might be best if they all meet at the Spot."  
"The Spot? Why not go after Roc?" Bree whispered.  
"Because we need to take care of our people first. Besides, who knows what will happen once Roc finds out we know. Tomorrow we are keeping Ana here."  
"How do you expect her to cooperate with that?"  
"I don't …that's why she will be helping us with work tomorrow. That should keep her occupied. Unfortunately we're going to have to torch this place as well."   
"Where will we go?"  
"We'll just have to wing it, Bree…like we did in Charlington." Bree looked around her home and sighed. "Very well, then."

That night I couldn't sleep. I tried every method from counting sheep to counting backwards from 100…I even changed to my original form. Nothing was working, and all I wanted to do was sleep. Defeated and out of ideas, I wandered to the living room and sat on the couch in the dark for a while. Every time I would close my eyes I would think of a different scenario that could happen tomorrow. It was infuriating. A door opened in the hallway where our rooms were and Ana walked into the living room. She jumped as she saw me.  
I waved to her. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She cautiously approached me. I moved my tail so that she could sit. Ana didn't meet my eyes.  
"…I came to get some water…" she said softly. "Why are you up?"  
"I couldn't sleep." I replied stroking my tail in my lap.  
"Are mad about me kissing Roc?"   
YES. "No," I said. "I'm just restless, that's all."   
"Is your fur soft?" Ana asked.  
I shrugged "Not really; its kind of coarse and itchy. The fur on my tail is the softest." I plopped it in her lap. Hesitantly, she petted it.  
"You're right it is soft."  
I smiled and slid it back over to my lap.   
"So, why purple fur?"  
"I don't know…personally I hate the color, but there is no way for me to change it. So I've learned to live with it among other things."  
"Does it hurt to become human?"  
" No…well at first it did…it hurt A LOT actually. What's with the twenty questions?" Ana shrugged. "I've just always wanted to ask you that ever since… I saw you that way." "Oh." I nodded and we sat in silence again for a little bit.  
"I saw you guys," Ana said finally.  
"You saw?... What?"  
"You guys kissing."  
"What about it?"  
"You love Bree don't you?"  
"I wouldn't say love…but I REALLY like her."   
"Come on PC…really like? Is that all you can say? I saw you guys the night we arrived here. The way you held her, it seemed to me…that your feelings for her go above and beyond just 'like'. "  
I flattened my ears. "What do you care?...and by the way, you were spying on us?"

I was sleeping soundly until I heard muffled voices through the walls. I didn't mind because I couldn't sleep. The voices were PC's and Ana's. I put my ear against the wall and listened in.

"Well…yes," she replied. "At first I wasn't…but then I became fascinated... I've never seen two people that fidgety about affection in my entire life."  
"That's pretty bold, considering that Roc is your first boyfriend," I said mildly.  
"Well at least I know what love is," Ana said hopping off the couch. I rolled my eyes…she thinks she has all the on she's 13 and thinks she knows what love is. HA!...But then again, do I?  
I got to my feet. "Ana…there are different kinds of loving…you and Roc have yours and Bree and I have ours. That's all I will say about that." I yawned. "All of this talking has made me tired."  
She grasped my sleeve. "PC, listen to your little sister, don't wait to tell Bree that you love her."  
I rolled my eyes again "Little sister? You were denying our relation to the grave and now all of a sudden we're related?" I pulled away. "Good night, Ana."   
"Did you hear me?"  
"Good night Ana."  
"Are you mad?"  
"Good NIGHT, Ana," I repeated leaving her in the living room. As I went to my room I passed by Bree's door and paused. I looked at one of my paw like hands and changed it to a human one, then put it on the door. Sighing, I mouthed "I love you" and kept on walking…little did I know that Bree was on the other side of the door…doing the same thing….

Chap 83

The next morning, Bree sent out her birds. The Spot, as we mentioned previously, is our last hiding place. If everything fell to pieces and we wouldn't be safe anywhere else. Everyone would report to the Spot, there we would make our last stand. I thought we would never have to use it. But then again I never thought that a lot of things would happen and they did.  
"Ana, me and Bree are going to need you today," I said over breakfast.  
She stifled a whine and asked "Why?"  
"Me and Bree have a lot of stuff to do and we could use the extra help. Is that a problem?"  
"Yes," she sharply. I blinked at her. "I want to see Roc."  
"Come on Ana would it kill you for one day to stay here? Or do you have something pressing to do in town?"  
She averted her eyes, "No not really."  
"Alright then, don't fret. It's not like Roc is going to disappear." Not YET anyways.  
"Okay," she sighed. I smiled at her and we got to work. Bree pulled out boxes and boxes full of papers and other documents and placed them on the floor of the living room.  
"Ana, I need you to divide these into piles. Each of them have a symbol on the corner, just match them up," Bree instructed. She nodded and began to go through the papers. So far she hadn't caught on that something was wrong and I think that was a good thing thus far. I sat down with Bree and we went through the information on her lap top. She told me last night that she didn't want to burn it along with the house, so we were wiping out all incriminating files. After Ana had sorted the documents, Bree pulled out a shredder and told her to shred them all. We broke from lunch and then the trouble started.  
"PC? Why are you guys doing this?" Ana asked.  
"Because, those papers were collecting dust, we weren't using them, so we decided to do a little clean up that's all."  
" No…I'm sure it's more than that. I've been looking at the papers you asked me to shred. All of it is information about the Network."  
"So?"  
"SO? Tell me what's going on," she said, her voice becoming demanding.  
I looked over at Bree; she gave me the look that said 'Your call'. I sighed.  
"You don't need to worry about it, Ana."  
"That's what you told me, when I asked you about how you were able to jump from high places. You never told me directly that you were some kind of FREAK." I winced at her emphasis on the word.  
"There is no need to get mean about it," I said crossing my arms.  
"Whatever, if you need me to do more of your office work I'll be at Roc's." Bree moved with a short burst of speed and blocked the entrance. "Move Bree," Ana said. She shook her head and stood her ground.   
"What wrong with you guys?"  
"Ana, you won't be seeing Roc anymore," I said slowly. I knew this going to end badly.  
She turned on me, eyes beginning to fill with anger. "Why not? And sense when did you get the authority to tell me what to do?"  
"Roc is the snitch. He's the one that hacked our database and the one responsible for the capture of two other Ghosts. If that is not reason enough for you I don't know what is." She backed away from me. "I can't believe your saying those things…you must've been there the night, I went to the movies with Roc. You were spying on us…. You're..just saying that because you don't like him. "   
"That's past now, Ana…what I am telling you is the truth. As for authority I have none but Bree does…this is her house and she decides who stays in and who stays out."  
"Truth? That seems to be a term you use very loosely according your friends." she said, her eyebrows knitted together and her tongue sharper than a razor. I growled slightly, but choked it off.  
"Jeer at me all you want. You're not leaving this house."  
"Who's going to stop me?"  
"ME…If I have to."  
"Shut up! You're not my parents! PC!" She tried to get passed Bree and I grabbed her arm. "Let me go! Stop it! This isn't fair!"  
"Well suck it up…life isn't fair!" I snarled, pulling her down the hall to her room. I tried pushing her in gently, but she grabbed the frame and screamed at me. Slowly I pried her fingers off and slammed the door closed and locked it.  
"Let me out!" She screamed. The door vibrated as Ana pounded and kicked it.  
"Come on, we've got to finish up and then afterwards, we take care of Roc," Bree said darkly. I sighed and followed her back to the living room, leaving Ana's screams behind me….


	32. Fall part 17

Chap 84

"You finished them?" I asked Bree. "Yes…I have metal barrel on the other side of the house." I nodded and went back outside and rolled it out in front of the door and Bree dropped shreds into it. Afterwards, we set it ablaze and watched the papers burn to ashes. I sighed.  
"You feel bad about locking her in that room, don't you?"  
"Yeah," I said softly. "But it was for her own protection. Who knows what Roc would do to her."  
"Very true…but I can't help but thing that we've already fueled a growing fire," Bree said. I raised an eye brow. "Pun not intended." She remarked.  
I nodded. "We'll check on her before we go."  
"Okay."  
We doused the fire and dumped the ashes in the woods then headed back inside.  
"We'll clean up when we get back," I said waving my hand at the mess we made. The two of us walked down to Ana's room. I knocked. "Ana? Are you alright?" I know that was a very stupid question. "Ana?" I repeated. There was no reply. I quickly unlocked the door and cautiously walked in. This was totally surprising…my sister spontaneously vanished into thin air. "She's gone!" I snarled hitting the door frame with my fist. "But how did she get out?" Bree walked in behind me and look around the room. There was no window. On the far side there was a closet, which looked like it hadn't been used in a while. "How the hell did she do it?" I muttered, opening the closet and staring at rose of dusty shelves.   
"Oh no," Breeaka breathed, she pushed passed me and switched on the light. "Ah! How could I have forgotten!"  
"What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed to ceiling, where a square opening was uncovered.  
"What is THAT?"  
Bree sighed. "I modified this house so that I could keep those I chose to out. But I also knew better than to not trap myself in my own home. I made a few escape routes incase I was cornered…Ana must've discovered one of them. She used the shelves to climb up." Bree smiled "Smart girl."  
I glared at her "Well I hope you're proud of yourself …NOW she's in trouble. Next time I make the modifications."  
"I'm sorry PC! But this house is Eraser proof! Not hormone driven teenager proof!"  
"Where does it lead?"  
"Outside, the air conditioning unit acts as a step down."  
"Come on. We need to get to Roc's house and quick!" I said, transforming. As we left the house and I was fuming. "Ohhh…if Ana wasn't my sister I'd probably kill her too, along with Roc."  
"Come on, I know a different route to Roc's. It's quicker." Bree said hastily. She guided me to a trail and we both took off running. ….

Ana: 

"Ana what's the matter?" Roc asked me. He had been trying to get me to tell him what was wrong, when I arrived at his door step crying my eyes out, covered in dust and dirt. But so far I couldn't get the words out, I was so upset. He held me tightly against him as we sat in his living room. I had a cup of water in my hands that I had completely drained. Rubbing my back he asked "What happened?"  
"PC locked me in my room….h-he didn't want me to see you anymore, because…he-he said." I buried my face in his shirt and then withdrew. "He said you were the snitch…the one that was selling them out to the School. I told him, he said those things because he saw us kissing and didn't like it."  
Roc hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Ana," he said tenderly, running his fingers through my hair. "So sorry."  
"You don't need to be sorry," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his torso.  
" No..no I do.."  
"Why?" I asked, looking up.  
"Because," he whispered into my ear, his breath warm. "What PC said…is true." I choked off my sobbing instantly, and my eyes grew wide. Roc's arms tightened around my body, pressing me against his. I wiggled and tried to get away. "Shh…don't struggle Ana…I'm going to take you to your parents. They're on their way here." The front door burst open. I felt strong arms pull me away from Roc's grip.  
"Take her!" PC said as he passed me to Bree.  
"Are you okay?" she asked concerned, shaking my shoulders. I nodded. 

PC:

I turned on Roc full of fury and grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him onto the floor. I buried my knee in his guts.  
"PC, nice afternoon isn't it?" he coughed.  
I growled viciously at him. "Don't play cute…I know what you did. What I want to know is why?"  
"I have my reasons," Roc replied smugly. I picked him up and slammed him onto his desk, Roc gritted his teeth as it creaked under his weight.  
"Wrong answer," I said. "Now tell me!"  
Roc frowned at me. "Because of you…It's your fault," he said his teeth clenched. "You took something precious from me, the night we went to rescue Bree."   
"Is this about your wings!" I exclaimed. "I told you not to come with me, but you insisted. If you have anyone to blame, it's yourself."  
"It wasn't just that, it was Bree too…You never appreciated her. You left her alone to go off and work for the School . You never once thought how'd she feel. I thought with you out of the way—."  
I slashed his face. Roc cried out in pain, blood seeping from the cuts. "Breeaka." I said placidly "Get, Ana out of here…I don't want her to see this."  
"PC don't!" she warned.  
"GO!" I roared.  
She nodded and whisked Ana away. I turned back to Roc and transformed to my human self all expect one hand that I kept clawed and secured it around his throat. "You have a lot of nerve…I'll give you that. But I would've preferred it if you settled your score with me one on one, instead of pulling others into it. That's a bit selfish don't you think? Bree wouldn't approve."  
Roc chuckled. "Very true.…but you see that is what makes me a villain…I don't care what you prefer." Roc quickly jabbed me in the side with an empty syringe. I yelped and recoiled. He slid out from under me and ran for the door. I yanked the weapon out of my side and chased after him. I followed him around the side of the house. He turned on me again, stabbing with another syringe and this time pushing the plunger on it down, pumping something into me blood. I yanked it out again and punched him. Roc kicked dirt up into my face, thousands of grains stinging my eyes.  
"You'd better worry about Ana and Bree," Roc taunted and then dashed off. I rubbed the dirt out of my eyes the best I could. Then I picked up the dirty needle and examined it. What every the substance was it left a yellow residue inside. All of a sudden screams split the air and I ran toward it…

Chap 85

PC: 

Man this was frustrating, how is it that every time me and Bree execute a plan it always winds up going to pieces? Bad luck I guess. I'm surprised I hadn't dropped by now, with that stuff floating around in my bloodstream. Me running just made it spread faster, but I had no choice. I couldn't walk to someone's rescue, that was something only Mercy could do. The screams took me to the center of the town. It was deathly quiet there was no one out on the streets all windows and doors were locked up tight. As I arrived, Bree was trapped inside a glass box, with Ana hiding behind it. Bree pounded on the glass and it wouldn't give…it must've been very strong, because Bree can kick through glass very easily. She clawed at it with her nails; the glass screeched but didn't give way.   
"Ana are you okay!" I shouted, coming close to her.  
"Look out!" she screamed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash and three shards of glass were launched at me. Two hit me, in the left forearm the third grazed my ear I turned, eyes wide, there was only one person I knew who could do that. "Rafmire?" I muttered. Sure enough there he was, his dark and brooding self. He looked different now, his hair was slightly longer, but he still wore those black converse and black shirt and jeans. I also now remembered that he didn't have wings anymore. Although I don't think Rafmire held a grudge against me for that loss. His arms were crossed over his chest and he nodded to me. "PC, it's been a while."  
"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling the glass pieces out.  
"Isn't it obvious," he said, showing his Ring. There were several puncture marks on his wrist where the Ring hung.  
"You've come to collect me right?"  
Raf snorted. "Don't flatter yourself. I've come to collect your sister…YOU are just an added bonus. If I can get you alive, kudos…if not" He shrugged. "...kudos." I didn't like his tone. It was colder and more apathetic than usual. "Now let's get to it, I've chatted enough as it is. Give me the girl."  
"You know I can't do that."  
"You're no match for me, PC…you see the shard that missed you? It was aimed for your head. So don't try to fight me." Raf pointed to a window and it rippled. Slowly a being that kind of resembled a person crawled out of the rippling window; it was made of pure glass. Raf pointed to another window and another appeared. They flanked their master on either side, and then Raf snapped his fingers and the two glass figures sprouted sharp claws from the nubs that could be considered hands.  
I swallowed. "That's a new trick," I pointed out, trying to hide the squeak in my voice. Raf smiled for only a minute then it disappeared. "I don't want to hurt you, PC. Anymore than I already have."  
"Neither do I, but if you try to take either of them, I will," I said. "What's in this for you, Raf? Back at the School the Whitecoats used to be afraid to be in the same room with you. Now you are following their orders. Why?"   
" A lot of things happened while you were gone…Chase was going to be killed for letting you have access to Level 3. When Kane told me this, I reported it to a group of Erasers that I recently hung out with. I helped bust Chase out for them…I got caught…I think you can guess what happened after that," Raf said tugging on the neck of his shirt to reveal a twisted scar. "They MADE me see it their way. Enough talk…either fight me or surrender." I moved to attack. Raf pointed to me and the glass figures intercepted. I shattered their heads, kicking one and punching the other. The two figures collapsed to the ground and lied still. Slowly the shattered pieces reformed the heads on their shoulders and they came at me again. One swatted with its claws missing me by inches. It was hard to fight two at the same time. Every time I dodged fists from one, the other's would be only a few seconds behind. I backed off and put some distance between me and them. One of the figures ran forward. I charged it and rammed it into the window it came out of and slowly, it sank back in. I whipped around and was met by a glass spike, slicing my face arching over my right eye and missing my temple by inches. I moved around the second glass figure and tried pushing it into the window. It elbowed me in the face and then knocked me down. It trapped me under its "foot" and then brought its spikes down on me. My throat was precariously placed between two claws, while the points were firmly planted into the ground.  
"That's enough," Raf commanded. The glass figure froze and became dead weight, putting pressure on my chest.  
"They've been teaching you too well at the School," I grunted pushing the glass figure off of me. It shattered on the ground and its pieces instantly returned to the window where it came from.  
"I think so too," he said standing over me. I sat up rubbing my throat to make sure there were no cuts. Raf extended his hand to pull me up. I took it and yanked him down and started to punch him. He glared at me angrily and grabbed my fist and squeezed it tightly. I tried to jerk away, but he held me. Raf forced me to back up and then he was on top of me. Crazed with pain I tried throwing a punch with my free hand, but he grabbed it and bent both of them back."  
"PC!" Ana shouted, she began to come toward us.  
"NO! Stay there!" She stopped and stayed with Bree, who was still fitfully trying to get out of her glass box.  
"Why take her?" I asked through my teeth, Raf's weight crushing me. "She….she's completely human; it took me a long time to become Purple Cat. Do my parents expect her to gradually change overnight and be able to take on Max and her flock?" Raf bent my fists back more, I groaned.  
"I don't know…I'm just the delivery boy...you'll have to get your answers from your rotten parents." I snarled and head butted him. I had to hit him two times before he would recoil. I got to my feet and kicked him in the ribs. He grunted and rolled away from me and got to his feet and slashed at me with his claws. I dodged a swipe and punched him in the stomach. He fell to his knees.  
"You're stronger than me? That's a pretty bold statement," I remarked.  
"I didn't want to hurt you…much," he said, holding his stomach. "If I wanted… I could've made minced meat out of your friend over there."  
"Sure," I panted and began to walk away. Raf got to his feet and attacked me again, coming at me extremely fast. I don't know what set him, but he attacked me savagely. All of his movements made it look like he was toying with me before and now had gotten dead serious. He charged and grabbed my neck and slammed me into the ground. Man he got even stronger, I felt the ground give under me as I collided with it. Numbness circulated through my body as my special ability took affect. However I felt something else, I didn't know what it was, but it made my muscles tighten painfully. What ever it was it seemed to be coming from Rafmire and I needed to get away from it. His clawed hand tightened around my windpipe, stabbing and choking me at the same time. I groped at his arm to get him to release me. I rolled my head away as Raf's other fist crashed into the ground, hard. What frightened me the most wasn't the crater it left, but the fact that Raf didn't even flinch when he missed. Bloody knuckles and all collided with my face, the force rattling my brain and teeth. He got off of me and held his hand out towards Bree.   
"Give up or I'll kill her!" he shouted.  
I got to my feet slowly. "You wouldn't dare," I hissed. Bree screamed as spikes shot out inside the box, on phasing her forearm.  
"You know I don't bluff…so don't push me," Raf warned….

His whole body was shaking and his breathing was ragged…what was wrong with him? We needed to get out of here. All I had to do is to knock out Raf….but how?  
"Raf, leave her out of this," I said. COME ON! THINK! …This situation was sticky…the hard truth about Raf is that if he's bent on killing somebody he will. He has no qualms with it; he's like an Eraser in that fashion.  
"Can't do that…she is just as part of this little drama as you are," he replied. I sighed heavily and dropped my arms to my sides. I bent my head so that my hair flopped forward, shadowing my face.  
"Fine then, take me," I said. I watched Raf carefully, as he lowered his hand. His shaking had slowly stopped, but his aim where the ring was attached still trembled slightly. Then without warning I shot out and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled each other, each of us trying to stay on top. Raf tried extending his arm towards Bree, but I pushed it back. "You picked the wrong person to threaten." I snarled. Raf frowned and punched me, then pushed me off, using his feet. I landed on my back and snapped my feet out, hitting Raf in the mouth. Next I rolled backwards and got on all fours and bent my back legs to make my body level. Then all of a sudden, bones started to pop and I began to change. I don't know why, but it hurt so much. What was even more surprising is I hadn't chosen to change at all. But I didn't mind the pain, right now it would help me move better. I charged Raf and pounced on him and bit the arm that he kept trying to extend toward Bree. He yelled and tried to yank his arms away. I held on, because the walls of the glass prison were beginning to weaken and my teeth had sunk in deeper than usual. After some effort, I pried my fangs out of Raf's arm just as Bree broke the prison that held her. "Bree! Get Ana out of here!" I shouted, getting to my feet. But I stopped midway and collapsed on the ground. I felt all the energy being sucked out of me. What was going on?  
I looked at Raf for an explanation all he said was "I'm sorry…Roc must've gotten you." I roared at him, the sound of a lion mixing with an eagle's shriek.  
"PC! Help!" Ana cried, her arms were twisted behind her by Roc. I didn't know who upset me more, Roc, who sold us out to the School, because of jealousy or Rafmire, who didn't care who he hurt as long as he took care of himself. I felt anger burn inside my chest...it was fitting that I had changed to my cat form. I looked for Bree, who was standing a few feet away. I knew if I charged, Raf would try to stop me. Bree and I communicated to each other silently through our eyes. Our plan was set. I mustered the strength that was slowly being stolen from me and bounded forward, my limbs trembling and lungs straining, crimson eyes locked on Roc. Like I had anticipated, Raf tried to stop me. Summoning another glass figurine this one skinnier, to head me off, but luckily I had back up. Bree dashed for it in a blur of speed and sliced it to ribbons with her sharp nails. She had seen these things reform and just as she crushed, it she ran for it's creator. I attacked Roc in the same fashion that Land Sharks did, picking up speed than leaping and slamming all of my weight into him, making sure to bury my claws deep. The three of us went down in pile of flailing limbs. I acted quickly knowing I wouldn't have the strength to fight Roc for long, even though he was already a weakling in my eyes. "Go!" I told Ana, my voice sounding deeper and more like a growl, as she got to her feet. She hesitated at first, but then ran off down the street. Raf moved to stop her, but was kept busy by Breeaka. I stared into Roc's eyes, fangs bared, my ears flat. My fury built as I remembered all the times I saw Roc hug and kiss my sister, with such fake affection.  
"What are you waiting for," Roc asked smugly.   
"Did you love my sister?" I asked.  
"A little but she was always a job to me." I roared and bit down on Roc's shoulder harder than I ever had before. His screams and the crack of one of his collar boneswas so distant to me. I withdrew and snarled at him. Roc whimpered beneath me, he was trembling and rank with fear. Then almost instantly, energy rushed out of my back legs, making me falter. Roc grimacing at the pain pushed my off. He clutched his wound tightly blood oozing through his fingers. "You freak," he hissed.  
"Takes one to know one," I said grinned, weakly. I was feeling light headed and extremely hot…and I knew it wasn't because I had fur all over me in the middle of the summertime. I began to lick my lips constantly and unconsciously drool, with blood mixing with it, I looked both dangerous and pitiful.  
Roc gave me a grin of satisfaction and shakily got to his feet. "That little injection I gave you is starting to take affect." The image of the syringe with yellow residue inside flashed before my mind's eye.   
"What did you do to me?" I growled. I was shaking uncontrollably; my arms were the only thing that could support me.   
"What I injected you with is a special cocktail made just for you."  
"So kind of you," I said.  
"It is made mostly from Howler saliva, which is where all the symptoms you are feeling now came from. It's slow to act, but none the less efficient." I looked for Bree, who was no longer fighting Raf, but had disappeared from sight. I assumed that she had gone after Ana, to protect her. Roc came toward me and kicked me hard." A little something for the road." I growled ferociously and struggled in vain to counter.  
He moved to do it again, but Raf stepped in. "He's had enough, so back off."  
Roc obeyed and gave him a smug look. "You could have helped me instead of standing there."  
Raf shrugged. "I thought you two needed to sort things out."  
Roc frowned and looked at me "You'd better stop him from thrashing around like that, at such a high concentration that stuff can kill him. Now where is Ana?" My arms gave and my world became a haze, before I blacked out I muttered. "Run girls…run."……

Bree:

"Stay close to me!" I shouted to Ana. As we darted down the street it was frustrating that Ana didn't run as fast as I did, so I had to slow down so that she could keep up. Erasers were swarming everywhere. The town appeared to be empty as if no one had lived here at all. But I had a good guess at what had happened to all of the town's people. I have heard that in small population towns, the School makes a call to the mayor or who ever is in charge they order everyone to stay in their homes if they don't, they are said to be arrested. But in actuality if anyone came out they are more likely to get killed in crossfire. There were three Erasers behind us two regulars and one Jawz. All of them I could out run easily but not Ana. Tranquilizers and bullets whizzed passed our heads. Thankfully no Wraiths were present. I rounded a corner.  
"Hit the deck!" I shouted. WE dove down as Erasers shot at us. I rolled forward, running low to the ground; I poured on the speed and slashed the Achilles tendons. The Erasers screamed as their legs failed them. I grabbed Ana's wrist and we continued to run. More Bullets whizzed passed our heads "Oh what I wouldn't give for my guns!" I snarled bitterly. "Can't you go any faster!"  
"I running as fast as I can," Ana said irritably. I squeezed Ana's wrist tighter. Suddenly I felt strange. I looked for darts in my skin, but there were none. I felt as if some of my speed was being transferred to Ana. She gasped as she looked down at her legs, they were moving in stride with mine. She looked at me in amazement.  
I grinned deviously "let's go." We bolted past Erasers leaving a massive back draft in our wake, knocking them over. Suddenly a black car screamed into position in front of us.   
"Get ready Ana we're going to jump…don't worry you'll be fine." I felt my blood surging through my legs and my whole body tingled. I enjoyed the rush. Pushing off the ground and soaring over the vehicle, I felt like I had wings too. "Start moving your legs," I instructed. As we hit the ground the force was jarring but it didn't stop us. We plowed forward knocking Erasers over like bowling pins. I saw the exit, in a couple moments we would be free. I saw the open road; on flat ground no one could stop us. I heard Erasers yell at each other. Then just as suddenly as my hope appeared it vanished. I saw two black blurs out of the corner of my eye. They rushed in front of us and solidified. We were going to so fast we didn't have time to slow down. The two Wraiths simply pushed us back, using our own momentum against us, Ana and I went flying. I saw one of them catch Ana before she hit the ground. But I didn't expect them to offer me the same courtesy. I tried to recover before I hit the ground, twisting my body, but before I could more than that WHAM! The impact shocked my body, jostling my bones and knocking the wind out of me. My back burned as I slid across the street and finally stopped. A Wraith was coming towards me; I screamed at it and lashed out with my nails trying to cut it. I tried moving but my body was on fire. The Wraith hissed to me as if it were trying to calm me down. I continued to scream, my cries sounding more bird like than ever. It winced at my shrieks, I noticed Ana was already knocked out and was being taken to a black car that had rolled on to the scene. A white van, arrived a few minutes later. A man came out of the car and was ordering the Erasers around. I saw Roc approaching, his shoulder bloody and Raf towing PC behind him with effort.  
"What do you want us to do with him?" Roc asked.  
"Put him in the van," the man replied.  
" Miiiisssstttterrrrrr Skyyyyynnnarrrrddd," The Wraith that was hissing to me called. The man approached in a navy blue suit, and serious looking face. "Whhhhhaaatttt aaaabbbboouut herrrrrrrrrrrrr?" it asked.  
Mr. Skynard looked down at me. "She's got no part in this…kill her."  
"NO! WAIT!" Roc said, trotting over.  
"What is it?" Mr. Skynard asked. "Is this the one you said he likes?"  
Roc nodded. "Yes sir." The man stared at me calculatingly.  
"I guess we can take her," he said, after a long while. Oh please just kill me! I'd rather be dead than saved to go to the School. Roc smiled down at me and trotted away with Mr. Skynard like a yippy little dog. I closed my eyes and let the drowsiness from the tranquilizer take me………

Chap 86

Ana: 

I opened my eyes to a white ceiling instead of the afternoon sky. What had happened? Everything went bad so fast…I sat up on a comfortable bed. Softer and the sheets weren't as scratchy as Bree's. There was no window in the room, but a fern sat on a table in the center. One the far side was comfy looking couch and then there was the door. It had a glass window wrought embedded wire. I ached, but I was okay, I only had a few scratches and bruises. But there was I? Where were PC and Bree? Then the door opened two people walked in, with beaming eyes and smiles on their faces. I clutched my sheets and I couldn't help but smile.  
"MOM! DAD!" I shouted. They rushed toward me and embraced me. "What are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed, hugging them, feeling their warmth and smelling their scent.  
" It doesn't matter," Mom said tenderly. "You're alright and with us now." She was right, I really didn't care where I was, I had found my parents again and everything was going to be alright. Tears pooled in my eyes.  
"I thought I would never see you again." I whimpered.  
"We thought so too, but here you are," My dad said.  
"Mom? Dad? What is this place?"  
"You're where we work." Mom said.   
"Your work? But how did I get here?"  
"Well we got a call that authorities had caught some people kidnapping you. They were arrested and you were taken to a hospital. When we arrived you were still unconscious. SO we took you back here."  
"We have some business to finish up here and then we will head home as a family." Dad said.  
"You'll be back in school and everything will be alright." Mom said stroking my head.  
"Oh, so you're not going to turn me into some kind of mutant freak?" My mom and Dad chuckled.  
"No where did you get an idea like that?" My father asked.  
"My friend PC told me…Do you know what happened to him?" I asked.  
"Who?"  
"My friends, Breeaka and PC. They were there trying to protect me." Mom looked at me ruefully.   
"We don't know about them…but I'm sure we can find out," my father said rubbing my back. "Are you hungry?" My face brightened at the mention of food and I nodded vigorously. My dad took me by the hand and helped me up and I left with them. Once we were in the hallway. My mom left us saying that she had to take care of some things first…..

Bree:

I paced the room I was in anxiously. It was infuriatingly small it only took me four big steps to move across and about three steps towards the door. When I woke up, my wounds had been bandaged and stitched, which I was grateful for in a way because there was no way I could make an escape and be injured. That is only something PC could do. The room whirled around me as I furiously changed direction from left to right. I felt like a caged tiger, eyes always watching the door. Yellow light from a lone bulb in the ceiling highlighted the grey giving it a nasty green tint. Footsteps entered my ears and like a bird my head snapped instantly towards the source. The slit in the door, slid back and a pair of eyes peered in. They were soft and maternal blue eyes, she almost seemed like she could be my own mother.  
"Hello," the voice said, it was definitely female.  
"Who are you?" I asked.   
"My name is Lee Ann, dear."  
"Lee Ann…your PC's mother."  
"Yes dear." Her gentle tone was chilling. PC had filled me in about his first meeting with his parents. From what he described they were manipulative and cunning. I knew this pleasantness was a ploy.  
"What do you want with me?" I asked.   
"Oh honey, don't you think it's little rude to not introduce yourself?"  
I frowned. "My name is Breeaka."  
" I see , beautiful name. It suits you…you are a beauty…I can see why my son likes you." I had to find PC, get Ana and then get the heck out of here.  
"Where's PC? What have you done with him?"   
"That isn't any of your concern."  
"It is." I said dangerously. "If you don't tell me,"  
"You'll what?" Lee Ann asked, her maternal glow gone in an instant. I darted forward and slashed at the slit with my nails. Lee Ann cried out in a surprise and backed away then returned. A small cut appeared over her right eye. "I'd watch yourself if I were you. You are only here because we need you in order to control PC. Don't push your luck." "Hmph. I half expected you to take me to Roc."  
Lee Ann shrugged. "There is no reason to. As long as PC behaves you will never see Roc. Now the same principle is applied to you. Behave and if my daughter happens to appear down here, say nothing or PC will suffer in turn." Lee Ann said, icily and slammed the slit shut.


	33. Fall part 18

PC:

My eyes slowly opened…the familiar scent of alcohol and latex filled the air. I never thought I would wake up again… it seemed so long, I thought I had died from that injection. My world snapped into focus again, gloomy, enclosed with grey walls. I was in room very similar to isolation, there was barely any light coming in at all except for a small slit in the door. The scent of Land Sharks and Howlers was faint, but unmistakable I was on Level 3. I decided to wiggle around and test the limits of my mobility. I felt restraints around my wrists and ankles and I was back in human form. My body ached and I felt sticky and there was a tangy taste in my mouth.  
"Ironic isn't it," Raf's voice echoed from the other side of the room. He was standing in the shadows.  
"Don't tell me you've been standing there all this time waiting for me to wake up?" I asked dryly.  
He shook his head. "I only arrived about five minutes ago."  
"I see…so what's so ironic?"  
"When I was being interrogated…Jeb told me that this was a scientific facility not a medieval dungeon." He said pushing away from the wall. "But this little set up looks very medieval…wouldn't you say?" Raf sat down in front of me. I nodded.  
"Why are you here?"  
"Well I've been given the task of letting you know how monstrously screwed you are," Raf replied.  
"Thanks Raf,"  
"What are old friends for," he said with a smirk. "You still get blood on your teeth."  
"What?"  
"Blood from when you bit Roc and I." I smacked my lips, no wonder I had that tangy taste in my mouth, it was blood. The thought of it made my stomach wretch and I held back the urge to puke. I looked down at my shirt which I remembered it being slathered with it. "Hey they took my shirt," I muttered.  
"Well what did you expect…it was covered in blood," Raf replied.  
"I liked that shirt…anyways… how screwed am I?"  
"Well for starters, you're in the School, Ana is being kept here some where and it is remotely possible, that your mom and dad have fabricated elaborate lies to keep her from finding out what's going on."  
"Where's Bree?" I asked.   
"I don't know…she's not on Level 3 though." I sighed. "Your parents want to see you too...They've already tended to Ana and now she is safe in a cozy bed, probably sleeping."  
"I don't want to see them." I replied irritably.  
"You don't have a choice."  
"Naturally…what happened to you?"  
"Hm?"   
"What happened during our fight…when you threatened to kill Bree…you were shaking like crazy."  
"It's a long story."   
"We've got time," I said, gesturing around the empty room. "I'm not going anywhere."  
Raf smiled grimly and stood up." Maybe another time, PC." He knocked on the door and whistled. A Jawz's muzzle shadowed the slit in the door.  
"Take him," Raf said shortly. The door opened and my pupils constricted as light stung them. The Jawz unlocked my restraints and stood me up. I felt wobbly and my coordination was a little whacked, but other than that I could still walk. Two other Eraser models, Wratihs walked in armed and silent.  
The Jawz pushed me forward. "Time to go kitty." These people didn't learn…did they actually think I wasn't a threat unbound. I knew how to take down Jawz and Wraiths I was a pro at it…I had lived with these creatures for goodness sakes. Once I was out of my box they called a room, a Wraith came up behind me and secured a blindfold around my eyes. That's new.  
"We learned a lesson or two from last time," the Jawz commented.  
"How am I supposed to follow you if I can't see where I'm going?" I asked.  
"Don't worry the Wraiths will keep you in line." Walking blind was a little disorienting to say the least. The Jawz was right; they had learned something from previous experience. Without being able to see I couldn't memorize areas of the School in order to plan effectively. It came in handy when I made my escape attempt, last time. The thought of being here for more than a few days was chilling. The Jawz and the two Wraiths got a kick out of me occasionally colliding with walls. For a while all I heard was the tip tapping of feet as we walked on all tile floors and then at the end of the journey, muffled voices and the opening of a door…..

Chap 87

The Wraith's sat me down in a chair and took off the blindfold.  
"Thank you, you can go," John said. The Jawz grunted in reply and the Wraiths blinked. I reluctantly looked up at my parents, who sat across from me. The room we were in was different from our first meeting with glass walls on either side that acted as windows to other rooms.  
"Hello Seth, honey, how are you?" Lee Ann asked me tenderly.  
"Clammy, thanks for asking," I replied.  
John glared at me, his bushy brows knit and said "Seth, your mother and I are very disappointed in you."  
"How dare you put your sister in danger! She's missed three weeks of school!" Lee Ann exclaimed.  
I chuckled. "Well shame on me. I risk life and limb to save her from you two and she misses three weeks of school, you should just kill me right now."  
"We can't do that," John replied.  
"Why not," I asked irritated. "I thought you told me I was completely useless and needed to be disposed of."  
"That was true…But not until recently."  
"What do you mean?"   
"Based on a confession from Rafmire…Jeb wants to run a few tests on you," Lee Ann replied.  
"What confession?"  
"Well sweetie, your escape put a real monkey wrench in things. We found out that some the reports that Kane gave were well…falsified. Especially the one for the first mission you were sent on. So we had to find out what really happened, because we weren't able to track you with your Ring or the chip that was installed inside you." I had a chip? Well good thing they weren't able to track me with it. " So we had to get information from Kane and Rafmire."  
"You didn't hurt them did you?" I asked.  
"Well Kane, wasn't involved. Rafmire said that she had no part in the falsified reports. But her pay was cut in half."  
"What about Raf?" I asked.   
"Rafmire on the other hand…well"  
"He was a hard sell," John said. 'They made me see it there way'…that phrase echoed in my mind and I remembered the scar on Raf's neck.  
"What did you do to him?" I asked, my anger beginning to rise.  
"Raf broke the rules…not only that he helped you falsify School documents he also helped Chase escape and he killed all of the Howlers and Land Sharks that guarded the grounds. He was punished for these violations of protocol."  
"I saw his scar! What did you do!" I exclaimed, pounding the table with my fist.  
John glared at me then said, "We let the Erasers take care of that little messy detail. Now Jeb assured us that he wasn't severely injured, except for a wound on his neck. THAT was nothing more than a flesh wound. After Raf's punishment, he was supposed to be decommissioned but that changed. We needed you to be brought back and we felt that since Rafmire worked so closely with you it was only fitting you'd be brought down by your own partner. Of course, he refused…at first."   
"Jeb learned something from Raf's punishment. Unlike you, Raf doesn't take pain very well. In fact he hates it so passionately when something hurts him, he'll do anything to get rid of it…This behavior was being exhibited during his tussle with Erasers. He attacked them ferociously and showed them no mercy if they got him riled enough. We could never fully understand why he acts so violently towards pain." Lee Ann said. "A theory is that he was physically abused in his childhood."  
"But in any case," John continued. "Jeb saw this behavior as way to control him. Modifications were made to Rafmire's Ring. When Raf doesn't perform well, the Ring will activate sending a small shock through his body. The current continues until the activator stops it or Rafmire performs better." So that's why he was shaking…they were electrocuting him and the shock is what I felt when he touched me.  
"It may sound cruel to you…but in fact its very effective and the shock is non-lethal ," Lee Ann said softly, trying to take edge off of what they did so it wouldn't sound so cruel. But cruelty is cruelty, no matter how you say it.  
"Torturing someone to do what you want doesn't sound very scientific," I said steadily. "Actually it has scientific roots if you want to argue from a scientific stand point," John replied.  
"Oh really? How."  
"Its basic biology really." Lee Ann said. "Rafmire was one of the most understudied specimens, because no one is bold enough to push him. When he broke the rules we saw the opportunity to both discipline him and also learn from him. As you have learned in school, an animal's reaction to stimuli is known as a taxis. Using this principle we subjected Rafmire to certain stimuli until we got the reaction we wanted." Lee Ann explained. I shuttered these people were sick.  
"Anyways Rafmire gave the confession that you were struck by lightening," John said My heart just stopped. I didn't think that, that accident would come back to bite me in the butt. We never wrote it into the report and I never told the Whitecoats about it either when they were patching us up. Like I said, you stay off the slab as long as nothing about you puzzles them. If they can explain it, you're golden. I never thought they would go to such lengths to find out. Sorry Raf, I guess I just pushed my luck too far…..

"It's fascinating, how you were struck and were still able to get up and walk away from it in a matter of minutes. Most people die on the spot or are scarred for life. Jeb would like to explore that." John said. I pushed my chair away from the table.  
"And I bet being the loving parents that you are you consented."  
"Jeb assured us that it would be nothing to intrusive except for may be one procedure," Lee Ann said.  
"Jeb can explore something else…Where's Ana and Breeaka?" I asked.  
They were silent.  
"Where are they?" I shouted.  
"Ana is safe," Lee Ann said softly. "But you won't be seeing her ever again."  
"Why because I told her what you two were planning to do to her?" Lee Ann stood up quickly and slapped me. "She was supposed to never know…YOU were supposed to except the offer we gave you." She trembled. I had no pity for her now…knowing the truth I could never look at them the same. Even though deep down inside I wanted to have the same confidence in them that Ana did, but I just couldn't do it, I knew too much.  
"Where's Bree?" I asked.  
"Who? You mean that harpy?' Lee Ann asked rubbing the small band aid stretched over her right eye. I smiled inwardly… that's my Bree.  
"Yes, where is she? I want to see her." I said. The two were silent. "I want to see her NOW!" I snapped.  
"You are in no position to make demands!" John shouted.  
I shut my mouth then after a while I spoke. "What are you going to do to Ana? I WANT to know."  
"Nothing. Her fate will be decided once Jeb has finished his tests on you."  
"What do you expect Ana to do that I can't…It took me months to master my new form and control my animal ferocity. Do you expect her to just magically change over night and be able to function as well as me?"   
"Actually they expect just that," Jeb's voice echoed as he walked into the room. He took a seat next to Lee Ann. Great now I was trapped in a room with three people that held top spots on my 'don't like' list.  
"You see PC, Ana is better than you," Jeb said bluntly. "She's smarter and when the procedure is finished she will be faster, stronger and even more cunning."  
"She was given an enzyme since birth that acts as a catalyst to speed up the changing process. The pain will be less harsh and the change will be quicker," Lee Ann said.  
"Unfortunately for you, you were not given that enzyme." John explained. "Hopefully she will never have to experience that."  
"Eventually she'll want to know what happened to me. How long are planning to lie to her?"  
"Be quiet," Lee Ann said sharply.  
"We should get back to the issue at hand…your testing," Jeb said.  
"I never agreed to that and I probably don't have a choice, but my answer is no. If you think you can force it on me, you are going to have one hell of a time."  
"I knew you might say that." Jeb said. "So to ensure your cooperation, if you misbehave, Breeaka will be handed over to Roc. He will be able to do whatever he likes with her and we will turn a blind eye." In fury I transformed and leaped at Jeb knocking him out of his chair. He threw up his hands, desperately trying to keep me away. He was pretty strong for someone who just walked around ruining people's lives.  
"Security!" Lee Ann cried. Wraiths came in, pulled me off of him and tossed me back onto the table.  
"Change to human form…NOW!" John shouted at me. I lunged for him gnashing my teeth. The Wraiths held my head down.   
"Do as you are told," Jeb said coldly. "Don't forget whose lives are at stake." I changed back. Jeb smiled at me and patted my head." Good boy."…. I turned my head away and my vision was blotted out as a blindfold was put over my eyes…..

Chap 88

Roc: 

I waited for Jeb in his office; my shoulder still throbbed with pain from where PC had bitten me. The bite was incredibly strong according to the Whitecoats that worked on me they said PC had bitten through my collar bone and had almost snapped the shoulder joint. Anymore and I could've lost use of my right arm all together. Kane was standing in the door way, irritated; I had pushed passed her, using my good arm.  
"You shouldn't be back here," Kane commented her arms crossed.  
"Shut up!" I snapped.  
Suddenly, a door on the far wall to my left opened. Jeb walked in and he looked a little rattled, but when he saw me, he straightened his clothes and put on a smile.  
"Ah! Roc, just the person I wanted to see," he said, walking behind his desk and taking a seat. "Come closer and sit down." Kane brought a chair for me to sit on.  
"Jeb, we had an agreement, that once I delivered the Ghosts to you, you would let me have Breeaka."  
He nodded. "Yes I did."  
"Then how come she isn't with me? How come I haven't been able to see her?" I asked my heart racing, I hoped that the Whitecoats hadn't hurt her.  
Jeb pulled out a pen and was writing something down. "Yes…I know, but you see…Roc you haven't kept up your end of the bargain."  
"I brought in PC and Breeaka, two of the key founders! Isn't that enough!" I shouted.  
"Not exactly, you see from what we've been able to find out about this group of vigilantes, is that, anyone of them can become leader and take over the group. As long as they have influence, they can lead. So bringing in five of them is not enough." My temper flared, I had been working for this twit for several months, working on breaking the system that saved me. Now he was denying me my rightful reward. "With that said…" he gestured for Kane and handed her the piece of paper, then shooed her out of the office. "When you are able," he said gesturing at my arm. "I need you to finish the job. Bring in the final five and then Breeaka is all yours."  
"What will happen to PC?" I asked.  
"He'll be put down in due time, now go." Jeb said dismissively. I knew better than to argue or pry more conversation out of the man. So I turned and left. Furious, I stormed down the halls, the pain in my shoulder being the least of my problems, when suddenly I ran into Rafmire.  
The slight unnecessary movements made me wince and I turned on him angrily. "Watch! Where you're going!"  
"Sorry," he said, defensively.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Walking?" I hated his one word answers. I didn't quite understand his agreement with Jeb either, but I doubted that it had anything to do with wandering the hallways doing nothing. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm going out to the grounds, the sunlight helps me heal. Even without my wings" I said.  
"So you're going to bake…awesome," he said, words dripping with sarcasm.  
"I wouldn't have to if you would've done your job," I retorted and stamped off.

PC:

"So, how are you?" asked an overly friendly Whitecoat. He spoke to me like I was ten years old, but I didn't mind that so much as I did the situation. My eyes moving around constantly, I didn't like this, not one bit. I hadn't been touched by a Whitecoat in several years and being back in the lab seemed brand new to me…even though I had been in a similar setting before. I was lying on my side on an examination table with no shirt on in the fetal position. Wratihs were standing nearby armed with guns and their ears swiveling. The table I lied on was cold against my skin, which didn't really help comfort me at all. The Whitecoat was rattling on about some things I didn't understand. I just wanted it to be over so they could plop me back into my cell so I could twitch. "You're so tense," the Whitecoat commented. Yeah you would be too, buddy. "Try to relax; all I'm doing is taking a sample." I heard the snap of latex gloves and I tensed up even more. My muscles seemed to recoil from the Whitecoat's touch as he counted my vertebrae and examined me. I didn't like that; I resisted the urge to spring off the table and go crazy on his PHD butt. Just think about Bree and Ana I thought to myself. After another minute of physical examination, I felt something cool glide across my spine, most likely a sterilizing agent. "Alright now you are going to feel a small pinch, nothing to get excited about. It's just a local anesthetic." Why do they always do that! I hate it when they describe what they are doing to you. Just stick me alrea—…OWWWW! My fists tightened and I clenched my teeth. After a few seconds I felt the needle withdraw. "Good boy" the Whitcoat praised. Oh come on do they have to refer to me like they would a pet…I was in my human form here. The site of injection was burning like crazy then it slowly got tingly and numb. A second needle slid into place and it burned momentarily. But afterwards all I felt was pressure. Closing my eyes, I held Bree's image in my head. There was shuffling in the background and the needle was gently pulled out. Afterwards the area was bandaged. Not bad for a first test I'd say, but then again not all Whitecoats were as professional as this one. I lied on my back my eyes still closed, as he left, other Whitecoats piled in. I kept my eyes closed for two reasons. One I didn't want to see what they were going to do to me next and I needed to learn how to use my other senses. Our escape would depend solely on my ability to identify different places by scent, sound and touch……

Chap 89

PC:

I was glad to be back in my box. I wasn't hurt, but being man handled by complete strangers is just as disquieting. My back still ached though and I was ravenous and tired. As I sat there and played with the restraints that held me, to test their strength against mine. When I was first changed, I had ripped restraints like these out of walls, like they were nothing. I wiggled my wrist and tried to pull it out. It was harder than I anticipated. Theses restraints were different from other ones, in the fact that they seemed to constrict any time I tried to pull my hands through. Frustrated, I tried a transformation to see how far I could pull out the chains without anyone noticing or hearing that I was up to something. As I changed, my back ached. After a few seconds of discomfort, I was big bad and purple. With one arm I yanked on a chain, it restrained my arm well, but that always happened on the first try, I did it again with more force. I heard the bolts screech inside the walls. They learned some things about me, but not all, I figured. Suddenly footsteps were on their way towards my cell. Raf whistled to himself as he opened the door with a dusty bowl in one hand.  
"What's up?" he said, placing the bowl in front of me.  
"What do you care?"  
Raf shrugged and sat opposite of me. "I just figured I'd ask," he said pulling out a candy bar and taking bite. "Eat up." I looked at the bowl, which was supposed to be filled with some kind of food. But to me it just looked like a conglomeration of different types of …well…mush.  
"You're joking," I said. Raf shook his head taking another bite of his candy bar…jerk.  
"Now don't get prudish on me. You're their prisoner now, remember? Or have you forgotten that already?"  
"No I haven't…that's kind of rude of you to show up with chocolate and then hand me a bowl of snot."  
Raf rolled his eyes and slid a bar across the floor. "Quit being a baby….I'd save that for later if I were you." I grudgingly put the goody in my pocket and eyed the bowl again.   
"What's in it?" I asked.  
" Dunno…it's a special food that is designed specially for you. Whitecoats actually take the time to do that for all the experiments down here. Consider that, a bowl of Fancy Feast cat food."  
I snorted and placed with one of my whiskers. "Very funny." My stomach growled and I kept eyeing the bowl frequently. Then broke down and started eating it in old kitty fashion, no hands.  
"Something is puzzling me," I said, between mouthfuls.  
"And that is?"  
"I heard about what they did to you Raf…I'm sorry it happened." I said. "But what I don't get is why you still have enough freedom to come here and eat with me."  
Raf shrugged. "I find it puzzling too."   
"What do you do now?"  
"I'm still a Collector, every now and then Jeb sends me out on missions."  
"You go alone?"   
"Oh sure, yeah. The others say I'm too creepy to work with."   
"Are the targets, individuals?"  
"Flocks," he replied. My eyes widened. "Don't look at me like that…I'm big kid, I can take care of a few scruffy bird kids, no problem."  
"I'm impressed." I said, gulping down more food and looking around. "I wonder how long this will last?"  
"Not long…if I know these guys I'll be getting a restraining order soon and you won't be seeing me again. Until their done with you, that is."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You'll see soon enough."  
"Raf," A Jawz said, peeping through the slit in the door.  
"Yeah?"   
"Jeb wants to see you," it said.  
"Fine, I'll be out in a minute…duty calls," he muttered and waved cheekily to me, then walked out locking the door. I continued eating until I had cleaned the bowl and then slapped it aside with my hand. I licked my lips, cleaning off as much food as I can and then wiping the rest with my forearm, which I then licked clean. Cat habit. I changed back into human form and lied down the best way I could. I stared at the wall for a while and watched my vision double. I knew the food was drugged, but I needed to play along for now as much as I hated doing it. I fingered the chocolate bar in my pocket; I needed to keep it in reserve for when I really needed it. The sugar would give me the energy boost I needed when it came time to escape. Starting to feel numb, I crawled over to a small hole in the wall and placed my prize inside. Hopefully no rat would eat, but I don't think there were any rats here though. They were smart not to come here looking for vittles. I curled into a ball, my energy slowly being sucked out of me. The only thing that I did to occupy my time was to try and heighten my senses without changing my nose or ears. I used what energy I had left and focused on that. Unfortunately it was harder than I thought…….

Raf:

"Just tell us what happened…and we'll make it all stop," Jeb said softly. I was on the floor holding my neck, bruises and cuts all over me. Even if I wanted to say something all I could do was cough up blood…….. 

I shuttered at the memory as I walked to Jeb's office.   
"Hello Kane," I said as I walked in.  
She smiled grimly at me and said. "Go on back." I nodded to her and walked into Jeb's office. He was sitting back listening to classical music in his chair.  
"You wanted to see me?" I asked.  
"Yes I did," he said.  
"This is about PC isn't it?" Jeb turned off the music that played on his computer and straightened in his chair.   
"Somewhat…I understand that PC is once your former partner and dare I say friend. But to willingly refuse to help Roc during a critical fight, merits a punishment wouldn't you say?"  
"Well…You know they say never stand between a beast and its meal. I wouldn't have been very useful if I had stood in the way and got mauled. Besides I was occupied by PC's girlfriend."  
"Excuses…" Jeb muttered. "You're very good at pulling them out of your butt aren't you."  
"I learn from the best." Jeb frowned at that and I waited for the shock, but there was none. "Roc was seriously injured…because of your lenience. I expect you to shape up Rafmire….don't go near PC unless you are ordered to, understand?"   
"Sure," I muttered….

Ana:

I sat in the room that I woke up in with a lap top on my lap, checking e-mail and chatting with friends. The couple of days that I had stayed here were good. I saw my mom and dad frequently even though they were very busy. I spent most of my time wondering around and went to the small library they had near the lobby. The food was decent but I missed PC's cooking.  
"How are you sweetie," my mom said as she walked in. She looked very tired and she had bags under her eyes. As she got closer to me, I noticed a small band aid over her eye. "What happened?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing, just a little brush with one of the lab rats that's all," she said.  
"Mom, when are we going home?" I asked.  
She sighed and averted her eyes "Soon my dear…very soon, you'll see."  
"You always say that," I said. "I'd like something more specific." Mom smiled and pulled out a little planner from her pocket and sat beside me. She pointed to the 19th .  
"That's the estimated time. My dear, so you see it's only a week."  
I smiled. "Alright…did you find out what happened to PC and Bree?"  
She looked at me with sad eyes "I'm sorry Ana, but your father and I dug deep and couldn't find anything about those two kids. They just disappeared…like ghosts." My heart felt heavy for some reason or another I had a feeling that they were both dead. Mom held me close, her warmth was comforting.  
"Now don't be sad, Ana. You're alright and I bet that they would be happy that you are safe and back where you belong."  
I nodded. "You're right."  
"Now don't stay in here all the time, you hear, take some time to stretch your legs there is a tour you could go on. Or you can just wonder on your own, just don't go into any restricted areas I would hate for something to happen to you."  
I smiled up at her "Maybe I'll do that."…….

Chap 90

PC: 

The room I was in was large, judging by the sounds I could hear. There were five Whitecoats, four males and one female…from what I could tell by scent.  
"Execute," one of the males said, he was the one closest to me. A surge of electricity ran through my body. It wasn't so bad, but it was starting to hurt. After a few seconds, the current stopped and I had some time to rest. There was a click and the female Whitecoat started to write…she was left handed, as the male that said 'execute' read off figures.   
"Status," the female barked.  
"Vitals are stable. Careful now we don't want to stop his heart," a closer male voice said. A few more scratches of the pen against paper and then another male voice called out for a higher voltage.  
"Execute." This time I bite down on the piece they put in my mouth and began to squirm slightly. What was the purpose of this test? To see how resilient I was to electricity. After another shock, they cranked up the voltage. This time my stomach was ready to heave.  
"Uh oh…we need a bucket hurry up!" the closest voice said. The leather straps were feverishly undone and they turned my body and guided my head towards the waiting bucket. This time I opened my eyes. My senses were correct everything that I anticipated was true. The Whitecoat was that was in charge of my vitals examined me briefly, his face was covered by a mask.  
"We should stop for now," he said.  
"What? You want to stop!" the Whitecoat that said execute, cried.  
"Yes, look at him, doctor."  
" This isn't the time to be squeamish…they puke…they always puke. If we stop every time a subject looses its lunch, we'll never find out anything."  
"Yes but,"  
"You were not hired to make that kind of decision. I am the head of this experiment. Your job is just to make sure, its heart doesn't stop and not a lot of extensive damage has been done." The vitals guy was silent. Come on! Are you just going to sit there and take that! I was hoping there would be a small fight…that way they wouldn't focus on what is important. Don't you just love it when doctors with egos clash? "Strap him back down," the man in charge said. The other doctor sighed and looked down at me…please don't do this... he strapped a broad band across my chest and tightened on please... he tied up my hands again . "Sorry, you're going to have a rough day," he said to me sullenly. Coward.  
"Execute!"


	34. Fall part 19

Ana:

I woke up from a disturbing dream... I hadn't had one in a long time. Actually since I had been saved by PC, I hadn't had any bad dreams…but this place? I had dreamt nothing at all until now. In this dream, I was dragged out of the room I was sleeping in by my ankles, by an Eraser. But this one was strange; it was black with small eyes and a grotesquely large lower jaw. It laughed as I screamed trying to get away. No one came to my rescue. At the end of the dream, I saw Roc and then I was thrown into a dark room. I screamed, but again no one came. Ohhh my screams lasted forever, as they reverberated through my subconscious.  
I sat up in bed, my knuckles white and scanned the room for Erasers. There were none in sight. I relaxed and got ready for another day. Everyone had been so nice to me. They greeted me with a smile and a nod, it made me feel…important…I guess. Today was going to be different…because I decided not to stay in my room and surf the web all day. I decided to go on the tour of the facility, with a group of school kids, who had arrived on field trip. Our tour guide was a young woman, who had a sad look in her eyes, even her name, Kane, was depressing. She obviously hated her job too. The tour took most of the day, because the kids had a lot of questions to ask, along with their chaperones. At the end, Kane lead us to the restaurant in the lobby for dinner. As I ate my food happily, I noticed her leaving and that is when I saw something strange. If I thought her name was odd, her profile was even more peculiar. Maybe it was the suit she wore, but I couldn't help but notice a small bulge in the back. I blinked and looked at her again…the bulge was still there. Curiosity began to build inside me and I slowly got up and followed her… I kept a safe distance from her…for some reason or another, I had a feeling that if she saw me, I would be in BIG trouble. Pretending to wonder, I saw Kane disappear into a small side door, near the elevator. I casually moved closer and was about to grab the knob when my mother's warning echoed in my head, about not going into restricted areas. But there were no signs that said 'for staff only'. It was just a dull grey door. As I stood there, I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched. After much deliberation, I decided to withdraw…… 

Kane:

I saw precious, Ana today…she looks like a complete idiot. She has no idea that that little area they are keeping her in is all a ruse. I wish I was just as oblivious as she was…they say ignorance is bliss and I guess its true. There are something's you should never really learn or know for your own well being. Unfortunately for me, I was born into this whole world of cover up and conspiracy. It was a family business for me and my folks. You see my parents were bird kids that had escaped from the School a looong time ago. They blended in well with society and they had me. But misfortune struck us hard, financially and so we fell back on the only thing we knew. My father hated working for Jeb, it was that monster of a man that saved us from the poor house. I haven't heard from my folks since Jeb offered me the job as his secretary. But like all things that dealt with him. There were conditions that had to be met and a pact was made between me and him, which included me serving him until the end of my days. What may sound like a nightmare to you was practically a dream for me at the time. I had a roof over my head and was given purpose.  
After giving that stupid tour, I was back behind my desk, pecking away at my computer and looking at an appropriate date for another experiment's decommissioning. When Raf and I's plan to spring Chase were blown wide open…Raf's pack was decommissioned, all four members and I remember having to schedule them all. It tore me up inside…but I did it without flinching, I had to…Raf got me out of being punished. So I had to be strong and not give myself away. A grim Whitecoat came in with a file folder tucked under his arm and knocked on my desk. I looked up.  
"Ms. Kane, I have some data for you. Will you be a good girl and type it up into a report for Mr. Batchelder?" he asked. I nodded and took the file.  
" Am I to pass it on, once I am finished or would you like to review it sir?"   
"If you don't mind I'd like to hand it to him personally."   
"Okay, sure, no problem," I said with a smile.  
The Whitecoat nodded "The new information is marked by the blue tab." He said and left. After scheduling a decommissioning appointment, I turned to the file folder, which was pretty heavy. This file must be loaded with information. This was curious a thing, I rarely got folders like this one. Some experiment files included a piece of paper in a folder and that was it. Inquisitively, I opened it and checked the date. The experiment was pretty old…its original name, was someone by the name of Seth Skynard. Could it? No it couldn't be. I flipped to the blue tab. I took a breath… my goodness…it was PC's file. The recent data had been from experiments that were conducted only days apart. I pushed the folder away for a minute and took a deep breath. After a second or two I began to type it up into a report. After I was finished the Whitecoat returned for the report and read it over. Then I escorted him to Jeb.

"Here is the report," the Whitecoat said, placing it in Jeb's hands. "All the results from recent tests are here. Jeb scanned it briefly with focused eyes. He sat down in his chair.  
"Fascinating…I've never seen results that show how human PC actually is."  
The Whitecoat winced at his sarcasm. "Have you tried the shock test on his cat form?"  
"No sir, this is all in his human…the tests are easier to conduct that way."  
"How so?"  
"There are less variables. PC's actual shape is harder to experiment with because everything is changed. Bones are made thicker, muscles tissue is added."  
" Dr. Ross…PC was struck by lightening in his cat form. There is reason to suggest that there might be something that exists in his cat form that doesn't appear in his human personage. This data will be useful for comparison…but I would prefer it , if you would run the tests again."  
"All of them? Sir?"  
"Yes."  
"In his cat form he'll be harder to control."  
"Has he misbehaved?"  
"No, but the chances are higher. It is a known fact that he is stronger in his feline form." "Well then step up security…I don't need to tell you that…by the way you forgot one test."  
"What is that?"  
"I promised Mr. and Mrs. Skynard, there would be no intrusive procedures, except for one. Once you all are finished with these tests…If it is safe for the subject. I'd like you to have the chip that was installed inside him, removed. It's to be taken to the technicians for examination. Understand?"  
"Yes sir."…..

Chap 91

Ana:   
That night…I couldn't sleep. Something was bugging me about that door. I had to know where it leads. I felt that if I just took a peek, my mind would be satisfied enough to let me sleep. Slowly I crept out of bed in my t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants my parents bought me. Slowly I tiptoed out of the room and walked toward the plain door, which was illuminated by pale moonlight, shining through a window. I had a feeling I was being watched, but the feeling wasn't very strong. I took a deep breath and opened the door. No alarms went off, so that was good. I walked into a dimly lit stairwell. I felt the grime on the stairs with my bare feet. It made me cringe, but I kept going. Until I reached the first door and looked up. The stairs seemed to go up forever. There was no way I would be able to explore it all in one night. So I decided to explore the door I was on and then go back to bed. Cautiously, I opened the door and walked in. This hallway was also dimly lit and there was a weird smell in the air. It was kind of smelt like a pet store down here. But there was something chilling about the scent, I dared to say, that it smelt like fear. If fear had a scent this was it, something unidentifiable that gave you Goosebumps and made your skin crawl for no reason. I would've turned back then. But curiosity is what propelled along with the feeling that I would find something down here and I did. As I walked, I saw doors with slits in them…the ones you find in prison sometimes. Walking by one I heard something move inside. I peeked in and moved the slit slowly. There was a massive form inside…it was so dark I couldn't see who or what it was. From the small shaft of light that poked inside. I could see dark hard slabs over peachy tan colored skin. The massive thing moved and I quickly closed the slit. I continued walking. The next thing that caught my attention was a faint blue glow, I crept toward it. It was a tank filled with foggy water. I saw a form move inside and got close. Suddenly a hand slapped the glass and startled me. The hand had webbing between the fingers with claws too. The skin was pale white. Slowly out of the murk came a girl. She had flowing red hair that floated above her head like fire. I averted my eyes…she had no clothing on…not even a bathing suit. She eyed me with black eyes…pure black, not a single shred of white. This was really weird and I was becoming even more afraid. The girl in the tank smiled at me and her skin turned dark blue and her red hair floated away. She opened her mouth to let out a silent scream, baring large triangular teeth, like a shark. She pushed away from the glass and dart out of sight. I screamed too and backed away, running into another door. Someone must've heard that…I tensed…but no one came. I wanted to leave and I turned to go, until a familiar voice stopped me "Ana?" I turned around. "Ana? Is that you?" I followed the voice to a door at the end of the hall and pulled back the slit.  
"BREE!" exclaimed. She smiled up at me from where she sat on the floor.  
"I'd recognize that scream anywhere," she said. My mind flooded with questions and I wanted to blurt them out all at once.

Bree: 

Ana's questions hit my like an enormous tidal wave.   
"Shhhh,"I said softly. Her eyes were wide with confusion and fear was starting to creep in. If she wasn't completely afraid yet…she will be if a Jawz shows up. I knew I was putting PC and me at risk, but I had to tell Ana to break whatever lies her parents had spun. PC would do the same thing.  
"You're in a top secret facility…called the School. PC is here too…I don't know where," I said.  
"What do they do here…really?"  
"They conduct human experiments here…mostly on kids, because we are easier to change. Adults have already finished development. It's easier for you to bend metal while its hot than when it is cooled." Tears started forming in Ana's eyes.  
"So everything….everything PC said wasn't a lie," Ana whimpered. She began to hyperventilate and tears were coming down more steadily.  
"Ana…ANA! Get a hold of yourself…Breathe," I said soothingly.  
"Where's PC?" she asked her lower lip trembling.  
"I dunno." Ana began to tug at the door to try and open it. I helped by pushing against it. The hinges on the door creaked. The door was solid steel. On a normal day I wouldn't be able to but it down. But door was not well had gotten to the hinges.  
"Ana, stand back. I have an idea." Mustering my speed I rammed the door and then CREEAKK the hinges gave way.  
"Are you okay?" Ana asked.   
"I'm fine, but we need to get to PC or there won't be anything left of him to save." Suddenly we heard heavy footsteps and growling noises. I moved Ana behind me and grabbed her wrist transferring a little bit of my speed. She let out a soft whine. "Okay…Anal listen carefully…we have a lot of ground to cover and very little time." "What's coming?"  
"Let me worry about that…Now you have to promise me that if something happens, you run as fast as you can and never look back. No matter what you see or here…stay the course, got it?"  
"Yeah," she squeaked as a Jawz darkened the hallway.  
"HERE WE GO!" I shouted and I ran forward Ana close behind me. I bent forward and ran low slicing the Jawz's Achilles' tendon and it collapsed. We ran through the facility as fast as we could. The only time we would stop would be to interrogate Whitecoats. Ana was doing so well. Staying on my heels and not freaking out when I had to fight my way through, which was a little messy.

PC:

Alarms blared in my already ringing ears, compounding the enormous headache I had. My jaw was sore from tensing up from the electricity. My whole body was numb and I lay slumped against the wall, restrained as always. My heart, which also physically hurt, was beating quickly. Alarms blaring could only mean two things, Ana had found the truth and was trying to escape or Bree had escaped and was trying to find me. I heard Erasers scream and their bodies fall.  
"Out of my way or you're next!" I heard Bree scream. BAM! My door was kicked open and a lot of unnecessary light flooded in. I shielded my eyes.  
"Bree!" I exclaimed. She looked at me concerned and I saw Ana behind her.   
"What did they do to you? You look like crap."  
"I feel like it, too."  
"Ana, keep watch."  
Bree knelt down. "Can you move?"  
"Yeah, it hurts like hell, but I can move." I pulled against the chains in the walls and Bree helped. Slowly the two around my arms gave and then the ones around my legs. We embraced each other.  
"Thank goodness you're okay," she said.  
"Guys we've got— AHHHHHH!" Ana screamed. In a blink of an eye Wraiths were everywhere. Bree and I locked hands as they tried to pull us apart.  
"Don't let go of me," I told Bree. "Ana! Fight him!" I shouted. She squirmed, biting and scratching and finally she got away from him  
"RUN!" Bree screamed. The girl didn't need to be told twice; she bolted. The Wraith's arms around me tightened, he was trying to choke me off. I kicked him in the stomach with my heel. Slowly I felt my fingers sliding. I tried regaining my grip but with one swift yank the Wraiths pulled us apart. NO! They weren't taking her from me…NOT AGAIN. As far as I can remember this was the most painful transformation I ever preformed. I turned on the Wraith that pulled on me, savagely. It screamed as I sank my teeth in and crushed its windpipe and then attacked the one that held Bree. When she was released she began to fight as well. Fighting in the cell was hard, there was hardly enough room for the two of us let a long four Wraiths - and more were pouring in through the doorway. My body was trembling; I was fighting on pure adrenaline, I had almost no energy left at all. It's one thing to fight when you're injured, it's another to fight when your whole body hurts and your nervous system is almost shot. Whitecoats shouted orders from outside. I roared and used the chains as whips slapping the Wraiths in the head, making some of their teeth fly. "BRING THEM DOWN!" a Whitecoat shouted. A Wraith grabbed one of my chains and we play a friendly game of tug of war. Unfortunately, the Wraith won by slinging me into the wall. The feeling that this fight was coming to a terrifying close and that we were losing made me crazy. They flattened us both, our heads pressed against the floor. I saw a Wraith holding Ana tightly, hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Bree and I reached out and locked hands again.  
"I had expected an escape attempt to be made…but not this unorganized," Jeb said, strutting in. He blathered on how bad we were, but Bree and I ignored him. I wanted to say something to her. I didn't know what would happen, after this moment, so I had to say it… "Bree…no matter what happens," I whispered "I—" With one sharp jerk they pulled us apart…

Chap 92

PC:

I am currently…in a box, made of fiberglass and reinforced with metal wire, which cuts everything I could see outside into neat equidistant squares. It was cramped in here…I could barely move let alone resist if a Whitecoat decided they wanted to pull me out. I'm in big trouble…and so is Bree. I wonder what they plan to do. Every time I saw an Eraser or Whitecoat pass by I worried about Bree and Ana. Where were they? They moved me to a different part of the School, somewhere recently built, because everything smelt new and the usual latex and alcohol scent hadn't set in. The thought of being here for more than a week was beginning to scare me. I hadn't spent time in captivity this long before and my old anxiety was starting to resurface. I would soon start to recoil from every foreign sound and tremble when Whitecoats got near my box. I shuddered at the thought of becoming another nervous wreck. I had been in trouble with these guys before. But the damage we caused and the already great severity of the situation made me worry a little more than usual…

Jeb sat in the glass conference room where PC and his parents had talked, hand over his eyes, thinking. Breeaka and PC had caused some damage to property, personnel and the relationship he had with the Skynards. They wouldn't be happy when they discovered their daughter had found out the ugly truth about this so called pharmaceutical company. Lee Ann and John calmly walked through the door and sat down in front of Jeb.   
"Mr. Batchelder, we heard the news and we are VERY disappointed."  
"Where is my daughter?" Lee Ann asked.   
"She's in one of the containment cells on Level 3 White…the best ones we have," Jeb said.  
"I'd thought it wouldn't have to come to that," John said.  
"But she already knows. With Seth's explanation and what she witnessed last night…she'll fill in the gaps." Lee Ann frowned. "We should've euthanized him when he first arrived, him and that little witch."  
"It's your fault," John growled.  
"My fault? Mr. and Mrs. Skynard! I had everything under control."  
"IF YOU WERE IN CONTROL WE WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE!"  
Jeb fell silent. "Listen, I will do what I can for your daughter…but she can never return to the public eye. Not with what she knows. She could live and work here."   
"What happens to her is our decision alone, Mr. Batchelder," John said.  
He sighed. "What do you want to do with Seth and Breeaka?"  
"Wasn't it agreed that we would turn Breeaka over to Roc?" Lee Ann asked.  
Jeb nodded. "Yes, but that was a lie, to keep PC in check. He would never risk to hurt her…this I know. Roc was decommissioned a couple of days ago. I realized that he really wasn't fit to bringing down the rest of the Network. I assigned the task to Rafmire instead…he's the more gifted one anyhow."  
"Well then it seems that your little white lie didn't help in controlling Seth; no thanks to our daughter, Breeaka got out," Lee Ann said.  
"They both have a lot of fight in them," John commented.  
Jeb scratched his chin and then said, "You know, the two of them remind me of wild horses. Full of fight and spirit; every time we try to saddle them, they buck us off. The only way to tame something that wild is…to break them."  
"How do you suggest we do that? We can't control either of them through pain or fear."  
"Very true, but both of them have a strong a bond with each other. They both lack the detachment Raf has. It seems to me that they inspire each other. As long as one knows the other is there, it gives them strength to fight on. If we break this bond…we'll break them both." Lee Ann and John both sighed.   
"It's a cruel thing…but it must be done. Their behavior has encouraged other experiments to act up. Ones more powerful than they are…I don't think you can afford a jail break. Mr.Batchelder, what do you have in mind?"...

Chap 93

Bree: 

I sat in another slimy containment cell on the same floor I was onebefore. What a bunch of idiots! This cell was smaller than my first. I'll admit I was scared now; neither PC nor I have broken the rules of engagement this early in the game. We usually wait until we have a plan and then break the rules. But none of us had a plan as far as I knew. I had never felt this helpless in a while. I worried about PC and Ana…this was my fault and I knew it…I should've kept my mouth shut. But I saw the opportunity. PC would probably tell me it wasn't my fault, that he would've done the same thing. But I knew him better. PC was a plotter and a sneak…he waited for things to line up just right. Me, I could do the same…but I couldn't sit idly as they tortured him for their own supposedly scientific reasons. Suddenly the door to my cell burst open and Jawz swarmed in. I tried to fight but they overpowered me and took me out kicking and screaming…

PC:

I still remember this day…it's a day I'll never forget and on occasion I have nightmares about it…It was another typical day at the School, the light in the room I was kept in flashed into my eyes, making me wince. But this morning was different; it had a different diabolical flavor. The door to my box opened and instead of waiting for me to crawl out, they pulled me out, using a noose on a pole, the same tool a dog catcher uses. The noose tightened as I fought it. The Jawz pinned and blindfolded me and before I knew it they were shoving me down the hall. My heart was pounding; what was going on? I knew something serious was about to happen. There was a door swinging open and I was forced down into a chair. The Jawz pulled off the blindfold and Jeb was there staring into my face. His expression was calm.   
"Good morning, PC."  
"What's going on?" I asked nervously.  
"The stunt you and your little girlfriend pulled last night caused quite a bit of damage to our facility. Not only don't teens nowadays seem to take responsibility for their actions. Bree was under the same rules of engagement as you were. When you both fought together you both broke them. Now, PC, this morning I want you to witness the consequences for your actions." In front of me was a glass window with a sheet over it. When the sheet was pulled away, I saw Bree lying on a table. She was strapped down, and a Whitecoat was approaching her with needle, I recognized the liquid inside. They were going to euthanize her.  
"NO!" I shouted. "I thought you said she was going to Roc?"  
"Well, she would've if Roc was still alive."  
"Please stop this!" Jeb shook his head. I turned and moved to attack him, but Jawz were all over me in an instant and they turned me towards the window. Bree looked at me, and she smiled when she saw me. As they slid the needle under her skin, I fought with all I had but they held me fast. This is the part that killed me the most inside. As her life slowly slipped away she mouthed "I love you." Then she went limp. A Whitecoat closed her eyes and pronounced her time of death at 8:00 a.m. I couldn't breathe…at all and I won't deny that at that moment, I broke down into tears. I didn't care who saw or who heard…none of them would understand my pain…nobody. I didn't get a chance to see them take Bree away.  
The Jawz took me to a new cell this one was like the one I had on Level 3 only smaller and had a clear fiberglass door laced with wire. The room had better light, but I felt cold. It seemed as if when Bree was alive she kept me warm no matter where I went. It was true, no matter how bad things got, and no matter how rotten I felt about working for the School. The thought of Bree kept me going. Days passed and they would take me out of the cell and run the tests on me all over again only this time I was in my cat form. I felt like I had hit rock bottom, but of course I wasn't there yet. One morning I got the news that my parents felt that I was no longer capable of bringing down Maximum Ride. Ana was going to take my place…I hit rock bottom then…from that day I was just about as animated as a sack of flour. I walked like I was dead; I never looked anyone in the eyes now. I felt cold all the time, a part of me died with Bree on that table. It hurt to think that I never once said those three words out loud, to her face. I always mumbled them, whispered, and mouthed. But not once did I ever say "I love you."…they wanted to break me…and they did…

Chap 94

Ana: 

I shivered in the corner of tiny containment cell. I was afraid all the time. The people that used to smile and wave at me, in the halls while I was a visitor, were now the ones that came to me at strange hours with stoic faces and latex-coated hands. It had been roughly a week since my capture. I kept track of time through a tally system I kept on the wall. It was easy to lose track of time in a room with no windows and no clock. I hadn't seen my mom and dad in while either. They explained the whole thing to me…about why I was here…what they were going to do, how they were going to do it and the purpose of it all. When I asked them about PC and Bree they just frowned at me and changed the subject. Now I knew it all, I completely understood, Seth…my brother. It's kind of sad that this had to happen in order for me to finally believe him. My parents regurgitated the story of PC origins to me or least their side and let me in on the detail that the cat DNA in his blood was from his own pet, Pogo. It sickened to me to the core; how they could do such a thing to their firstborn. I felt lost, afraid, and most importantly of all, I felt betrayed by the people that gave me life and taught me about the world. At first it seemed like a dream. But everyday…as I saw the Erasers, the Whitecoats, and as they slipped different needles under my skin, the dream became real. At night, I would cry in my sleep as painful spasms racked my body. Bones would ache and I would feel itchy all over as patches of fur began to form. Blood would seep out from under my nails, my gums, ears, nose and even my eyes. Soon my containment cell was no longer pure white, it was strawberry colored. The janitors would come in to clean up the mess every morning. I was thankful that I didn't have a mirror, because I really didn't want to see what was happening to me…

: 

Jeb observed Ana, from a small room above her cell, the Skynards beside him.  
"She's doing remarkably well," commented Jeb. "As you can see the felid features are already starting to appear."  
"Yes, she is, that's our Ana…always excelling," Lee Ann said proudly.  
"I'm worried though," John said. "Once Ana transforms, her ferocity is going to be far greater than PC's. How is she going to control it? This savage nature not only affects how she interacts with her environment, but how she'll react with others. Worst case scenario, she may kill Max instead of capture."  
Jeb shook his head, "That mistake may have happened with PC, but I have confidence that Ana will have better control."  
"We'll have to wait and see…by the way, how is he?" Lee Ann asked.  
"He's broken, alright, from what my colleagues tell me, he's extremely docile, he doesn't speak at all, no one knows if he actually sleeps. Anytime we got any resistance from him was when we had to force-feed him…Don't worry, he'll be put out of his misery, this week is his last anyhow."  
"What procedure is being run now?" John asked   
"He's in surgery…"

PC:

"Let's take a look at what we have here," A Whitecoat said, his voice was distant as I lay there on stomach on the operating table. The place we experiments dubbed the "chop block." I was awake during this surgery. Now, that may seem like a terrifying prospect to most, but I didn't care. I may have been nervous, but that was the extent of my worry. The surgeons mumbled amongst them as they probed my back, to find the chip Jeb had embedded in me several years ago. The Whitecoats wanted to see how the chip had been affected by the lightening strike. Tools clattered on trays as they were used. A nurse was near by to keep me calm, if I for some reason got nervous or scared. She was very bored because I was hardly moving, let alone breathing.  
"I think we've got it," another surgeon said. I came to life to try and peek at the foul piece of machinery that had caused me trouble, but I couldn't get a good view.  
One Whitecoat whistled. "That thing is fried."  
"Yeah, well, we won't know how fried until the technician takes a look at it." I heard the chip drop into a container. "Let's sew him up."

Chap 95

Raf: 

_"You look like an angel…Walk like an angel…Talk like an angel…but I got wise…You're the devil in disguise, oh yes you are, the devil in disguise…You fooled me with your kisses, you cheated and you schemed, heaven knows how you lied to me you're not the way you seem—"_ I stared at the road ahead of me the scenery whooshing by as my car went 60mph. Do you ever think sometimes that as you listen to a song they're singing about you? That's how I felt about this song "Devil in Disguise"… even thought Elvis is really singing about a woman. After another verse I got irritated with it and changed the station. The country station was the next thing that came on…I'm not a big fan of the genre…but I guess I could tolerate it until I got to the next town…then... _"The devil went down to Georgia. He was lookin' for a soul to steal. He was in a bind 'cause, he was way behind, and he was willin' to make a deal,"_…I grumbled to myself and changed the station._ "Welcome back to NPR news…"_…alright it's not music, but it's something _"As we continue our discussion of Professor Worchester's interpretation of Dante's, Inferno—"_ THAT'S IT! I turned off the radio…I sighed and continued driving. Due to painstaking work I had finally got a possible location for where the Network's last members were hiding. It was extremely remote, out in the American southwest. I had scouted the area before…it was a nesting sight for ferruginous hawks. I had heard about what they had done to PC. It was sickening how they could be so cruel…I guess since I was back up to collector status, I was unaware of those horrors. I tapped one of my claws on the steering wheel pensively…As I pulled my car over and parked near a dirt road I thought about my agenda. It was time to wrap this whole thing up. I took a deep breath and stretched before walking down the trail… little did I know that I forgot my cell phone in the front seat…

PC: 

_The smell of sewage and fresh blood poisoned the air. Bree and I were huddled against each other, sewer water up to our ankles. Two Erasers lay face down in the deeper water bobbing like fur corks. It was two days after our escape from Lab 7. Erasers had chased us and the other Ghosts into the sewers. Our group scattered, each of us running off to split up the huge pack that was after us; that way we could whittle down their numbers. Bree was lying in my lap. She was pale and shaking. One of the Erasers that were dead now had cut her deeply with his claws. I had run through the tunnels looking for Gozbud, the experiment that knew a little something about medicine. But I couldn't find him. Not wanting to endanger Bree by running into Erasers, I found and spot to hide, to make her comfortable. I had several wounds myself, but Bree was in worse shape. Blood seeped through my fingers as I tried to apply pressure to stop the bleeding. I was desperate; I hoped that Gozbud or some help would find us. __  
__"PC…" Bree said weakly. __  
__"You shouldn't be talking," I said. __  
__"Shut-up…listen to me…if I die." __  
__"You're not going to—" __  
__"I said shut up," Bree said with effort. "If something happens and I don't make it…promise me something…make sure you are willing to make that promise…because it will go on forever." __  
__I nodded. "If I don't make it, please PC…promise me, you will. No matter what happens. You won't give up. Can you keep that promise?" I knew Bree was serious. It wasn't a sentimental monologue she came up with just because she was dying. To her and me a promise is more binding than any oath. I nodded. "I promise."…_

I woke up with a start, but recoiled instantly, as my sudden movement set my spine on fire. I lay on the floor of my cell flat on my back. I was in pain, as usual, those freakin' Whitecoats…what am I …a piece of meat! For a moment, I felt like my old self, until all the memory of the past week or so, came crashing down on my shoulders. My memory of Bree's death stabbed me in the heart, the thought made me wince. But then I remembered the dream…the visions of my past, when Bree and I didn't have a home and we walked that thin line between life and death every day. Now, I never really believed in ghosts or loved ones reaching out beyond the grave. But whatever it was, whether it was a supernatural occurrence or coincidence or not, I had that vision. The dream reminded me of something very important. My promise, one of the very few I made and kept in earnest. It was hard to think about anything else but Bree. But I knew she wouldn't want me to die like this. I knew she would swear at me and probably punch me in the face, for the way I had been acting, like my life couldn't go on. It was hard for me, but at the moment, I remembered the conditions of that promise, I had to stay alive…Ana depended on me now…


	35. Fall part 20

Chap 96

: 

"I'm not going to say I told you so," Reynard said. "But I knew this would happen." He threw his hands up in air and paced irritably in the cavern, he and the other Ghosts were staying in. The last Ghosts: Mercy, Feather, Gozbud, and Olga, sat around a small fire they had made, with their belongings beside them.   
"Reynard, sit down," Mercy said, staring into the fire.  
"You know this is your fault," Reynard hiss as he sat beside her.  
"You should've killed him when had the chance."  
Olga growled. "We are going to pretended we didn't just hear that. None of us saw this coming, not even Mercy."  
"She's right, finger pointing won't do us any good…I still can't believe Roc betrayed us," Feather said quietly.  
"Thanks to you, Reynard, we were able to escape him," Gozbud pointed out.  
"Yeah, but what about PC and Breeaka," Reynard said. "I couldn't save them."  
"You did what you could and that is all we can expect," Feather replied.   
"What we need to focus on now is what our next plan will be," Reynard announced.  
"Well, I think our first plan is obvious, we go to the School and get our friends back," Gozbud said. Everyone except for Reynard nodded in agreement.  
"Are you guys crazy? Do you guys forget what we're up against?" Reynard said.  
"You know what's crazy to me, Reynard? You want PC's position so badly, but then again when comes to circumstances where you need to think a little "loosely", you sit back on your butt and say it can't be done." He glared at Mercy, but he could not deny that everything she said was true.  
"We can do crazy," she continued. "After all, most people we would say we were crazy enough to escape from Lab 7, some will say we were crazy for not lying low and not causing trouble. You see, it's our craziness that got us this far." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Through our madness , we claimed the lives we wanted, and that's why you can sit in your little basement apartment, listening to heavy metal and that hippity hop music and eating cupcakes, not having to worry about an Eraser breaking down your door."  
"Alright then," Reynard said smoothly. "Your point has been made, so…do you have a plan?"   
"We do," Feather said sternly.  
"Sorry to leave you out of the loop," Gozbud said. "But we have been planning this for about a day or two." Reynard was stunned that they would plan something and not let him in on it. After a temporary moment of outrage, he understood why they did that. He would've torn down their ideas and no plan would've been formed.  
Reynard smiled. "Alright then, what's the plan, Mercy?"  
She smiled back at Reynard. "It's a complex plan…everyone has a part, but just to soothe you nerves, Reynard, about our numbers. I've asked four people to give us a hand…They'll be arriving shortly."…

Raf:

I had returned from my search empty-handed. I knew where to go…when something like this happened, I was usually sent for by Jeb. I waved to Kane as I passed by her desk and she smiled at me and continued to type on her computer.  
"Rafmire, there you are," Jeb said, looking through an experiment file. "I've been looking through recent logs and it appears you have returned here three times empty handed…not a single Ghost in tow. I want to know why."  
I sighed. "They're harder to track than I once thought. You shouldn't underestimate them, they're pretty smart."  
"Uh huh…You know whose file I'm looking at?" Jeb asked.  
I shook my head. "It's PC's file…from these records it shows that PC is smart, too. That is how he's escaped so many times. But you know that he's here now…because he made a mistake…mistakes are what bring SMART experiments down. Look for those…find snags, anything that leads you to them. Consider this your last mission, Rafmire. Once those Ghosts are mine, you're done."  
"Hmm…that's funny… I thought—."  
"I changed my mind; Max would wipe the floor with you. Raf, you are not a SMART experiment…you are an AVERAGE experiment…you can try to plan, but your plans are half-baked…that's how you got caught when you tried to spring Chase. The only successful plans I ever expect you to make is raiding the cafeteria refrigerator." A shock when through my body and began to tremble. "Even now, Average experiments are controlled by pain; smarter experiments must be controlled psychologically. Your situation is nothing, compared to PC's; there is nothing more satisfying than breaking someone's spirit." The electricity stopped and I sighed softly. I was getting used to it. "Are you done?" I asked.  
"Get out," Jeb said dangerously and I was more than happy to oblige.

Ana:

I roared ferocious and howled like a wolf, pulling against the chains that held me. I was crouched down on all fours, my long claw-like nails raking across the tile, making it screech. I could only think of one thing and that was freedom, freedom to run, to prowl, to hunt, and to eat. I hissed and arched my back as an Eraser got close with what looked like some kind of stunning device. My hissing changed from sounding like a cat's to more like a crocodile's. I saw my parents watching behind a glass shield. They were shouting at me to do something. I didn't remember my name, I didn't remember theirs and I couldn't speak, all I could do was growl and make strange calls. But nothing that sounded like language. I charged forward and lunged for the Eraser. He backed away and hit me in the side. I yowled and grabbed the device in my teeth, yanked it from his grip and tossed it aside, then went for his legs. The Eraser screamed as I yanked him down on to the floor.  
"Security get in there!" a voice boomed. It was the first phrase I had come to understand. It was when I didn't do something they liked…

Jeb and The Skynard's were sitting back in a dark room, watching black and white video, and every now and then scratching a few notes down.  
"Truly fascinating," Jeb said.  
"I agree; they both attack the same way," John said.  
"How so?" Lee Ann asked.  
"Look at the video of Ana on the left, see how she attacked the Eraser? Once he went down, she was going for the throat. Now look at PC's tape on the right. Same maneuver, although PC was able to bring the Eraser down while standing on two legs. But the same tactic they used is astounding. The choke hold is used by big cats such as lions…to bring down larger prey."  
"I see…Ana's intelligence came through today…a little…. look at how she tossed the stun stick away. But she needs to embrace more human ways of thinking; purely animal ways will get her killed."

Raf:

I wandered the halls, walking off that shock Jeb gave me earlier. I wished he wouldn't insult my intelligence like that, I'm not a complete idiot. He would soon figure that out. Whitecoats passed by talking about their latest experiments on various subjects and how they reacted. I wonder what makes them think that they aren't experimenting on people. Is it the fact that their DNA isn't completely human? It's astonishing that some people had the belly for this kind of work. I sighed and continued walking; I heard a screeching noise from behind me and saw, Bob the janitor, down the hall. He was an old man with tanned skin and a bristly salt and pepper chin. Bob was pushing a janitor's cart, which had all the tools a man of cleaning might need.  
"Hello there, Raf," the old man said. His voice sounded like a creaky staircase.  
"H-hi," I said, taken off guard by the greeting. I had passed Bob many times in the halls but he never said hello to me…ever. Then I noticed something different about his eyes. They were blue….if I remember correctly, Bob's eyes were brown. I hesitated at first then whispered. "Kane?"  
The janitor nodded, then pretended to laugh. "Don't be silly, sonny, would you mind helpin' a poor old man get some stuff from the janitor's closet?"  
"I've got nothing better to do…sure," I said flatly. I walked beside Bob/Kane until we got to the closet on another hall. Kane opened the door and I followed her in closing the door behind me. I looked at her quizzically. "Should I ask why you stole that man's form?"   
Kane frowned and said in her voice "Uh! Don't remind me…biting Bob was like biting sandpaper and then licking an ash tray."  
"Okaaay?"  
"Listen, Raf, there is something I need to tell you…it's important."  
"Really? Do tell"…

Chap 97

Raf: 

I raised my eyebrows. "That's very interesting." Kane nodded. "How long have you been sitting on this?"  
"For a week or so…"  
"Why?"  
"I don't know…I didn't want to lose my job…please understand, Rafmire. I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to tell you."  
I grinned and then bit my lower lip pensively. "This may work to our advantage?"  
Kane eyed me. "What are you talking about?"  
"Nothing. You need to worry about."  
"You're planning something, aren't you?"   
"No? What makes you say that?"  
"Because you said "our".   
"Well, is it okay for me to refer to myself in the third person?"  
"I-I guess."  
"Why are you being so…suspicious of me? Are you planning something?"  
"Stop that," Kane said tartly. "Here, before you go…take this." She reached into her pocket and placed something soft in my hand. I curled my fingers around it, not even bothering to look at it and headed for the door.  
"Kane, can I ask something of you?"   
"What is it?"  
"Tomorrow…don't be hard to find."

PC:

The Whitecoats hadn't come for me in a while. I was getting nervous…are they done? It may be that the next time they come for me, I'd be taken away and euthanized. Being euthanized is said to be painless, that's why they use it on animals. It's the most humane way to die…so I've heard. I had probed my memories of the facility…smells, sounds, and sensations anything that I could utilize to form a plan that had would remotely work. My strength and energy was back up to par, but I still had to pretend that they broke me. The Whitecoats had gotten careless with me, ever since Bree's death…that means they didn't blindfold me anymore and they let information slip about Ana's location. It was in a new division of the School. One recently built, for what purpose I didn't know. But it was close to where I was located. My plan was what Bree and I termed as a "mad dash". A mad dash is just how it sounds…at the first opportunity you take out the people that stand in your way and run as fast as you can. It's similar to what Bree did to find me. But only this time I had a rough idea of where to find Ana. I didn't know how far along Ana was in the transformation, but if what my parents said was accurate, she was already fully changed…I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like. She must be in wild stage right now. If that was the case, it would cause a problem. Not only would I be fighting Eraser and Whitecoats…I might have to fight Ana in order to save her. That wastes time and energy, the plan would be a failure…and I would wind up dead. I wished I had more to work with but I didn't…without any elevated status I had no pawns to manipulate…no edge. For the next few hours, I replayed scenarios in my head and tried to patch a plan together. When one of the Whitecoats brought me food, he announced that I was going to be decommissioned tomorrow. This put a strain on my plan…there was a time limit; I had to think of something quickly in a matter of hours. After a few more hours of thinking, I finally came up with a plan…it was a long shot, but if things turned out for the worst, I think Ana would at least have a fighting chance. I was prepared for death either way…  
Later on that day, when I was taking one of my numerous naps, there was a tapping on the door to my cell. I slowly roused and jumped as I saw Raf staring in at me.  
"I thought I'd never see you again," I yawned. Raf grinned and sat on the floor outside. "I thought you weren't allowed to see me?"  
"I know, but I'm in the mood to break the rules," Raf said, idly moving his clawed finger across the glass. "I heard about what happened to your girlfriend." I winced at the mentioning of the event.  
"Where were you?" I asked. "I was out tracking down your friends, for Jebby."  
"I expect you found them?"  
"…kind of…a trace…is one way of putting it."  
"Did you hear? I'm being decommissioned."   
"Yeah I know…It's almost like an event; everybody knows about it."  
"Great," I said.  
"Well if it makes you feel any better…I'll be put down soon too. Once I've found your friends…it's bye bye."  
"Have you heard anything about Ana?"  
"Not really except that she's as wild as they get."   
"Uh- huh."  
"Hey ! What are you doing down here!" A Whitecoat shouted distantly.  
"Uh oh…" Raf muttered.  
"Raf, aren't you not supposed to be down here?" the Whitecoat asked crossly.  
"Nope, but I was sent to give him something…it's from Kane…she didn't want to see this flea bag so she asked me." The Whitecoat nodded, he pulled out a card and swiped it. The door popped open slightly.  
"Slide it through and get out of here." Raf obeyed and slid a small object through the crack. The Whitecoat slammed the door and glared at Raf, who shrugged and walked away. I gave the Whitecoat a blank stare and pretended to be void of energy. He soon backed off…nothing to see.  
I sighed. "That was weird." I scanned the floor for where the object had dropped. It was small, grey, and soft. "A feather?" I examined it thoroughly…there seemed to be nothing special about it, it's a just plain feather. I tucked it into my pocket and went back to sleep, which didn't last long. I always woke up when they turned off the lights for the experiments on my hall. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. It got cold, in the lab at night and compounded by restlessness, it made me irritable. I decided to change position and leaned my head against the cool glass door. It was comforting, I sighed deeply as I began to relax. But just before I closed my eyes, I heard the sound of paws and claws coming my way. A Howler stopped in front my cell door. Great, now even the Howlers were here to heckle me. Its hot breath fogged the glass on the door. I glared back at the grotesque mutt and after sitting there, drooling, it finally walked off. "Stupid mutt," I muttered and was about to go back to sleep when I noticed something from where the Howler had fogged the door, there was a word. "How did…" then I remembered Raf writing on the glass. I thought he was just doing it on a whim. Okay…maybe he was trying to tell me something. The word on the door was: ITEX. I muttered it over and over…why did it sound so familiar…I pulled out the feather Raf had given me and twirled it between my fingers. Then it hit me…a while ago…I had heard of the School being supplied with technology and resources from a corporation called Itex. We had rare scrapes with Itex so we only had limited knowledge. It was the company that made the new isolation chambers, I had heard about...one of the biggest and practically the only other thing that the Network knew about Itex was the FEAR project…I remembered reading about it in one of the numerous documents Bree and I had burned. This project was for the development of a holographic imagery system that projects what a person fears most…I looked down at the feather in my hands and my heart started to pound. I amplified the sense of smell in my nose and pressed the feather against it. It smelt like mold, dirty water, and other disgusting things…but among those was a scent I recognized…it was strong, only a few days old and had the salty tainted scent of perspiration. My eyes widened…Breeaka she was still alive…

Chap 98

Mercy: 

It was early in the morning when I awoke...and stepped onto the cliff that jutted out in front of our cave hide out. The air was crisp and cool and the sky looked like an explosion in a paint factory. Beautiful blues, reds, and purples were all being slowly covered by overcastting storm clouds. I felt Voice's presence approach me from behind. "Hello," she said.  
"Hi," I said shortly, focusing on the horizon. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Okay, I guess…Mercy?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you think…do you think everything will be okay?"  
I looked down at Voice and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm not sure…Last stands are a gamble…it goes either way, unfortunately. Just so you know, I appreciate you and your flock's help."  
"They still have Nia," Voice said.  
"She's part of our group; our flock isn't complete without her."  
"I understand."  
"And you're going to get your friends back, too, aren't you?"  
"Yes…among a few individuals…Now why don't we get breakfast started." Voice nodded and we walked back inside.  
Breakfast consisted mainly of pop tarts on a stick, eggs and some sausage, courtesy of Reynard, who had swiped it from a campsite nearby. We ate in silence. Everyone was nervous there was no denying it. There hadn't been a deliberate attack on the School before. Even though Max's escape did turn a few heads…what we were about to do…I don't think even she would try.  
"Listen, everybody...you all know we may die doing this," Reynard said, standing up. I glared at him. If he said one more negative statement, I was going to break him like a toothpick. He raised his pop tart and said, "But just so you know, Storm, Voice, Torrin…we're glad to have you here." The three new comers nodded. I had tracked them down again; because I knew to pull this off, we would need more than five people. It helped that they were from the School and had some knowledge of the facility. Reynard turned to me and nodded. "And also thanks to your creepy brother." I smiled…which turned to more of a smirk and I stood up. "We may go down…today, But rest assured if we go down…we are going take as many of those Whitecoat jerks as we can with us."  
"And we'll show them that they pissed off the wrong people," Gozbud added. Everyone let out a resounding "YEAH!"  
"Let's get fired," Storm said.  
"Let's get pissed," Torrin added.   
"Let's make sure the Whitecoats NEVER forget this!" Voice shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement and I checked my watch.   
"Alright everyone, time's tickin', let's head out. We'll meet again outside the School boundaries and we'll carry on from there." There were nods of compliance and we all filed out. I opened my wings and jumped off the cliff face. Air blowing threw my hair and roaring in my ears, I closed my eyes and whipped open my wings. I flapped them and gained altitude, then looked over my shoulder, seeing Storm, Torrin and Voice…jumping off in single file, then flying into formation behind me. The other Ghosts that were earth bound were already making the trek across the landscape; we turned and followed them.

PC:

I couldn't sleep a wink last night, now that I knew that Bree was still alive, I was more anxious and pissed off than ever. Heads were going to roll for this little trick; that much I had decided. My opportunity to get out was coming soon. Whoever they sent to get me, I would knock them out and lock them in the cell. But if push came to shove, I would not be afraid to dispose of anyone, who stood between me and getting Bree and Ana back. I still pretended to be broken and waited for the Erasers to come. My heart pounded to the point that my chest hurt. I transformed as I heard the wheels of the gurney coming my way. There were only two Erasers and one Whitecoat, one I recognized…Dr. Ross, who became one of my least favorite Whitecoats. He didn't take the spot of my creator, Dr. Rancor, but he was pretty darn close. He was head of all the experiments they had put me through and it was him who ordered the other Whitecoats to keep shocking me even after I puked my guts out. Dr. Ross slid his card and the door opened.  
"Your time's up, Purple Cat," he said. I didn't move.  
"Get up," one of the Jawz said. I sat there. Impatient, the Jawz reached out to grab me. Quickly I caught his arm, locked it and broke it, then pulled him into the cell. The other Jawz outside came in roaring with outrage. I ducked as the two Jawz tried to attack me from both sides. The two colossal Erasers clashed with each other and knocked themselves out. Then I turned on Dr. Ross, who had seen what had happened and was on the run. I closed the cell and imprisoned the two Jawz.  
"Oh no you don't," I said and pushed the gurney at Dr. Ross. It ran him down and he was pinned between it and the wall. I approached him  
"Stay away from me!" He cried. I picked up the key card that had fallen out of his pocket. "Stay away!" He trembled. I would've stayed away if I could, because out of fear the poor Whitecoat wet himself. Ignoring his cry and the scent of urine, I grabbed Dr. Ross by his lab coat and began to drag him back towards my cell.  
"Quit making a fuss…I haven't hurt you yet," I said, as I slid the card into the reader to open the door.   
"Please don't do this," he whimpered.  
"Do what?" I asked.  
"Don't put me in there."  
"Oh, come on, Dr. Ross. It's not that bad, besides I can't have you running around setting off alarms. That would be…just terrible." I tossed him inside onto of the Erasers and closed the cell.  
"Let me out," he demanded, pounding the glass.  
I turned away from him to think, then said, "Tell me Dr. Ross…does this key card open all cells?"   
"If I tell you will you let me out?"  
"Sure."  
"Yes it does. Are you going to let me out now?"  
"Hmmmm…nope," I said walking away. Dr. Ross continued to shout at me as I went down the hall and unlocked all of the cells. "Run you guys! RUN!" I shouted and then headed in the opposite direction. I didn't know whether any of the experiments I had freed would escape, but at least they had a chance. As I ran down the halls, I knew I needed to find Bree. But I didn't want to waste precious time looking for her in all the wrong places. So I set out to find Rafmire. I knew that there was a good chance that he was in his room. Raf was a first class couch potato and home body. I snuck around the halls even though it was still early, you couldn't be too careful. Finally, I found our old room and kicked in the door. Raf was on his bed working crossword puzzles and looked rather annoyed.  
"You could've knocked," he said.  
"Where's Bree?" I growled, baring my fangs. Raf got up and put his puzzle book under the pillow and said, "Come on, I'll take you to her."  
Raf took me down a series of passages that I had never seen before.  
"This is janitor's route…it's a series of corridors that lead everywhere in the School," Raf explained. "It'll be smart to use these hallways because they are not very wide and Erasers rarely come through here."  
"How did you find out about this?" I asked.  
"When I planned to spring Chase my pack and I used this pathway."  
"Oh…how did you find out about Bree? How did you know she was down here?"  
"I didn't know until Kane told me."  
"Kane?"  
"Yes…she arranges everything for Jeb, remember. She told me the whole story. Apparently…they were going to euthanize Breeaka. But I guess you have your mother to thank. She said euthanizing her was too good for Breeaka. So she was dragged down to the basement to rot. What you saw was a holographic projection of Bree dying, courtesy of Itex…pretty mean trick, wouldn't you say?"  
"Yeah," I nodded.  
"Kane told me where to go to find her. I paid her a visit last night and brought her some food…as much as I could carry without anyone getting suspicious."  
"Why didn't you just tell me out right…after all, you were already breaking the rules by seeing me."   
Raf stopped and looked over his shoulder. "PC, my head is already on the chopping block, why make things worse for myself. Anyhow I couldn't get caught, not yet." We rounded a corner to a grimy, rusted door.  
"In there," Raf pointed. I sunk my claws in and ripped off the door. Crouched against the far wall was Breeaka.  
"PC!" she shouted.  
"BREE!" I exclaimed. We embraced each other.  
"PC? I can't breathe."  
"Same here." We couldn't stop squeezing the life out of each other. She was here…it wasn't a hologram, she was covered in dirt and smelt horrible, but she was warm and alive.  
"You ready to get Ana?" Bree asked.  
"Yeah. You well enough?"  
Bree smiled wickedly. "I'm strong enough to kick Eraser butt anytime."   
"That's what I love to hear," I grinned. We joined Rafmire outside.  
"I think this is where we part," he said.  
"What do you mean? Are you returning to your room?"  
Raf shook his head. "No…I have my own plans here."  
"You? Formed a plan?"  
Raf nodded. "I don't know why people are so shocked by that…anyways…You guys go and find Ana…don't worry about kicking Eraser butt too much because there are eight other experiments on their way here that want a piece of this place."   
"You mean."  
"Yeah…your friends are on their way here and I've got to be on my way to let them in."  
"Well, you have been a busy bee," I said.  
Raf grinned. "Good Luck… and see you around." Bree and I nodded and headed down the corridor. 

Raf:

I moved quickly through the halls…if everything went according to plan…the Whitecoats were in for a morning they'll never forget. I popped up on the grounds. The passage I was using was a special high-fenced walkway through the grounds used by the custodial personnel. At the end was a gate that only they could open. Luckily for me, Kane gave me the key. The sky was overcast with wicked black clouds, twisting and brewing. The area surround the School was covered in a dark haze, which happened to be a multitude of ravens and crows. As I undid the lock, a raven flew down to me. I smiled and plucked one of the feathers from my hair and gave it to the bird.  
"Tell my sister…her plan is motion." The bird seemed to nod and flew away.

Mercy:

One of my ravens circled down and perched on my raised arm. I stroked its head and it dropped the feather from its beak. I smiled and turned to the group.  
"The gate has been opened, let's get this party started."

Chap 99

: 

It was another lazy morning in the security center. All the operators were settling down with the cappuccinos and mocha lattes, for another boring day of staring at the screens. But this beautiful sense of repetition and familiarity ended with a loud clap of thunder and a rustling sound in the ventilation system.  
"What the hell is that?" an operator commented. Everyone looked up at a small vent in the roof, and wandered toward it, except for a few operators trying to find out if there was breech.  
"NO! GET AWA—!" another operator cried.  
Suddenly the vent burst open and crows and ravens poured into the room, cawing and flapping their wings. They weren't attacking anyone, but they were causing panic. Erasers arrived on the scene and attacked the birds. After a few minutes the winged invaders retreated.  
"What on earth?" the operator that had yelled said.  
"What is it?" An Eraser asked.  
"All experiments on level 3 Blue are gone."  
"Check Purple Cat's cell." Video appeared on the screen, showing Two Jawz and Dr. Ross inside the cell.  
"My god, he's loose," the operator said. Other security personnel went to work, frantically making calls and pushing buttons. Erasers were being summoned and ordered to swarm. Suddenly the ground began to shake.  
"What was that!" a frightened employee shouted.  
"There are two experiments on the grounds," one replied.  
"What's going on!" Jeb shouted as he stormed in, nearly slipping on one of the dead crows.  
"PC's loose, Mr. Batchelder…All experiments of Level 3 Blue are gone, there are two experiments out on grounds killing off the Land Sharks and Howlers."  
"Mr. Batchelder, Experiments on Level 2 and 4 have been released!" a second operative shouted.  
"By whom?"   
"We don't know…they're not any of ours."  
"How did they get in?" Jeb hollered, running his fingers through his hair.   
"Sir, correction, someone let them in…"  
"WHO!"   
"Rafmire, sir."  
Jeb scowled. "Send a squad to collect Rafmire and have him brought to my office. Send out squads NOW! I want these vigilantes contained!" Jeb stormed out of the security center……

Raf:

I casually sat on my bed, working on a crossword…like nothing was going on. The fun was just starting. Suddenly shadows darkened the doorway.  
"Let me guess…Jeb wants to see me." The Erasers pulled me up and dragged me out of the room. It wasn't long until I was thrown onto my face in front of Jeb. His son Ari was there too, holding Kane with her arms behind her back. I looked up at Jeb and whistled. "Man, you look pretty upset, something happen?" Jeb kicked me in the face with his shoe. "Start talking, Rafmire," he said coldly.  
"I've got nothing to hide," I said, spitting out blood. "I did find the Network members…a long time ago." An Eraser kicked me in the stomach and another struck me in the head.  
"But ...I was sick…of you…there was no way…I'd play by your rules…not anymore." I was struck again by another Eraser, he pinned me to the floor with his boot.  
"So you lied to me…you were plotting this whole time and I never saw it coming," Jeb said smoothly.  
"It doesn't matter if you kill me…you're about to get your butt handed to you anyway." "Your death may not matter but I'm sure…her's does." Jeb pointed to Kane. "Kill her." He ordered. My eyes widened and I began to squirm. Ari tried putting a hand over Kane's mouth to keep her quiet as he choked the life out of her. Suddenly, the entrance to the office warped and imploded as an angry Mercy came in playing with her lighter. "Hands off my brother," She said darkly. She snapped her wings out and objects began to tremble and crack. Ari screamed in a pain as Kane bit him. He slapped her and threw her to the floor.  
"That hurt!" he snarled. "I'll get you for that, you little witch!" Kane got her feet and relished the taste of the blood in her mouth, a murderous gleam in her eyes. Then she transformed into a ferocious-looking Eraser. She was taller and heavier built than Ari. She roared and Ari screamed, his voice high like a little girl's. The Erasers that had me began to attack her and Mercy. I saw Ari and Jeb running to a doorway that opened on the opposite wall. I got to my knees and sent a shard of glass at Jeb. An Eraser rammed into me and my shard wound up grazing his shoulder. He glared at me one last time before the hidden door closed. Kane and Mercy made short work of the Erasers in the room. Mercy extended her hand and pulled me up.   
"You're a mess, but I'm glad you're alright," she smiled.  
"Is everything going into motion?" I asked. The lights flickered as a hideous storm raged outside and occasionally the floor would shake.  
"That answer your question?" Mercy asked.  
I smiled." Let's go."  
"Not yet," she said. Mercy took my wrist and waved a hand over my Ring. Using her telepathy it unclipped itself and fell to the floor.  
"Guys, we've got company," Kane said in a gruff voice.  
Mercy made a smirk. "Excellent."


	36. Fall part 21

PC:

Raf was right…We didn't have to worry about too much butt kicking...because the Erasers had their hands full with the Ghosts, Storm's flock and all the experiments Bree and I set loose. We finally reached Ana's supposed cell, we had to rattle a few skull to get the location. But when we opened it, she wasn't inside. Fear struck me. Had they gotten away with her? I heard a yowl and the sound of a rattling chain. Bree and I followed it to a large room, stained from bloody fights, probably a training room for Erasers. There on the far end were my parents and an obedient Eraser who held Ana on long chain leash. She looked different than I expected. Her fur was a pale grayish blue and not as shaggy as mine, her eyes a bright yellow tainted with red and orange. She had the striped raccoon tail like me. Her claws were longer, too and white patches of fur draped over her long fingers. Black patterns on her fur made her look like a strange tiger.  
"Nice pet," I said, crossing my arms.  
Lee Ann looked at me ruefully, "PC…we didn't want this for her…she was supposed to remain human."  
"It's your fault she's this way; if you had just—" I cut John off.   
"If I would have done what you wanted. I would be dead anyway and who knows how long you would've kept Ana human. If you wanted it that badly you shouldn't of tried to break me."  
"It doesn't matter now…the damage is done and now that your usefulness has expired, I think it is time you were put down for good and what way is more fitting than to have you sister do it," John said, spitefully.  
I narrowed my eyes at them, and growled. "If that's the way you want it…Bree, stay out of this…this is a family affair."  
"I'll do my best...but I make no guarantees." I nodded and got down on all fours. The Eraser smiled and let Ana off her leash. She roared and charged at me with great agility and grace. I did the same… but not as gracefully. Speed is very effective in a fight it. really starts things off with a bang…

Chap 100

The two of us leaped at each other. Using my weight I pushed and pinned Ana to the floor. She yowled and squirmed under me.  
"Ana! Listen to me!" I said, trying to hold her down. "Calm down…I'm not going to hurt – AH!" Ana bit my hand, digging her teeth in, and I recoiled. She wiggled out from under me and began to circle. I had to find some way of bringing her to her senses or at least knock her out. Her movements were more animal-like than mine. She had completely mastered four legged movement. She watched me closely and I think the human part of her was plotting. I growled at her and arched my back. Then like blue and silver lightening she attacked. Ana lunged forward biting my arm, then rolled onto her back and shot her head up, towards my throat. I felt the pressure of her teeth around my windpipe, but I didn't feel them pierce the skin. I slashed her with my claws, hard enough for her to back off, but not to hurt her. I guess my fur was thicker around my neck, making it hard for a throat bite. Ana didn't circle and went for another attack and then another in succession. She swiped me with those clawed hands of hers. The force was staggering…she was testing me before…now she was serious. I got to my feet, thinking that I would have more of an advantage on two legs. Ana got onto her feet; she was a bit wobbly, but she could stand.  
"Look, John, she's learning!" Lee Ann pointed out excitedly. Ana and I locked hands and put our strength to the test. "Come on, Ana!" Lee Ann shouted. She was strong…stronger than I thought. Ana gave me a toothy grin and bent my hands back. I tried getting away, but her grip was firm. Ana made me sink to my knee and there she pinned me down, under her padded foot. She began to have at me trying to claw my face. I put up my arms for protection.  
"ANA!" I grabbed one hand. "STOP!" I grabbed the other. She roared and hissed at me, trying to pull away. "Come on, Ana! Listen to my voice…Remember who you are…what you are!" I shouted. She started to back way from me. I slowly got up and still held her hands. Ana closed her eyes and roared, something was going on inside her head. She yanked her hands away and held her head. "Fight it, Ana! Fight!"

Ana: 

…..What's happening? …Must kill rival…in my territory….tear to pieces, defend….I saw PC in his cat form standing there, his forearms bloody…he was talking to me his voice soft….Defend…rival comes to take territory….NO…attack, hunt, feed….STOP IT!...ATTACK!

PC:

Ana stopped squirming and stood still. "Ana? Talk to me," I said gently. I approached. "Ana?" She hooked her claws into my shirt and looked up at me.  
" RAAAAWWWWRRR!" she roared and hurled me across the room . She got down on all fours, and then lunged at me. She grabbed me by the shirt and flipped, throwing me back over her, to the center of the room.  
"PC! GET UP!" Bree shouted. I moved quickly, but not quickly enough. I was on my knees when she bounded up and fixed her teeth on the nape of my neck. It was another tactic used by lions in order to paralyze their prey; she was trying to snap my spinal cord. Fortunately for me, Ana was winding up with more fur in her mouth than flesh. She gagged, but still tried to inflict damage by pulling on my fur. I yowled and was able to break way. Ana spat the fur out of her mouth and we charged in on all fours again. This time I pinned her. "Ana, listen to my voice…listen to me," I said softly. "Remember….please try…your name is Ana Skynard…You live on Hollywood street in Rhode Island, you're 13, you hate spiders and you shared a pet cat with your big brother…the cat's name was Pogo." I rattled on about everything I knew about Ana. Hoping something would stick in her head…something would make her remember, that even though she had an animal like body she had a human soul and mind. She roared again and threw me off, then jumped up and stomped down on my chest. I grunted and I felt the air rush out of me. Pain intensified as she forced her weight down on my chest. "KILL HIM NOW!" John ordered. Suddenly, Breeaka rushed in and wrapped her arms around Ana and she began to talk about her, in a calm voice.

Ana:

Not listen! Kill…kill…kill? No…I'm not an animal…I may look it, but I know I don't sound like it….I have a voice…I have a name…what is that name? My name is….my name is….ANA!

PC:

Ana stopped squirming and stood limp in Bree's arms, her hair draped over her face. I was beginning to worry that this was a repeat from last time. Then something wet fell on my face. A whimpering sound came from Ana and she began to cry. She took her foot off my chest and slowly sank to the floor. Bree rocked her gently.  
"Ana?" I asked.  
She looked at me, tears streaming down "Yes? I-I'm here…Seth." She reached out and gave me a hug. She cried and I stroked her hair and fur.  
"Shhhh," I said. "It's okay…no one's going to hurt you anymore…speaking of which." I looked over to where my parents were supposed to be standing. I growled in my throat. "Bree, will you take care of Ana? I've got a score to settle."  
"Of course."  
"PC?"  
"Uh huh?"  
"Try not to do anything stupid."  
I grinned. "You got it." I took off down the hall.  
It didn't take me long to find my parents. I saw them retreating down a corridor and pounced on Lee Ann.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I snarled. Lee Ann froze and so did John.  
"Please Seth…don't do this," Lee Ann cried.  
"You know how many times I've said that to Whitecoats. They never stopped and at this moment. Neither should I." Lee Ann wailed in fright.  
"You will do nothing…or I swear I will put a bullet through you like the animal you are," John said, pulling out a small pistol.  
"Psh, you think that little pop gun is going to stop me?"  
"There's only one way to find out…please, Seth," He said, his hand trembling. "Don't push me. I don't want to have to say I murdered my own son."  
"Oh, so I'm your son now."   
"Seth..." he warned. I backed off of Lee Ann and stood up.   
"Put that away…I'm not going to hurt you," I said dismissively.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I'm not going to hurt you. Why? You may be asking? Because, even though I may not like you that much anymore…you're still my parents and besides it's like mom said when you guys locked Breeaka away to die…death is too good for you."  
"You know, you and your friends haven't accomplished anything…this facility will be rebuilt and it will start all over again."  
I nodded "Yes…I expected that much…but you see, when this facility is rebuilt, me and my friends will be waiting…when you want to start round two. And I will be a thorn in your side until I have no breath left in me."  
"PC! We've got to get out of here…reinforcements are arriving!" I heard Bree shout as she ran toward me .  
"That's my queue, see you around." Then I heard a clicking sound and then a bunch of successive clicks. I turned around and saw John frustrated pulling the trigger. I frowned playfully and shook my head. "It works better if the safety is turned off." Then I dashed down the hall and met up with Bree and Ana.  
"Reinforcements?"  
"Yeah someone must've phoned a lab nearby. We need to get out of here before they swamp the place." We ran through a maze of halls and finally we made it outside. The area looked like a battleground, carcasses everywhere and the building itself looked like it have been through a war. We ran into the woods and kept running until we arrived at the Spot. There the other experiments were waiting for us. It was great to see everyone again and I never thought that everyone would be happy to see me. There we all rested and celebrated our little victory.

That night was cool and full of stars. I had left the celebration, which included mostly telling stories and sharing food, to check on Ana, who sat on the cliff's edge. I sat next to her.  
"The stars are pretty, aren't they," she said.   
I nodded. "Yeah."  
"What's going to happen to me now?" she asked.  
"Well, we will have to rebuild the Network and since I don't think we will be under threat for a while…I can probably teach you how to use your form more effectively."  
"Will I be able to shape shift like you?"  
I shrugged. "I don't know…maybe with time. I think."  
"Seth?"  
"Hm?"  
"I thinking about changing my name."  
"Really? "  
"Yeah, I mean all of you have different names than your original ones. Mom and Dad started calling me SaphFire."  
"SaphFire? Whitecoats aren't really that original are they."  
"I kind of liked it for a bit…but I think I would like something more…realistic."   
"Like what?"  
"BC."  
"BC?"  
"Yeah, Blue Cat," Ana said with a smile.  
"You don't expect ME to call you that? Do you?"  
"PC," she said irritated.  
"Oh come on, I'm just playing with you, BC."  
Suddenly, we both turned around to see Bree standing behind us.  
"I'm… going inside to get some more food. I'm still hungry," she said hastily and walked back inside the cave. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my pants.  
"Hey," I said.  
"Hey," Bree said. "Was Ana okay?"  
"Yeah, she's fine…she just informed me that she is going by the alias, BC for Blue Cat." "BC, huh?"  
"Yep."   
"…Copy cat. You know, there is something that puzzles me. You were before Jeb so many times and yet you didn't try to kill him."   
"I couldn't… even if I had the chance…it's not my place…He can only be touched by one person and one person only."   
"Who?"  
"Maximum Ride," I said.  
"I see," she nodded. We stood side by side looking at the stars.  
"They're pretty, aren't they," I said. Bree nodded. "Kind of like you."   
Bree cocked her head to one side. "Is that supposed to be a pick up line?"  
I frowned "Yeah…It sounded lame ,didn't it." Bree grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her. I held her tightly. " Bree, I love you…I wanted to say that for a long time …but for some reason I never could…when I thought you were dead… I almost thought that I lost my cha—"  
Bree put her finger to my lips and said. "You never had to say that to me, Seth…you know why? Because you SHOWED me...and for me, that's enough."  
I smiled. "Same here. You wanna try that kissing thing again?"   
"Sure," she said softly. We leaned into each other and kissed passionately, for a few minutes give or take and when we broke away I said, "I take it back…kissing isn't overrated."  
Bree grinned. "I agree."

Epilogue:

After that night, we began to rebuild the Network. We set fire to our old safe houses and disappeared off the School's radar. We even added some members to our Network and became known as the 13 Ghosts. I was number 1, Breeaka 2, Mercy 3, Reynard 4, Olga 5, Rashmed 6, Chris 7, Card 8, Gozbud 9, Feather 10, Rafmire 11, Torrin 12, and when Ana is capable, she would be dubbed Blue Cat, number 13. We are the 13 Ghosts, if you ever need help, we will be there...Oh and one more thing ...Go Get'm MAX!... You may not know us…but we know you, we have your back and we hope you stop the School for good…..

Credits:

All original characters Purple Cat

PC  
Breeaka  
Rafmire   
Buddy  
Chase  
Lilac  
Felp  
Gozbud  
Storm  
John   
Lee Ann  
Kane  
Matt  
Mercy  
Reynard  
Roc  
Storm   
Olga  
Nia  
Scarlet  
Salem  
Torrin  
Voice  
Dr. Brook  
Dr. Risa  
Dr. Ross  
Dr. Porter  
Random Erasers, Land Sharks and Howlers  
Random Onlookers, Whitecoats, Drivers and Security Operators.

All original Maximum Ride Characters James Patterson

Inspirational Music:

Where'd You Go Fort Minor and Holly Brook  
Pretty Fly (for a white guy) The Offspring  
Bad Day David Powter  
Harder to Breathe Maroon 5   
Captain Hampton and the Midget Pirates Aquabats  
Stay with You Goo Goo Dolls  
It's Only me Barenaked Ladies  
Move Along All American Rejects  
What Hurt's the Most Rascal Flatts   
Over My Head(Cable Car) The Frey  
Jumper Third Eye Blind   
The Real thing Bo Bice

Once again thank you to all who supported this series, either by commenting or giving it a casual glance. As usual I would like any positive feedback you can give me. Again thanks for the support.  
I really enjoyed this 

PC


End file.
